Yo soy Sere, la fea
by ladyotaku8231
Summary: Hola y por favor lee lo siguiente con mucha atención. ADVERTENCIA: En este fic va a ver lemon y es una semi, semi adaptación de la novela; yo solo, bueno, me gustó la novela y obvio, :D amo a los personajes de sailor moon y por eso hice esto. Imagino que habrá una que otra grosería, así que espero no te ofendas por el vocabulario que manejare. Lemon, adultos, adaptacion, parodia...
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Seiya estaba feliz, feliz porque una vez más había hecho el amor con su bella y hermosa novia. Esa peli negra que era exactamente igual a su mejor amiga, sorprendentemente era todo lo opuesto a ella. Serena, era una economista, al igual que él, pero ella era rubia, de ojos azules claros, usaba lentes antiguos y feos. Era alta, de contextura delgada pero, se vestía muy mal. Serena no era como Selena, (la novia de Seiya). Su hermana, es decir, Selena, en cambio era alta, delgada, peli negra tinturada, ojos azules claros y muy, muy sexy y llamativa... Serena nunca le había querido hacer caso a su hermana en los consejos que le daba de belleza y por eso a pesar de eran gemelas, eran muy diferentes.

—Seiya, mi amor...despierta. Serena llamó y dijo que necesita hablar contigo, nene.

—Selena... —dijo Seiya desperezándose—ahora la llamo. Mejor ven y me das un beso antes de que te vayas, ¿sí?

— No te voy a dar un beso, —dijo posando sus rodillas sobre la cama en un bello vestido rojo ajustado—te voy a dar muchos, Seiya. Te amo.

— Y yo a ti belleza, y yo a ti...

Después de que ella lo besó, tomó su bolsa y se fue. Al verse despierto y solo en la casa, fue a darse un baño. Cuando estuvo listo después de haberse bañado y desayunado, llamó a su amiga y escuchó que ella le dijo como siempre...

— ¿Qué hubo Seiya? ¿Ya consiguió trabajo o no?

— Qué hubo Sere, —dijo muy sonriente—no, nada que consigo. La verdad estoy preocupado porque Selena está corriendo con todos los gastos y no me gusta que...

— Bueno, ¿ya se bañó? ¿Está listo?

— Pues sí y pensaba salir a llevar unas hojas de vida. ¿Por qué?

— Vea, necesito que se venga para mi casa pero ya porque tengo un trabajo para usted.

— ¿De verdad Sere?—Le preguntó muy alegre— ¿En serio?

— Sí, sí, pero mejor venga y aquí le cuento.

La vida que llevaba Seiya en este mudo, no era ni medio parecida a la que tenía en Tokio de Cristal. En este mundo, él solo era un pobre chico delgado, con lentes, recién graduado que no tenía ni para una gaseosa que estaba muy, muy enamorado... A pesar de su pobreza y su mal vestir, Selena lo amaba como a nadie en el mundo. Fue por eso que aunque su papá no quería, (el papá de Selena) ella al primer año de haberse graduado como abogada y de estar trabajando, se fue de la casa. La hermana de Serena era muy temperamental, terca, obstinada y grosera si la hacían enojar. Quería su independencia, su libertad y su papá, era muy estricto; por eso se peleó con él y se fue de su casa. Aunque ella quería mucho a sus padres y a su hermana, era muy feliz viviendo con su amor. Era extremadamente feliz desde que vivía con Seiya...

Un rato después y en la casa de Serena...

— Qué hubo mijo, ¿cómo está la niña?

— Buenos días, doña Ikuko. —Dijo Seiya entrando a la casa— Bien, bien, trabajando mucho. ¿Y don Kenji?

— Bien mijo, se fue para la empresa a ver si le pagan la liquidación. Usted ya sabe cómo es él. ¿Viene a ver a Sere, cierto?

— Sí señora, ¿está en su habitación?

— Sí mijo, ¿quiere que les lleve juguito?

— Bueno doña Ikuko, pero con una arepita o un buñuelito por favor.

Le contestó tocándose la barriga.

— Es que el viaje hasta acá me dio hambre.

— Bueno mijo, vaya subiendo que Sere lo está esperando.

Seiya subió y tocó a la puerta de su amiga, ella se levantó y le abrió. Ahí en esa habitación igual a la de una niña de quince años, llena de peluches y libros, miró a Seiya y le dijo...

— Casi no llega, ¿no? ¿Cómo está mi hermana? Mi mamá mantiene muy preocupada por ella.

— Bien, bien Sere. —Le respondió mientras se sentaba sobre su cama—Lo que si es que tenemos muchos problemas de plata y por eso necesito trabajo Sere. ¿Cuál es el trabajo?

— Bueno Seiya...

Dijo ella sentándose frente a su computador y usando sus grandes lentes y antiguos...

— Mi jefe me dio cien mil dólares para crear una empresa. Necesito que me ayude a saber cómo lo puedo invertir y en qué. Mi trabajo es muy demandante y yo no podría estar al pendiente de esa empresa completamente, por eso...

— Vea, vea Sere, —se levantó y prendiendo el computador... —le tengo el negocio. Estuve averiguando y podría invertir en la bolsa.

— ¿Sí? ¿Y eso no es muy arriesgado?

— No que va, es un muy buen negocio.

— Bueno, pues si usted lo dice... entonces hágale. ¿Qué necesita para empezar a trabajar?

— Un computador y conexión a internet Sere, no más. Le aseguro que nos va a ir muy bien pero oiga, ¿su jefe no enoja?

—No, tranquilo, no se preocupe por eso. Él me dijo que podía invertir esa plata en lo que yo quisiera y lo único que me pidió es que tiene que ser una empresa con todas las de la ley Seiya. Tiene que tener registros, documentos, balances en fin... Todo dentro de lo legal, lo que tiene que tener una empresa. El doctor Darien fue muy claro en eso.

— ¿Y ese tipo qué? ¿Siguió explotándola y gritándola? Vea que su papá estaba muy bravo por eso el otro día.

— Usted no se preocupe por mi papá y mejor dígame, ¿Cómo va a ser? Yo creo que lo mejor es que mi papá le ayude; él es contador y le puede ayudar con lo que usted necesite, y por eso lo mejor es que trabaje aquí en la casa.

— Ay Sere no, que pereza aguantarse a su papá todo el día alegando. Además a Selena no le va gustar mucho que yo viaje todos los días.

— ¿Perdón?—Preguntó la señora Ikuko después de tocar la puerta— Les traje juguito con pan mija.

— Gracias mamá, déjela ahí y ahora bajamos. ¿Ya llegó mi papá?

— No mija, todavía no ha llegado y lo más seguro es que ese carro se le varó otra vez.

— ¿Hasta cuándo va a seguir don Kenji con esa carcacha, doña Ikuko?— Preguntó Seiya riendo junto a ellas— ¿Quién le estará ayudando ahora a empujar ese tiesto? No, no, definitivamente...

La señora Ikuko se fue, no sin antes decirle a Seiya que le mandaba muchos saludos a su hija con él; ella las quería mucho a ambas y le dolía que ella (Selena) y su esposo, estuvieran tan distanciados.

Antes de que Seiya se fuera para su casa, que estaba algo lejos, Serena lo detuvo diciéndole...

— Seiya...necesito decirle algo.

— Cuente. ¿Qué pasó?

— Es que mis amigas, las de la oficina, me estuvieron molestando mucho preguntándome si yo tenía novio hace tiempo. Entonces yo por salir del paso les dije que sí tenía y que se llamaba Seiya.

— ¡¿Qué?! Ah, no, jefa, ¿Cómo así? ¿Ahora trabajo como su novio o qué?

— Tranquilo. —Se reía Serena—Solo era para quitármelas de encima, no va a tener que hacer nada. Además como ellas no conocen a mi hermana y a usted tampoco, no pasa nada, fresco.

— Bueno, eso espero porque usted sabe cómo es Selena, Sere; con esa fiera es mejor evitar. Nos vemos mañana Sere, Descanse.

— Listo, nos vemos. Chao y saludos a Selena.

De esa forma Seiya se fue de la casa de su mejor amiga (y de sus suegros) y se iba feliz porque al parecer ya tenía trabajo. Pero aunque estaba contento porque por fin después de tanto tiempo podría darle una buena noticia de trabajo a la mujer que amaba, a su compañera, desconfiaba de las intenciones del jefe de Serena...

En otro lado en uno de los mejores bares de la ciudad...

— Ay Darien, —dijo una hermosa morena que ya estaba bastante tomada— ¿y dónde dejaste a Rei? Dicen por ahí que tu prometida, es muy brava.

— No, tú tranquila. —Dijo él muy seductor—No va a pasar nada. ¿Cierto, Furuhata?

— ¡Claro! —Respondió muy alegre y rodeado de hermosos modelos— ¡Que siga la fiesta!

En un bar muy contento estaba Darien Chiba con su mejor amigo Andrew Furuhata. Darien era el jefe de Serena y era el presidente de una importante empresa de confecciones y todo lo relacionado con el mundo de la belleza. Él, un hombre de buena familia, alto, de pelo negro corto, ojos azules oscuros y muy atractivo, era todo un mujeriego. Había ganado la presidencia de la empresa de sus padres, así como también se había comprometido en matrimonio con una de las dueñas de la empresa... Una que era una verdadera fiera, le tenía terror...

— ¿Alo? ¿Rei? ¡Hola mi amor! Sí, sí, muy ocupado aquí con Furuhata trabajando. Aja... apenas termine voy para tu apartamento mi amor, sí, sí. Bueno, ahora nos vemos.

— ¿Qué ya le llegó la hora de dormir, mi estimado presidente?

— No moleste y camine más bien. — Se levantó de la mesa Darien y dijo mientras sacaba dinero para pagar la cuenta... —acuérdese que mañana temprano tenemos la reunión con Sere. Tenemos que sacar los costos de la próxima colección y si no nos recuperamos, no me quiero ni imaginar lo que...

— Fresco hermano, fresco que todo va a salir bien; ese monstrete es muy inteligente. Tranquilo.

— ¿Usted si es mucha porquería, no Furuhata? Sere nos ha ayudado mucho, no debería expresarse así de ella. Acuérdese cuando corrigió el plan de negocios que usted y yo hicimos mal. ¿No se acuerda, cretino?

— Pues sí, sí, sí, pero la verdad es la verdad hermano y esa vieja es muy fea, yo creo que no se la come ni el tiempo.

— Usted si definitivamente no va a cambiar nunca... Camine a ver que no me quiero meter en problemas con Rei.

Mientras Darien subía a su lujoso auto rumbo al apartamento de su bella pero temperamental novia, ella estaba...

— Ay Darien Chiba, como te descubra en otra de tus andadas vas a ver quién es Rei Hino. ¡Vas a ver!

Ella estaba muy enojada pensando que él estaba en una de sus salidas de conquista, sabía que él era un enamorado de tiempo completo ya que lo había descubierto muchas veces... Últimamente era más difícil para ella descubrirlo porque Sere, se había convertido en su celestina. Por tanto Rei, la odiaba y lo único que quería era sacarla de la empresa. No solo le desagradaba su presentación personal, sino que también fuera tan cómplice de su siempre infiel novio.

Un rato después y como si no pasara nada...

— Hola mi amor, ¿ya comiste?

— Sí mi amor, —le contestó Darien después de darle un beso—mientras trabajamos en la reunión de mañana con Andrew pedimos comida. ¿Y tú? ¿Ya comiste?

— Sí, fui con Galaxia a comer algo. Ya sabes cómo es, siempre está sin un peso.

— Pero no entiendo, ¿cómo así? ¿Por qué? Ella gana mucho más que Sere. ¿Cómo es que no le alcanza?

— Ay mi amor, de verdad no me gustaría hablar de esa mujer ahora y mejor dime, —dijo muy seductora— ¿estás muy cansado?

— Para nada mi amor, ¿Por qué? —La tomó por la cintura— ¿Qué tienes en mente?

Ella lo tomó de la mano y llevándolo a su habitación, lo tiró en la cama y empezó a desnudarlo. A pesar de que ella sabía que él le mentía descaradamente, ella lo amaba y cuando le hacía el amor lo sentía suyo, muy suyo...

En otra parte lejos de la desbordada "pasión" de este par...

Serena, ya muy tarde de la noche, tomó su diario y empezó a escribir. Ella, a pesar de ser una mujer hecha y derecha, era muy sensible y tenía como confidente más íntimo un diario. Por eso lo tomó y en él escribió esa noche...

 _"Hoy fue un día agotador de trabajo pero todo vale la pena si puedo estar cerca él... Él un hombre tan guapo, tan culto y tan decente, me defiende por encima de su prometida y de todos. A pesar de que muchos en esa empresa me odian, el me ascendió y me he convertido en su mano derecha pero tengo miedo, miedo por todos los riesgos que está tomando con la empresa por cumplir sus metas. Miedo por sus planes con la empresa que me pidió que creara a escondidas de todos. Mucho miedo por lo que pueda pasar pero sobre todo, por lo que siento por él. Es definitivo, lo amo. Amo, al doctor Darien Chiba, que sin importar su singular genio, ha cautivado mi corazón..."_

Mientras la dulce y noble Serena escribía muy enamorada de su amor platónico, Seiya estaba...

—...y saludos te mandó tu mamá mi amor, dice que le gustaría que fueras a verla.

— Ay nene, ya sabes que cada que voy a la casa peleo con mi papá y no, que pereza. Mejor dime, ¿cómo está mi hermana? ¿Para qué te necesitaba?

— ¿Ella? Lo mismo de siempre, trabajando casi dieciocho horas al día para ese salvaje pero por otro lado, —dijo muy sonriente—voy a trabajar con Sere. Lo único es que voy a tener que viajar todos los días belleza. ¿No te molesta, cierto que no?

— Pues...no. Sé que has estado buscando trabajo hace mucho y he visto tu preocupación. Me alegra mucho que sea con Sere, me gusta que estés a su lado. Ella es muy ingenua y no quiero que pase lo que le pasó la otra vez.

— Sí, tienes razón mi amor. —Dijo levantándose y abrazándola—Me alegra al fin haber encontrado trabajo, no me gusta que trabajes tanto.

—Pero si lo hago con el mayor de los gustos.

Le sonrió con dulzura.

— Además, no ha sido gratis. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

— Selena... —inhaló el perfume de su pecho— Eres tan bella y tan sensual. ¿Cómo es que puedo ser tan de buenas?

— Lo eres mi amor, lo eres y lo soy yo también. Ummm, eres tan inteligente mi vida, como me gusta escucharte hablar. Anda dime, dime más.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga belleza?—Se quitó los lentes— ¿Quieres que te diga que eres la mujer más hermosa, atractiva y peligrosa de toda esta ciudad? Pues lo eres y me vuelves loco, loco...

— Oh, sí... —dijo halándole el corto y negro cabello con fuerza— Vamos, vamos a la habitación y has eso, eso que solo tú puedes hacerme.

— Con mucho gusto mi apasionada y hermosa mujer, con todo gusto mi amor...

Seiya la cargó y mientras acariciaba su bello y delicado trasero sobre el vestido, entraba en la habitación para hacerle el amor...


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Al día siguiente Serena se levantó como todos los días, a las cinco y media de la mañana para irse a trabajar. Sus días empezaban muy temprano y terminaban muy tarde, el doctor Darien Chiba, era muy demandante y siempre la necesitaba; pues ella era la única capaz de sacarlo de todos sus problemas tanto en la empresa, como en su vida privada...

Se bañó y después se vistió con su habitual ropa, una falda larga y holgada, una blusa manga larga negra (que le quedaba como un gancho) un peinado anticuado y por ultimo unos pequeños zapatos y sus lentes. Se miró al espejo y tomando su bolsa, bajó a desayunar al comedor en donde las estaban esperando como siempre sus papás.

— Qué hubo mija, ¿cómo amaneció?

— Buenos días papá, —dijo ella sentándose a su lado—bien, ¿y usted? ¿Qué va a hacer hoy?

— Pues voy a volver a la empresa; se están haciendo los locos con lo de mi liquidación y no, yo necesito la plata para llevar el carro al taller y seguir con los gastos de la casa, no me gusta que usted se gaste todo su sueldo pagando las cosas de la casa mija.

— Ay papá, no se preocupe por eso, tranquilo y más bien dígame, ¿no ha pensado en cambiar ese carro?

— ¿Cómo así?

— Pues sí papá, Seiya tiene razón. Ese carro se vara mucho y lo mejor es cambiarlo por uno nuevo, no llevarlo al mecánico, otra vez.

— Hágale caso a la niña mijo.

Dijo su esposa llevándole algo de pan

— Cambie ese carro.

— ¿Pero de dónde vamos a sacar la plata mija?

— No se preocupe por eso papá que a mí me está yendo bien en el trabajo y podemos pagarlo. Además, necesito pedirle algo.

— Dígame mija.

— El doctor Darien me pidió que le manejara una empresa, es decir, la parte financiera, pero como yo no tengo tiempo para eso, me gustaría que usted y Seiya se encargaran de manejar esa parte.

— ¡Buenos días doña Ikuko!— Saludó Seiya muy sonriente mientras entraba a la casa— Llegué a buena hora.

— Siéntese mijo que ya le traigo chocolatico.

— Este perendengue siempre llegando a la hora de la comida. ¿Por qué llegó tan temprano?— Le preguntó Kenji mirándolo con reproche.

— Aproveché que Selena salía para el trabajo y me vine con ella. ¿No le da gusto verme, suegrito?

— Cállese, deje de hablar pendejadas y mejor cuéntenme mija, —dijo mirando a Serena mientras ella y Seiya reían — ¿Cómo es el trabajo?

— Que Seiya le cuente papá, —se levantó de la mesa—ya se me está haciendo tarde y de pronto se me pasa el bus. Chao papá, chao Seiya; cualquier cosa me llama.

— Listo, listo Sere, —le respondió con un pedazo de pan en la mano—hablamos pues más tarde, que le vaya bien.

Serena salió de su casa y afortunadamente no se le hizo tarde para tomar el bus. Llegó temprano a la empresa y se encontró con sus compañeras de trabajo y amigas. Cuando ella había llegado a la empresa siendo tan solo una secretaria, ellas la recibieron y acogieron muy bien. Les tenía cariño, gran estima.

— Qué hubo pues mija, usted sí que madruga.

— Qué hubo Mina—la saludó mientras buscaba su escarapela dentro del bolso y se apresuró a preguntarle... — ¿ya llegó don Darien?

— No, ese ogro no ha llegado pero tranquila, no debe demorar en llegar.

— Ah, bueno, nos vemos más tarde entonces en el almuerzo.

Serena iba para el ascensor cuando...

— ¡Sere! ¡Sere! Este documento es para don Darien.

— Gracias Yaten. —Lo recibió— Venga, más tarde necesito que lleve unos papeles al banco, ahora le mando la razón con Mina.

— Como usted ordene doctora, —le contestó mirando a Mina—espero la razón entonces.

Serena entró al ascensor pero entró sonriendo porque Yaten, se quedó haciéndole monerías a Mina. Él, siempre había estado enamorado de ella pero ella, no le daba ni la hora. Yaten trabajaba como mensajero para la empresa y aunque sabía que ella lo usaba a veces para que la llevara hasta su casa y le ayudara, a él no le importaba. Vivía muy enamorado de ella...

— Hola Sere ¿Cómo amaneció?

—Hola Lita, —sonrió Serena con amabilidad—bien gracias y, ¿ya llegó el doctor Furuhata?

— No, anoche salió con el doctor Chiba y unas modelos y lo más seguro es que se trasnocharon.

Le contestó y no pudieron evitarlo, aunque estaban hablando era de sus jefes a ambas le dio mucha risa imaginárselos así, trasnochados y con resaca.

Se estaban riendo muy alegremente cuando...

— Buenos días Sere, mire, —dijo entregándole un documento—esta es la lista de todos los trabajadores que me pidió ayer.

— Gracias Amy, —se lo recibió—que bueno que lo pudo sacar tan rápido, gracias.

— No hay de qué. ¿Nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo?

— Listo muchachas, nos vemos y me voy antes de que llegue don Darien y me regañe.

Todas ellas, aunque eran bonitas, se hacían llamar: "El cuartel de las horrorosas" Era una ironía que hubieran decidido llamarse así porque ese lugar mantenía era lleno de modelos, de mujeres hermosas, pero bueno... se habían puesto así porque el diseñador de la empresa les puso ese apelativo.

Serena descargó su bolsa y entró a presidencia, ella, que tenía el puesto de dos personas en esa empresa, trabajaba en un lugar diminuto. Cuando entró a trabajar a Mundo Moda como secretaria de presidencia, no había otro lugar más que una bodega que estaba justo en presidencia. Ese lugar era oscuro, algo húmedo y pequeño, pero Serena lo había decorado a su gusto y en seis meses que tenía trabajando ahí, ya le había tomado cariño. No solo porque lo hizo a su amaño, sino porque de esa forma estaba más cerca de él...

— ¡Sere! ¡Sere!

— Dígame doctor, —dijo ella saliendo de su pequeña oficina— ¿le puedo ayudar en algo?

— Qué hubo Sere, ¿cómo amaneció? Recuerde que ahora a las ocho tenemos la reunión con Andrew. ¿Qué citas tengo para hoy?

— Sí doctor, no se preocupe por eso que todo está listo. Hoy tiene un almuerzo con los de la Ink tela y en la tarde con los proveedores de...—

Serena siguió diciéndole su agenda del día y luego dijo...

— Pero lo que no sé, es en dónde va a ser el almuerzo.

— ¿Cómo qué no?—Le preguntó sobresaltado y levantándose de su silla— ¿Y entonces a quién le pregunto?

—A Galaxia, doctor, ella es la encargada de su agenda social. Me dijo que yo no tenía ni el porte, ni la voz, y no sé qué más cosas, para encargarme de eso.

— Entonces llámela y dígale que venga.

— No doctor es que...ella todavía no llega.

— ¡¿Cómo así?! ¡Pero si ya son la siete y media! ¡¿Qué se ha creído esta, peli teñida, ah?! ¡Apenas llegue dígale que venga a mi oficina!

Mientras Serena fue a su pequeña oficina a preparase para la reunión que tendría con ellos y el diseñador después, llegó la otra secretaria de Darien. Ella era amiga de Rei y ella, la había puesto en ese puesto para que la mantuviera al tanto de todos los movimientos de su novio. Él, que no era ningún tonto, sabía desde el principio lo que se tramaba su novia. Por eso su agenda personal y todas sus cosas privadas las manejaba Serena.

— Hola Darien. ¿Qué me necesitabas?

— Cuénteme una cosa...Galaxia Brickman, ¿usted sabe qué hora es?

— Ay Darien, es que tú no sabes. Mira, mi carro...

— A mí no me importa...lo que pase con usted. Esta es una empresa y aquí mantenemos con mucho trabajo como para que usted se dé el lujo, ¡de llegar a la hora que se le dé la gana! ¡Necesito saber en dónde es el almuerzo con los de Ink tela!

— Sí, sí, Darien, —respondió volteando los ojos—en un momento te digo; relájate. Oye, pero necesito hablar algo contigo.

— A ver, ¿y cómo que sería? ¿Qué quiere?

— Mira Darien, esa mujer no me quiere dar mi cheque. —Señaló a la oficina de Serena— Dice que todavía no han consignado y yo necesito mi plata ya. Bien poquito que es y demorado, ¡No...!

— ¡Sere!

— Señor, ¿qué me necesitaba?

— Sí, dice aquí la señorita, —dijo levantándose y mirando mal a la pelirroja—que todavía no se le ha pagado. ¿Eso es cierto?

— Sí doctor pero yo ya le había dicho a ella que este mes la nómina está un poco retrasada por los costos que se están sacando para la nueva colección. Hoy mismo se les consigna a todos los empleados doctor y además quincena, fue ayer.

— ¿Escuchó? No hay plata para nadie sino hasta más tarde. Ahora haga su trabajo, deme la cita y tráigame un café.

— ¡Pero Darien...! Yo necesito mi plata y...

— ¡Que se largue de mi oficina y tráigame la información de la cita!

Ella salió de su oficina rápidamente; pues los gritos de aquel apuesto y mal geniado doctor, asustaban a cualquiera. Luego y más tranquilo, Darien le dijo a Serena que fueran a sala de juntas con Andrew. Después de hablar sobre los costos de la nueva colección y acordar que bajarían la calidad de las telas, Andrew dijo...

— Nos vamos a meter en un problema Darien, cuando Rubeus sepa que se le bajó la calidad a las telas... No me quiero ni imaginar el grito que va a pegar esa loca.

— Pues de malas, —dijo muy serio y levantándose de su silla— ¿no escuchó a Sere? Si quiero alcanzar las metas que me propuse tengo que reducir costos Furuhata. No tengo otra opción.

— Oiga Sere, ¿seguro no hay otra forma?

— Doctor Furuhata, yo de moda ni de belleza sé nada, solo le digo lo que dicen las cifras. Ay si no sé doctor.

— Darien... bajarle la calidad a las telas es peligroso. Estaríamos arriesgando mucho dinero.

— Sí, yo sé Andrew pero, ¿qué hacemos? Dentro de poco hay junta directiva y tengo que mostrar resultados.

Mientras ellos discutían sobre lo que harían y sus próximos pasos, alguien toco la puerta de la sala de juntas. Esa era Lita, pues al parecer Andrew tenía una llamada importante. Él salió y se disculpó diciendo que no tardaría. Al estar solos Darien dijo algo tenso...

— Sere, ¿cómo va lo de la empresa?

— Bien doctor, —dijo ella mirándolo—hoy mismo empiezo con eso. Tranquilo que todo va a salir bien.

— Eso espero Sere, eso espero...

En otro lado... Estaba el diseñador de la empresa con su asistente, cuando de pronto le dijo con su particular tono de voz...

— ¡Setsuna! ¡Setsuna! ¿A qué horas es la reunión con la bestia esa y su asistente?

— En un ratico don Rubeus.

— Ay no Setsuna, —dijo abrazándola—que estrés esa reunión, tráigame una valeriana más bien a ver si se me quitan estos nervios. Tengo como un mal presentimiento.

— Tan exagerado como siempre don Rubeus, tranquilo.

Ya a las diez de la mañana, tuvieron la reunión con Rubeus y Setsuna. Cuando Darien dijo que tocaba bajarle la calidad a las prendas, Rubeus casi se muere; pues él se creía el mejor diseñador del país y siempre trabajaba con lo mejor de lo mejor. Entonces dijo levantándose muy molesto...

— Con Mamoru no era así. Que pesar que él se haya ido y lo haya dejado a usted.

— Mire...Rubeus, —dijo con ojos iracundos—si no le gusta, ahí está la puerta. ¿Usted cree que es el único diseñador de este país o qué?

— Darien... pilas hermano.

— A ver, Darien, ¡listo! Yo voy a diseñar y usted verá que hace con los materiales, pero si usted pierde y la colección es un fracaso, tiene que hacer lo que yo quiera.

— Pero, ¿cómo así? ¿Esto es una especie de apuesta?

— Sí, si usted gana y es todo un éxito, yo me disculpo con usted. En cambio si usted pierde... Ya sabe.

— Listo, —dijo muy tranquilo—no le veo problema. Ahora todos a trabajar.

Sin saber lo que le esperaba al pobre Darien, siguió con su trabajo con la ilusión de que todo saliera bien.

i


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Darien tuvo la reunión con los representantes de Ink tela, a él no le gustaba salir en público con Serena por su presentación personal pero, la necesitaba. Necesitaba que le dijera si los precios que le estaban ofreciendo por las telas era el más favorable. Mientras almorzaban en ese elegante club, la acompañante de aquel tipo miro a Darien y le dijo…

— Es muy brillante tu asistente Darien, te felicito. Estas haciendo un buen negocio, mira que te dimos un buen descuento.

— Gracias Zoicite, eso espero. Además era lo mínimo que podías hacer, pues es una gran cantidad de dinero.

— ¿Cuándo nos vemos para firmar los papeles y así poder hacerte la entrega de las telas?

— ¿Mañana puede ser, Malachite? En verdad tenemos prisa, la colección debe lanzarse lo más pronto posible.

— Bueno, entonces que tu asistente se comunique con nosotros, ¿te parece?— Dijo la rubia de cabello largo.

— Muy bien, —dijo levantándose de la mesa—Sere se encarga de arreglar el documento y de consignarles la plata. Nos vemos entonces.

Cuando Darien y Serena se fueron, Zoicite miró a su amigo y le dijo que se había dado cuenta de la gran influencia que tenía Serena sobre él. Luego, muy sonriente lo miró y le dijo…

— Deberías hablar con ella para que lo convenza de que nos compre los insumos también.

— ¿Y por qué yo?— Dijo con cara de horror al recordarla— Hazlo tú, esa mujer es horrible.

— No, con mayor razón tienes que ser tú… Podrías ofrecerle además una buena comisión. ¿Qué dices? Sería mucho dinero.

— Antes que nada, terminemos de comer y cuando lleguemos o mañana, la llamo y le digo.

Mientras ellos planeaban comprometer más a Darien y su empresa por medio de Serena, ellos estaban llegando a la oficina. Serena siguió a su oficina y en cambio Darien fue detenido por…

— Hola mi amor. —Dijo dándole un beso— ¿Cómo te fue?

— Bien, bien mi amor, —dijo mirándola—el negocio con Ink tela salió muy bien; nos dieron un buen descuento.

— ¿Ink tela? Umm está bien, pero, ¿no le iras a comprar los insumos a ellos verdad? Sabes que no son de buena calidad. Es suficiente con que le hayas bajado la calidad a las telas; Rubeus ha estado insoportable por eso mi amor.

— ¿Tú también? No Rei que pereza, mejor me voy a trabajar. Nos vemos ahora.

Darien en una época si había querido mucho a su novia, pero ahora su relación había cambiado. Ella lo perseguía, lo acosaba constantemente y las frecuentes peleas que tenían, habían acabado el amor. Ahora solo mantenían una relación monótona y por conveniencia pues, Rei era una de las accionistas de la empresa junto a su hermano Diamante. Al cual Darien odiaba a muerte.

— Ay… (Suspiró Serena viendo la pantalla de su ordenador) Es tan…guapo.

— ¡Sere! ¡Sere! ¡Venga un momento por favor!

— Sí doctor, —dijo ella antes de tropezar con el filo de la puerta de su pequeña oficina— ¿necesita algo?

— Sí, llame a Luna Moon. Tenga, —le dio su número de teléfono—llámela y pídale una cita. Ella es la que se encarga siempre de organizar todo para los lanzamientos.

— Sí doctor, ya la llamo.

Mientras Serena hacia la llamada que su gruñón jefe le había pedido, él estaba…

— Hola Melissa, ¿qué más mi amor?

—Hola Darien, —dijo la atractiva modelo entrando a su oficina—bien, ¿muy ocupadito?

— No, para ti nunca…. Ven, siéntate.

Aunque era peligroso porque Rei sospechaba algo, él no podía resistirse ante los encantos de esa bella modelo. Aquella bellísima y peligrosa mujer, estaba trabajando para Rubeus como modelo para el lanzamiento de la siguiente colección.

— Entonces, ¿nos vemos esta noche?

— Sí preciosa, —la miró de arriba a abajo—aquí te espero.

Mientras en la oficina de Sere…

— Buenas tardes, Mundo Moda, habla con Serena Usagi Tsukino. ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?

— ¡Hola Sere! ¿Se acuerda de mí? Soy Malachite, de Ink tela. Me gustaría invitarla a almorzar mañana.

— ¿A, almorzar doctor? ¿Para qué?

— Ah, bueno, es que cerrar negocios en una oficina no es lo más apropiado. Por eso me gustaría invitarla a almorzar y hacerle una propuesta.

— Está bien doctor, nos veremos entonces.

Malachite le dijo el lugar en el que se encontrarían y la hora. Ella, aunque algo inquieta porque él le pidió que fuera a escondidas de su jefe, aceptó. Necesitaba saber de qué se trataba la propuesta.

.

.

Al día siguiente la pobre Serena despertó pero en el escritorio de su oficina; pues su atractivo jefe no se percató de que Serena estaba ahí cuando entró a la modelo a su oficina en la noche para hacer maldades. Como le subió mucho volumen al mini componente que tenía en su oficina y no lo apagó, ella no se dio cuenta cuando él se fue muy tarde de la noche con aquella descarada esa…

— Pero, ¿qué es esto? ¡Sere! ¡Sere!

— Doctor, —dijo la pobre algo despeinada y muy trasnochada—buenos días. ¿Cómo está?

— Muy molesto Sere.

Dijo mirando con desagrado la oficina que estaba muy desordenada.

— ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Por qué no ha llamado a los de aseo?

— Ya mismo los llamo doctor. ¿Alo? ¿Por favor me manda a alguien de aseo para presidencia? Gracias. Listo doctor, ya viene alguien a organizar esto.

— Es el colmo con usted Sere. ¿Por qué no hizo eso antes? ¿Ya vio la hora que es? ¿Qué tal que venga Rei y vea todo este desorden?

— Doctor que pena, lo que pasó fue que, —dijo bostezando—no dormí anoche, me quede en la oficina y me quede dormida en el escritorio. Pero no se preocupe, en un momento todo está arreglado.

— Ay Sere, ¿no me diga que usted no fue a su casa anoche? ¿Pero por qué? ¡Ah, sí soy imbécil! A mí se me olvido que usted estaba ahí y no le avise cuando…

— No se preocupe doctor, yo entiendo. —Dijo con rostro cansado mientras llegaban los de aseo— ¿Quiere que le pida un café o necesita algo más?

— No, no, no Sere, que pena con usted, váyase para su casa y descanse. De verdad discúlpeme, pida un taxi. Tenga, —dijo e iba a sacar dinero de su billetera—vaya y duerma. Si quiere vuelve después de almuerzo o si no mañana, ¿Qué le parece?

— Tranquilo doctor, nos vemos más tarde entonces, tenemos mucho trabajo y aún falta organizar muchas cosas. De nuevo disculpe por el desorden doctor.

— Vaya Sere descanse. Nos vemos más tarde y de nuevo, disculpe.

— Hasta luego doctor.

Ella tomó su bolsa y se fue para su casa. Serena lo amaba y por eso aguantaba sus maltratos y sus gritos. Le gustaba estar junto a él sin importar nada, en verdad quería ayudarlo a salir de la crisis financiera en la que se había metido y las cosas no pintaban bien para él.

Mientras Serena se iba, Darien se sentó y muy apenado se decía a si mismo que era un desconsiderado. Él, le había tomado cariño a Serena por su buen trabajo y su camarería al cubrirlo de su novia.

Unos minutos después y ya en su casa Serena escuchaba que le decían…

— Qué hubo Sere, ¿apenas llega?

— Qué hubo Seiya, —dijo ella sentándose con él en la mesa— ¿cómo va todo?

— Bien, bien, su papá salió a traer los computadores para empezar a trabajar hoy mismo. Oiga, pero de la que se salvó, ¿no? ¿Su papá sabe que usted no durmió acá?

— ¡No! Y ni se lo ocurra irle a decir, ¿entendió? Si mi papá se da cuenta es capaz de reclamarle a don Darien y él ya tiene muchos problemas.

— Bueno, bueno, como sea… Vea, necesito que vayamos a cámara y comercio para que firme como dueña de la empresa y su papá y yo podamos empezar a trabajar. Pero bueno, para que después no diga que también abusamos de usted cuando está en la casa… Descanse y después vamos.

— Bueno listo, entonces ahorita nos vemos.

— Ese tipo si es un miserable Sere, —dijo él con reproche mientras veía el cansado rostro de su mejor amiga y cuñada—si no es porque me dio trabajo por medio de usted, yo si le diría unas cuantas cosas a ese tipejo.

Serena no prestó atención porque estaba demasiado cansada para hacerlo pero sabía que Seiya tenía razón, Darien no era que fuera muy amable con ella, pero ella, lo amaba... No había nada que ella pudiera hacer para evitarlo.

 _"_ _Anoche pase una noche horrible en esa oficina pero estando ahí, le escuché decir que está esperando la mujer de su vida. Pensé que era doña Rei pero al parecer las cosas con ella no van bien. Aunque no debo hacerme ilusiones con un hombre como él, un hombre tan atractivo, de buena familia y de gustos tan finos, jamás se fijaría en mí. Me conformo con estar a su lado así yo no exista para él. No existo ni siquiera como persona, pues no tuvo la delicadeza de decirme cuando se fue con esa modelo y me dejó durmiendo en esa oficina, que me fuera para mi casa a descansar. Sin duda alguna yo no soy su tipo de mujer pero no voy a dejarlo; pues sé que así sea como su asistente, me necesita… Él me necesita tanto como yo lo necesito a él, bueno, en parte. Él me necesita por su trabajo pero yo, lo necesito por amor… Porque lo amo con toda mi alma…"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Serena fue con Seiya a constituir legalmente la empresa que Darien le había pedido que formará ese día más tarde; cuando ya había descansado un poco de la horrible noche que había pasado por culpa de su amor… Del hombre que ella amaba pero que era imposible para ella… Aunque Serena tenía sus sospechas sobre sus intenciones con esa empresa, hizo lo que él le había pedido al pie de la letra. Después salió para la cita que tenía ese día con Malachite, aunque muy incómoda con toda la situación porque era a escondidas de su adorable gruñón, ella fue y cumplió.

Y en aquel elegante lugar…

— Listo, entonces cuando cobremos el cheque despachamos las telas para Mundo Moda.

— Está bien doctor, le agradecería que fuera pronto. El doctor Darien las necesita con mucha urgencia.

— Ya veo, —dijo Malachite tocando su mentón—disculpe Sere pero, ¿sabe usted si Darien ya compró los insumos?

— No, aun no. Hoy tenemos una reunión en la tarde para definir eso doctor. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

— Porque nosotros podemos proveerlos con los insumos también, podríamos darles un muy buen descuento.

— Lo siento pero esa decisión la toma el doctor Chiba, no yo.

— Pero no tendría nada de malo que se lo sugiriera. —Dijo mirándola intensamente—Además…podríamos darle una buena comisión a usted si nos ayuda con eso. Usted solo tendría que sugerírselo, nada más. Si eso llegara a salir bien, podríamos darle una comisión del 10% sobre el negocio. ¿Qué dice?

Ella, muy pensativa y muy nerviosa por la mirada de aquel tipo, no le respondió nada y después de darle la mano se fue. Iba en el bus de camino para el trabajo y pensaba, pensaba en todo lo que podría hacer con ese dinero. Ella era una mujer humilde y su familia también, por eso esa propuesta la había tentado mucho pero para salir de dudas, llamo a su papá.

— Qué hubo papá. ¿Cómo van?

— Bien mija, bien pero _oiga, ¡¿otra vez comiendo?! ¡Este fulano nos va a arruinar Ikuko!—_ Decia Kenji mientras Serena sonreía— ¿Qué paso mija?

— Papá, es que necesito pedirle un consejo.

Ella le contó todo a su papá (algo nerviosa) lo que había hablado con Malachite. Le conto del almuerzo y la propuesta que le habían hecho y su papá, que era un hombre de una moral intachable y muy estricto, le dijo bastante molesto…

— Mire Serena Usagi Tsukino Star, usted ha sido criada entre valores, ética y, ¡es el colmo que siquiera lo haya considerado! ¡Yo trabajé durante veinte años, veinte años en esa empresa y nadie puede decir que Kenji Tsukino faltó a su ética y a sus valores alguna vez! ¡Usted…!

Kenji siguió regañándola pero con cada palabra que él le decía (mientras ella lloraba) Serena se sentía mejor. Ella, que era una buena mujer, se sentía muy mal de estar ocultándole cosas a su jefe.

— Gracias papá, ya sé qué es lo que tengo que hacer.

— Esa es mi muchacha. Recuerde mija que los valores y la moral no se pueden comprar. Vaya trabaje tranquila y nos vemos esta noche. No salga muy tarde y dígame, ¿no quiere que la recoja?

— No papá, gracias. No sé a qué horas salga porque tengo mucho trabajo hoy.

Ella se despidió amablemente de su papá y tomando su calculadora y documentos, fue a la sala de juntas. Ahí estaban reunidos Darien y Andrew, pues todo lo que estaba pasando con la empresa solo lo sabían ellos dos y Serena.

— Disculpe doctor, ¿puedo hablar con usted un momento?

— Venga Sere, siéntese aquí y dígame, —dijo Darien señalando una silla— ¿descansó?

— Sí doctor, gracias.

— Oiga Sere, —preguntó Andrew junto a ella— ¿qué le pasa? ¿Estuvo llorando?

— Don Furuhata, no, no, no se preocupe.

—Sere…

Dijo Darien levantándose de la silla y sin poder dejar de mirarla…

— ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Problemas con Rei o con Galaxia otra vez? Porque si es así, yo…

— No doctor, —dijo mirándolo—es otra cosa.

Ella, sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo, empezó a contarles todo. Ellos la escucharon atentamente mientras Serena hablaba y lloraba. Luego ella se limpió el rostro con la manga de su blusa y dijo cuando se dirigía hacia la puerta…

— Entiendo doctor si no quiere que trabaje más para usted, en un momento le traigo mi carta de…

— ¡No, no, no! —Exclamó Darien yendo con ella y mirándola a la cara— ¡¿Me va renunciar?! ¡Ni se le ocurra! Usted es indispensable para nosotros y por favor no llore más, tranquila.

— ¿De verdad doctor? Pero es que yo me sentí tentada a aceptar doctor y pues…

— ¿Y qué Sere?— Le respondió con una bella sonrisa y después de abrazarla…—Es normal. Usted es un ser humano con necesidades, como cualquiera de nosotros, y es completamente comprensible que le haya pasado eso. Por favor no llore más y olvidémonos de todo esto, ¿le parece? Aún tenemos que cotizar para saber a quién le vamos a comprar los insumos.

— Sí doctor, como usted diga entonces.

Le respondió Serena yendo a su oficina por una libreta.

— Pilas, pilas mi querido presidente con ilusionar a la fea. —Dijo Andrew palmeando un hombro de su amigo muy sonriente— Cuidado.

— Deje de hablar bobadas Furuhata y mejor siéntese a ver si terminamos algún día. Ya no me caben dudas de que puedo confiar en Sere. Esa mujer, es única.

Mientras ellos se sentaban a esperar a Serena, alguien llegaba a la oficina donde ellos estaban reunidos. Quien había llegado era nada más y nada menos que Diamante Hino, el hermano de Rei Hino. Él, al igual que su hermana, eran accionistas de la empresa. Su padre y el padre de Darien, la habían fundado hacia muchísimos años. Entre Darien y Diamante, siempre hubo una gran rivalidad pues ambos se pelearon por la presidencia de la empresa. Además Diamante lo odiaba porque creía que él era muy poco hombre para casarse con su hermana y sabia de sus frecuentes infidelidades y que la había usado para ganar la presidencia.

— Diamante, Diamante, Diamante, ¿a qué debo su desagradable visita?

— Hola Darien, —dijo el apuesto pero antipático hombre de ojos oscuros y elegante traje—vengo porque necesito decirte algo importante.

— ¿Así? ¿Y cómo que sería? Como vera, algunos sí trabajamos.

—Sí claro, me imagino… —le contestó mientras tomaba asiento— Como tu asistente por ejemplo. Para nadie es un secreto, Darien, que es ella la que maneja esta empresa como le da gana. Pero claro, eso es apenas comprensible, ante la incompetencia de su presidente alguien tiene que hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué mejor no habla para ver si se va rápido?

— Diamante, —dijo Andrew dándole la mano—en verdad estamos muy estresados con la nueva colección entonces pues…

—Furuhata, lo sé y me imagino que están estresados porque si en esta colección les va como en la anterior, Darien no podrá cumplir con las metas que se propuso. ¿O no, Chiba?

— ¡Hable de una buena vez! ¡¿Qué es lo que quiere?!

— Yo quiero muchas cosas Darien; entre esas que usted renuncie a la presidencia y a casarse con mi hermana, pero como no se puede ni la una ni la otra… Vengo a pedirte que despidas a esa mujer que tienes por asistente.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Y por qué?

— ¿Cómo por qué?— Dijo levantándose de la mesa y sacando una grabación de su maletín— Porque esa mujer está recibiendo comisiones por debajo de cuerda utilizando la empresa, escuche.

Diamante puso la grabación y todos escucharon atentamente la conversación que estaba sosteniendo el anterior vicepresidente financiero de la empresa con Malachite. Orozco, había trabajado como espía para Diamante, por esa razón y por sabotear la anterior junta directiva y dañar el computador de Serena para poder sacar información confidencial de él, Darien lo había echado como a un perro.

— ¿Esta es su fuente? ¿Orozco?

— ¿Es que no escuchaste Darien?

— Sí, sí escuché y permítame decirle, Diamante, que está muy mal de informantes; yo ya sabía de todo esto porque la misma Sere me lo conto todo y le digo más para que le dé más coraje, el porcentaje que le estaban ofreciendo era del 10% y ella lo rechazo. ¿Cómo la ve?

Diamante, totalmente ofendido con Orozco por haberlo hecho quedar en ridículo frente a Darien, tomó su maleta y despidiéndose de todos finalmente se fue. Diamante odiaba a Serena porque ella era muy inteligente y siempre lo ponía en su sitio; aunque muy decentemente, con mucha inteligencia. Él, sospechaba siempre de Darien y lo único que quería era hacerlo caer….

— Usted tranquila Sere, ese infeliz. Ojala se demore bastante en volver por acá pero me preocupa es lo de Orozco. ¿Cómo consiguió esa información? Y mejor, ¿por qué se la dio a Diamante?

— Yo siempre le dije Darien que ese tipo era una ficha de Diamante aquí en la empresa, debemos andarnos con mucho cuidado.

— Sí, tiene razón Furuhata. Mejor pongámonos a trabajar que ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo. Y todo por culpa de ese idiota de Diamante…

— Sí, que embarrada hermano…

.

-.-

.

Un mes pasó rápidamente y todo estaba listo para el gran lanzamiento de la colección. Las prendas eran hermosas y los accesorios también. No cabía duda de que Rubeus Black, era un gran diseñador. Ese día en especial Darien estaba más insoportable de lo normal; pues de esa colección dependía su futuro y la solución a muchos, muchos de sus problemas…

— ¡Sere! ¡Sere!

— Señor, ¿dígame?

— ¿Ya llegó Luna? ¿Todo está listo?

— Sí señor, la señora Luna Moon salió para el hotel en donde va a ser el lanzamiento de la colección y las modelos ya se fueron con don Rubeus. Setsuna se fue con él. ¿Necesita que me quede para algo más?

— No, no Sere, —dijo levantándose y poniéndose el saco—creo que lo mejor será salir ya para el hotel. ¿Cómo me veo Sere?

— Como siempre doctor, impecable. Mucha suerte don Darien.

— Gracias Sere, gracias.

Como ya era algo tarde de la noche y don Kenji estaba preocupado por su hija, le pidió a Seiya que la llamara a la oficina. Serena estaba a punto de salir para su casa cuando sonó su teléfono.

— ¿Presidencia Mundo Moda?

— Qué hubo Sere, ¿ya sale?

— Qué hubo Seiya, sí, ya estoy de salida.

— ¿Quiere que pasemos por usted o qué?

— ¿Pasemos?—Preguntó tomando su bolsa y guardando algunas cosas en ella— ¿Quiénes?

— Pues Selena y yo, ¿quiénes más? ¿Vamos o no?

— Bueno listo, acá los espero.

Serena bajó y mientras los esperaba, se encontró con todas sus amigas. Yaten estaba tratando de convencer a Mina de que saliera con él esa noche. Amy estaba esperando que su esposo se quitara el traje de seguridad y sacara el auto. Lita en cambio ya se había ido, se fue temprano pues Furuhata, su jefe, ya había salido para el desfile con Darien.

— Ay no Sere, ¿cuándo será que vamos a poder ir a uno de los desfiles de la empresa, ah?

— No Mina, usted sabe que esos eventos son muy exclusivos.

— Pues sí Mina, tanto que ni Sere, que trabajó tanto para ese lanzamiento y trabaja como asistente de don Darien y vicepresidente comercial de esta empresa, fue invitada. Imagínese, ¿qué nos van andar invitando a nosotras ah?

— Pues sí Amy, —dijo ella tomando su bolsa y saliendo de recepción—tiene toda la razón pero...

— ¡Sere!

— ¡Selena!—Le recibió el abrazo a su hermana— Como esta de linda Selena. ¿Hace cuánto que no la veía, ah?

— ¿Ah?

Quedó con ojos desorbitados Yaten.

— ¿Y aquí que paso? ¿Estoy viendo doble o qué?

— Qué hubo Yaten. —Dijo Seiya acercándosele— Ella es Selena, mi novia, y Serena es su hermana; son gemelas. Relájese hermano y dígame, ¿hace rato no nos veíamos, no?

— Uy sí, hace rato. —Sonrió igual que lo hacia Seiya— La última vez que lo vi usted estaba igual de vaciado y feo que yo. Pero oiga, ¿increíble, no? Nunca me imaginé que se iba a levantar una mujer tan bonita Seiya; mucho menos, que sería hermana de la doctora Tsukino, el mundo si es un pañuelo.

Mientras ellos hablaban y se reían como los buenos amigos que eran, Mina les decía a Serena y a su hermana…

— Ay Sere, usted tan mentirosa. ¿Entonces Seiya es novio de su hermana y no suyo? No, y peor que eso. ¿Tampoco nos quiso contar de su hermana? No mija, la veo mal.

— ¿Cómo así Serena?— Preguntó Selena bromeando y aparentando enojo— ¿Qué usted dijo qué?

— No se enoje Selena. Lo que pasó fue que…

Serena les explicó a todas, (incluida sobre todo la celosa de su hermana) que cuando ella conoció a sus compañeras de trabajo y ellas le preguntaron si tenía novio o no, le había dado pena decirles que no tenía y que por eso se le había ocurrido decir que Seiya era su novio. Muy sonriente les explicó a sus compañeras y ahora amigas del trabajo, que él no solo era su mejor amigo sino su cuñado hacia un buen tiempo. Todas dijeron que como les gustaba hacer enojar a Galaxia haciéndola creer que Serena tenía un novio rico y guapo, seguirían diciendo que Seiya era su novio. A Selena no le molestó en lo absoluto y accedió a que usaran a su novio para hacerle la vida imposible a alguien a quien no conocía… Sabía que esa mujer molestaba mucho a su hermana y quería seguir con aquella broma pesada.

Mientras platicaban en la recepción, Amy dijo muy alegre cuando por fin lo vio llegar…

— ¡Por fin saliste mi amor! ¿Nos vamos?

— Oigan pero, se me acaba de ocurrir algo. —Dijo Selena interviniendo— ¿Por qué no salimos esta noche? Es viernes y además hoy me pagaron; vamos. Me gustaría conocerlos mejor a todos ya que ustedes son amigos de Seiya y mi hermana.

— Pues a mí me encanta la idea. —Dijo Mina muy alegre— ¿Qué dicen?

— No Selena, yo paso hermana. Usted ya sabe cómo es mi papá y seguramente no me va a dar permiso.

— Ay Sere, —le pasó un brazo por encima de su hombro— ¿todavía con lo mismo? ¿Usted tan vieja que esta y todavía pidiendo permiso? No, camine más bien.

— Ay sí Sere, —dijo Mina—camine mija y la pasamos bien rico, hágale caso a su hermana y vamos. Bueno pero, ¿entonces qué? ¿Y ustedes qué dicen muchachos?

— Pues a mí me gustaría ir. ¿Usted qué dice amor?

— Lo que usted diga Amy pero yo sí creo que deberíamos ir. Vamos que además, hace rato no veíamos al ingrato de Seiya. ¿cierto Yaten?

— Sí hermano, así es.

De esa forma quedaron y salieron de la oficina. Yaten, que planeaba aprovechar esa noche para acercársele más a Mina, se ofreció a llevarla en su moto. Amy y Taiki fueron a su auto y Selena, Seiya y Serena, fueron al auto de Selena para llevarla hasta su casa. Por más que todos le insistieron, Serena no quiso. No quería meterse en un problema con su papá y fue por eso que Selena y Seiya, quedaron de llegar al lugar después de dejar a Serena en su casa.

Más tarde y frente a la casa de Serena…

— Chao Selena, Seiya, diviértanse mucho. Nos vemos el lunes entonces Seiya.

— Listo, listo jefa y jefa, —dijo muy sonriente y al volante— necesito pedirle un favor.

— Saque de caja menor y el lunes cuadramos Seiya. Chao hermana, me dio gusto verla.

— A mí también Sere. —Dijo abrazándola fuera del auto—No se la deje montar tanto de mi papá, tiene que empezar a quitárselo de encima. ¿Por qué no viene la otra semana a la casa? Seiya va a cocinar el sábado que viene. ¿Cierto mi amor?

— Pues si tú lo dices…

Respondió resignado mientras ambas reían.

— Ya vámonos belleza que no demora en salir don Kenji y no me quiero ni imaginar el regaño que nos daría si sale y nos ve aquí afuera corrompiendo a su "niña". Nos regañaría hasta mañana.

—Sí, sí, Selena, Seiya tiene razón, ya váyanse. Chao hermana, nos vemos.

— Saludos a mi mamá, chao Sere.

Mientras Serena entraba a su casa algo aburrida porque le hubiera gustado salir con ellos, su papá salió a recibirla. La verdad era que era bastante tarde de la noche y él siempre se preocupaba por ella.

— Qué hubo mija. ¿Por qué llega tan tarde?

— Hola papá. —Dijo descargando su bolsa y sentándose en uno de los sillones de la sala—Es que hoy es el lanzamiento de la nueva colección de la empresa y, ¿se acuerda que le conté?

— Ah, sí mija… ¿y en qué se vino hasta acá? ¿No me diga que ese doctor la volvió a mandar en taxi y sola a esta hora? Porque si eso es así, yo…

— Tranquilo papá, me trajeron Seiya y Selena antes de irse para su casa.

— Ya veo.

Al papá de Serena, no le gustaba hablar de su hija, es decir, de Selena... Él, todavía seguía muy molesto con ella por lo que según él, ella le había hecho. Las quería a las dos como a nadie en el mundo pero la rebeldía de Selena y todo lo que ella le había hecho, aun no lo sé lo podía perdonar. Kenji, que invirtió mucho dinero en la educación de sus hijas, esperaba de ellas una conducta intachable y por eso seguia enojado con Selena, porque ella se había ido de su casa a vivir sola y lo que más le había enojado, era que viviera con Seiya sin haberse casado. Le enojaba la altanería de su hija y admiraba la abnegación de Serena.

— ¿Le dijo Seiya de los negocios que cerró hoy?

— No papá, quedamos de hablar el lunes. Ellos tenían prisa por ir a bailar.

— Claro, ahí está pintada su hermana. No sé cuántas veces le he dicho que: "El diablo es puerco mija, el diablo es puerco". Menos mal que anda con el vago ese de Seiya, al menos no está sola. Porque como se viste con esa ropa tan inmoral…

— Papá… no diga eso. A mí me hubiera gustado ir pero…

— Menos mal que no se fue mija. —Le dijo mientras subía las escaleras con ella—Eso déjeselo a la loca de su hermana, usted no es como ella y mejor vaya, vaya descanse.

— Hasta mañana papá, que descanse.

Mientras que en otro lugar…

Todos se estaban divirtiendo mucho. Bailaban y tomaban alegremente como buenos amigos en ese oscuro y divertido lugar en el centro de la ciudad. A ellos les había dado mucho gusto ver a su amigo, pues tenía muchísimo tiempo que no lo veían, y les gustaba aún más verlo tan contento en compañía de ella, de esa atractiva peli negra que bailaba tan sensualmente para él... Selena fue muy amable con los amigos de su novio y las compañeras de trabajo de su hermana, gastó algo de dinero esa noche y aunque lo necesitaba, se había divertido mucho.

Pero volviendo con Serena que estaba escribiendo en su diario muy animada…

 _"_ _Hoy es el lanzamiento de la colección y estoy preocupada, según tengo entendido don Darien está corriendo un gran riesgo. Si esta colección llegara a fracasar, se metería en graves problemas con los bancos. Por otro lado estoy feliz, recientemente me dio un pagare en blanco. Es increíble la confianza que me tiene este hombre, tanto, como para poner su empresa en mis manos. Espero que nunca tengamos que usar ese pagare porque lo que más deseo es que todo le salga bien. No soportaría verlo derrotado y acabado, pues yo lo amo…"_

Serena con una bella sonrisa y pensando en el cómo lo hacia todas las noches desde que lo conoció, cerró su diario y se acostó a dormir. Mientras que en el desfile del lanzamiento…

— La colección está muy buena Luna pero…no puedo comprarla.

— ¿Pero por qué Lefebvre? ¿Qué ocurre?

— Los diseños están muy bien hechos, de hecho, mándale mis felicitaciones al diseñador pero la calidad de las telas, es pésima. Si compro esta colección seria dinero perdido Luna.

Como él, muchos compradores que fueron invitados a la colección, dijeron lo mismo. Dijeron que los diseños eran sensacionales pero que la calidad era pésima, fue entonces que Rubeus de muy mal genio miró a Darien y le dijo…

— ¿Si ve? Se lo dije, esta colección va a ser un fracaso y todo por culpa suya.

— ¡Ah!—Maldijo con un trago en la mano—Ahora no estoy para sus recamos Black.

— Ay Darien…se lo dije. —Dijo Andrew— ¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer? Seguro en la junta nos van a querer comer vivos hermano.

Volviendo con los muchachos…

Como ya era bastante tarde en la madrugada y estaban cansados, pagaron la cuenta y se fueron. Mina, que se había pasado de tragos, le dijo a Yaten mientras se abrazaba fuertemente tras él en la moto…

— ¿Para dónde va?

— Pues para su casa, ¿para dónde más?

— No, vamos y nos quedamos juntos bien rico por ahí. ¿Qué dice?

Yaten, que se moría por ella y por saber cómo sería una noche con esa ebria y sensual rubia, lo pensó mejor y la llevó hasta su casa. Luego le ayudó a abrir la puerta y como todo un caballero, le dijo dejándola en la puerta de su casa…

— Oh Mina, no sabe lo que daría porque estuviera sobria. Me divertí mucho esta noche. Buenas noches, hermosa y sensual rubia, y que descanse.

—Yaten… Gracias.

Min se le acercó más, se abrazó a él (porque perdió el equilibrio) y quedando frente a su rostro de finas facciones, lo besó. Yaten estaba fascinado al sentir esos suaves y alicorados labios sobre los suyos y la tomándola por la cintura y en un instante, su beso se volvió más intenso...

— Entre, venga entre conmigo.

— No, quiero que cuando este conmigo este completamente sobria Mina. Ummm, no sabe cómo lo deseo.

— Está bien, como usted quiera entonces. —Contestó sonriéndose y alejándose de él—Nos vemos el lunes.

— Adiós Mina, que descanse.

— Por cierto, —dijo antes de que se fuera—gracias por traerme y por ser un caballero, chao.

— Oh Mina, Mina, Mina, hasta luego.

Ella se quedó hasta que él se fue y luego entró a su casa. Mientras ella entraba a su casa y pasaba la noche sola porque aquel apuesto hombre rechazó su invitación, Amy estaba llegando a su casa con Taiki.

— ¿Esta muy borracha Amy?

— Oh Taiki, Taiki… —dijo mientras él le quitaba la ropa— Sí, hágamelo. Hágamelo y hágamelo ya.

— Uy sí…que rico…

Taiki la apoyó contra una de las paredes de la sala porque como ella, estaba muy caliente… No pudieron llegar hasta la habitación porque su deseo, su necesidad por poseerse el uno al otro, era mayor... Desnudándola completamente y torturándola con apasionadas caricias, la tocó y sintiéndola muy húmeda, paró de besarla y se arrodilló ante ella. Introdujo su caliente e inquieta lengua dentro de ella y la movía con habilidad de arriba abajo, de arriba abajo con cadencia…

Amy lo haló por el cabello y obligándolo a que la mirara le dijo…

— Así no, venga.

— ¿Así?— Dijo riendo y quedando frente a ella también desnudo—Si me lo pide, lo hago.

— Ay Taiki….

Dijo halándolo hacia ella con fuerza y le susurró al oído…

— Quiero que me lo meta. Métamelo, por favor….

— Ummmm, que delicia escuchárselo decir mi amor, mucho más con ese aliento y esa voz tan sensual…

Muchos de nuestros amigos lo hicieron salvajemente esa noche (como Seiya y Selena) mientras que la pobre _loser for ever alone_ de Serena, dormía pensando en él; es decir, mientras no hacia otra cosa que soñar con Darien…

— Doctor, ay si doctor, sí…


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Serena soñaba, soñaba con su amor platónico y a la vez imposible y se veía a sí misma en un bello parque vestida con un hermoso vestido blanco. Y lo veía a él ir hacia ella, en su sueño se sentía feliz y realizada, se fundían en un bello abrazo y después en un apasionado beso, en su sueño se besaban y tanto él como ella, se quitaban los lentes y se acariciaban con amor, con mucho amor…. Luego iban cayendo sobre el suave césped y ella sentía en todo su cuerpo un cosquilleo y una felicidad enormes pero su fantasía fue terminada cruelmente por su reloj despertador.

— ¡Ah, se me olvidó quitar la alarma! Y con lo rico que estaba soñando. Ay don Darien…

Mientras la pobre Serena se despertaba muy aburrida porque el despertador interrumpió su buen sueño en donde su fantasía más íntima se hacía realidad, Darien estaba en su lujoso apartamento terminándose de arreglar; era comprensible porque Serena tenia sueños, medio húmedos con Darien, es que era un hombre como muy pocos. En aquel fino traje gris, zapatos lustrados y frente al espejo mientras se anudaba la costosa corbata italiana, se veía de ensueño, de maravilla…

.

.

Como Darien y Andrew lo supusieron, los avasallaron en la junta directiva. Todos ellos se habían dado cuenta de que esa colección sería un fracaso y Rei, quien era la encargada de los puntos de venta, veía con horror como no se vendía nada y los gastos eran más que lo ingresos. Gracias a Serena ellos se habían salvado una vez más; pues ella con su audacia e inteligencia, logró convencer a la junta directiva por medio de un informe que preparó que el daño a la empresa no sería tan grave como ellos pensaban.

— Darien, Darien, vengo a que me pague.

— ¿Qué quiere Rubeus? ¿No ve que estoy ocupado?

— Acuérdese que usted perdió salvaje. ¿Es que ya no se acuerda o qué cavernícola?

— Sí, sí, si me acuerdo.

— Bueno, —dijo el sonriente—lo que quiero es que me acompañe a una fiesta esta noche con unos amigos.

— Ah, bueno, pero eso no es tan difícil. ¿A qué hora?

— Ah, ah, ah pero no es lo que usted cree, no se me alegre de a mucho. —Dijo riendo—Se trata de una fiesta de Drag Queen. Entonces ya arreglé con un amigo para que lo maquille y el vestido está listo, nos vemos en la noche en este bar. —Le dio la dirección del lugar— Allá lo espero Darien.

— Espere Rubeus…

Sin que él pudiera evitarlo, tuvo que hacerlo. La noche llegó y Darien se encontró con el maquillador y se vistió con el traje que Rubeus le había dejado. Totalmente irreconocible, Darien salió maquillado y vestido para el bar. Al llegar ahí se sorprendió mucho por ver tanta gente en las mismas fachas, él, que era un hombre tan serio y atractivo, se veía ridículo vestido así.

— Viniste Darien, creí que no lo harías. Te ves muy bien.

— Vea Rubeus, vine y ya me vio. Cumplí con lo que me pidió y ahora me voy. Tengo una comida con Rei y con mis papás y no puedo llegarles muy tarde.

— Sí que eres amargado Darien. —Dijo Rubeus disfrazado también y con muchos amigos— Pues ni modo, si se tiene que ir chao. Nos vemos después.

Darien feliz, porque por fin iba a salir de ahí, de ese espantoso lugar para él, salió hacia su auto pero sin quererlo había dejado las llaves de su auto dentro del bar y sus documentos de identificación. Iba a entrar para buscarlos pero terminó peleando con otras Drag Queens que creían que se quería colar (entrar sin permiso). Ofuscado, ofendido en esos agotadores tacones altos y con maquillaje hasta en el pelo, no tuvo otra opción que llamarla para qué lo rescatara; como siempre lo hacía...

— Sere, Sere, necesito que venga y me ayude.

 _—_ _¿Don Darien?—_ Respondió Serena viendo su reloj— _¿Qué le pasó?_

— Vea Sere, es un cuento muy largo pero necesito que venga y me ayude. Pero venga sola, no se le vaya ocurrir venir con nadie. Tome un taxi y aquí la espero.

 _—_ _Claro doctor. ¿Dónde está?_

— Ve,a estoy en…

Pronto Serena llegó al lugar en un taxi. Aunque había sido toda una odisea escapársele a su papá, lo había conseguido con la ayuda de su mamá. Ella buscaba y buscaba a su adorado tormento pero no lo encontraba, bajó del taxi y cuando lo vio se sorprendió muchísimo.

— ¡Sere! ¡Sere! Qué alegría me da verla Sere.

— ¿Don Darien? Pero, ¿pero qué le pasó?

— Mejor vámonos y en el camino le cuento. Tengo que ir a la oficina a cambiarme de ropa porque no puedo llegar a mi apartamento así. No sé cómo las mujeres andan todo el día en tacones, ¡esto de ser loca es pa machos!

— Ay doctor, —dijo tratando de no reír—mire, ahí está el taxi en el que vine, vamos.

Ellos subieron al taxi, aunque el conductor se burló todo el camino, Darien le contó todo. Pronto llegaron a la empresa pero como Darien no llevaba llaves, empezó a tocar para que el celador de turno abriera la puerta. Como estaba haciendo tanto ruido y tenía esa apariencia tan extraña, llegó la policía.

— Bueno, bueno, ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? ¿Cuál es el escándalo?

— Señor agente, —dijo Darien mirándolos—yo soy Darien Chiba y soy el presidente de esta empresa. Es que no tengo las llaves y mi asistente está tratando de despertar al celador no debe tardar.

— Sí, claro, —dijo el agente de policía irónico—y yo soy Batman. Me lo voy a llevar por escándalo en la vía pública, camine a ver.

— No, no señor agente, se lo juro que es verdad. Dígale, dígale, dígale quien soy yo.

— ¿Lo conoce señor?

— No, no señor agente. Yo solo los traje hasta acá.

— Para la estación de policía.

— ¡No! ¡Sere! ¡Sere!

Pedia corriendo Darien para evitar que se lo llevaran.

— ¡Un momento! ¡Un momento señor agente! El señor es el doctor Darien Chiba y es el presidente y accionista de esta empresa.

— ¿Ah, sí? El, señor, no tiene documentos, señorita.

— Él no pero yo sí. —Dijo sacando su escarapela— Mire, sí, sí señor agente, somos igual de feas. Yo soy su asistente y yo me encargo de él señor.

— Bueno, está bien, pero no quiero más escándalo. Váyanse y vuelvan mañana cuando alguien les pueda abrir, y para la próxima, señor, cargue sus documentos de identificación.

— Sí señor agente, ya nos vamos, no vamos a hacer más ruido.

Los agentes de policía se fueron y cuando ellos se fueron, Darien empezó a caminar exasperado. Movió su cabeza de lado a lado y dijo yendo hacia la puerta de Mundo Moda…

— Sere, Sere, Sere, ¡¿Qué voy hacer ah?! Mis papás me están esperando y no puedo llegar así.

— Ay doctor, —dijo y sin quererlo empezó a reír descontroladamente por su jefe—disculpe doctor pero es que se ve tan…

— ¡Me veo ridículo!

Dijo riendo igual que Serena y quitándose la peluca color rosa que llevaba puesta.

— Dígame, ¿qué voy a hacer, ah Sere? ¿Cómo me quito todo esto?

— Doctor pues si quiere, puede venir a mi casa. Mi mamá tiene unas cremas y le puedo prestar algo de ropa de mi papá para que se cambie. No es mucho pero…

— Se lo ruego, ayúdeme a quitarme todo esto. Esto me tiene harto, no lo soporto más.

Luego volvieron al taxi y Darien le reclamó al taxista por no haberlo ayudado, le dijo que él tranquilamente, hubiera dejado hundir al Titanic. El taxista solo por irritarlo más y que también estaba muy divertido por toda la situación, le mandaba besos y lo llamaba linda para hacerlo molestar.

Serena pagó la carrera del taxi y entró a su casa con él, con Darien que no sabía en dónde meterse de la pena que le daba andar vestido y maquillado así. Serena lo llevó hasta su habitación y después salió a buscar las cremas de su mamá.

— Qué hubo mija, ¿qué pasó? ¿Don Darien?

— En la habitación mamá. ¿Dónde están sus cremas esas que son para desmaquillar?

— En el baño mamita, allá están.

— Mamá, don Darien necesita ropa. ¿Me puede prestar lo más grande que tenga mi papá?

— Sí mamita, vaya, vaya hija que yo le llevo la ropa a su habitación.

Serena volvió a la habitación con las cremas y ayudó al pobre y cansado de Darien a desmaquillarse. Tomó una pequeña toalla y acariciando su bello rostro y tratando de no ver sus penetrantes y oscuros ojos azules, terminó de desmaquillarlo. Ella, algo hipnotizada por el hecho de tenerlo en su cuarto y frente a ella, se asustó cuando su mamá dijo mientras entraba a su habitación…

— Hija, hija, acá le traigo la ropa que me pidió para el doctor.

— Gracias mamá. —Dijo levantándose de la cama, en donde estaba sentada con Darien, y recibiéndole la ropa a Ikuko— ¿Y mi papá? ¿Se despertó?

— No, no hija tranquila. Ese cayó como una piedra.

— Doña Ikuko, buenas noches.

— Don Darien, ¿Cómo le va?

Ikuko se retiró porque no quería que su esposo, no fuera a sentirla en la cama y a levantarse para buscarla. Serena se sonrojo, y mucho, cuando Darien se quitó la camisa y sin quererlo vio su marcado y provocativo pecho….

— Qué pena doctor, ya me salgo para que se pueda cambiar más tranquilamente.

— No Sere, —dijo el poniéndose la camisa y abrochándola—antes que pena con usted ponerla en estas. Discúlpeme por favor, es que no sabía a quién más recurrir.

— No es nada doctor y no se preocupe, siempre es un gusto poder ayudarle. Con permiso doctor, lo espero abajo.

Aunque ella hubiera querido quedarse a contemplar el espectáculo de ver cambiar de ropa a semejante hombre tan guapo, salió de la habitación y lo espero en la sala. Darien, terminó de cambiarse y bajando sin hacer mucho ruido, llegó a la sala; lugar en donde estaba ella esperándolo.

— Muchas gracias Sere, como siempre usted salvándome.

— No se preocupe doctor y tenga, —sacó dinero de su billetera—disculpe lo poquito doctor pero es que no tengo más. ¿Con esto yo creo que le alcanza para llegar a su apartamento, cierto?

— Ay Sere, —dijo muy avergonzado y recibiéndole el dinero porque él no tenía nada. Se le había quedado en aquel lugar—que pena con usted, mañana le devuelvo la ropa y todo lo que me prestó hoy.

De pronto sonó el celular de Darien, esa era Rei que estaba esperándolo con sus papás para la comida. Ella estaba furiosa pensando que andaba de conquista y no tenía idea de la odisea por la que había pasado.

— ¿Alo? ¿Rei? Hola mi amor… Espera un momento, no es lo que estás pensando. ¿Ya vas a empezar Rei? ¡Ah que pereza! No, no, no, mejor hablamos cuando llegue al apartamento. Si, si…

Darien salió de la casa de Sere despidiéndose con una mano de ella y hablando con su temperamental y agresiva novia por celular. Serena cerró la puerta y por una pequeña ventana de su casa, vio cuando él se subió al auto y finalmente se fue…

Al otro día….

— No hermano, ¿verdad?

— No se ría más Furuhata. —Pidió Darien en su silla y elegantemente vestido— No me moleste más que si no hubiera sido por Sere…No sé lo que habría sido de mí, idiota.

— No hermano, —dijo muerto de risa de pie frente a él—lo que hubiera dado por haberlo visto vestido así. ¿Por qué no me llamó a mí cretino?

— ¿Pues por qué va ser, idiota?

Le preguntó Darien levantándose y tomando una bolsa.

—Para evitarme una vergüenza más. Si se está burlando de mí solo por contarle, ¿Qué tal que me hubiera visto? No, no, no, eso sí que no.

— Buenos días, don Darien. —Saludó Serena en un feo vestido color mostaza mientras entraba a la oficina— Buenos días, don Andrew.

— Qué hubo Sere. Qué bueno que ya llegó porque la necesitamos urgente.

— Sí, Sere, necesito que su empresa le haga un préstamo a Mundo Moda. No tenemos con qué pagarle a los acreedores y por lo menos, es nuestra última opción.

— Claro, claro doctor, no se preocupe. —Dijo Serena sentándose frente a él— ¿Y cuánta plata necesita?

— Bueno, usted más o menos sabe Sere pero como sé que su empresa maneja poco capital… Me va tocar pedir un préstamo en el banco Iberoamericano por medio de la suya.

— Pero doctor, —dijo relajadamente—Todo Moda está en capacidad de prestarle esa plata. Lo único es que como es una cantidad bastante alta… Voy a necesitar una garantía. Usted ya sabe doctor como es todo el proceso.

— ¿De verdad nos puede hacer ese préstamo?

—Sí, las inversiones en la bolsa no pueden ir mejor. Seiya ha hecho un muy buen trabajo.

— ¿Seiya?—Preguntó inquieto al igual que Andrew— ¿Quién es Seiya Sere?

— Ah… ¿se acuerda de mi amigo del que yo le había recomendado para reemplazar a Orozco doctor?

— Sí, si algo me acuerdo.

—Pues es él, él es mi amigo y es el gerente general de Todo Moda. Es Seiya Kou y es economista; como yo doctor.

— Venga Sere, cuénteme una cosa, —dijo muy serio y acercándosele más— ¿ese tipo si es de confianza? ¿Sabe algo acerca de los balances que usted nos ha maquillado o algo relacionado con Mundo Moda?

— ¡No, no doctor! No se preocupe por eso, él no sabe nada. Yo metería mis manos a la candela por Seiya doctor. Tranquilo, él es de confianza.

— Bueno Sere, si usted lo dice… Entonces traiga el pagare y haga lo necesario entonces para que su empresa, le haga el préstamo a la mía.

Serena se levantó y fue a hacer lo que él le había pedido, ella se fue nerviosa porque él se veía muy desconfiado con el tema de Seiya. No entendía la razón; pues confiaba en su amigo y cuñado más que en nadie en el mundo.

— Uy Darien, eso no me gustó pero para nada hermano.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Pues qué va ser? El tal Seiya Kou. Por ahí he escuchado que ese tipo es el novio de Sere.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo así que el novio se Sere? ¿A usted quién le dijo eso?

— Pues Galaxia. —Dijo riendo pues él tenía un romance con ella— Me dijo que supuestamente es un tipo de plata y muy atractivo. Dijo que él trabajaba en una empresa de inversiones y que era el novio de Sere, me lo dijo con una cara de horror hermano….

— No, no, no, es que eso, ¡eso no puede ser! ¿Entonces Sere me ha estado diciendo mentiras?

— Pues no sé hermano, no sé… ¿Por qué no averigua con alguna de las del cuartel? Ellas deben saber algo, ¿o no?

Muy nervioso y preocupado por la vida personal de su desagraciada asistente, Darien se disponía en las horas del almuerzo a interrogar a alguna de sus amigas y salir de dudas.

Pronto llegó la hora del almuerzo y todas, como era costumbre, fueron a almorzar al restaurante que quedaba cerca de la empresa y en donde algunas tenían crédito.

En el restaurante…

— Ay Sere, que pesar que no vino con nosotros ese día.

— Pues sí Mina pero usted ya sabe cómo es la cosa con mi papá. Preferí evitarme problemas con él.

— Ay Sere, la pasamos tan bien. —Dijo Amy sentada junto a Setsuna— Su hermana es muy chévere.

— Pues sí, mi hermana es todo un personaje; y su novio también.

— Pero es el colmo con usted Sere. ¿Por qué nos dijo que ese tal Seiya era su novio? Nosotras todas ilusionadas por conocerlo y resultó ser que no solo no era su novio, si no que era el de su hermana. Es el colmo con usted mija.

— Uy si, —dijo Yaten riendo—fue mucho más sorprendente saber, que usted es amiga de Seiya. Nosotros, es decir, Taiki y yo, lo conocemos hace muchos años. Estudiamos juntos en el colegio y hasta queríamos formar una banda y todo.

— Bueno, pues no sé qué decirles. Cuando nos conocimos ustedes me azararon mucho por eso y como no me quería quedar atrás… Dije eso. Lo siento.

— Ah, fresca Sere, —dijo Mina mientras llegaba su almuerzo—no pasa nada. Es que cuando usted nos describió a su supuesto tormento, nosotras creíamos que era un tipazo; algo así como don Darien o don Andrew. Hasta llegamos a pensar que usted estaba enamorada de don Darien.

— Ay sí Sere, —dijo Setsuna—por eso se tuvo que ir la anterior secretaria de don Darien. Ella nos dijo que se había enamorado de él y que no soportaba verlo todos los días. De verdad nos dio mucho pesar cuando ella se fue pero la entendíamos. Fue lo mejor que pudo hacer.

—Ay Setsuna, tranquilas, eso no me paso a mí ni me va a pasar. Mejor almorcemos que tengo que llegar temprano a la oficina. Tenemos mucho trabajo y ustedes ya saben cómo es don Darien.

— Sí, la verdad, es mejor evitar. —Dijo Mina con cara de horror— Cuando ese ogro empieza a gritar, los gritos llegan hasta recepción mija.

Todos reían alegremente con el comentario de Mina mientras almorzaban, todos se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos y se ayudaban mucho. Ellos estaban almorzando mientras Lita…

— ¿No me necesita para nada mas doctor?

— No, no Lita, gracias. —Dijo ocupado con unos papeles— Oiga Lita, antes de que se me olvide…Darien necesita hablar con usted.

— ¿Don Darien me necesita? ¿Usted sabe para qué don Andrew?

— No, ni idea pero mejor vaya, vaya, vaya porque si no, no va alcanzar a almorzar Lita.

— Está bien doctor. — Dijo y salió de la oficina— Hasta luego.

Ella tocó a la puerta de presidencia y Darien la invitó a sentarse, extrañada por la actitud de su presidente por todas las preguntas que le estaba haciendo, ella le dijo con mucha frescura, pues Lita estaba inocente de todo…

— Pues doctor, lo único que yo sé, es que Sere está muy enamorada del tal Seiya Kou. Ellos aún no son nada pero nosotras le insistimos mucho para que lo invite a salir o algo. Ella dice que no son nada más que amigos pero a nosotras como nos gusta ver la cara de limón que pone la Galaxia cuando halamos de él, decimos que es su novio. Le puedo preguntar doctor, ¿a usted porque le interesa el "novio" de Sere?

— Por nada, por nada en especial Lita. Lo que pasa es que Sere es muy reservada con su vida privada y solo quería saber más de ella. No quiero meterla en ningún problema con su novio.

— Ah, usted despreocúpese doctor. Sere solo tienes ojos y cabeza para este trabajo. Hasta parece que se hubiera casado con él. —Dijo riendo— Ella trabaja mucho doctor y no se divierte nada, su papá es muy estricto con ella.

—Sí, me he dado cuenta.

Dijo recordando los regaños de Kenji.

— Eso era todo Lita, muchas gracias y le agradecería su discreción.

—Tranquilo doctor, —dijo guiñándole un ojo—yo soy una tumba. Ahora con permiso me voy almorzar. ¿No me necesita para nada más?

— No, gracias. Hasta luego.

Darien quedó más que preocupado por todo lo que Lita le dijo, pero luego se relajó. Pensó que la vida privada de su asistente y amiga no lo afectaba en nada hasta que…

— Qué hubo hermano. ¿Qué le dijo Lita?

— No pues me dijo que…

Darien le empezó a contar, se lo contaba sonriente y relajado pensando una vez más que eso no lo afectaba en lo más mínimo, pero su sonrisa se borró cuando Andrew empezó a sembrar cizaña en él…. Le decía que si era verdad que ella estaba enamorada de Seiya y ella se convertía eventualmente en la dueña de Mundo Moda por medio de Todo Moda, estarían arruinados.

— Deje de ser tan paranoico Furuhata que Sere es de mi entera confianza. ¿O es que no lo ha demostrado muchas veces?

— Pues sí mi querido presidente pero, usted no sabe lo que pueda pasar. Vea, se la pongo así. Una vieja tan fea como Sere sin plata, pues no pasa nada pero, ¿imagínese que se convirtiera en la dueña de una empresa de más de cincuenta millones de dólares? No, pues hasta yo la vería bonita hermano. Ese tipo puede ser peligroso para nosotros Darien.

— No, usted está exagerando Andrew. Ella sería incapaz de hacerme eso. Yo sé que no.

—Pero hermano, sea realista. Usted no le va dar besitos ni nada de lo que de pronto ese tipo sí. Tenga cuidado mi querido presidente, mucho cuidado.

Mientras Andrew se encargaba de sembrar duda y cizaña en Darien, Lita decía…

—…y eso me preguntó don Darien, Sere, la verdad me quede aterrada. No pensé que don Darien fuera tan chismoso.

— Ay no Lita, —dijo ella preocupada— ¿usted por qué le dijo todo eso? Ahora quien sabe que esté pensando.

— Pero, ¿usted de que se preocupa? ¿Acaso no es verdad que usted se muere de amor por el tal Seiya?

—Ay Lita, —dijo Amy riendo—es que a nosotras se nos olvidó contarle. Resulta que Seiya no es el amor platónico de aquí la señorita, sino que es el novio de la hermana. Además no es ni medio parecido al tipo que nos describió, esta Sere nos salió más mentirosa…

— Ay no, ¿Cómo así? Me he perdido muchos chismes. ¿Usted tiene una hermana Sere?

—Sí, —dijo Mina mientras entraba a recepción—y lo más impresionante es que son gemelas, bueno, casi. No se parecen en casi nada.

— ¡¿Cómo?! No, no, no, hoy tenemos que hacer junta para des atrasarnos de chismes pero por ahora… Me voy porque tengo un hambre…. No he comido nada por andar chismoseando con ustedes. Nos vemos ahora.

Serena entró a su oficina y cuando lo hizo pudo sentir las miradas extrañas que ambos atractivos pero desconfiados doctores le dieron.

Ella fue a su oficina y siguió trabajando normalmente hasta que...

— ¿Presidencia Mundo Moda?

 _—_ _Qué hubo Sere._

— Que hubo Seiya. ¿Qué pasó?

 _—_ _Nada, nada Sere. Su papá que quiere saber si vamos por usted o qué._

— ¿Vamos?

Preguntó sonriente mientras Darien y Andrew escuchaban detrás de la puerta.

— ¿Vas a venir por mí, mí supuesto novio?

— Se lo dije Darien—dijo Andrew preocupado junto a Darien sobre la puerta— Yo le dije que ahí pasaba algo…

— _Muy graciosa Sere, muy graciosa… No, lo que pasa es que Selena llega tarde hoy al apartamento y por eso me le puedo pegar a su papá para ir por usted. Mi belleza tropical me dijo que tenía mucho trabajo hoy y bueno, pensé que podría aprovechar la oportunidad para ir por usted y atormentar a la tal Galaxia esa. Aunque esa vieja está muy buena. ¿No Sere?_

— Vea, vea, acuérdese que usted es mi novio delante de la peli teñida odiosa esa. Mucho cuidadito, ¿oyó?

— _Listo, listo jefa, tranquila, no se me sulfure._ —Reía Seiya al igual que lo hacía Serena— _Entonces nos vemos allá. ¿A qué horas?_

— A las seis, nos vemos a las seis en la puerta de principal. Chao mi amor…Te estaré esperando ansiosa mi noble caballero.

— _Con que muy graciosa, ¿no Sere? Siga jodiendo y vera que le digo a su papá, no, mejor a Selena_. — Reía— _Hasta la noche, mi encerrada dulcinea…Te rescataré a las seis de esa perversa fiera…._

— Ay Seiya, —dijo sin poder controlar la risa—chao más bien, deje trabajar hombre.

De esa forma Serena colgó el teléfono y sonrió, ella quería a Seiya como a un hermano menor y por eso hacía con él esa clase de bromas, porque se conocían de toda la vida. Sin importar lo que ella le había explicado a su gruñón jefe, él ahora estaba más que asustado cuando escuchó esa conversación. Empezó a creer equivocadamente gracias a las dudas de Andrew, que tal vez él podría tener razón y Serena, en un futuro no muy distante, podría traicionarlo por amor a Seiya….


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Un largo tiempo pasó y las cosas se pusieron peor. Por los indebidos movimientos que Darien estaba haciendo con la empresa, se endeudó de gran manera con la empresa de Serena. De modo que su desarreglada asistente era en el papel, prácticamente la dueña de Mundo Moda. Ella en compañía de Seiya, manejaba su empresa y por medio de la misma, habían adquirido varios préstamos para ayudar a Mundo Moda. Todo se salió un poco de control porque para la nueva colección, tuvieron que usar lo mejor de lo mejor. Esa fue la condición que puso el diseñador para seguir trabajando, porque de lo contrario les iba a dejar el trabajo.

— ¿Todo está listo Sere?

— Sí, sí señor. Estoy segura que esta nueva colección va ser todo un éxito doctor.

— Eso espero Sere, eso espero… —Dijo algo nervioso y poniéndose los lentes—Bueno, pues ya me voy. ¿Seguro no quiere venir al lanzamiento Sere?

— ¡No doctor! Yo no tengo nada que ir hacer por allá. Que se divierta y espero todo le salga bien.

— Gracias Sere. Y ya que no quiere venir al lanzamiento… Nos vemos mañana. Hasta mañana Sere y que descanse.

Cuando Darien salió, ella fue a su oficina y tomó su bolsa. Luego llegó a recepción y se encontró con todos y vio que sus queridas amigas estaban reunidas y se veía todo un alboroto.

— Bueno, bueno pero, ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?

— Qué hubo Sere. —Dijo Mina junto a Amy— Aquí que nos dimos cuenta que la peli teñida esa no está ningún embarazada. ¿Cierto Amy?

— Ay pues sí pero…No debimos haber abierto ese sobre. ¿Qué tal y termine metida en un problema?

— No diga eso Amy. —Dijo Lita— No, no, no, hay que salvar a don Andrew de esa arpía. Mire que esa vieja lo tiene muy estresado con ese cuento del bebé y no, tenemos que ir y decirle.

— Pero es que…él está en el desfile con los demás. No podemos aparecernos por allá muchachas.

— Ay no Sere, mija, camine que mire pobrecito ese tipo. Además, ¿a usted la invitaron o no?

— Pues sí pero…

— Pero nada y camine más bien—dijo Lita— Tenemos que ayudar a don Andrew.

Después de mucho insistirle a Serena que fueran al lugar en donde se estaba llevando a cabo el lanzamiento de la colección, se fueron para allá. Amy, Lita y Serena fueron en taxi mientras que Yaten, llevó a Mina en su moto, pensaba invitarla a salir esa noche.

Pronto llegaron, lo habían organizado en un lugar súper amplio y estaba muy bien decorado. Había gente muy elegante, pudiente de todo el país y extranjeros también que Luna había invitado.

— ¡Sere! Qué bueno que pudo venir.

— Doña Luna, —dijo recibiéndole el abrazo—sí, pero casi no nos dejan entrar. ¿Esto está muy lleno, no?

— Sí, así es. Pero sigan, sigan, son bienvenidas.

Dijo ella sonriendo, luego se disculpó y se fue porque tenía que seguir mostrando la colección.

Aunque les costó algo de trabajo, pudieron encontrar a Andrew y cuando lo encontraron, Lita se disculpó y le dijo muy sonriente…

— Doctor, disculpe que hayamos venido hasta acá pero esto no podía esperar.

— ¿Qué pasó Lita? Espero que se urgente porque como ve, estoy bastante ocupado.

— Mire, —dijo y le entregó el papel con un resultado—véalo usted mismo.

Cuando Andrew lo abrió y lo leyó, se sintió el hombre más feliz del mundo. Abrazó a Lita, y dándole vueltas frente a algunas personas que los veían, le dio las gracias a ella y claro, a las demás que habían decido acercarse hasta donde ellos estaban celebrando. Ellas quedaron muy felices por haber dejado por el piso a esa odiosa mujer, que lo único que quería era comprometer a Andrew con ese bebé y más, sacarle dinero. Aunque también a Diamante, pues ella sostenía una relación clandestina con él además de ser su informante en Mundo Moda.

Todo iba muy bien hasta que…

— ¡¿Y ustedes que están haciendo aquí?!

— Doña Rei.

Dijeron todas al unisonó.

— Nada, nada, pero no se preocupe doña Rei, ya nos vamos.

— Bueno, ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?—Dijo Darien sosteniendo un trago y preocupado de ver como su novia miraba de mal a Serena… — ¿Qué pasa Rei? ¿Por qué estás tan alterada?

— ¡Ellas no tienen por qué estar aquí, Darien no les corresponde! ¡Este es un evento muy importante y aquí no se puede venir en esas fachas!

— A ver… un momentico Rei, ¿Cómo así? Si Sere es una de las administrativas de la empresa y tiene todo el derecho de estar aquí. Además si no hubiera sido por ella, no habría desfile, ni colección, ni nada.

— ¡¿Ya vas a empezar a defenderla?! No pues, ¡qué maravilla! Lo mismo de siempre.

Al ver que ellos iban a empezar a discutir, prefirieron irse. Por más que Darien les insistió ellas no aceptaron. Pronto después de haber cometido su propósito y ver como Andrew le reclamaba a Galaxia por su engaño, se fueron muy satisfechas. Pero la única que faltaba era Serena que se había quedado hablando con su dulce tormento a petición de él, de Darien que estaba muy apenado con ella.

— Disculpe a Rei por favor Sere, usted ya sabe cómo es ella.

— No se preocupe doctor, —dijo en un feo y holgado vestido negro mientras le sonreía, como siempre—yo entiendo. Además creo que ella tiene razón, doctor, este lugar es muy elegante y hay gente muy distinguida. Sin duda ninguna de nosotras tiene cabida aquí.

Dijo riendo de esa forma tan particular que tenía

Estaban hablando pues muy animadamente hasta que llegó uno de los auxiliares del evento y se acercó a Serena para decirle...

— ¿Disculpe? ¿La señorita Serena Tsukino?

— Sí, soy yo, —dijo girándose hacia el hombre— ¿dígame?

— Es que afuera esta su novio esperándola. ¿Cómo es que se llama?—Dijo el delgado muchacho y miró una tarjeta que él le había dado— ¡Ah sí! El señor Seiya Kou. Dice que la está esperando y que si se demora.

— Ese Seiya, es el colmo… —Dijo muerta de risa—Gracias, ya salgo.

Andrew y Darien se miraron desconfiados, pues creían que sus peores pesadillas se harían realidad. Serena, que no le gustaba hablar de su vida privada y mucho menos con su jefe y tormento, nunca le aclaró lo que en verdad pasaba con Seiya; pues no lo veía necesario, asumía que con su palabra bastaba.

— ¿Me permite la tarjeta Sere?

— Ay don Darien, —dijo tratando de guardar la tarjeta—ese Seiya si es cansón.

— Usted no me había dicho que había mandado hacer tarjetas de representación de Todo Moda. ¿o si Sere?

— No, no doctor.

Respondió algo preocupada al ver la expresión de desconfianza de su jefe.

— Esta es la única que existe, le aseguro que no hay más.

Aunque ella no le quería dar la tarjeta, él se la quitó de las manos y la guardó en su chaqueta. Luego, se despidió amablemente y se fue, Seiya la estaba esperando.

— Gerente general de inversiones Todo Moda. ¿Cómo le parece Furuhata?

— Peligroso hermano, muy peligroso. Sería peligroso que alguien supiera de la existencia de esa empresa y mucho más que le pertenece a Sere. Venga, pero mejor camine hablamos en otro lugar. Aquí hay mucha gente Darien.

Andrew y Darien salieron a un balcón del lugar. Mientras contemplaban la vista de la bella ciudad de noche y tomaban unos tragos, hablaban de lo que habían pasado.

Andrew, completamente convencido de que Seiya iba tras Serena por la empresa, le dijo a Darien…

— No, no, no Darien, algo tenemos que hacer para mantener controlada a esa mujer. ¿Qué tal y le dé a ese tal Seiya Kou por convencerla? Vea que ya está dando pasos.

— ¡¿Cómo así Furuhata?! ¿De qué está hablando hombre?

— ¿Cómo que de qué? ¿Es que no ve? La llama, la recoge en el trabajo a veces y hoy vino hasta acá recogerla. Seguro ese tipo está detrás de ella, y claro, quién no si se ha convertido prácticamente en la dueña de Mundo Moda; sin mencionar que es la dueña de Todo Moda, que por lo visto, cada vez le va mejor….

— ¡Ah! De pronto usted tenga razón. Ya no me está gustando todo esto. ¿De verdad usted cree que Sere me haga algo como eso?

— Vea hermano, —dijo palmeando su hombro—novio mata jefe, y mucho más si es un jefe como usted. Usted es una porquería con ella, la pone a trabajar mucho y sus condiciones no son las mejores. Además una mujer enamorada y más una fea, hace cualquier cosa por complacer a su amor…

— ¿Enamorada?

—Pues claro, enamorada. ¿Usted no me dijo pues que ella lo amaba pero que el tipo no le daba ni la hora?

—Pues eso fue lo que me dijo Lita, más que eso no sé.

— Ah, bueno, ¿no le parece mucha casualidad que ahora que ella tiene tanta plata en sus manos este tipo la busque tanto? No, yo no creo. Algo trama ese fulano y nosotros tenemos que adelantárnosle.

— ¿Y cómo?

— Muy fácil, mi querido y estimado presidente, —dijo sonriendo—enamorándola. Le va tocar enamorar a Sere hermano, no hay de otra.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No, ni de riesgos! No, yo no le puedo hacer una cosa de esas a Sere. No Furuhata, eso sería demasiado cruel.

— Ah, bueno, —dijo muy tranquilo—después no diga que no se lo advertí. Cuando ella esté bien contenta de paseo con ese tipo gracias a toda la plata que usted le dio, no venga llorando y pidiendo ayuda.

Mientras ellos hablaban y hacían planes siniestros…

— ¿Y usted como hizo para que mi papá le prestara el carro?

— Yo no hice nada Sere, —dijo mientras manejaba—él mismo fue el que me lo ofreció para que la recogiera. Usted ya sabe cómo es él, ya se le estaba subiendo la neura porque no sabía de usted. Oiga, antes de que se me olvide… Dice Selena que si viene este domingo a ver el partido con todos.

— ¿Fútbol?—Reía— ¿Usted viendo fútbol? No me haga reír Seiya.

— Usted sabe que yo no veo fútbol pero los muchachos sí. Selena los invitó a todos a venir este domingo a la casa a ver el partido pero, ¿entonces qué? ¿Qué le digo? A ella le gustaría verla y además dice que quiere hablar con usted.

— Hmmm… ¿para qué será? Listo, dígale que yo voy pero que no me puedo quedar. Ya sabe, por mi papá.

— Listo, —dijo llegando a la casa—yo le digo entonces pero mejor entremos porque ya es muy tarde y tengo que llamar a Selena para que no se preocupe.

— Camine pues.

Mientras Serena llegaba a su casa, Mina estaba…

— No Yaten, dejemos así. Ese día usted me hizo el feo y pues no…Mejor ya no. Seamos amigos más bien, dejemos así.

— ¿Dejemos así? ¿Pero por qué? Vea, yo no le hice el feo Mina, solo no quería sentirme un aprovechado con usted porque usted esa noche estaba muy tomada. Dígame, ¿Quién no quisiera estar con una mujer como usted, ah?

— No, no, mejor no Yaten. —Dijo entrando a la casa— Nos vemos el lunes mejor, chao.

— Bueno, seré paciente hermosa y sensual rubia. —Dijo Yaten mientras se alejaba—Esperare a que muy pronto sea un sí. Chao.

Él se subió a su moto y se fue, se fue aburrido porque por más que él era atento y caballero con ella, aun no conseguía que ella se decidiera por él.

A Mina sí le gustaba Yaten pero pensaba que él era muy poco para ella. Pensaba eso porque él se gastaba casi todo sueldo como mensajero (que era poquito) en ropa muy elegante de la misma empresa. Pensaba que ella se merecía y podía conseguir algo mucho mejor que él. Algo equivocada pero confundida porque a ella le gustaba, se fue a dormir.

Mientras que en otro lugar…

— Hola mi amor, por fin llegó.

— Hola Amy. Sí, casi que no se acaba mi turno.

— Venga y le hago un masaje para que se relaje mi amor.

Dijo en una bella pijama azul cielo algo transparente.

Amy se hizo tras él y humedeciendo un poco sus manos con crema, empezó a masajear la cansada espalda de su atractivo esposo. Pronto ese masaje lo relajó tanto que se giró frente a ella y le dijo algo juguetón…

— ¿Sabe? No estoy tan cansado mi amor.

— ¿Ah, no? ¿Y cómo qué se le antoja al señor?

— Hmmm aún no sé pero por lo pronto, —dijo bajando su pijama por los hombros y sentándola sobre él—empezare por estos. Ummm, son tan bellos….

— Ay Taiki, —dijo riendo—es el colmo. ¿No está muy cansado?

— Por más cansado que este, —dijo besando su cuello y mordiéndolo suavemente—no puedo resistirme a usted. Uy mi amor, es que esta tan buena…

Amy, que lo amaba y disfrutaba de toda su pasión, se dejó llevar por sus apasionados besos y empezaron a hacer el amor intensamente…. Taiki sin duda era un buen amante, delicado, apasionado y muy complaciente ante todos sus deseos….

.

.

— ¡Serena!

— ¡Hermana!—Dijo ella abrazándola— Usted si cada día es más linda ¿no? ¿Cómo hace?

— Ay mí querida Sere, —dijo invitándola a sentarse—no es tan difícil, debería hacerme caso y arreglarse un poco.

— Bueno, bueno, no vamos a empezar y mejor dígame, ¿para qué quería verme?

— Bueno, son varias cosas la verdad, la primera…

— ¡Gol!—gritaron Yaten y Taiki— ¡Gol hijue….!

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa Sere?

— ¿Qué pasa de qué?—Dijo comiendo una papita con salsa rosada— No le entiendo Selena. ¿Qué pasa de qué?

— Mire Sere, yo no soy ninguna boba. ¿Usted cree que yo no me he dado cuenta o qué? ¿Usted sabe en el problema que se puede meter por lo que está haciendo con esa empresa? ¿cierto que si?

— Selena…No se preocupe tanto, todo está bien.

— Sí, claro… Mire que ese tipo si es vivo y miserable, usted es la que está poniendo la cara con los bancos Sere. Eso que está haciendo con la empresa, es una jugada muy sucia. Es legal, sí, pero está muy mal hecho. ¿Qué tal que mi papá supiera Sere? ¿Usted sabe lo que diría?

— Ay Selena por favor, tranquilícese que todo está bajo control pero venga, dígame una cosa, ¿usted no le irá a decir nada a mi papá, cierto?

— No hermanita, quite esa carita de angustia. —Dijo más tranquila y riendo—Yo sé que usted es una mujer muy inteligente, y que seguramente todo lo tiene bajo control pero lo que yo quiero saber es por qué. ¿Por qué usted hace todo esto por ese tipo? Es que no lo entiendo Sere. Me preocupa que se vaya a meter en un problema por culpa de ese tipo, solo eso.

— Uy mi amor, —dijo Seiya levantándose del sofá— ¿le ayudo con algo o qué? Tengo un hambre que me parto.

— Sí, como no nene… Tú lo que estas es aburrido viendo ese partido. ¿Cierto?

Seiya algo apenado y asintiendo con la cabeza dijo que si, que haría cualquier cosa con tal de no tener que seguir viendo ese partido de fútbol. Cuando él entró a la cocina para ayudarle a su novia con la preparación de la comida, la conversación de Serena y su hermana terminó.

Pronto terminó la tortura para Seiya porque el eterno partido se acabó al fin; a él no le gustaba el fútbol pero lo que si le gustaba era ver a sus amigos de nuevo.

Al terminar de comer Taiki se levantó y dijo…

— Muchas gracias por la invitación Selena, todo estuvo buenísimo. ¿Cierto Yaten?

— Sí, —dijo levantándose y tomando su casco—muchas gracias Selena pero para el próximo partido los invito a venir a mi casa. ¿Cierto Seiya que a usted le fascina la idea?

— Vea, vea, no moleste tanto y cuente, —dijo riendo y todos con él— ¿cuándo es el próximo partido?

— Usted sí definitivamente es una vergüenza para el género hermano; —dijo Yaten riendo junto a Taiki—pues dentro de dos meses. ¿No ve que son las eliminatorias para el mundial? No, no, no, que boleta usted hermano.

— Doctora, —dijo Taiki decentemente— ¿quiere que la lleve a su casa? Ya está algo tarde y su casa está bastante lejos.

— Bueno, gracias Taiki.

Mientras ellos se despedían de Seiya muy animados, Selena abrazó a su hermana. Ella en verdad estaba preocupada por Serena, pues sabía que su hermana a pesar de ser exageradamente inteligente en el mundo de las finanzas y todo lo relacionado con su trabajo, era muy frágil y sensible en su vida sentimental y amorosa….

— Chao mi Sere, me dio mucho gusto verla. Saludos a mi mamá y dígale que la quiero mucho. Bueno, a ella y también al insoportable de mi papá.

— Listo, yo le digo y tranquilícese Selena. Todo está bien.

— Eso espero Serena, vea que ni papá ni yo, ni ninguno de nosotros, soportaría verla destrozada como la otra vez.

— Tranquila que eso no va a pasar, tranquila. —Dijo dándole un gran abrazo— Chao Selena, nos vemos.

Cuando ellos se fueron, Selena empezó a recoger las botellas de cerveza y algo de desorden que había quedado en la sala. Seiya le ayudó a recoger todo y mientras le ayudaba le preguntó muy sonriente…

— ¿Con que yo soy muy bueno para las cuentas?

— Oh, sí mi amor…. —dijo abrazándolo— Tú eres muy bueno haciendo cuentas; bueno, aunque…no solo en eso….

— Lo sabía, eres increíble belleza. Me encanta que me defiendas de esos idiotas, muchas gracias. Oye, gracias por haber organizado todo esto también mi amor. Nos divertimos mucho.

— No es nada nene, lo hice con mucho gusto. Seiya, mi amor, hace rato te querido preguntar algo pero, bueno, no había querido; pero hoy que vi a Serena y me dejó más dudas… Pues no me puedo aguantar. Dime amor, ¿Sere está bien?

— Sí mi amor. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— No sé, me preocupa que Sere se haya enamorado de ese salvaje. Según entiendo, el tipo es un perro, un mujeriego y además un aprovechado. ¡Uy, me cae al hígado el tonto ese!

—Selena, eso es problema de ella, no nuestro. Mejor, ¿por qué no me dices qué es lo otro que yo hago tan bien?

— Eso, eso que estás haciendo, es lo que haces tan bien…

— Pues no se diga más. —Dijo levantándola y cargándola en brazos— Vamos a ver como complazco a una belleza como tú.

Serena llegó a su casa, después de saludar a su mamá y darle la razón de su hermana, se fue a dormir. Mientras preparaba todo para ir a trabajar al otro día y encontrarse con su adorado tormento, pensaba en todo lo que le había dicho su hermana y le daba miedo. Miedo porque ella sabía que todo eso podía salir muy mal.

 _"_ _Aunque sé que todo lo que me dijo mi hermana es verdad, no puedo evitar ayudarlo. Me preocupa, me preocupa todo lo que está haciendo pero, yo lo amo y no quiero verlo derrotado ni mucho menos acabado. Me molesta un poco la desconfianza que le tiene a Seiya, si no fuera por él, esa empresa no sería tan prospera y no hubiera podido ayudar a Mundo Moda. Sin importar la tortura que es para mí saber con todas las mujeres que sale y verlo junto a doña Rei y saber que algún día terminara casado con ella, yo no quiero ni puedo alejarme de él. Ya es muy tarde porque no solo le entregado mi vida entera metida en esa empresa en donde todos me odian, sino que le entregué desde hace mucho mi corazón. Me conformo con verlo en mis sueños y que sea mío en mis más profundas fantasías…"_

Cerrando su diario y muy sonriente recordando su rostro, se fue quedando dormida.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Aunque la colección que sacaron fue todo un éxito, no era suficiente para llenar los vacíos y todos los problemas que se habían creado en el transcurso de los meses. Por más que Darien no quería, Andrew le insistió mucho para que sedujera a Serena y de esa forma asegurara la empresa. Querían asegurarse de alguna manera, que ella les devolviera la empresa cuando ya estuviera libre de deudas y ni los bancos ni los acreedores pudieran quitársela.

Una noche en donde llevarían a cabo aquel malvado plan…

— Bueno pero, ¿Por qué no salimos a comer algo?

— Sí, la verdad estoy algo cansado y me gustaría salir.

—Bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana doctor. —Dijo Serena tranquilamente levantándose de la mesa en donde estaban trabajando— Que descanse doctor, don Andrew.

— No pero, ¿Por qué no viene con nosotros Sere? Vea que usted también está cansada y me imagino que debe estar como nosotros, que se parte del hambre.

— No doctor, muchas gracias. Estoy algo retirada de mi casa y además…

— No se preocupe por eso Sere, —dijo Darien levantándose y tomando su saco—yo la llevo a su casa.

Así fue, llegaron a un lugar cerca a la empresa y Darien que estaba aterrado y asustado por lo que tendría que hacer esa noche, pidió una botella de whisky. Bebiendo aceleradamente escuchó cuando…

— ¡Ah! Me tengo que ir hermano, que pena. Tengo ese asunto pendiente, nos vemos ya mañana.

— Listo, listo Furuhata, nos vemos entonces.

Serena estaba tranquilamente acompañándolo mientras él no hacia otra cosa que beber; pues ella no sabía nada de lo que pasaría esa noche…. Lo que si le preocupaba a la pobre e ingenua de Serena, era ver a su jefe tan tomado.

Sonó el celular de Darien y él lo contestó diciendo…

— Alo, hola mi amor… Sí, sí estoy bebiendo. Porque sí. ¿Es que no puedo o qué? Ya vas a empezar con tu persecución Rei. Estoy con Sere y con Furuhata, que es la verdad. No pues…Me traje a Sere de levante. Ay no Rei, mañana hablamos. Chao, chao.

— Ay don Darien, no tome más y mejor váyase para su apartamento, descanse doctor.

— ¿Sabe algo Sere? Estoy cansado de Rei, de sus celos y su perseguidera todo el tiempo. Esta relación cada vez es más difícil de llevar.

— No diga eso doctor, —dijo sonriendo—lo que pasa es que usted está muy estresado por todos los problemas que tiene, es solo eso. Ella lo quiere mucho y usted también la quiere a ella, por algo se van a casar dentro de poco.

—No Sere, yo no creo que Rei y yo nos casemos. Yo necesito, yo necesito a alguien como usted a mi lado. Alguien dulce, amable y que me entienda. Que me ayude y no me de dolores de cabeza.

— Doctor, usted definitivamente está muy tomado; —dijo riendo—ya está hablando incoherencias. Por favor no tome más y váyase para su casa, yo me voy en un taxi.

— ¡No!—dijo tomando la botella que Serena intentaba quitarle— Déjeme, déjeme tomar que lo necesito para decirle todo lo que yo siento por usted Sere.

Ella, totalmente perpleja, escuchó todo lo que él le decía. Aunque sabía y tenía claro que solo se trataba de un exceso de licor y que no era cierto, por un momento disfrutó de la calidez de sus palabras.

— Sere, —dijo acercándosele mucho en la oscuridad de ese bar—usted me… Enloquece…

— Doctor…

No alcanzó a decir más porque él con algo de miedo, se acercó y la besó. Ella cerró sus ojos y sin poderlo creer disfrutó del alicorado sabor de sus bellos labios sobre los suyos. El beso no duro mucho porque ella se levantó asustada y se fue. Corrió a la salida y tomo el primer taxi que encontró. Darien, que estaba tan tomado, no se podía poner en pie, pidió que le llamaran un taxi.

Mientras Darien esperaba su taxi Serena decía con el corazón a mil mientras iba en el de ella…

— No, no, no, solo estaba muy tomado. Nada de lo que me dijo es verdad pero…Ummm, que rico beso. Ay doctor… Como me gustaría que fuera real, como me gustaría que todo eso que me dijo fuera de verdad…

En su habitación, tumbada en la cama y sonriente, recordó aquel beso que para ella había sido mágico y especial, pero para Darien, había sido terrible. Sin duda se debía a que Serena no era precisamente la mujer de sus sueños pero era más que eso, a él le dolía y le molestaba engañarla de esa manera. Él le tenía cariño, agradecimiento y no quería hacerla sufrir de esa manera.

.

.

— Qué hubo mi estimado presidente. ¿Cómo nos fue anoche?

— ¿Es que no ve? Mal, casi me muero de todo el trago que me tomé anoche para poder…

— ¿La besó? ¡¿Usted la besó Darien?!

— ¡Pues sí, ah Furuhata! Esto está mal, muy mal. Sere es una buena persona, no quiero hacerle daño con todo esto. No, definitivamente yo con esto no sigo.

— Ah, bueno…Listo. Cuando el tal Seiya Kou se lleve a su monstrico y a la empresa bien contento, no vaya a decir nada.

— ¡Ah! ¡¿Por qué las cosas se tenían que complicar tanto?!

— Pues ahí si no sé hermano pero lo que sí es seguro, es que le toca repetir la dosis hoy. Pero sin una gota de alcohol, sino no le va a creer nada Darien.

—Ay no, no Furuhata, yo no me le puedo perder a Rei otra vez, anoche nos peleamos por teléfono y está muy enojada conmigo.

— Pues no se le pierda hermano, lleve a Sere a su casa, le da unos cuantos besitos bien tiernos y luego se va para donde su novia. ¿Usted le ve algún problema o qué?

— No, claro que no… Si quiere también me llevo a Sere para el apartamento de una vez.

— No eso sería muy precipitado y aquí el trabajo es enamorarla. No rumbeársela Darien.

— Usted sí es mucha porquería, ¿no Furuhata? Habla de esto como hablar de cualquier cosa pero claro, como no es usted el que se está sacrificando…

— Ah, no, yo me sacrifiqué hace un tiempo. Tuve neutralizada a Galaxia. ¿Es que no se acuerda?

—Uy, no, si, que sacrificio tan grande el suyo, ¿no? Besar y acostarse con una mujer alta, de pelo rojo, así sea teñido, y de medidas perfectas. No se sacrifique tanto hermano.

— Bueno, bueno, como sea… El hecho es que usted ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer. Le deseo mucha suerte mi querido presidente, la va a necesitar.

— Buenos días doctor, buenos días don Andrew. —Dijo Serena amablemente en su habitual falda larga, grandes lentes y fea blusa— ¿Cómo se siente doctor? ¿Necesita un analgésico o algo?

— Uy si Sere, gracias. Tráigame una botella de agua y algo para el dolor de cabeza por favor.

— Sí doctor, ahora vuelvo.

Y cuando Serena volvió a dejarlos solos…

— Uy… Pero como lo atiende de bien... Si eso fue con un solo beso, no me quiero ni imaginar cuando…

— ¡Cállese Furuhata! Cállese y mejor vaya trabaje, sirva para algo y deje de estar hablando tantas pendejadas.

—Ya, ya, mi estimado presidente, tranquilo, —dijo mientras se iba—no es para tanto.

.

.

Llegó la noche y Darien se ofreció a llevar a Serena a su casa, ella aceptó porque quería aclarar la situación de la noche anterior con él.

Se estacionó cerca de su casa y le dijo mirándola fijamente a los asustados ojos celestes…

— Ve,a Sere, yo necesito explicarle lo que pasó anoche.

— No tiene que explicarme nada doctor, yo entiendo. Usted tomó mucho anoche y eso fue todo, no se preocupe doctor.

— No, pero es que yo quiero explicarle Sere.

— No, de verdad que no es necesario doctor, lo que pasa es que usted se tomó muchos embellecedores anoche.

Sonrio Serena.

— ¿Será que me deja hablar Sere? Discúlpeme Sere pero usted no me deja explicarle.

— Dígame doctor, lo escucho.

— Lo que le dije anoche, era verdad Sere, usted me encanta. Me enloquece…

— ¿Cuánto se ha tomado hoy doctor?

Preguntó muy nerviosa y temerosa viéndolo a los ojos.

— Yo no me he tomado ni un solo trago hoy Sere, créame, lo que le digo es verdad.

— Pero es que eso no puede ser doctor, —dijo muy incrédula—yo conozco sus gustos, usted es de paladar fino. A usted le gustan sesenta, noventa, sesenta, morenas y de ojos oscuros. Discúlpeme pero yo no poseo ninguna de esas características.

— Puede que sí y usted tenga razón Sere pero, ¿sabe? Ninguna de esas mujeres me ha hecho feliz… Sí, son mujeres muy hermosas pero ninguna de ellas es como usted.

— ¿Y qué es lo que le gusta de mi doctor? Discúlpeme pero no lo entiendo.

— Me gusta…Me gusta…Su sensibilidad por ejemplo, su fragilidad… —dijo inventando cosas—Su fidelidad, su lealtad para conmigo en todo este tiempo Sere, es una de las cosas que más me gustan de usted. Me gusta su inteligencia, esa es su mayor cualidad y usted tiene muchas, sé que cualquier hombre se enamoraría de todas sus cualidades Sere.

— Ay doctor, no cualquiera doctor, no cualquiera…. Usted está confundido, con muchos problemas. Lo mejor es que se vaya para su casa y descanse doctor.

—Pero, ¿Por qué no me cree Sere?—Preguntó exasperado y acercándosele más— Es verdad todo lo que le estoy diciendo y es más…Déjeme demostrárselo.

Él se acercó a ella y cuando iba a besarla, se arrepintió y le dijo para distraerla que mirara la luna. Ella, tan dulce e inocente, se asomó y vio la luna con una gran sonrisa… Mientras ella la veía, cual enamorada inocente fuera, Darien miraba una foto. Era una foto que le había regalado su amigo para que él se inspirara y pudiera besar a Serena. Esa era la foto de una reconocida modelo llamada Michiru Kaio, esa era una mujer hermosa de curvas perfectas y rostro angelical…

— Sere, Sere, míreme.

— Eh, doctor, yo…

— No, no diga nada Sere. No diga nada…

Esta vez tomó fuerzas y la besó, la besó suave y lentamente…. Mientras ella disfrutaba de su beso con mucha alegría, él estaba sufriendo por dentro. Sufría por tener que besarla y muy en el fondo por jugar con sus sentimientos….

— Hasta mañana doctor, que descanse.

— Hasta mañana Sere, lo mismo para usted.

Mientras ella entraba a su casa muy feliz, él se iba en su auto muy consternado. Esta vez la había besado estando sobrio y la culpa y el fastidio por haber tenido que hacerlo, lo atormentaba enormemente…

Pronto llegó al apartamento de Rei, Darien, ansioso por sentir la delicadeza y la belleza de su novia, se perdió en ella toda la noche. Nunca pensó que fuera a necesitar tanto de sus besos y su caricias pero lo que él no sabía, era en el juego tan peligroso que se estaba metiendo….

Darien iba de camino para la casa de Rei y Serena le respondió al cansón de Kenji…

— Qué hubo. ¿Cómo le fue?

— Bien papá, bien pero mejor hablamos mañana, la verdad estoy cansada.

— Bueno, bueno mija, descanse. —Dijo muy tranquilo mientras ella subía las escaleras— Oiga, ¿en qué se vino?

— Ah, no se preocupe papá. Me trajo don Darien.

— Ah, bueno, —dijo relajado— ¡ya era hora! Tras de que la explota, la manda en taxi sola y tarde de la noche. Menos mal y la trajo, no me gusta que ande por ahí sola mija. Usted ya sabe, el diablo es puerco Sere, el diablo es puerco mija.

Después de escuchar el singular dicho de su padre y sonreír, fue a su habitación. Lo primero que hizo fue soltar su bolso y escribir en su diario.

 _"_ _Hoy don Darien me besó otra vez y esta vez, ¡fue real! No se había tomado un solo trago y me dijo cosas que jamás nadie me había dicho. Él ve cosas en mí que ningún otro hombre había visto antes, me regaló la luna y me dijo que le encantaba mi fragilidad. Ay… Todo esto parece un sueño, no cabe duda de que don Darien, es un hombre como muy pocos... Es un hombre inteligente, atractivo y dice que lo enloquezco. Aun es difícil para mí aceptarlo, puede ser posible. Me dijo que ninguna de las mujeres con las que ha estado lo ha hecho feliz pero debo ser realista y no ilusionarme, a lo mejor él está confundido, sí, eso debe ser, solo está preocupado por todo lo que le está pasando y ya. Él va a casarse muy pronto con doña Rei y yo no debo interferir en eso, por más que me muera de amor por él y haya disfrutado muchísimo de sus besos, no debo hacerme falsas ilusiones…"_

Al otro día, ella fue a trabajar común y corriente. Iba algo nerviosa porque tendría que verlo y esta vez la situación se había complicado bastante, Serena lo amaba pero basada en una terrible experiencia anterior, no se permitió confiar en nadie de esa manera ni mucho menos entregar su corazón.

— Qué hubo mi presidente. ¿Cómo le fue anoche?

— Pues… Será decir que bien. Oiga, ¿Qué es todo eso Furuhata?

— Ah… Esto son los detallitos que usted le va empezar a regalar a su monstrico todos los días mi querido y estimado presidente.

— No, no, no Furuhata, —dijo levantándose de la silla—eso es demasiado. Yo no quiero seguir con esto, vea Sere no es una mala persona. No quiero hacerle daño Andrew, todo esto es demasiado cruel.

— Vea Darien relájese que va a ser por poco tiempo. Cuando ella nos devuelva la empresa sana y salva, la echa y listo. Asunto arreglado.

— ¿Usted si es muy inhumano, no? Esa mujer si se lo tiró con todo lo que le hizo, lo volvió un ser despreciable y sin sentimientos.

— No, ¿cómo así? Pero si yo soy todo un poeta, vea, mire.

Él, le mostró todas las tarjetas, los chocolates y todos los detalles que había comprado para que él se los regala a Sere todos los días. Darien, algo hastiado con todo lo que veía, aparentaba sonrisas y mucha alegría con su amigo; pues aunque él no quería, tenía que hacerlo para estar seguro de que ella no lo traicionara.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Un mes pasó y Darien llevó a cabo su plan. Con mentiras, palabras y sobre todo muchos besos, la convenció de que se vieran a escondidas. Ella, que lo amaba con locura, no se pudo resistir a él ni a sus palabras, ni a él ni a sus invitaciones, ni mucho menos, a sus besos... Darien la llevaba casi todas las noches a su casa asegurándose así que Seiya no interfiriera, según él, y sufría, sufría amargamente el tener que besarla. Aunque Serena se sentía muy mal por lo que estaba haciendo, pues ella sabía que él era un hombre comprometido, quería aprovechar el momento. Con cada salida, cada beso y cada vez que se veían, Darien ya no se sentía tan indispuesto…

Y una noche que la invitó a salir…

— ¡Ah! Esa debe ser Rei.

— ¡Contéstele! ¡Contéstele doctor!

Ellos estaban en un bar, ese era uno de los lugares que Andrew le recomendó para salir con ella, un lugar oscuro y era del tipo de lugares a los que Rei no se le ocurriría ir a buscarlo. A Serena no le importaba a donde la llevara con tal de poder compartir con él aunque fuera por breves momentos; pues su novia lo perseguía bastante y ella no quería que él se metiera en un problema.

Serena se quedó en la mesa tomando agua mineral mientras que él estaba afuera del bar diciendo bastante ofuscado…

— ¡Que estoy trabajando Rei! ¡Siempre es lo mismo contigo, pensando lo peor de mí! En una hora nos vemos en tu apartamento. ¡Que en una hora llego! He tenido mucho trabajo Rei y estoy muy estresado. Estoy con Furuhata y Sere en la oficina, sí, hasta tan tarde. ¡Que es verdad! Mira, no quiero seguir discutiendo contigo y menos por teléfono, pues allá tú si me crees o no. Chao, ahora nos vemos.

Después de colgar Rei se quedó diciendo…

— Ay Darien Chiba, ¿qué es lo que te está pasando? ¿Qué es lo que te está pasando con esa mujer? Presiento que no es algo pasajero como las otras veces.

Mientras una enojada pero preocupada Rei pensaba lo peor, Darien volvió a la mesa con Serena. Ella algo apenada lo miró y le preguntó…

— ¿Se tiene que ir ya doctor?

— No, no, no se preocupe Sere, —dijo sonriéndole—todavía no.

— Si quiere yo me voy en un taxi doctor. No quiero que se meta en problemas con doña Rei y todo por culpa mía. No se preocupe, váyase tranquilo.

— ¡Que no Sere! Perdóneme Sere, pero que no me gusta que me diga eso. ¿Acaso la aburro mucho?

— Eh…—dijo nerviosa por su proximidad—No, claro que no doctor. Es más, no sabe cómo espero estas salidas.

— Yo también Sere, yo también….

Con los días y los muchos besos que ya le había dado, se había acostumbrado a besarla y empezaba a gustarle cada vez más… Serena empezó a besarlo con pasión y al poco tiempo, siguiendo los consejos de Mina que le decía que a los hombres les gustaba que una mujer tuviera algo de iniciativa, empezó a entrelazar su lengua con la suya.

— Uy Sere, —dijo sorprendido— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Cuánto ha bebido?

— Nada, nada doctor, —dijo sonrojada—usted sabe que yo no tomo.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué tanto entusiasmo?

Darien disfrutaba de verla sonrojada, sentía en sus besos amor y al poco tiempo, que ella quería mucho más que solo besarlo... Él se acercó una vez más y la besó aprovechando que Serena estaba tan entusiasmada….

Se estaban besando intensamente cuando una fuerte luz los iluminó de repente.

— ¡Un aplauso para los novios!

— Oiga no, no, quítenos esa luz.

— Todos los viernes en la noche, nuestro bar le pide a los novios más enamorados, como ustedes dos por ejemplo, que canten una romántica canción juntos. ¿Van a participar? El premio es una botella de licor.

Darien no quería, le daba pena que todos lo vieran con ella. Pero ante la insistencia del animador y todos los que estaban en ese lugar, no tuvo otra opción. Pronto sonó una canción se llamaba _"la mano de dios"_ de José Alfredo Jiménez. Él, muy irritado y que lo único que quería era salir de ahí cuanto antes, cantó de mala gana. Luego, cuando terminaron de cantar, el animador les pidió que se besaran. Serena, que estaba muy animada, lo tomó por sorpresa y el dio un gran beso. Muy sonriente mientras él la tomaba de la mano, salieron del lugar.

Llegando a la casa de Serena estacionó cerca a su casa y…

— Doctor…doctor…

— Sere, —dijo el separándose de su apasionado beso— ¿Qué le pasa?

— Nada, nada doctor y disculpe que le pregunte pero, ¿le molesta?

— No, no, para nada pero es que, usted no es así.

— Qué pena con usted doctor pero si le molesta, tranquilo, no lo vuelvo hacer si no quiere entonces.

— Ay mi Sere, —dijo y tomó su rostro con delicadeza—a mí también me gustan sus besos pero aquí no, alguien podría vernos y pues…

— No se preocupe que yo entiendo, nos vemos después doctor.

— Venga, —dijo y halándola hacia él, volvió a besarla—ahora sí, buenas noches mi Sere, que descanse.

Ella bajó del auto de Darien y con una hermosa sonrisa, lo despidió desde la puerta. Ella estaba más que enamorada de él y Darien con los días, empezaba a sentir algo muy extraño, algo que no había sentido antes por nadie... Para él no era difícil ser bueno con ella porque después de todo, le tenía cariño. Serena era muy paciente, dulce y buena con él, no le exigía nada y en cambio lo ayudaba mucho. Aunque las cosas con la empresa todavía eran difíciles, ella se encargaba de manejar todo con mucha cautela.

Al otro día y algo temprano…

— Qué hubo Darien. ¿Cómo le fue la otra noche?

— Pues ahí, más o menos… Ese lugar al que usted me mandó tenía un tipo hartísimo que nos puso a cantar y todo. ¡Ah, mire a ver si escoge algo mejor para la próxima!

— Listo, listo, —respondió Andrew muerto de risa—pero no me contestó la pregunta, estimado doctor Chiba. ¿Cómo le fue?

— Pues bien pero, pero… Creo que Sere quiere algo más.

— ¡Uyyy…! ¿No me diga que la fea quiere…?

— Pues yo creo. —Se levantó de la silla— Vea Furuhata, es normal que ella quiera que pase algo más entre nosotros pero…

— ¿Pero qué? Como usted dice, es normal. Ella no se va a conformar mucho tiempo con besitos y ya. Además, a usted como que no le molesta darle besitos como al principio, ¿no?

— No, no, y no moleste con eso. Ya ha sido suficiente con estarla besando y saliendo con ella todo este tiempo. No, ya eso de acostarme con ella… yo hasta allá si no llego.

— ¿Presidencia Mundo Moda?

— _Qué hubo Sere, la llamo porque ya le tengo listo lo que me pidió. ¿Necesita que vaya y se lo lleve o qué?_

— No, no Seiya.

— Oiga, ¿si escucha?—Preguntó Andrew preocupado—Venga a ver.

— _Llamaba para preguntarle sobre esos informes y también para… ¡Desearle feliz cumpleaños!_

— Ay Seiya, —dijo muerta de risa—gracias por llamar a darme el feliz cumpleaños.

— _Sí, ¿Cómo se me va a olvidar el cumpleaños de mi amor y el de mi mejor amiga, ah? Eso sí sería el colmo de todos los colmos._

— Ah, sí, ella…. Espero que lo celebren en grande esta noche, mi infiel novio.

— ¿Infiel?—Alzó una ceja Darien— ¿De qué estará hablando Sere?

— ¿Celoso, mi estimado presidente?

— ¡Cállese más bien Furuhata y deje oír! Ella y yo acordamos que siguiera diciendo que ese tipo era su novio. Ya sabe, para despistar a Rei.

— _Bueno Sere, estuve hablando con Selena y ella quiere salir esta noche. ¿Quiere venir con nosotros?_

— No Seiya, usted sabe que a mí no me gusta celebrar mi cumpleaños porque eso siempre me deprime pero muchas gracias por pensar en mí y llamar a invitarme. Vayan ustedes y diviértanse mucho hoy.

— _Bueno jefa pero si se anima, nos llama. Usted sabe que Selena la adora y hoy la vi un poco triste. Aunque ella no lo diga, yo sé que todos ustedes le hacen mucha falta. Pobrecita mi belleza._

— ¿Usted si la quiere, no Seiya?

 _—_ _¡Pues claro! ¿Cómo no la voy a querer? No ve que es igualita usted._

— Sí, como no… —reía Serena al igual que lo hacia Seiya mientras a Darien le provocaba era morderse el codo de la ira que tenía— Vea, estese tranquilo que ella va a estar bien. Lo importante es que ella lo tiene a usted y que usted la quiere tanto. Es una mujer afortunada Seiya, gracias por haberme llamado, mi amor…

— _Siga molestando y vera, ¿oyó Sere? Nos vemos entonces jefa y cualquier cosa que necesite, me llama._

— Sí yo sé, yo sé que siempre puedo contar contigo, mi "fiel" caballero...

— _Ay Sere, no moleste más y me voy a ir a llamar a mi flaquita hermosa porque estoy preocupado por ella._

— Esa si es muy de buenas tener un novio como usted. Bueno…hablamos entonces. Chao, infiel.

— _Chao._

Una vez más Darien y Andrew, escuchaban una misteriosa conversación de Serena con Seiya. Equivocados pero sobre todo Andrew, miró a Darien y le dijo angustiado mientras se alejaban de la puerta de la oficina de Serena…

— Bueno Darien, le tocó. Le tocó irse de…

— ¡No! No y no lo diga Furuhata. No, no, no, y definitivamente no.

— ¿Es que usted es sordo o no escuchó lo mismo que yo? El tipo la acaba de llamar a darle el feliz cumpleaños. No contento con eso, la invitó a salir para celebrárselos. Yo apuesto lo que sea, a que usted ni siquiera sabía, ¿cierto? ¿Usted sabía que hoy era el cumpleaños de Sere?

— No, ¿yo que iba a saber? —Respondió Darien mientras tomaba asiento— Todo este cuento de estar enamorando a Sere y todos los problemas que aún tenemos, me han tenido loco hermano.

— Para Sere eso se traduce en: "Bla, bla, bla, no le intereso al supuesto hombre que me ama" Las mujeres son muy delicadas y por eso hoy obligadamente, tiene que salir con ella y salir de eso Darien. Le tocó.

Darien asustado pero más preocupado que otra cosa, trató de seguir trabajando el resto del día. Para Serena ese día sería un día muy especial; pues sin que ella tuviera idea, sus papás se habían puesto de acuerdo con las amigas de Sere para celebrar su cumpleaños. Era una fiesta sorpresa en su casa.

Llegadas las seis de la tarde y en la recepción de Mundo Moda…

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños Sere!

— ¡Muchachas! ¿Y ustedes cómo supieron?

— Ay Sere, —dijo Amy—estuve revisando su hoja de vida para organizar lo de su contrato y ahí nos dimos cuenta. ¿Por qué no nos había dicho ah?

— Ay sí Sere, —dijo Lita muy elegantemente vestida— a usted sí que le gusta ocultar cosas; como las de su tinieblo por ejemplo.

— ¡Lita!

La regañó Mina molesta

— Le dije que no dijera nada. Se suponía que era un secreto.

— Ya, ya Mina, —dijo Serena riendo—ya qué. Muchas gracias por sus felicitaciones pero me voy, mi papá me debe estar esperando en la casa y quiero evitarme problemas con él.

— No, un momentico mija que nosotras nos vamos con usted. — Le pidió Mina abrazándose a ella— Todos nosotros le organizamos una fiesta en su casa y solo estamos esperando a Setsuna para irnos.

En ese momento bajo Setsuna en compañía de Darien y Andrew. Mientras Setsuna fue con ellas, Mina dijo muy imprudentemente, como casi siempre hacia…

— Ay doctor, nosotros le organizamos una fiestica a Sere por su cumpleaños en su casa y nosotros queríamos saber si, ¿quiere venir con nosotros? ¿Le gustaría venir con todos nosotros a la casa de Sere para celebrar su cumpleaños?

— Eh…no sé Mina. La verdad estoy algo cansado y...

— ¡Mina!—La reprendió Serena— El doctor Darien tiene mucho trabajo. No lo moleste con eso y, hasta mañana doctor. Disculpe la molestia y que descanse.

Ellas se disponían a salir hacia la casa de Serena para celebrar y mientras salían, se encontraron con Rei y con Galaxia. Solo por atormentar a Galaxia, Mina dijo muy sonriente mientras todos (entre esos Darien) escuchaban…

— ¿Y su novio va a venir hoy Sere?

— Oiga, si Sere, ¿su trabajo si le permitirá venir a verla?— Dijo Lita siguiendo el juego de Mina— Como mantiene tan ocupado…

— Ay pues no sé muchachas. Me dijo que de pronto se aparecía por mi casa y que como se moría por verme… Iba a hacer hasta lo imposible por ir.

— Ese tal Seiya Kou es tan lindo…—dijo Amy sonriendo— Es tan amable y tan atento siempre con usted Sere que hasta envidia da….

Mientras ellas seguían con su juego, Rei y Galaxia se iban a comer algo. Darien se acercó a ella y preocupado por lo que escuchó y decidió ir con todos ellos a la dichosa fiesta de cumpleaños de Seren. Le dijo a Rei que iría a la fiesta de Serena y que después iría al apartamento con ella. Ella, que estaba contenta porque creía que él se estaba portando bien, le dio un beso y lo despidió con una gran sonrisa.

Mientras todos estaban por llegar a la casa de Serena, en otro lugar…

— Ay mi nene hermoso, están divinas, muchas gracias mi amor.

— Eso no es nada para una mujer tan hermosa y buena como tu mi belleza. —Dijo Seiya mirándola y después de haberla abrazado— Desde que me dijiste que sí aquel día, haz iluminado mi vida mi amor. Te amo, Selena.

— Y yo a ti nene hermoso, —dijo entrelazando su manos en su cuello—y yo a ti…

— ¿Recuerdas lo mala que eras conmigo mi belleza?

— Sí, claro que me acuerdo. Me caías al hígado pero cuando hiciste lo que hiciste por mi hermana, cuando ese infeliz le hizo tanto daño y tú la defendiste, te ganaste mi corazón Seiya. Tú eres un hombre espectacular y te amo, te amo con todo mi corazón, Seiya...

— No más que yo a ti, Selena, — la besó fugazmente— pero nunca más que yo… Perdóname por no llenarte de regalos y todo lo que tú te mereces mi amor pero, aunque las cosas van bien, aun no…

— Shu, shu y no me digas eso. Más bien dime, ¿qué le regalaste a mi hermana?

— Ah, bueno, pensaba llevarle serenata como su novio, ya sabes, solo por molestarla. Seguro se muere de risa pero quería preguntarte a ti primero.

— ¡Me encanta la idea nene! Como me gustaría ver la cara de mi papá, cuando tú le lleves Serenata a su "niña"— Dijo sin poder parar de reír— ¿Y a qué horas piensas ir nene? Mira que no quiero que te tardes porque aún, no hemos celebrado tú y yo...

— Ummm… ¿sí? ¿Y qué tienes en mente mi amor?

— Oh mi nene muchas, muchas cosas….

Mientras Seiya se daba un relajante baño con su siempre sensual novia, los demás estaban llegando a la casa de los papás de Serena. El lugar estaba bien decorado y había buena comida. Hasta sus papás estaban arreglados.

— Qué hubo mamita. ¡Feliz cumpleaños mi amor!

— Ay mamá, no tenían que hacer todo esto.

— ¿Cómo que no hija?—Exclamó Kenji molesto— A mí sí me gusta celebrar su cumpleaños porque es una fecha muy especial para mí.

— Don Kenji, —dijo Darien extendiéndole la mano— ¿cómo esta señor?

— ¡Doctor Chiba! Pero que sorpresa tenerlo por aquí doctor. Siga, siga por favor, está en su casa.

Todos entraron y estaban un poco aburridos porque don Kenji, estaba poniendo música muy antigua pero cuando salió a comprar una botella de whisky para ofrecerle a Darien, ellos aprovecharon para cambiar la música.

Ya entrada la noche, algunos se habían pasado de tragos. Como don Kenji y Taiki por ejemplo…

— Pues sí don Darien, así fue como el tío Sukishiro fundó…

— Ay mamá, —dijo Serena avergonzada mientras veía a Darien hacer caras—ya empezó con el cuento del tío Sukishiro. Qué pena con don Darien.

— Sí, si hija, que pena con ese señor. Espere un momentico y yo me llevo a su papá para otra parte.

Doña Ikuko iba a ir a llevarse a su ebrio esposo a dormir, cuando ella al igual que todos, escucharon música. Ese era Seiya que había llegado con la serenata para Serena.

— Oiga Yaten, mérmele a esa música. ¿No escucha que le trajeron Serenata a Sere?

— Sí… —dijo Mina— Ay, sí… Qué cosa más romántica. ¿No, muchachas?

— Sí, no escuchaba una serenata tan romántica desde hace muchos años.

Dijo con nostalgia Setsuna.

Seiya se había bañado, puesto su mejor traje y perfumado. Contrató unos músicos y les pidió que tocaran: _"Novia mía novia mía"_ Para hacer todo el numerito bien, compró un humilde ramo de flores. Serena, que vio la mirada que le dio Darien de desaprobación, fue a la puerta y le dijo…

— ¿Usted qué está haciendo aquí Seiya? Aquí adentro este don Darien y los demás.

— Ay Sere, —dijo riendo— ¿no me diga que no le gusta? ¿Cuándo en la vida a usted le habían dado una serenata, ah? Me lucí, ¿sí o no? Usted tiene una calidad de novio, jefa.

— Ay Seiya, usted si es la embarrada. Gracias por la serenata y por las flores pero váyase. No quiero problemas.

Y dentro de la casa mientras todos escuchaban a los músicos cantar…

— Ese Seiya, se lució doctor. —Dijo don Kenji nostálgico— Ese vergajo come como por veinte pero Ikuko y yo, lo queremos mucho, como a un hijo doctor. Siempre ha estado con Sere, en las buenas y en las malas.

— Ya veo don Kenji, ya veo….

— Sí, la vez que pasó lo que pasó con la niña, el muérgano ese me ayudó a sacar a ese infeliz del barrio y estuvo ahí, con ella. No tengo como agradecerle su sincera amistad con mi hija doctor.

Mientras Darien trataba de digerir las palabras de un melancólico hombre, Rei estaba en su auto junto a Galaxia. Ella se había dejado convencer de Galaxia para que siguieran a Darien; pues según ella, él se vería con su amante esa noche después de la fiesta.

— ¿Ese es el novio de Serena?

— Yo no creo Rei. —Dijo ella despectivamente— Ese tipo tiene plata. Ese debe ser alguno de sus trabajadores o algo así.

— Ay Galaxia, yo no sé porque te hice caso. Mira, ahí está el carro de Darien. Hizo lo que me dijo que iba a hacer y yo no debería estar aquí.

— Pero Rei, tú me dijiste que…

— Sí, sí, sé lo que te dije pero, ya no estoy segura de nada. Yo solo quiero creer en él.

— ¿Y la foto? ¿Y la foto qué? Tú me dijiste que lo que le está pasando con esa mujer parece importante Rei.

Ahí, disfrazada con gorra y grandes lentes, intentaba averiguar qué pasaba con su novio.

Mientras que Serena…

— Ay Seiya, muchas gracias por la serenata pero ya váyase. Ya es muy tarde y me imagino que tiene planes con Selena, ¿o no?

— Uy sí pero, —dijo aburrido—no tengo plata. Lo que tenía me lo gasté en unas rosas, una pulsera para mi belleza y en esto.

— Ah, no, no se preocupe por eso. Saque de caja menor y el lunes lo cuadramos.

— ¿Bajo qué concepto?

— Bajo el concepto que usted quiera pero váyase, no quiero que don Darien lo vea aquí.

Finalmente Seiya se fue y Taiki, (que estaba tan borracho, al igual que don Kenji) no se dio cuenta cuando la serenata terminó. Doña Ikuko ayudó a su esposo para que se levantara y de esa manera llevarlo a su habitación. La señora Ikuko luchaba con el pesado cuerpo de su esposo mientras que Yaten muerto de risa decía…

— Oiga, oiga Taiki, llegó don Darien. ¡Ábrale la puerta carajo!

— Don Darien, don Darien, —decía el pobre Taiki completamente perdido y tratando de abrir una puerta imaginaria mientras todas reían—aquí están las llaves de su carro doctor.

— ¡Yaten!

Dijo una enojada Amy.

— No joda y más bien ayúdeme a llevarlo al carro. ¿Quiere que las lleve a su casa niñas?

— Ay sí Amy. —Dijeron Lita, Setsuna y Mina— Muchas gracias.

Pronto todas se fueron, incluyendo a Rei y a Galaxia que habían visto como salían todos. Rei, aunque algo tranquila porque en verdad Darien había hecho lo que le había dicho que iba a hacer, se fue a llevar a Galaxia a su casa y luego a esperarlo en su apartamento.

Yaten ayudó a Amy a subir a Taiki al carro y pronto Mina, al igual que las demás, se despidió afectuosamente de Serena.

— No se olvide de lo que le dije, ¿oyó mija?

— Sí Mina, sí, gracias. Nos vemos el lunes muchachas, gracias por todo.

— Chao Sere.

Serena, que se moría por estar a solas con su enojado gruñón, se acercó a él y le dijo dulcemente…

— Bueno…ya todos se fueron, doctor. ¿Le gustaría salir un rato?

— ¿Y a dónde vamos a ir a esta hora Sere?

Le preguntó algo enojado, no le había gustado que Seiya le llevara serenata.

— No pues, no sé. Disculpe doctor pero, ¿está molesto por algo?

— No, no, para nada Sere. —Contestó Darien yendo hacia la puerta— No, es que no quiero interrumpir cuando su novio venga otra vez… ¿Imagino que van a salir algún lado, o no?

— Ay doctor, —dijo riendo—ese Seiya. Lo que pasa es que…

Cada vez que Serena iba a decirle que Seiya no era su novio sino su cuñado y amigo, algo la interrumpía. En esta ocasión había sido su mamá. Serena, que lo que más quería era compartir tiempo a solas con él, le dijo a su mamá yendo hacia la puerta…

— Ya vengo mamá, es que tengo que hablar algo con don Darien.

— Bueno, vaya con Dios mamita y no se demore. Usted ya sabe cómo es su papá; aunque, —dijo riendo—cayó como una piedra. Yo creo que no se levanta sino hasta mañana.

— Buenas noches, doña Ikuko. —Dijo Darien decentemente dándole la mano— Muchas gracias por todo y disculpe.

— No, doctor, —dijo sonriendo—gracias a usted y buenas noches, que descanse.

Finalmente Serena salió con él y subió al auto. En el camino Darien le preguntó a donde quería ir. La verdad era que era bastante tarde y aunque él más o menos sabía sus intenciones, quería cerciorarse.

— Pues no sé doctor, a donde usted quiera…

— Bueno, —dijo algo nervioso—vamos entonces a un lugar en donde podamos estar solos y podamos hablar tranquilamente.

Darien manejó hasta un lugar apartado de la ciudad, llegó a un aparta hotel. Este era un lugar medianamente decente y sobre todo discreto, tanto, que la habitación tenía la capacidad para estacionar el auto y que nadie los viera. Solo tuvo contacto con la recepcionista, que se impresionó bastante, cuando vio a un tipo tan guapo como él con una mujer como Serena.

— Bueno…

— Bueno…doctor, ¿le puedo preguntar si le molestó que Seiya me llevara serenata?

— ¡Pues claro! Claro que me molesta Sere. ¿Cómo no me va a molestar?

— Pero doctor, —dijo acercándosele más—ya se lo he dicho, yo solo digo que es mi novio porque así usted me lo pidió. Además…

Fue interrumpida porque él la beso, algo nervioso pero mal entonado por los whiskies que se había tomado, iba a hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Hacerle el amor a Serena por primera vez, pero…

— No, disculpe Sere pero no, no puedo. Discúlpeme por favor.

— ¿Pasa algo doctor? ¿Hice algo malo?

— No, no Sere, el problema no es usted, soy yo.

Dijo sentado sobre la gran cama de la habitación.

— Entiendo pero no se preocupe doctor, yo entiendo.

— Venga Sere, no se ponga así que de verdad soy yo. Usted no tiene la culpa…

— Ay doctor, —dijo sin poder evitar que una lágrima resbalara—nunca soy yo, pero a la hora de la verdad, resulta que sí. Perdóneme por favor, entiendo que no quiera estar conmigo. Ya era suficiente con que se hubiera fijado en mí, entiendo que no sienta ese tipo de atracción por mí. Tranquilo y no se preocupe, —dijo levantándose para irse—yo me voy en un taxi.

— No, venga, no llore. —Impidió que se fuera—Yo…yo…yo, la amo Sere.

Sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, empezó a besarla. Pronto la hizo tropezar contra la cama y cayó sobre ella. Darien sintió dolor por sus palabras y algo muy extraño, muy extraño en su corazón mientras la acariciaba sobre aquella cama... Mientras la besaba y acariciaba con pasión, ella apagaba la luz para demostrarle todo su amor….

Por la oscuridad de esa linda habitación, Darien no pudo ver con detenimiento su cuerpo pero pudo sentirlo. Serena se quitó los lentes y él también. Darien besaba sus húmedos labios y sus sonrojadas y delicadas mejillas y nunca se imaginó que debajo de toda esa ropa, hubiera un cuerpo tan suave y tan escultural. En verdad estaba disfrutando de la suavidad y delicadeza de su piel.

— Doctor…

— Shush…—pidió callándola con un beso—No, no diga nada Sere. No diga nada…

Pronto terminó de desnudarla y con cada caricia y con cada beso que le daba, ella sentía tocar el cielo con las manos, Darien era en verdad un hombre suave y delicado….

Darien se sorprendió mucho cuando ella, de pronto por la oscuridad del momento, lo acostó y empezó a desvestirlo con suavidad.

Serena desabrochó su camisa y mientras lo hacía, llenaba de besos, de dulces y delicados besos, todo su marcado abdomen….

Darien cerró sus ojos y solo pudo sentir placer, alegría. Alegría de ver o mejor dicho sentir, todo lo que Serena lo amaba. Era suave, tan suave y femenina como ninguna mujer lo había sido antes con él y eso debía ser porque nunca había estado con una mujer que lo amara tanto como ella y ella, que estaba dispuesta hacer todo por él y ya le había entregado todo de sí, lo besaba con amor y con deseo.

Serena lo desnudó, lo besó y lo besó hasta que se cansó. Luego, llegó hasta su virilidad, la cual demostraba lo bien que se estaba sintiendo en su compañía, y empezó a acariciarlo. Ella lo tomó en su mano y sin pensar, sin pensar en nada y la oscuridad la ayudaba a ser valiente, empezó a acariciarlo más rápidamente. Darien, totalmente sorprendido por sus desenfrenadas caricias, empezó a humedecerse y dejó escapar un gruñido. Su sorpresa fue aún más, cuando ella se inclinó ante él y dándole un delicado beso en la punta, lo metió después en su boca.

Su succión era como sus besos, suaves, lentos y delicados. Ninguna, ninguna mujer lo había hecho sentir de esa forma antes. Era algo extraño y aterrador para él la verdad, puesto que él había estado con muchas mujeres antes y nunca se había sentido así.

Darien no pudo soportarlo mucho tiempo y deteniéndola, la acostó. Luego le devolvió la atención besando con lentitud todo su blanco y suave cuerpo. Se detuvo por un momento en sus pequeños y erizados senos y los besos con delicadeza. Mientras succionaba su pezón derecho lentamente haciéndola estremecer sobre esa cama, acariciaba su parte íntima con suavidad. Pronto ella estuvo húmeda, muy húmeda y le rogó que lo hiciera. Y Darien ante la desesperada súplica de una dulce y delicada mujer excitada, lo hizo.

Él se hizo sobre ella y con extrema delicadeza, se introdujo. Aunque se dio cuenta que ella no era virgen como él lo esperaba, sí la sintió bastante estrecha. Fue por eso que se movió lento, muy lento sobre ella hasta que fue ella misma que con un tímido susurro, le pidió por más…. Pronto, sus embestidas fueron más intensas al igual que lo fueron las caricias que Serena le daba en la espalda. Sus caricias eran intensas pero nunca más, que sus gemidos... Sin lugar a dudas para Serena, era la primera vez que le hacían el amor y era mucho mejor porque era con el hombre que ella amaba.

Después de veinte intensos minutos de embestidas, caricias, sudor y gemidos, Darien sintió su cuerpo muy tenso. Pensó entonces que ella estaba más que lista para entregarle todo de sí. Él paró y buscó protección, volvió a ella con prontitud y ella lo recibió con mucha alegría. Fue tanta que a los cinco minutos, estalló en un increíble y prolongado orgasmo gracias a sus embestidas y a sus caricias. Darien se concentró mucho y lo contuvo, en verdad estaba disfrutando de esa mujer que en un momento de claridad que le dio la luna, pudo apreciar sus bellos ojos azules. Nunca los había visto con tanto detenimiento pero algo lo sacó de su ensueño.

— No…No se detenga…

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué dijo?

— Estoy…Estoy sintiendo…Lo mismo. Lo mismo doctor…

Darien, aterrado y sin poder dejar de ver como Serena se retorcía debajo de él, nunca se imaginó que su desagraciada pero brillante asistente fuera una mujer tan ardiente. Una mujer tan receptiva y dulce, que pudiera venirse muchas veces... Nada le daba más alegría que sentir su cuerpo hirviendo y sudado pidiendo por más y esto, aumentó su ego de hombre. Por eso saliendo de ella y poniéndola de espaldas a él, volvió a hacerlo.

Según sus cuentas iban dos veces que la escuchaba gemir y disfrutar de su virilidad; además de sus movimientos y sus quejidos de placer, podía sentir en su sexo la calidez de aquella sensación. Aunque estaba cansado, no podía parar de complacer a esa mujer que lo amaba como nadie pero después de casi una hora de estar penetrándola sin parar, no lo aguantó más y estalló al mismo tiempo que ella lo hacia una última vez.

— Ah…Sere…Sere _¿Qué me ha hecho?_

Pensó él y acarició su suave trasero.

— ¿Lo quiere?

— ¿De verdad? ¿En serio?

— Sí, yo soy suya y lo amo. Haga lo que quiera conmigo, doctor...

Más que complacido por su ofrecimiento, uno que ninguna mujer le había hecho, no se negó ante su ofrecimiento. La tomó de todas las formas que siempre soñó y que ninguna mujer complació. Hasta ese momento Serena no solo lo había ganado por su entrega y dedicación en su trabajo, sino por la increíble noche que le dio. De esa noche en adelante, Darien estaría perdido porque su vida se complicaría bastante por haberse enamorado por primera y única vez, de su fea asistente….


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Luego de varias intensas horas de buen sexo, Darien la llevó a su casa. Algo conmovido por lo que habían vivido, se acercó a ella y se despidió con un apasionado beso. Aunque no quería irse, arrancó el auto cuando ella entró a la casa y lo despidió tirándole un beso.

— Ay Sere, Sere, ¿qué estoy haciendo? ¿Qué le estoy haciendo, ah?

Darien arrancó su auto y se fue para el apartamento de su novia sin saber lo que al llegar ahí le esperaba. Mientras él manejaba y pensaba en ella, Serena llegaba a su habitación con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. A pesar de que era tarde y estaba cansada, tomó su diario y escribió…

 _"_ _Hoy hicimos el amor por primera vez, aunque no fue tan doloroso como la primera vez que lo hice, estuvo bien. ¡Ah! ¿A quién quiero engañar? Fue espectacular… Aunque al principio él estaba renuente, después me dijo que me amaba y me besó dulcemente. Haber estado con él fue todo y mucho más de lo que algún día soñé, fue increíble, mágico, más que mágico fue, sensacional... Ay, sí, lo amo tanto… Con sus caricias y sus besos y todo lo que me hizo hoy, me sentí en el cielo. Pero no debería ilusionarme tanto por un hombre que va a casarse dentro de poco, yo soy solo un desliz, un tropiezo en su vida perfecta. Aunque este mal lo que estoy haciendo, voy a vivirlo hasta que dure, la vida ha sido dura conmigo y, ¿por qué no disfrutar este momento? Cuando él vuelva a su realidad y yo a la mía, seguro quedaré destrozada pero eso ya no importa. No solo es dueño de mi corazón y todo lo que soy, sino que hoy fue dueño de todo, todo mi amor…"_

.

.

— Buenos días mi belleza. ¿Cómo amaneciste?

— ¡Hola nene hermoso! Bien, muy bien mi amor, ¿y tú?

— Muy bien pero debo irme temprano porque según tengo entendido, hoy es el embargo a Mundo Moda, ¿no?

— Sí nene, así es. —Respondió Selena algo tensa—Seiya, me preocupa que ustedes se metan en un problema mi amor.

— No, no pienses eso que todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás. ¿Qué quieres desayunar mi belleza tropical?

— Ay no nene, tú ya me has atendido mucho todo este fin de semana y mejor dime, ¿qué puedo hacer yo por ti mi amor?

Selena era una mujer de temperamento fuerte, muy fuerte… Ella era todo lo opuesto a Serena que era toda dulzura pero con Seiya, perdía la compostura. Él la trataba tan bien y la amaba tanto, que ella no podía negarse a tratarlo de la misma manera. Selena lo amaba y solo quería cuidarlo y que no se metiera en problemas, por alguna extraña razón ella presentía que las cosas no iban a salir bien. Además de ser una excelente abogada, ella había estudiado cinco semestres de economía junto a su hermana. Cuando conoció a Seiya y le pareció tan pedante, se dio cuenta de que esa carrera no era para ella y la había abandonado. Esa fue una de las razones de las peleas con su papá, él no creía en los abogados porque decía que eran estafadores de cuello blanco y ella decía que eso no tenía por qué ser así, que ella le iba a demostrar que estaba equivocado. Era la abogada de Todo Moda, aunque ni Seiya ni Serena querían que ella se diera cuenta de nada, prefirieron llevar el proceso con ella. Selena, que presentía que todo saldría mal, se fue muy preocupada ese día a trabajar…

Más tarde y en Mundo Moda…

— Qué hubo mi querido presidente, ¿cómo nos fue anoche?

— Furuhata, —dijo Darien asegurándose de que nadie escuchara—bien, bien.

— ¡No! ¡¿Usted lo hizo?! ¡Usted es mi héroe hermano! ¡¿Dónde están las medallas para este héroe de guerra?!

— ¡Cállese, cállese! ¿Qué tal que alguien lo oiga?

— Bueno, bueno, bueno, pero cuente, ¿qué tal fue? Quiero todos los detalles hermano.

— No, no le voy a decir nada Furuhata y lo único que sí sé, es que me voy a podrir en el infierno por todo que estoy haciendo; y usted también, ¿oyó?

— ¿Pero, y yo por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

— Pues, usted sabe que yo no quería. Empecé a besarla pero pues me detuve.

— Claro, y con justa razón.

— ¿Va a dejar hablar o no?

— Ya, ya, prosiga…

— Bueno, yo le dije que no podía. Que lo sentía mucho y que no podía pero luego no, pobrecita hermano, empezó a llorar y me dijo que entendía. Iba a irse pero…

— Uy no, no hermano, en verdad lo considero, usted es mi héroe. ¿Acostarse con esa fea?

— Bueno, pilas pues Andrew. No le diga así a Sere porque entienda, yo no la odio. ¿Cómo odiar a una mujer que me ama como me ama ella? No, ella es como un angelito. Bueno, claro que…

— ¿Qué? Ah… Está sonriendo, cretino, cuente a ver, ¿qué más pasó?

— No, no le voy a decir nada más Furuhata. Váyase a trabajar y no moleste más.

— Bueno, si no me quiere contar no me cuente pero si me alegra saber que ya no le desagrada darle besitos a su monstrete. —Sonrió mientras Darien lo miraba mal— Aquí le traje la tarjeta de hoy, como no sabía si había sido capaz de hacerlo o no, escribí dos.

— Muestre a ver qué fue lo que escribió, poeta.

— Venga, ¿y cómo le fue con Rei?

— Ahí sí mal hermano. —Le contestó mientras recordaba la pelea que había tenido con ella— Pues cuando yo llegué a su apartamento, ella me estaba esperando toda sexy y bonita pero…

— Ay no, ¿y usted qué le dijo?

— Pues la verdad. Le dije que estaba cansado, que la colección y los problemas me tenían muy estresado pero ella me dijo que sabía que yo venía de verme con la "otra". ¿Puede creerlo?

— Es apenas lógico hermano, pero cuidado. No la puede descuidar tanto.

— Ay no Andrew, vea, yo a Rei, no la amo. Esta relación se ha convertido en algo monótono y…

— ¿Y qué Darien? Olvídelo, a usted le toca casarse con Rei sí o sí. Imagínese que listo, usted no se casa y es feliz. Pero inmediatamente que eso pase, va a venir Diamante a pedir su parte de la empresa y, ¿qué le vamos a dar? Acuérdese que Todo Moda muy pronto va a embargar definitivamente a Mundo Moda. Por ahora está muy bien que tenga neutralizada a Sere pero mucho cuidado con Rei.

— ¡Ah!—Maldijo levantándose de la silla— ¡Maldita sea Furuhata! No quiero, no quiero seguir con todo esto. Vea, mejor váyase antes de que llegue Sere.

— Bueno, me voy entonces porque imagino que Sere se muere por verlo y recibir su regalo del día, entiendo. —Dijo riendo y saliendo de la oficina—Nos vemos después.

Mientras Andrew salía, Darien leía las tarjetas. Se sonreía de ver las cosas que su amigo escribía, en verdad Andrew podría considerarse un tipo despreciable. Andrew se reía y se divertía mucho con lo que escribía y cuando molestaba a Darien, pero muy, muy en el fondo, solo era un hombre muy herido.

— Buenos días doctor.

— Qué hubo Sere, ¿Cómo está?

Saludó Darien mientras escondía las tarjetas.

— Bien, gracias doctor. —Respondió algo apenada mientras iba a la oficina— Ah, sí, no se olvide que hoy vienen sus papás temprano doctor. El informe ya está listo y solo tengo que ir a imprimirlo.

— Ya veo, Sere, no sabe la pena que me da preguntarle esto pero, ¿usted le hizo las modificaciones? ¿Lo maquilló?

— Sí doctor, no se preocupe por eso y más bien tenga, —le pasó una copia—léalo y estúdielo para qué pueda explicarlo en la reunión que va a tener con sus papás y con los accionistas.

— No, olvídelo Sere. Usted encárguese de eso que yo voy a ir a ver a Furuhata para terminar de cuadrar todo.

Temprano en la mañana tuvieron la reunión y los padres de Darien llegaron muy sonrientes. El señor Mamoru Chiba y la señora Margaret de Chiba, eran personas muy elegantes y educadas. Aunque a la señora Margaret le era indiferente Sere, le molestaba por las constantes quejas que Rei le daba de ella. En cambio el señor Mamoru, siempre era muy atento y amble con ella.

— Buenos días Serena, ¿cómo ha estado? ¿Ha cuidado bien mi empresa?

— Don Mamoru, —contestó ella extendiéndole la mano— sí, sí señor. No se preocupe. ¿Gusta seguir a la sala de juntas? ¿Puedo ofrecerle un café o algo señor?

— Yo me encargo de eso.

Dijo Galaxia mirándola muy mal.

— Mejor vaya, vaya que la necesita su novio al teléfono.

— ¿Seiya?

— Pues sí, ¿o es que tiene otro?

— Galaxia…— dijo el elegante señor Mamoru con tranquilidad— Mejor acompáñanos a la sala de juntas.

— ¡Hola Mamoru! ¡Hola Margaret! ¿Cómo han estado? Imagínate Margaret que…

Mientras Galaxia los acompañaba, como si fueran grandes amigos de toda la vida, Serena decía…

— ¡¿Qué?! No, ¡eso no puede ser Seiya! ¡¿Eso era hoy?!

 _—_ _Sí jefa. Yo intenté parar esa vuelta Sere pero, no pude. ¿Qué hacemos?_

— No, y justo hoy que están todos los accionistas reunidos. ¡Ah! ¿Ahora qué hago?

— _Vea Sere, ahí si no sé, yo cumplí con advertirle. Ojala no se meta en problemas._

— Listo, listo, gracias. Voy a ver qué hago entonces.

Serena muy nerviosa al pensar que todos se enterarían de cuál era la situación real de la empresa, fue a la reunión. Hizo una breve introducción y luego se disculpó un momento para hablar con Darien.

Fuera de la sala de juntas y en donde no pudieran escucharlos…

— ¡¿Qué, qué?! ¡¿Cómo así que el embargo es hoy Sere?!

— Sí señor, tengo que bajar y estar con ellos mientras hacen el inventario. Usted por favor distraiga lo que más pueda a su familia doctor. Le toca seguir con la reunión a usted solo.

— Bueno, bueno, —dijo nervioso—vaya pues. Más tarde nos vemos y me cuenta.

— Sí.

Serena, que era tan inteligente, vio cuando llegó su hermana en compañía de un señor que haría el embargo físico de la empresa. Era un procedimiento de rutina pero algo demorado.

— Qué hubo Selena y venga, ya que vino dígame, ¿usted porque no me dijo antes?

— Qué hubo hermana y no, no me diga eso que yo a usted le dije, incluso llegó la notificación y todo Sere. Es que, yo no sé a usted qué es lo que le pasa que últimamente está en la luna. Vine a acompañar al doctor Sánchez con lo del embargo y después tenemos que volver al juzgado y anexar los documentos Sere.

— Ay Selena, —dijo muy preocupada— ¿y esto se demora mucho o qué?

— No, no mucho, tranquila pero venga, mejor dígame usted a mí, ¿qué es lo que pasa pues? Ustedes ya sabían que esto iba pasar, ¿o no?

— Pues sí pero…

Mientras hablaban el señor tomaba notas de todo lo físico de la empresa, luego y después de un largo rato de anotar y anotar datos, el señor obtuvo toda la información necesaria y se fue. Despidiéndose de abrazo fraternal con su hermana, Serena tuvo suerte de que nadie la viera.

Horas más tarde…

— Qué hubo Sere y cuénteme, ¿al fin qué paso?

— Todo bien doctor, tranquilo.

No dijo más porque estaba en compañía de todos.

—La extrañamos en la junta, doctora Tsukino. —Exclamó Diamante irónico y mirándola mal— Fue una verdadera sorpresa escuchar a Darien explicar su informe, aunque me hubiera gustado escucharla más a usted, claro está.

— Me imagino que sí doctor. Siempre es un placer verlo y mucho más escuchar sus observaciones pero dígame, ya que estoy aquí, ¿qué le gustaría que le aclarara?

— Ah, pues no sé, por ejemplo, ¿es verdad que usted tiene novio?

Dijo sonriendo vagamente mientras hacía que todos los que estaban ahí se pusieran muy incomodos, en especial Darien...

— Disculpe doctor Hino pero eso hace parte de mi vida privada.

— Sí claro, ni más faltaba pero me gustaría saber a qué se dedica. ¿Tengo entendido que es dueño de una empresa de inversiones?

— No, no es el dueño, es el gerente general, doctor. No tengo mucho conocimiento sobre cuáles son sus principales funciones en esa empresa pero lo único que puedo decirle, con toda confianza, es que puede dormir tranquilo. Es una empresa seria y su capital de procedencia es limpio. Todavía tengo mucho trabajo por hacer aquí y no pienso irme, si eso es lo que le preocupa.

— ¡Qué alivio! Hasta una nueva junta doctora Tsukino y, le doy un consejo, cuide a su novio, hay por ahí mucha trepadora.

Y cuando por fin se fue y dejó de escupir veneno…

— Ay Sere, no le haga caso que usted ya sabe cómo es él. Ese tipo, es un pesado de lo peor.

— No se preocupe doctor, —sonrió—ya lo conozco y no me afectan sus palabras.

Después de que los papás de Darien y los demás accionistas se fueran muy tranquilos pensando que todo estaba bien, ellos se reunieron a platicar en presidencia. Nerviosos pero más asustados que otra cosa, empezaron un pequeño interrogatorio.

— Ay Sere…de la que nos salvamos.

— Ay doctor, don Andrew, —dijo ella aliviada—sí, menos mal que Seiya me llamó y me avisó. De esa forma pude estar pendiente cuando llegó el señor con la…

— Venga, venga, ¿Seiya? ¿Él sabe del embargo y todo esto Sere?

— Pues sí doctor pero…

— ¡¿Pero qué Sere?!

Le gritó Darien levantando la voz mientras Andrew le hacía caras para que dejara de hacerlo, no era conveniente, bueno, eso según Andrew y su estúpida lógica…

— Es que no entiendo Sere. Usted me dijo que él no sabía nada de lo que pasaba con la empresa y ahora resulta, que la llama a advertirle cosas. ¿Cómo así?

— Doctor, por favor cálmese que usted puede estar completamente tranquilo con respecto a Seiya. Seiya, es de mi entera confianza y aparte de ser mi amigo, es…

— Hola mi amor, ¿ocupado?

Entró Rei a interrumpir.

— Un poquito mi amor pero dime, —fue Darien con ella— ¿necesitas algo?

— Es que hoy tenemos una comida con tus papás antes de que viajen y venía a preguntare si salimos juntos esta noche para allá o qué piensas hacer.

— Sí, si, como quieras. —Respondió Darien con preocupación; pues Serena estaba ahí, viéndolos...

— Con permiso doctor, doña Rei, voy a seguir trabajando.

Después de que Rei le dio un beso a su novio y se fue, Andrew se le acerco a Darien y le dijo…

— Mucho cuidado con esas demostraciones de afecto frente a su monstrico, ¿oyó? Vea que las cosas ahora si se complicaron y bastante hermano.

— ¡Ah, pero usted sí que molesta! Primero, que no descuide a Rei, ahora, que cuidado con Sere. No, no me moleste más.

— Bueno, bueno, ya y mejor dígame antes de que me vaya, ¿ya le dio la tarjeta?

— No, no he tenido tiempo con todo esto que ha pasado hoy.

Mientras ellos hablaban, Serena recibía una llamada de Seiya. Él, le preguntaba preocupado qué había pasado con lo del embargo. Serena le contó todo muy tranquila pero le dijo que le preocupaba la actitud de su jefe con respecto a él. Seiya riendo le decía…

— _Claro, es apenas lógico que ese tipo sienta celos de mí Sere, yo soy un tipazo. ¿Sí o no, jefa?_

— Vea Seiya, —dijo riendo—no moleste mas bien y póngase serio. Me preocupa Selena. Hoy que la vi la vi un poco pálida. ¿Ella está bien?

 _—_ _¿Cómo así? ¿Qué tiene la flaca? No, no Serena, ¡¿qué le pasó?!_

— Tranquilo, tranquilo romeo enamorado… Tal vez fue solo mi impresión, sí, seguro fue solo eso.

— _¡Ah! ¡Le he dicho a Selena que vaya al médico! Usted sabe que ella con ese problema de gastritis que se le está empeorando no puede tener muchos disgustos, pero como ella es tan..._

— Uy, entonces pilas Seiya. Mucho cuidado que si ella se da cuenta que la peli teñida le está cayendo a usted para: "supuestamente bajarme de novio", —dijo riendo—se va meter en un problema y muy serio con ella. Usted ya sabe cómo es ella, sacó el genio de mi papá y lo que yo no entiendo es por qué pelean tanto si son igualitos pero bueno, en fin…

— _Gracias Sere, voy a tener cuidado y oiga, ¿no quiere que la recoja?_

— No, no, fresco Seiya. Nos vemos más tarde entonces en la casa. Chao.

Esto último lo escuchó Darien, y, preocupado por lo que escuchó, entró a su pequeña y oscura oficina.

— Doctor, ¿necesita algo?

— No, no Sere. Yo solo venía a entregarle esto. —Dijo y le entregó la tarjeta— Me gustaría mucho que saliéramos hoy pero…

— Ah, no, no se preocupe por eso doctor que yo entiendo. ¿Tiene la cena con sus papás y su novia cierto?

— Sí pero, hey, —levantó su rostro con delicadeza cuando ella lo bajó y le quitó la mirada—usted sabe que las cosas con Rei no van…

— No tiene que explicarme nada doctor, yo entiendo perfectamente. Con permiso voy a salir a almorzar con las muchachas, digo, si no me necesita para nada más, claro.

— Eh…No, no la necesito para nada mas Sere, vaya almuerce tranquila.

Serena guardó la tarjeta y salió a almorzar mientras Darien se quedó ahí solo y preocupado. Le preocupaba y al mismo tiempo le enternecía, toda la paciencia y el amor que Serena le tenía. Sin que él lo quisiera, un nuevo sentimiento nacía dentro de él….

Mientras volvían de almorzar…

— A ver Sere, —le preguntó Mina muy sonriente— venga y me cuenta cómo le fue anoche con su tinieblo. ¿Si hizo lo que le dije?

— Ay Mina, ¡sí! La pasé increíble anoche… Fue, fue en verdad muy especial.

— ¡Ay Sere! Me alegra tanto por usted pero ojo, cuidado, no lo vaya a descuidar mucho. Vea que nosotras escuchamos cuando la Galaxia esa le estaba coqueteando por teléfono mija.

— Pero por eso no hay ningún peligro, —dijo riendo—el que llamo fue Seiya.

— Ah, bueno… En ese caso no hay problema. Pero no me quiero ni imaginar si su hermana se llega dar cuenta Sere. Hmm, por lo que pude ver la otra vez, ella no es para nada como usted. Se ve que es de mal genio, ¿cierto?

— Sí, algo.

.

.

Llegó la noche y Sere llegó a su casa, Darien quería llevarla pero no pudo porque Rei se lo impidió. Serena entró muy relajada a su casa y escuchó que le dijeron a manera de regaño…

— Casi que no llega, ¿no?

— Ay Seiya, —dijo sentándose—no moleste que hoy tuve un día muy agotador y más bien cuente cómo le fue hoy.

— Bien, muy bien jefa y mire, el capital ha crecido en un 30% y cada vez está mejor. Hoy invertí en…

— No, no Seiya, mejor hablamos mañana.

— Bueno listo, hablamos mañana pues.

— ¿Se va mijo?

— Ah, doña Ikuko, —dijo riendo por hacer enojar a don Kenji—pues si va servir la comida, me quedo.

— Eh… pero, ¿no solo hay que darle desayuno y almuerzo sino que también la comida? No, no, no, este garabato nos va a arruinar mija.

— Tranquilo don Kenji que yo me voy ya, estoy preocupado por Selena y quisiera llegar temprano a la casa.

— ¿Qué tiene la niña mijo?

— Pues todavía no sé doña Ikuko pero mejor me voy ya.

— Sí, sí, váyase más bien. Esa muchacha debe estar es resfriada por usar ropa tan delgada en esta ciudad tan fría.

Don Kenji, tratando de ocultar su preocupación por su hija, vio cuando Seiya tomó su maleta y se fue. Mientras Seiya se iba a ver a su amor, Darien estaba…

— Ay mi amor, hace rato no te veía. Vivimos muy bien en Londres pero siempre te extraño mucho.

— Mamá, —dijo Darien junto a Rei— creo que exageras un poco pero sí, es verdad. Yo también los extraño mucho.

— Me alegra ver que todo va tan bien en la empresa hijo. —Dijo su papá sonriente—Pero bueno, hablemos de otra cosa mejor. La próxima vez que vengamos será para celebrar el matrimonio de ustedes dos, ¿verdad?

— Sí Mamoru, —dijo Rei simulando sonrisa—así será.

Mientras Darien sudaba frio por esa conversación y se le mezclaban imágenes de todo tipo, Seiya estaba…

— Cálmate Selena

— ¡No me voy a calmar nada Seiya, nada! ¡¿Usted cree que yo estoy pintada o qué?! ¡Usted a mí me tiene que respetar! ¡¿Qué es lo que le pasa?!

— Pero Selena, cálmate y dime, ¿qué te hice? ¿Por qué estás tan enojada conmigo mi amor?

— Ah… ¿y le parece poco? ¡¿Qué hacia esa estúpida llamándolo a mí casa?! No, mejor dicho, a nuestra casa, a dejarle ese mensaje que le dejó.

— ¿Mensaje? ¿Cuál mensaje? ¿De qué me estás hablando preciosa?

— No me diga así que estoy que lo mato Seiya. —Dijo muy enojada yendo hacia la contestadora— Escuche, escuche lo que le dejó dicho esa…

—Selena, tranquila mi amor. Recuerda que tú has estado indispuesta y el medico dijo la otra vez que….

— No me toque y escuche, —dijo presionando el botón—escuche mas bien.

 _"_ _Hola, señor Kou, me gustó mucho haber hablado con usted hoy y aunque sería mucho mejor conocerlo personalmente, entiendo sus motivos para que solo nos conozcamos así, por teléfono... Creo que podríamos llegar a ser muy buenos amigos ya que compartimos gustos por las finanzas, oh, pero claro está que sería bueno que Serena no supiera nada, no quiero meterme en un problema con ella y hacerle pensar lo que no es… Le dejo mi número y espero su llamada para que cumpla con la invitación que me hizo. Hasta pronto, ocupadísimo señor Kou…"_

— ¿Y bien?—Preguntó Selena de brazos cruzados— ¿Adónde que fue que usted invitó a esa infeliz?

— Selena, Selena mi amor, escucha, las cosas no son así como te las estas imaginando, déjame y te explico que fue lo que pasó. Lo que pasó fue que…

— Vea Seiya Kou, —dijo yendo a la habitación por una almohada y una cobija—tenga. Hoy por coqueto duerme en el sofá. Me gusta que le ayude a mi hermana pero no se pase Seiya. Por ahora estoy muy, muy enojada con usted y no lo quiero ver ni en pintura, ¿oyó?

— Pero, mi amor, ¿me vas mandar a dormir al sofá? No, yo no puedo dormir si no es junto a ti.

— ¿Así? Pues de malas, eso le pasa por coqueto. Vea Seiya, yo lo amo y todo lo que usted quiera pero usted a mí no ve a ver la cara.

— ¡Selena!— Se asustó Seiya porque ella se retorció de dolor— ¿Qué te paso nena?

— Nada, nada, me voy a dormir y ni se le ocurra venir conmigo.

— Pero belleza, al menos tranquilízate y dime, ¿necesitas algo?

— Necesito que se muera, Seiya. Déjeme dormir y hasta mañana, digo, si es que puede dormir en ese sofá…

— ¡Ah!

Maldijo Seiya muy aburrido cuando ella entró a la habitación y lo dejó por fuera

— ¡Y todo por culpa de esa vieja! Hasta bien merecido me lo tengo pero no, no, voy a ir a llevarle algo a mi muñeca a ver si con eso me perdona. Ese sofá es horrible.

Seiya fue y le llevó unos analgésicos para el dolor. Selena le abrió la puerta, le recibió el agua y las pastillas pero luego se la tiró. Él, que amaba a su enojada novia y compañera, fue por su guitarra y empezó a cantarle una canción. Le pedía y le pedía mil veces perdón con esa bella canción que inventó sobre la marcha. Ella le abrió la puerta y le dijo sin poder ocultar una sonrisa…

— Será dejarlo entrar a ver si se calla y me deja dormir.

— Ay mi belleza, —le dijo mientras entraba y sonreía—no sabes cómo me gusta que me trates mal. Siempre, siempre te ves tan bella y tan sensual….

Le dijo viéndola de arriba abajo y admirando su transparente camisón sin poder dejar de sonreír.

— De buen o mal genio, yo siempre te voy a amar.

— ¿Con que te gusta el maltrato? Bueno, muy bien, vamos a ver qué se me ocurre para castigarte…


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Para su sorpresa y tristeza, Selena no lo dejó hacerle el amor. Ella, que estaba tan molesta con su novio, hizo que él la besara, le diera gusto primero y después y cuando él estaba listo para más, ella se giró, le dio la espalda sin ninguna misericordia y se acostó a dormir. Selena lo amaba y lo deseaba también pero quería castigarlo hasta más no poder.

— Buenos días, mi sensual y cruel mujer.

— Hola, —dijo sin mirarlo y sintiendo su fuerte erección tras ella— ¿durmió?

— No, ¿qué iba a poder dormir? Lo que me hiciste anoche fue muy cruel. Yo que me moría por hacértelo y tú vas y te duermes bien tranquila…. He estado sin poder dormir porque tu olor y tu figura…

— ¿Así?— Le preguntó girándose finalmente y algo seria le dijo… —Seiya, mi amor, yo te amo y tú sabes muy bien que te amo pero…. No, es que simplemente no puedo. Me fui de mi casa, desafié a mi papá por estar a tu lado; sin mencionar que trabajo muy, muy duro para que estemos bien, y todo eso lo hago porque deseo estar junto a ti. Es por eso que no soportaría que me fueras infiel.

— Pero mi amor, yo también te amo mi vida, te juro que las cosas no fueron así. Ni siquiera sé de dónde sacó mi número de teléfono esa mujer. Yo no tengo ojos para nadie que no seas tú. ¿Crees acaso que soy tan idiota como para perderte? Tú eres perfecta, perfecta para mí. Eres inteligente, noble, dulce, buena, preciosa y…

— ¿Y? Dime que más.

— Y eres una experta en la cama… Me tienes tan caliente mi sensual peli negra... Como me gusta tu cabello, tus ojos… —dijo besándola por el cuello—y tu olor, en especial tu olor.

— ¿Entonces quieres que te perdone?

— Sí, pídeme, pídeme lo que quieras y lo haré con gusto.

— Listo, quiero que hoy vengas temprano y te encargues de la cena. Si lo haces, volveremos a esta habitación, antes no.

Seiya, muy embobado veía con gula y deseo su blanco y lindo cuerpo… Todos sus instintos lo empujaron a seguirla cuando ella se levantó de la cama para ir a la ducha y darse un baño pero ella, fue cruel y no lo dejó entrar. En cambio, lo mandó a la cocina a preparar el desayuno. Él sin duda alguna, odiaba hacerla enojar. Siempre lo pagaba muy, muy caro…

Mientras un pobre hombre tenía que apagar su llama y tenía que ir a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, Serena estaba leyendo una vez más aquella carta que le había regalado su gruñón el día anterior.

 _"_ _Haber hecho el amor contigo, fue algo increíble. Jamás pensé encontrar una mujer como tú, tan delicada, tan dulce y tan sensual. Nunca había hecho el amor anteriormente, esa noche contigo sin duda alguna fue algo sorprendente y trascendental. Te lo dije y te lo repito, siento algo muy especial por ti y es definitivo"_

— Sí, lo es, es definitivo. Ay…es tan dulce, como lo amo doctor…

.

-.-

.

Algunos días pasaron y Serena cada vez estaba más enamorada de su gruñón jefe. Los días pero sobre todo las noches que compartían juntos, eran muy especiales…

Una de esas tantas noches en las que se fugaban para poder estará a solas…

— Hola Sere, ¿la llevo a su casa?

— ¿Si puede doctor? No quiero que se meta en problemas con doña Rei.

— No, usted tranquila. —Le dijo Darien acercándosele para darle un beso— Usted si es una maravilla Sere. Nada que ver con las demás, es usted tan única, tan especial…

— Doctor… No, aquí no, hay que tener cuidado porque nunca se sabe. Alguien podría…

— Sí, tiene toda la razón. Vámonos ya que es algo tarde.

Ellos salieron y fueron hacia el estacionamiento. Darien salía tranquilo porque a Rei ni a nadie, se le ocurriría nunca que él pudiera tener como amante a una mujer como Serena. Eso era algo inconcebible para alguien, mucho más conociendo sus gustos. Pero lo que nadie sabía, era lo bien que la pasaban juntos…

— Ay Sere, mi Sere…

— Por favor, no, aquí no doctor. Nos pueden ver y bueno, usted ya sabe. Mejor vámonos, ¿sí?

— Claro, lo que usted quiera.

Pronto Darien llegó a uno de esos acostumbrados lugares que Andrew solía recomendarle para que fuera con Serena, y como casi todos ellos, muy oscuro y clandestino. Era perfecto para poder besarla tranquilamente...

— ¿Seguro no quiere tomar nada Sere?

— No, no doctor, —respondió volviendo a su jugo—usted sabe que yo no tomo. No sé si sabe pero soy muy intolerante.

— ¿Ah, sí? Venga Sere, no sea así. No es justo que el único que tome sea siempre yo, tómese este por mí, ¿sí?

— Usted sabe que yo por usted, hago cualquier cosa doctor.

— Uy Sere, cuidado. —Le dijo sonriendo y después de tomarse aquel trago— No juegue con un hombre enamorado.

— ¿Quién juega, doctor?

Le preguntó después de tomarse el trago y luego acercándosele mucho le dijo sensualmente…

— Con sus besos, ¿para qué quiero más licor? Sus besos, me emborrachan, doctor, me enloquecen…

— Uy Sere, mi Sere… —dijo y acariciando su rostro con delicadeza, la besó.

Ellos ya llevaban algunos meses en ese clandestino romance y aunque Serena sabía y tenía claro que no duraría mucho, lo estaba disfrutando bastante. Sin saberlo logró conquistarlo poco a poco con su paciencia, con sus tiernos besos y sus apasionados encuentros…

Se estaban besando pues muy apasionadamente hasta que…

— ¡Doctor! ¡Doctor!

— ¿Qué le pasó Sere?

— Esos son Yaten y Mina, mire. —Señaló hacia la entrada del lugar— Venga, mejor vámonos, vámonos de aquí.

Darien se levantó tan presuroso como ella de la mesa; pues se hubiera metido en un grave problema si ellos, Mina y Yaten, los hubieran visto tan juntos y tan acaramelados.

Mientras se escondían en una oscura pared, ella quedó muy cerca de él y Darien aprovechó la oportunidad para pedirle...

— Sere, vámonos. Vámonos para otro lugar en donde podamos estar solos.

— Ay doctor, me gustaría pero, usted no puede llegar tarde al apartamento de su novia y yo…

Fue silenciada por un apasionado beso por parte de él porque él, estaba embrujado. Embrujado por su olor, por sus besos y sus sensuales movimientos cuando estaban solos, cuando estaban en la cama….

Serena, que perdía la voluntad a causa de sus besos y entraba en una especie de trance cuando Darien la besaba y la miraba así, así como la estaba mirando en ese momento, lo tomó de la mano y accedió a irse con él a donde él quisiera…

Unos minutos después y bastante, muy ocupados…

— Ah…Ah Sere…Sí, así…

— Ah… Doctor…

En la soledad de una humilde habitación de motel, le estaba demostrando una vez más todo lo que sentía por él. Serena estaba sobre él y Darien dejó la luz prendida, le gustaba, le encantaba verla desnuda y apretar sus senos con dulzura mientras ella no dejaba de moverse sobre él con insistencia….

Luego, y sin dejar de verla, Darien la haló hacia él y hacia su masculino pecho e introdujo un pezón en su boca para empezar a lamerlo, lo que hizo a Serena estremecer de placer….

Era tanto, tanto lo que Serena disfrutaba de poder estar a solas con él, que después de quince minutos de penetración intensa llegó a un impresionante orgasmo, de nuevo...

— Ah, Sere, mi Sere, es tan ardiente…. Ummm, sí, pero esto apenas empieza, ¿verdad?

— Doctor…Doctor… — Le respondió sin lentes, con las pupilas completamente dilatas por la pasión y con el rubio cabello muy, muy desordenado… —Se lo ruego, se lo suplico, dígame qué puedo hacer para complacerlo…

— Solo quiero que siga haciendo lo que estaba haciendo pero así.

Le pidió después de levantarse de aquella sudada cama y poniéndola a ella en cuatro.

— Ummm, sí, como disfruto de su trasero.

— ¡Ah! —Gimió muy fuerte cuando él la penetró y la nalgueó— Sí, sí…

Darien, muy sonriente, lo tomó en su mano y con mucha delicadeza la penetró una vez más en aquel húmedo sexo que le daba tanto gusto, tanto placer... Serena gemía, gritaba y le pedía por mas y mientras él la embestía sin piedad, ella susurraba que lo amaba y que lo amaba mucho, con toda su alma... Él, que tenía experiencia en esas artes, era un buen amante. Acariciaba su espalda, su trasero y sus senos con mucha intensidad sin dejar de hundirse en ella…

Después de veinte minutos más de intensas embestidas y caricias por todo su sudado cuerpo, la escuchó gritar de nuevo…

— Yo también la amo Sere y todo, quiero que me lo de todo por favor…

— ¡Ah! ¡Lo amo, lo amo tanto…!

Gritó fuertemente mientras estallaba nuevamente.

— ¡Lo amo doctor, lo amo…!

Darien, que disfrutaba muchísimo con ella y de escucharla venirse tantas veces gracias a él y a su habilidad, a todo lo que él le hacía cada que estaban así, encerrados y en la oscuridad, se contuvo, logró controlarse. (Aun con lo difícil que era, ya que verla y escuchar como lo conseguía lo excitaba de sobre manera) Después de darle gusto y escucharla pedir por más, la tomó por las caderas y se movió sin cesar. La penetró por su blanco y delicado trasero hasta que no lo contuvo más y estalló al poco tiempo que ella lo hubiera hecho.

Sin aliento, cayó sobre ella y le decía con una gran sonrisa en aquellos hinchados y provocativos labios que Serena tanto amaba…

— Ah… Ah…Ah Sere, Sere…Usted me está… Me está volviendo loco.

— Y usted a mí. —Dijo acostándose sobre la cama con una gran sonrisa— ¿Satisfecho?

— Mucho, muchísimo…

Le contestó mientras se acostaba muy sonriente junto a ella y ella aún seguía de espaldas a él.

— ¿Y usted?

— Siempre que estoy con usted estoy muy bien. Aunque podría quedarme haciendo esto toda la noche, imagino que ya debemos irnos, ¿cierto?

— Sí mi Sere, así es pero, —dijo sobre la cama, apoyado sobre su codo y acariciando su espalda dulcemente en dirección a su trasero… —guau Serena, usted es increíble. ¿De verdad aguantaría toda una noche conmigo?

— Ay doctor…

Se giró y muerta de risa le confirmó…

— Algún día no muy lejano podríamos comprobarlo. ¿Le gustaría?

— ¡Pero claro que sí! Ojala y sea muy, muy pronto… Oiga Sere, ¿por qué sigue llamándome así? Creo que ya hemos compartido bastante como para que usted me siga diciendo: Doctor, ¿no cree?

— Sí pero, —dijo levantándose y tomando su ropa—lo prefiero así, al fin de cuentas esto es pasajero, sé que no debo hacerme muchas ilusiones con usted doctor y por eso prefiero tratar de mantener la distancia.

Algo dolido por sus palabras, vio como entraba al baño para cambiarse. Él, hizo lo mismo y se vistió. Luego no hablaron más y la llevó hasta su casa.

Frente a la casa de Serena y aun dentro del fino auto de Darien…

— Hasta mañana doctor y fue como siempre que estoy con usted, increíble. Muchas gracias.

— No, —dijo acercándosele—gracias a usted por haber aceptado salir esta noche conmigo y por favor, no quiero que piense que usted no me interesa porque usted es muy, muy importante para mi Sere, yo la amo. Amo estar con usted y en estos momentos no puedo estar con nadie más que no sea usted. Usted me vuelve loco, me encanta...

— No hablemos de esto ahora, ¿quiere? Es algo tarde y usted debe volver con ella. Vaya, váyase ya. No quiero que se meta en un problema y todo por mi culpa.

— No es solo lo que usted me da cuando estamos solos mi Sere, sino también sus cuidados y su amor lo que hace que yo la ame como la amo. La amo, Serena Tsukino, la amo….

— Yo también doctor, yo también lo amo… Hasta mañana doctor, que descanse.

Darien se fue y se fue sonriente, muy feliz. Por primera vez en su vida se había enamorado y lo había hecho de alguien que era incondicional y complaciente con él. Al principio, pensó estar confundido, pensó que solo estaba enamorado de su increíble forma de, bueno, de, de eso, pero con su ternura, con sus besos, su ayuda y su ardiente sexo cada vez que estaban a solas, se había enamorado completamente de ella…. Se había enamorado de cada pequeña parte de Serena…

.

.

— ¡Sere! ¡Sere!

— Sí doctor, ¿me necesita?

— Sí, —dijo sonriendo—siempre. ¿Qué citas tengo para hoy?

— No muchas, doctor. Tiene dos citas con los proveedores y, ¡ah! Ya todo está listo para su viaje de mañana.

— OK, muy bien Sere, gracias. ¿Entonces las reservaciones de los tiquetes y…?

— Sí doctor, mire, —le entregó unos papeles—todo está listo.

— Darien, ¿por qué aún no se ha consignado lo del local de New York?

— ¿Cómo así Rei? ¿Sere, qué pasó con eso?

Le preguntó a Serena después de que Rei entró a su oficina como siempre, muy desafiante y altanera.

— Mire doctor, —dijo entregándole un papel—es que hacía falta su firma.

Él lo tomó y lo firmó, luego Serena se fue a su oficina a terminar de arreglar todo para su viaje y los dejó solos. Ella, estaba algo triste porque él se iría por tanto tiempo y pasaría toda una semana sin verlo, eso le atormentaba mucho pero lo que más le dolía, era escuchar a Rei diciendo…

— Vamos a tener toda una semana para nosotros, ¿verdad mi amor?

— Sí Rei pero, —dijo alejándosele un poco—sabes que es un viaje de trabajo, no de vacaciones.

— ¿Te duele mucho alejarte de ella, verdad? ¿Es eso cierto? ¿Es eso lo que te tiene tan aburrido?

— ¡Ah Rei! ¿Ya vas a empezar con eso? Estoy cansado del mismo cuento, ya no más.

— Claro, eso es lo que te tiene tan aburrido pero pues, tranquilo. Si te molesta tanto, entonces no viajes. Quédate aquí para que puedas estar con ella.

— Rei, Rei…

Dijo mientras ella salía y azotaba la puerta.

Darien entró a la oficina de Serena y la cerró con llave. Iba a besarla porque en verdad la necesitaba y en verdad estaba muy aburrido porque se tenía que ir y no iba poder salir con ella, ni hablar, ni verla por toda una semana pero…

— Doctor, por favor, se lo he dicho, aquí no.

— Sere, mi Sere, —dijo abrazándose a ella—yo, la amo, la amo tanto... No quisiera tener que irme y dejarla aquí sola. Más con ese tipo detrás de usted.

— Doctor, ya se lo he dicho, Seiya es solo mi amigo. Yo solo lo amo a usted, a usted y solo a usted. ¿No se lo he demostrado ya?

— Oh, sí mi Sere, —dijo halándola a su pecho por la cintura—y mucho pero venga, no sea así y deme un beso.

— No, mejor vaya y hable con doña Rei, doctor. No es bueno que discutan antes de viajar, no le haga daño por favor. Vea que ella lo ama, eso se le nota y...

— Guau Serena, ¿cómo puede tenerle tanta consideración con lo mal que ella se expresa de usted? No lo entiendo.

— Ella es una mujer enamorada y yo la entiendo. La entiendo porque también le entregué mi corazón al hombre incorrecto.

— ¿Cómo así? No entiendo. ¿Está hablando de mí o del tal Seiya?

— Ay doctor, —dijo sin poder evitar reír— ¿pues de quién va a ser? Pues de usted. Yo lo amo, lo amo a usted y solo a usted pero vaya, vaya con ella, hágame caso.

Darien, muy confundido y sorprendido por el buen corazón de su fea pero dulce asistente, se fue a hablar con Rei mientras Serena seguía con su trabajo. Mientras él iba primero a hablar con Andrew, Rei estaba…

— Sí Galaxia, esa mujer lo tiene loco. Nunca antes lo había visto así, siento que lo estoy perdiendo. Esta vez siento que lo voy a perder para siempre.

— Pero esa mujer debe ser una profesional porque para que Darien este así como tú dices, debe ser una pantera.

— Ay Galaxia, no sé pero esto me está matando, ya no sé qué hacer. Todas las noches intento acerarme a él pero, nada. Siempre dice que está cansado, que tiene muchos problemas pero yo no le creo. Todo es por culpa de ella, esa maldita mujer me lo está quitando.

Mientras ellas hablaban, Darien estaba hablando con Andrew. Le decía que le preocupaba irse por toda una semana y más estando tan cerca el nuevo lanzamiento.

— Pues si Darien pero le toca, además es una buena oportunidad para que arregle las cosas con Rei. Acuérdese que ese matrimonio se tiene que hacer.

— Ay Furuhata, —dijo muy aburrido—usted habla como si nada porque no es su vida. No, no quiero, yo no me quiero casar con una mujer que me persigue como si fuera mi sombra, que no me da libertad de ser quien soy, que no me da lo que yo quiero. No y definitivamente no, yo no me quiero casar con Rei.

— ¿Otra vez con lo mismo Darien? ¿Qué es lo que le pasa? ¿No me diga que usted se está enamorando de…?

— ¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo se le ocurre decir eso?

La verdad era que Darien sí se había enamorado de Serena, y mucho… Ella lo había conquistado con su inteligencia, con su ternura y su entrega. Serena era todo lo que él algún día soñó encontrar en una mujer. Darien quería una mujer que lo amara con todo y lo que él era, con su mal genio, con su coquetería, con su perfeccionismo, que lo amara a él y a su forma de ser… Pero aunque Andrew era su mejor amigo, no podía contarle, mejor dicho, confesarle que la amaba; pues aunque en la intimidad él la veía diferente, por fuera Serena seguía siendo la misma fea de siempre. Pero algo en él cambio, desde aquella primera noche de pasión. Ahora cuando la veía a los ojos podía sentir su profundo y sincero amor….

— ¿Me imagino que hoy se va a despedir de su monstrete, cierto? Ella debe estar esperando que usted se despida con todas las de la ley hermano.

— Claro, claro, —le dijo sin prestar atención—tiene razón. Esta noche salgo con ella.

— Ay Darien, ¿a usted como que le quedó gustando acostarse con vampirin, no? Hmmm, no entiendo por qué no me ha querido contar nada de sus encuentros amorosos, nosotros siempre hemos sido amigos y nos hemos contado todo hermano.

— A ver, en primer lugar, no le diga así a Sere, Andrew y en segundo lugar, Sere no es como las otras mujeres. Ella es especial, ella me ama como nadie me había amado en la vida y...

— ¿Ni siquiera Rei?

— Ni siquiera ella porque lo de Rei es obsesión. Ella no me ama Furuhata, solo me le he convertido en algo que ella tiene que cumplir y lograr. Pero Sere, Sere…

Mientras ellos hablaban…

— ¡Michiru Kaio!

— ¡Rubeus!— Saludó la elegante y hermosa mujer de abrazo y beso en la mejilla— ¿Cómo estas querido? ¿Hace cuánto que no te veía?

— Pues desde el desfile en el que estuve hace como un año. ¿Usted si es muy ingrata, no? ¿Dónde andaba?

— Ah bueno, estaba…

— Disculpa mi amor, —dijo interrumpiéndola—ven, ven no veas que esta es la parte fea de la empresa. Mejor vamos a mi taller en donde se crea la magia y el esplendor…

— Ay Rubeus, —dijo la bella chica de ojos azules oscuros—no seas así. Discúlpenlo. ¿Cómo están?

— Bien señorita Kaio, muchas gracias.

— Ay no, —dijo Rubeus ofendido—camina, camina Michiru y mejor dime, ¿qué haces por aquí?

— Vengo a pedirle a tu jefe que me deje secuestrarte, te necesito para que vistas a unas modelos para un desfile que será mañana. ¿Sabes si puede atenderme?

— Ay Michiru, a una belleza como tú… Por supuesto que te atiende. Pero primero vamos y charlamos un rato.

Tratando despectivamente a todas las muchachas, Rubeus se marchó a su taller para hablar con aquella atractiva modelo. Mientras todos trabajaban ignorando la presencia de aquella mujer que ese día le causaría muchos problemas a Darien, Luna estaba llegando a Mundo Moda. Luna Moon era una mujer alta, peli negra delgada y muy elegante. Ella era muy amable y bien educada y le había tomado aprecio a todas las muchachas en especial a Serena. Fue por eso que encontrándoselos a todos en recepción, dijo:

— Hola buenos días Sere, ¿cómo está?

— Doña Luna, —dijo muy sonriente—bien, bien gracias. ¿Supongo que viene por lo de los cheques?

— Sí, así es Sere. ¿Eso está listo? Lo necesito para poder empezar con todo para el lanzamiento.

— Claro, venga conmigo por favor.

— No, espere. —Dijo mirando a los demás—Quiero aprovechar que los veo a todos para invitarlos a una exposición de arte. Es esta noche en el museo del centro.

— Doña Luna, —dijo Mina muy contenta—gracias por invitarnos. ¿Cierto que vamos a ir muchachas?

— Sí, — dijo Lita contenta—entonces salimos juntas. Ah, no, espere, —dijo viendo a Yaten—usted se va con él Mina y pues Amy me lleva, ¿cierto Amy?

— Sí Lita, —dijo sonriente—nosotros la llevamos, tranquila.

Después de hablar un poco más, Luna se retiró con Serena a seguir trabajando. Cuando Serena entró y lo vio platicando tan animado con esa atractiva mujer, sintió celos. Celos porque ella sabía que él era débil con esa clase de mujeres…. Pronto terminó de atender a Luna y ella se fue, se despidió de abrazo afectuoso y la dejó sola en el pasillo. Serena, que estaba ansiosa por saber qué hacia esa bella mujer con su gruñón jefe, entró sin avisar y preguntó imprudentemente…

— Disculpe doctor pero, ¿puedo ofrecerles algo?

— No, —dijo algo apenado con Michiru—no Sere, muchas gracias y, ¿podría dejarnos solos por favor?

— Claro, entiendo. Con permiso doctor, señorita Kaio…

— Mucho gusto. —Se levantó Michiru de la silla— Soy Michiru Kaio y…

— No se moleste, sé perfectamente quién es usted. Usted es una de las modelos más cotizadas del país, Michiru Kaio, el sueño de cualquier hombre. ¿Cierto que sí, doctor?

— Por favor Sere.

Le pidió Darien mientras se levantaba de su silla, en donde estaba cómodamente sentado viendo a Michiru, y abriendo la puerta completó su ofensa para con Serena diciendo…

— ¿Podría retirarse?

— Claro, claro doctor y cualquier cosa que necesite, no dude en llamarme.

Ella salió y lo dejó solo con Michiru. Con mucho malgenio por su hostilidad frente a esa bella mujer, Serena siguió con su trabajo. La otra que estaba súper enojada con Darien era Rei que creía que Michiru era aquella misteriosa amante que él tanto le escondía.

Pasada una hora Michiru volvió al taller con Rubeus y escuchó cuando él le preguntó muy alegre…

— Michiru, cuéntele aquí a las señoritas hace cuánto llegaste de viaje.

— Hace una semana.

— ¿Y con quién andabas nena?

— Con mi esposo, con Haruka de luna de miel. ¿A qué se debe todo este interrogatorio Rubeus? ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

— No, nada, nada muñeca. —Contestó mirando mal a Rei y a Galaxia.

Rei había descansado al saber que ella no era la amante de Darien pero aún seguía con la duda. Sin importar nada, ella aprovecharía el viaje para reconquistar a su dulce salvaje…

.

.

Más tarde y siendo la hora de la salida…

— Sere, espéreme y la llevó a su casa.

— No, doctor, —dijo cortante frente a Andrew—lo que pasa es que yo no voy para mi casa, me voy con la muchachas para una exposición de arte a la que nos invitó doña Luna esta mañana. Hasta mañana doctor, que descanse.

— Sere… Aún tenemos que cuadrar todo antes de mi viaje.

— ¡Que no! Ya le dije que no y hablamos mañana doctor, la jornada laboral ya se acabó y yo me tengo que ir ya, me están esperando. Hasta luego.

Serena salió furibunda de aquella oficina y mientras ella salía, Andrew entraba y decía igual de sonriente que siempre…

— Uyyy….pero casi le pega, ¿no? Esta como bien brava su monstrete. ¿Qué le hizo?

— Está enojada conmigo por lo de la visita de Michiru Kaio esta mañana. Mientras hablaba con Michiru, le pedí que me dejara solo con ella y...

— No pero es que ahí sí lo entiendo. —Sonrió de nuevo— ¿Quién no va a querer estar solo con una mujer tan bella como esa, ah? Pero…Le toca contentarla como sea hermano porque mañana nos vamos de viaje y si se queda toda enojada, puede buscar consuelo en otros brazos...

— Sí, tiene razón Furuhata.

Se levantó y tomando su saco le dijo antes de salir…

— Voy a ir a buscarla.

Pero como Rei era especialista en amargarle la vida al pobre y, por siempre caliente de Darien…

— Hola mi amor, ¿nos vamos?

— No, no mi amor. Voy a ir al evento al que nos invitó Luna hoy y después voy para mi apartamento a alistar la maleta.

— Entonces te espero en mi apartamento más tarde.

— No, no mi amor. No creo que alcance a llegar a tu apartamento porque aún tengo muchas cosas que arreglar.

— OK, —dijo no muy convencida—entonces nos vemos mañana. Me voy con Galaxia porque le voy a prestar mi carro mientras no estamos. Chao mi amor, —dijo dándole un beso—descansa.

En efecto ella se fue y se fue entre tranquila y desconfiada; pues sospechaba que él se vería con su amante esa noche.

— ¡Darien! Qué bueno que te animaste a venir.

— Luna, —dijo dándole una bella sonrisa— ¿cómo no iba a venir? No digas eso que me haces quedar mal, como un mal agradecido. Obviamente pensaba venir y…

Cuando todos se alejaron un poco, él se le acercó a Serena y le pidió que hablaran. Ella, Serena que estaba tan enojada con él por su desprecio en la mañana, le dijo muy seria y en un horrible vestido verde aceituna largo…

— ¿Usted qué hace aquí doctor? Váyase, váyase que, ¿qué tal que alguien nos vea y le cuente a doña Rei, ah?

— Vea Sere, yo vine aquí por usted. Necesito que hablemos y le aviso, yo de aquí no me voy sin usted, ¿entendió?

— Por favor doctor, —le suplicó muy nerviosa—váyase, váyase por favor. Mañana, mañana si quiere hablamos temprano en la oficina pero por ahora váyase, se lo ruego.

— Como me gusta que me ruegue pero no esto, Sere, no esto… Por favor venga conmigo que necesitamos hablar.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Serena ahora ya no estaba enojada con él, lo que tenía eran nervios. Nervios de que alguien los viera y le dijeran todo a Rei pero con tal de sacarlo de ahí, subió a su auto y le pidió que arrancara.

Y mientras Darien manejaba, ella decía...

— No debió haber venido hasta por acá, doctor, pudo meterse en un problema.

— No, no podía irme así porque yo la necesito y además esta noche, habíamos quedado de pasarla juntos, Sere, ¿se acuerda?

— Con respecto a eso...He tomado una decisión, doctor. Esto, lo que sea que usted y yo tengamos, se terminó. Hoy me di cuenta de que yo no soy la mujer adecuada para usted y lo mejor es que dejemos así. Todo esto ha sido muy bonito, muy especial pero todo lo que he hecho está mal. Aproveche el viaje para que solucione las cosas con su novia y...

— ¡Maldita sea Sere!—Detuvo el auto— ¿Eso es lo que quiere? ¿Qué me vaya de luna de miel con Rei? ¿No quiere estar esta noche conmigo y en cambio quiere que la lleve a su casa? ¡Listo! Entonces la llevo a su casa.

— Doctor...

Empezó Serena a llorar.

— No, no es eso pero por favor entienda, nada de esto es fácil para mí. Yo...Yo lo amo y me duele no ser su tipo de mujer; no ser como la señorita Michiru por ejemplo. Me duele saber que va a casarse dentro de poco y yo...

— Sere...Mi Sere... —acarició su rostro con ternura mientras se le acercaba—yo no necesito una modelo, ni amo a Rei. En cambio a usted la amo y necesito estar con usted, necesito estar toda esta noche con usted mi niña. No llore se lo suplico y mejor no me diga que me va a dejar porque eso si es un martirio. Vea, yo entiendo que sea difícil para usted todo esto pero yo no me voy a casar con Rei, no puedo. No la amo y solo estoy esperando a la próxima junta directiva, a que todo esto se resuelva, para cancelar ese matrimonio.

Serena, que muy en el fondo sabía que él le estaba mintiendo, no le importó cuando Darien empezó a besarla aceleradamente. Él, trataba de mostrarle con ese beso lo mucho que la necesitaba, lo mucho que la deseaba pero sobre todo, lo mucho que la amaba...

— Está bien doctor, vámonos. ¿A dónde vamos?

— Vea Sere, Rei anda muy prevenida conmigo y quiero evitarme problemas. Por eso se me ocurre que nos podemos ir, para el apartamento de Furuhata.

— ¡No! ¿Y don Andrew qué? ¿Acaso él sabe que usted y yo...?

— No, no mi Sere, no. Él no sabe nada de lo de nosotros y si le estoy pidiendo que nos vayamos para allá, fue porque él me dijo que hoy se iba de levante y me dejó las llaves en la portería. Tranquila y mejor dígame, —dijo acariciando su pierna— ¿vamos? Me muero por estar con usted...

— Está bien, vámonos.

Pronto llegaron al apartamento de Andrew. Ese, era un lugar muy bonito y algo exclusivo, Andrew lo había decorado muy bien. Cuando Darien llegó en compañía de Serena, el portero se le quedó mirando algo extrañado. El portero que ya lo conocía de sus anteriores visitas en compañía de siempre bellas modelos, se sorprendió mucho cuando lo vio con una mujer como Serena. Ella no era el tipo de mujer que el acostumbraba llevar y Serena, que no era tonta, se dio cuenta de todo.

Por eso cuando estuvieron en el apartamento, empezaron a discutir de nuevo.

— ¿Qué le pasa Sere? ¿Está molesta?

— Ay doctor, es que don Andrew se va a dar cuenta de que yo estuve aquí esta noche con usted.

— ¿Por qué dice eso?— Le preguntó sirviéndose un trago del mini bar que Andrew tenía en el apartamento— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es lo que le molesta?

— Todo, todo me molesta. Me molesta el hecho de que usted haya estado con tantas mujeres aquí. Me molesta la mirada que me dio el portero de desaprobación. Me molesta no ser la mujer correcta para usted y... —no podía evitarlo por más que lo deseara, el nudo en la garganta que se le había formado por tanta humillación dolía y no podía contener las lágrimas... —Lo mejor será que me vaya.

— ¡No espere, no se vaya!

Impidió Darien que se fue abrazándola.

— Ninguna, escúcheme bien Sere, ninguna tan especial como usted. —Le decía mientras le quitaba los lentes y la miraba fijamente a los ojos— Ninguna tan dulce, ninguna tan buena y a ninguna de ellas, he amado como sí la amo a usted. Solo la he amado a usted, a usted y solo a usted, Sere...

Sus palabras se escuchaban tan sinceras que ella las creyó. Serena sintió en sus besos y en su mirada, la necesidad que Darien tenía por demostrárselo y fue por eso que no opuso ninguna resistencia cuando él cayó sobre ella en el sofá y subió su feo vestido para desnudarla... Darien le quitó el mojado interior con rapidez y saboreándose los labios le dijo antes de, antes de empezar a, ya saben...

— Oh, mi Sere... Es usted tan dulce que me muero por deleitarme con esto... Toda usted es dulce, muy dulce...

— ¡Ah! Por favor doctor, ¿qué me va hacer?

— Mía... —le respondió mientras subía sobre su erizado cuerpo para volver a mirarla a los ojos—Voy a hacerla mía, toda mía, toda la noche...

Darien la desnudó por completo y la dejó sobre ese sofá. Al quitarle los lentes y soltar su rubio cabello, ella siempre se veía muy diferente. Fascinado por ver su rostro sonrojado, la besó dulcemente como ella lo hizo con él en el pasado. Después de saborear centímetro a centímetro su blanca y suave piel, se inclinó ante su sexo y lo olió. Disfrutó del dulce olor de su excitación y después de darle pequeños y estimulantes besos por sus muslos, pasó su lengua hirviendo por encima de sus labios inferiores... Él, que era tan dulce y delicado con Serena porque la amaba, la saboreaba como si se tratase de un dulce muy raro.

Estuvo ahí, deleitándose con su sabor y con su humedad, hasta que inclinado ante ella y sosteniéndose de sus nalgas, escuchó que ella le dijo muy excitada...

— ¡Ah...! No...No...No más por favor, no más...Si sigue así, yo voy a...

Darien no hizo caso a su apasionado ruego y aferrándose con más fuerza de su trasero, lo hizo más rápidamente. Incrementando la velocidad de sus lamidas, de su inquieta lengua dentro de ella, la hizo correr después de unos pocos minutos de haber estado bajo ella... Solo le bastaron diez, diez intensos minutos de dulce lamidas y caricias para hacerla llegar a un orgasmo de maravilla...

— ¿Rico?

— Ah...— Sonrió y gimió Serena mientras él se acomodaba sobre ella y la penetraba lentamente... — Sí...Sí...Muy...Muy rico, doctor. Oh, sí...Más...Más por favor...

— ¿Así?

Le preguntó mientras la penetraba más fuerte y limpiaba el exceso de humedad de su boca besando su cuello apasionadamente...

— Oh, Sere...Mi Sere...

— Oh, doctor, mi doctor...Lo amo... —dijo acariciando su espalda—Lo amo tanto, tanto... ¡Ah...!

— Y yo a usted mi Sere, y yo a usted mi amor...

Él se movía intensamente sobre ella mientras caricia, beso, lamida y embestida venia... Darien la penetraba sin descanso y disfrutaba de sus suaves movimientos debajo de él, de sus besos, de sus caricias y de sus calientes gemidos al oído pero sin duda alguna lo que más disfrutaba de estar con ella, era escucharla pedir por más cuando llegaba al clímax, eso le encantaba...

Después de veinticinco incesantes minutos de estar haciéndolo como solo ellos sabían, Darien la escuchó gritar y sintió y vio cuando empezó a moverse rápidamente con fuerza bajo él. Él, que no quería contenerse mientras la escuchaba y la veía a ella entregarse a la maravilla del orgasmo, sucumbió ante aquella extraordinaria sensación... Darien lo sacó y llenó su blanco y plano vientre con él...

— Oh, Sere...Sere...Mi vida...

— Ah...Ah doctor, —sonreía con el rostro muy rojo y jadeante sin dejar de mirarlo—lo amo, lo amo tanto...

— Y yo a usted mi amor, y yo a usted también Sere pero, ¿cansada?

— Para nada, ¿Por qué?— Preguntó mientras se levantaba muy sonriente de aquel manchado sofá... — ¿Qué quiere?

Mientras Darien la cargaba, la besaba y acariciaba su trasero que tanto le gustaba poseer, llegaron a la habitación de Andrew. Totalmente excitado y fuera de control, la apoyó contra una de las paredes de la habitación y volvió a hacerlo.

— Oh, oh sí... Sí mi Sere...Que rica que esta... Usted es una maravilla...

— ¿Y qué pasó, con, con lo que quería?

— Ah, por eso no se preocupe, mi amor. —La miró a las dilatas pupilas celestes sin dejar de embestirla con fuerza— Esto aún no termina. Démelo, démelo ya que yo sé que usted se quiere venir ya. ¿Cierto que sí? A ver, atrévase a negarlo...

— Oh doctor... Mi doctor... Que cruel es al conocerme tan bien. Si eso es lo que quiere, entonces eso haré...

Serena, que escondía tras fea ropa y desarreglo un ardiente y bello cuerpo, no lo soportó por mucho tiempo. Explotó y explotó en un escandaloso orgasmo con él pasados diez minutos de penetración intensa apoyados sobre aquella pared... Aunque para él era difícil contenerse, quería seguir disfrutando de su cuerpo, de todo su amor...

— Oh, mi Sere, mi amor... Como me gusta hacérselo, me encanta mujer... Venga... Hágase aquí.

— Ummm, sí... —Se subió sobre él cuando Darien se acostó en la cama—Será para mí todo un placer.

Darien le levantó un poco el trasero a Serena y tomándolo en una mano, ¡bam! Se introdujo nuevamente en ella; pues no había para él una mejor sensación en el mundo que estar dentro de ella... Sin duda disfrutaba de sus múltiples orgasmos pero lo que más le gustaba de hacérselo, era escucharla decir apasionadamente que lo amaba.

— Lo amo...Lo amo doctor, lo amo con toda mi alma...

— Más fuerte, —dijo nalgueando su trasero y moviéndose debajo de ella con insistencia... —Dígalo más duro que no la escucho Sere.

— ¡Lo amo! ¡Lo amo doctor!

— No, doctor no, Sere, —dijo halándola hacia su pecho después de besarla apasionadamente...—Darien. Llámeme por mi nombre mientras se lo hago.

— ¡Darien! ¡No, no más! ¡No puedo soportarlo más y...Ya...Ya...!

— Oh, mi nena ardiente... —Sonrió Darien muy complacido mientras se sostenía de sus sudadas caderas y le ayudaba a incrementar el ritmo... — Espere, espere un momento y lo hacemos juntos.

Darien se levantó de la cama y buscó un condón en una de las gavetas de Andrew. Con mucha urgencia, se lo puso cuando lo encontró y volvió con ella que lo estaba esperando impacientemente... Atrás había quedado la pena de ver sus cuerpos desnudos porque ya solo los invadía un profundo deseo de poseerse y de amor profundo, de mucho amor...

Luego de penetrarla nuevamente, ella al igual que él, llegaron a un increíble orgasmo. Después de cinco minutos de fuertes movimientos por parte de ambos, de caricias, de besos y de tener sus cuerpos acalorados y sudados muy pegados, ambos habían llegado a un espectacular orgasmo...

— Ay, ay doctor... Lo disfruto tanto, tanto... Lo amo... Lo amo tanto que...

— Y yo a usted también mi amor, — le dijo Darien honestamente mientras ella se acostaba a su lado en la cama— yo a usted también la amo, Sere.

Como su faena fue larga, terminaron agotados en la cama. Darien quería quedarse toda la noche con ella, abrazado a su desnudo y suave pecho pero escuchó que ella le dijo bastante tarde de la noche...

— Despierte doctor que es hora de irnos. Ya es bastante tarde y usted debe ir a empacar su maleta. Imagínese que, ¿qué tal que a ella le dé por llamarlo?

— Venga Sere, —dijo halándola hacia él—no sea cansona y béseme más bien. Quedémonos juntos, juntos toda esta noche mi amor que mañana ya veremos.

— Aunque me muera por aceptar, —dijo riendo y dándole un beso—creo que no sería lo más conveniente. Por favor despierte y vámonos, ¿por favor? No quiero que se meta en ningún problema. Además...Yo ya tengo que volver a mi casa.

— Bueno Sere, —dijo sentándose—hay algo que siempre he querido preguntarle.

— Sí, dígame, ¿qué quiere saber?

— Usted me perdonara pero yo creí que usted era virgen la primera vez que estuvimos juntos, ya sabe, cómo es tan dulce e inocente a veces... —dijo sonriendo—Cuénteme, ¿cuándo fue esa primera vez? ¿Por qué su papá la cuida tanto?

— ¿De verdad quiere saberlo? ¿Es muy importante para usted saber eso?

— Pues usted ya sabía mucho de mí cuando empezamos a salir, así que a mí me encantaría saber más de usted; claro, si usted así lo quiere Sere.

— Está bien, le voy a contar pero esa no es una historia muy alegre que digamos.

Serena, con algo de pena y dolor por recordarlo, empezó a contarle. Abrazada a su fuerte pecho mientras él la rodeaba con sus brazos, ella empezó con su historia. Contó que ella había conocido hacia tres años a un muchacho en el barrio donde ella vivía. Le dijo que se lo había presentado una pandilla de vagos del barrio.

— ¿Se acuerda con los que usted se peleó la otra vez?

— ¿Cómo no me voy a acordar? —Dijo acariciando su cabello— Esos infelices, diciéndole cosas tan malucas mientras nos estábamos besando. Bueno pero dígame, ¿qué más pasó?

— Bueno, entonces...

Dijo que ese muchacho que le había resultado atractivo, empezó a ser muy amable con ella. Que le llevaba dulces, tarjetas, regalos y que le hablaba muy bonito y romántico. Dijo que con los días, se había enamorado de él. Que un buen día él le había pedido ser su novia y que ella había aceptado feliz. Contaba con dolor al recordarlo, que ella se había enamorado de aquel infeliz. Le dijo con mucha pena que como ella lo quería y él era tan especial, ella había accedido cuando él se lo había pedido. Dijo que hizo el amor con él una tarde de domingo y que a partir de ese día, había empezado su castigo. Luego llorando le decía...

— Él, se alejó de mí de un momento para otro sin darme ninguna explicación y por eso lo busqué. Lo busqué para que me explicara por qué y no salía, se me escondía y...

— Ay Sere, mi Sere... —Estaba Darien muy dolido de verla llorar de esa manera— No tiene que decirme más si no quiere, tranquila.

— No, usted tiene que saberlo. Tiene que saber lo mucho que usted significa para mí.

Se limpió las lágrimas y siguió contando. Dijo que un día que venía de la universidad se lo había encontrado por la calle. Ella, le reclamó el hecho de que hubiera contado lo que había pasado entre ellos; pues se había convertido en el chisme del barrio y le preocupaba que llegara a oídos de su difícil papá... Aquel muchacho se veía apenado y no quería responder, pero salió aquel miserable tipo líder de los vagos y le dijo riéndose sin ninguna consideración que aquel muchacho, la había apostado.

— ¿Una apuesta? ¿Cómo así Sere? Explíqueme eso.

— Pues así como lo oye doctor. Ellos habían apostado con ese miserable, a si él era capaz de acostarse con...—dijo sin poder evitar llorar de nuevo—con la fea del barrio. Eso me destruyo doctor, yo casi me muero. Si no hubiera sido por el apoyo de mi familia y el de Seiya, no sé qué habría sido de mí.

— Ya veo, ya veo...

Dijo algo pensativo por saber que Seiya era tan importante para ella.

— Por eso mi papá me cuida tanto, él dice que no soportaría verme así otra vez. Mi papá, con ayuda Seiya, lo sacaron prácticamente a patadas del barrio. Afortunadamente no volví a verlo ni a saber nada de él nunca más.

— Sere, Sere, mi amor, vea, yo no soy así. Yo le juro que...

— ¡No! No sé por qué me dice eso si yo sé que usted no es así, usted es un buen hombre. No tiene por qué decírmelo porque yo sé que usted es un hombre honesto...

— No, Sere, no, no me diga eso por favor.

Le pidió muy dolido recordando todo su engaño junto a Andrew.

— Usted es un hombre dulce, inteligente, de buenos sentimientos, de buena familia. Usted no me haría algo tan horrible como eso, sé que no. —Dijo Serena mientras él la abrazaba y besaba su cabello.

— Sere, mi Sere yo la amo. Yo de verdad la amo y no sé cómo puede haber gente tan ruin, tan miserable en la vida...

— Bueno, pues ya lo sabe. —Dijo más tranquila—Ahora puede hacerse a una idea de lo mucho que usted significa para mí. Yo había renunciado al amor y abrir mi corazón una vez más pero con usted, todo eso cambió. Voy a cambiarme doctor, ya tenemos que irnos.

— Sere, Sere, sin importar lo que pase, recuerde que la amo. La amo Sere.

Darien empezó a besarla y se prendió muy rápidamente, quería demostrarle con sus besos y sus caricias, lo mucho que la quería, lo mucho que la amaba... Aunque ambos lo querían, ella se detuvo y fue a cambiarse. En verdad estaba algo afligida por todo lo que le había contado recientemente y no quería que se lo hiciera por lastima, además, ya debían marcharse, era demasiado tarde.

Un rato después y llegando a la casa de Serena...

— Sere, Sere, despierte. Ya llegamos a su casa.

— Doctor, —dijo despertándose—muchas gracias por esta noche, todo fue muy lindo.

— Sere... Sí, lo fue, todo fue muy lindo. Hasta mañana mi Sere, que descanse.

— Hasta mañana doctor. — Lo besó— Que descanse.

Ella se quedó frente a la puerta de su casa y lo despidió con un beso que le tiró con la mano. Feliz e ilusionada con aquel hombre que la había amado tan intensamente esa noche, entro a su habitación. Aunque estaba cansada, lo tomó y en él escribió...

 _"Hoy hicimos el amor una vez más, estoy feliz porque nació más de él que de mí. Me dijo que me ama y me lo dijo con tanta sinceridad que no pude contenerme ante sus acelerados besos y caricias. Yo estaba muy enojada con él, aunque sé que hace parte de su pasado, me molestaba el hecho de estar en un lugar en donde él ha estado con tantas mujeres. Pero esta noche lo sentí mío, lo sentí tan mío y pude sentir su intenso amor. Tanto fue que hasta le conté aquella tragedia que viví, no quería porque es algo vergonzoso pero sobre todo doloroso pero él quería saberlo. Creo que necesitaba saberlo, me dio alegría que supiera lo mucho que significa para mí. Oh...lo amo tanto, solo espero no sufrir demasiado cuando todo esto acabe. Sé que está mal lo que estamos haciendo, mejor dicho, lo que estoy haciendo. Él es un hombre prácticamente casado pero, sé que él no la quiere hace mucho tiempo. En fin...ya no sé, solo sé que lo disfrutare mientras dure. Así es el amor conmigo, duro y doloroso pero no me negaré a sentirlo y a vivirlo..."_

Mientras ella escribía muy sonriente y enamorada, Darien estaba tumbado en su cama. Pensaba y pensaba en ella, le dolía pensar que le estaba haciendo daño a una mujer que había sufrido tanto y que lo amaba incondicionalmente. Él no podía dormir, no podía dormir del remordimiento y la culpa que sentía, sentía culpa por hacerle daño y recordar las palabras de su padre. Su padre le había dicho antes de retirarse, que lo más importante para un hombre, era tener su consciencia tranquila. Dijo que él dormía tranquilo todas las noches abrazado a su esposa porque había cumplido con su trabajo y no le había hecho daño a nadie. Las palabras de su padre y recordar el rostro lloroso de la mujer que amaba, le había ocasionado pesadillas toda la noche.


	12. Chapter 12

_**26/10/2016**_

 _ **Hola! Hola y antes de dejarlas con el capitulo de hoy, un saludito a mi querida Cindy, Alambrita y Usko. Besitos! :3 Gracias por leer y comentar.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

Al otro día Serena se levantó feliz, feliz de recordar la noche que había tenido. Aunque se sentía avergonzada por haberle contado todo sobre su pasado, se sentía feliz de haber estado entre sus brazos. Sus palabras, sus besos y sus cuidados, la enternecían mucho. Luego se entristeció un poco de camino a su trabajo porque él se iría por toda una semana y no lo vería, una de las razones para levantarse cada mañana a trabajar a ese lugar tan conflictivo y complicado, era poder verlo a él.

— Muy buenos días.

— Buenos días Sere, —respondió Andrew amablemente— ¿amanecimos de buen humor?

— Lo de siempre doctor, nada raro y con permiso. Si llegan a necesitar algo voy a estar en mi oficina aunque… ¿No necesita nada doctor?

— No por ahora no, Sere, gracias.

— Permiso.

— Pero cómo nos fue de bien anoche, ¿no, mi estimado presidente? Que cambio tan radical, pasó de odiarlo a adorarlo. ¿Cómo hizo, _sensei_?

— ¡Cállese Furuhata! ¿Qué tal que lo escuche hombre? Eh… Usted sí que es cansón.

— Ya, ya hermano, tranquilo y más bien cuénteme, —dijo riendo— ¿qué pasó anoche? El portero si me dijo que lo había visto con una vieja muy fea. Obviamente yo sabía que se trataba de Sere pero lo felicito, mi querido presidente, ha hecho usted un buen trabajo.

— Le voy a pedir un favor Andrew, cuando este conmigo, no llame de esa forma a Sere, ¿entendió?

— Darien, ¿a usted qué es lo que le pasa? ¿No me diga que se está enamorando de…Sere?

— No quiero hablar de eso. ¿Ya tiene todo listo? Recuerde que viajamos hoy.

— Sí, sí, todo está listo y vea, —dijo entregándole una tarjeta—para su adorada… Perdón, para su Sere.

Darien la tomó, fue a su oficina y cuando la terminó de leer, no quedó contento con lo que Andrew había escrito, por eso decidió cambiarla. Tomó otra (de las que tenía para ella) en blanco y le escribió otra cosa, luego entró a su oficina y la puso sobre su escritorio con una bella sonrisa.

 _"_ _La noche de anoche fue mágica, mi dulce y brillante asistente. No sabes cómo te amo y cuanto disfruto de tu compañía… Sé que lo que te pido es difícil pero tenme paciencia porque yo me muero por estar contigo. Gracias por compartir conmigo ese pasado tan difícil, tan doloroso, y te prometo tratar de borrar con mis besos todo lo malo que te ha pasado. Hoy me voy y no quisiera irme, pero soñaré todos estos días con volver a tu lado, mi dulce y ardiente Sere... Te amo y no puedo negarlo, te amo y no quisiera ocultarlo… Espero que pronto todos estos problemas terminen porque quiero que seamos por siempre felices…"_

— Doctor… Yo también lo amo y como quisiera que todo fuera así. Que pudiera ser mío, completamente mío algún día…

La mañana estaba yendo tranquilamente hasta que se presentó un problema. Serena fue con Darien preocupada porque la habían llamado del banco y exigieron que fuera Darien y solo él, quien fuera a verlos. El problema era que la cita con el gerente del banco estaba programada para el día siguiente, por lo tanto él tendría que cancelar su viaje y su no pondría nada, pero para nada contenta a alguien... Aquel préstamo era indispensable para poder lanzar la colección que estaba programada para dentro de poco tiempo. Esa colección, si todo salía bien, les ayudaría a recuperarse rápidamente.

Unos minutos después y cuando Rei se enteró de la noticia…

— ¿Cómo que no puedes viajar, Darien?

— Así como lo oyes. No puedo irme y dejar esto aquí así, sabes que de ese préstamo depende la siguiente colección, Rei, y tendrás que irte con Andrew para New York tú sola. Lo siento mucho pero no puedo viajar con ustedes.

— ¡Perfecto! Quédate, quédate entonces para que tengas tiempo de verte con ella. Espero que cuando regrese de New york, hayas tomado una decisión Darien porque no pienso seguir tolerando esto, ¡¿has entendido?! ¡¿Quién demonios te has creído?!

— Rei, Rei espera, no te vayas así por favor. —Pidió Darien mientras ella salía furiosa y azotaba la puerta de su oficina.

— Ay doctor, —dijo Serena saliendo de su oficina—siento mucho todo lo que pasó con su novia pero de verdad no pude evitar que…

— Lo sé y no se preocupe. Sé que usted no lo hizo a propósito y mejor dígame, ¿cómo va todo para el lanzamiento de la nueva colección?

— Muy bien doctor, hoy viene en la tarde la señora Luna y…

Serena se sentía mal por Rei, pero no dejaba de darle gusto que él se hubiera tenido que quedar. Aunque en verdad ella no lo había hecho a propósito, si le daba mucho gusto tenerlo cerca y le daba ilusión compartir una que otra noche al lado de su ardiente "novio"…

Serena suspiraba en su oficina y Lita escuchaba…

— Lita, no permita que nadie entre en mi oficina por favor. Nos vemos la próxima semana.

— Como usted diga doctor. Que tenga buen viaje y, doctor, disculpe que le pregunte pero, ¿y si lo llama alguna de sus modelos qué le digo?

— La verdad. —Contestó con una bella sonrisa—Dígales que me fui de viaje y que dejen su recado. Acuérdese Lita, no de ningún detalle de mi viaje. Nada de números, ni el hotel donde me estoy quedando, ni…

— Tranquilo doctor, entiendo perfectamente. Váyase tranquilo y que le vaya muy bien.

Andrew, que era todo un perro, por primera vez se percató de las bellas curvas y del hermoso cuerpo que tenía su secretaria. Le había parecido muy bonita su sonrisa cuando ella se la regaló pero apartó aquellas ideas de su cabeza y se dirigió al ascensor para salir junto a Rei porque le parecía que era lo más conveniente. Tan enojada estaba Rei, que ni siquiera de despidió de su novio. De la única que se despidió fue de Galaxia.

— Qué hubo Sere.

— Hola Lita. ¿El doctor Andrew no dejó ninguna razón?

— No pero dejo un paquete muy extraño en el escritorio. —Dijo entrando con ella a su oficina— Venga, entre Sere que a lo mejor es para su jefe. ¿Por qué no lo miramos?

— No Lita, usted tiene razón. De pronto este paquete es para don Darien y mejor se lo llevo antes de que empiece a gritar como un loco. Nos vemos en recepción más tarde.

— Listo Sere, chao pues. —Se despidió volviendo a su cubículo mientras Serena salía con la bolsa en la mano.

Bien dicen que la curiosidad, mato al gato…. Tomando la misteriosa bolsa y entrando a su oficina, Serena no contuvo la curiosidad que le daba saber qué había en aquella bolsa y la abrió. Pero era mejor que no lo hubiera hecho pues eso iba a causarle gran dolor y muchísimo sufrimiento. En la bolsa, Andrew le había dejado varias tarjetas, regalos y cosas para Serena a Darien; además, de una carta con instrucciones precisas... Serena la tomó y leía horrorizada todo lo que en ella decía.

 _"_ _Mi estimado presidente, aquí están las instrucciones para que continúe con su rutina de horror con Sere. Lo primero que va a encontrar son las tarjetas que deberá poner en el escritorio de su monstrete cada mañana. Escribir estas tarjetas fue más difícil que nunca porque al menos me contaba lo que pasaba cuando salía con ella, cuando tenía que darle esos tétricos besos y cuando hacia el horror, digo, el amor con Sere…_

 _Imagino que durante estos días que no estamos, tendrá que someterse al suplicio de seguirla besando y acostarse con ella. Su monstrete debe estar ilusionada con la ausencia de Rei, lo más seguro es que esté esperando que usted le dedique todas las noches a ella. Pero ojo, debe tener cuidado, seguramente su novia no lo va a descuidar y debió haber dejado encargada a Galaxia para que vigile cada uno de sus pasos, si ella lo descubre en algo Rei podría cancelar el matrimonio. Ya sabemos que tiene deseos de hacerlo pero no podemos permitir eso, ese matrimonio debe hacerse contra viento y marea._

 _Le sugiero que la lleve mañana al evento de Michiru Kaio, no será extraño que vaya con ella. Tómese unos embellecedores, llévela a la casa y si se inspira lo suficiente, acuéstese con ella. Sí, sí, sí, sí, ya sé la cara de horror que debe estar haciendo al leer esto pero, usted como que ya no padece tanto al tener que acostarse con ella. Es más, creo que hasta le gusta cretino. Pero eso sí, yo no le prestó más mi apartamento para eso, no, no, no, me daño el record. Hasta el portero se burló de lo fea que era la mujer que llevó. Mantenga la rutina de tarjetas y detalles porque recuerde que ese tipo sigue detrás de ella. No quiero que cuando regrese me diga que don Seiya Kou le quitó a su monstrete y con ella a Mundo Moda. Usted sabe que ese tipo está detrás de ella y si usted la descuida, él puede aprovechar y caerle…_

 _Bueno, espero que esta semana sea menos horrorosa que las anteriores pero recuerde este lema, beso a Sere por no perder a Mundo Moda, le hago el amor a Sere por no perder la empresa. Tranquilo, cuando ella nos devuelva la empresa libre de problemas y sin deudas, usted volverá a ser el hombre feliz que siempre fue. Rodeado de modelos y mujeres hermosas por doquier… Le deseo mucha suerte y cuando lea esta carta destrúyala inmediatamente. No queremos que esto ruede por ahí. Nos vemos muy pronto mi estimado presidente, adiós e inspírese bastante._

 _Atte: Andrew Furuhata._

 _—_ No, esto no puede ser cierto. No, no, no, todo esto es mentira.

Ella, releyendo una y otra vez aquella miserable carta, lloraba amargamente; pues todas sus pesadillas se habían vuelto realidad de repente… Miraba y miraba cada una de las tarjetas, los detalles, los dulces y todo lo que había en la bolsa. Pero sin duda alguna lo que más le dolía, era saber la repulsión y el asco que supuestamente él le tenía. Serena no sabía que los sentimientos de Darien habían cambiado y creyendo lo peor al leer esa carta, quiso odiarlo con toda su alma.

Sacó fuerzas de donde no tenía y le sacó copia a la carta, luego de sacarle copia y guardarla, llevó la bolsa nuevamente a la oficina de Andrew. Ahora ella lo odiaba a él y a aquel que algún día fue todo para ella, pero era mucho más que desprecio lo que en ese momento sentía por él. Era un dolor, un dolor muy punzante que ella se moría por desaparecer... Soñaba con que todo solo se tratara de una broma, de una pesada broma y que nada de eso fuera verdad. Recordaba sus caricias, sus besos y la noche que habían compartido juntos.

Llena de lágrimas y con mucha tristeza, trató de aparentar tranquilidad el resto del día….

Llegó la hora de salir de aquella oficina y Serena, no podía estar peor…

— Sere, Sere, ¿qué le pasa? ¿Está bien?

— Doña Luna, —contestó levantándose y escondiendo la carta—sí, estoy bien. Muchas gracias por preguntar.

— ¿Segura? Porque la veo muy pálida. ¿Segura está bien?

— Tranquila, todo está bien. ¿Me necesita para algo?— Preguntó acomodándose los grandes lentes.

— Sí, es que…

Mientras ellas hablaban, Darien estaba…

— ¿Qué usted me dejo qué? ¿En su oficina? Pero cómo es de bruto usted, ¿no? ¿Qué tal que Seré la vea? Bueno, bueno ya voy para allá. Sí, me imagino que está muy enojada pero ya se le pasara. Más tarde la llamo y…no, hoy no pensaba salir con ella. Tal vez tenga razón y me vaya para mi apartamento, no quiero más problemas con Rei. Está bien, está bien, nos vemos entonces. Chao.

Darien recibió la llamada de su amigo y preocupado por aquella bolsa suelta, fue por ella a la oficina. Al llegar ahí la tomó y entrando a presidencia empezó a leer la carta que Andrew había dejado para él. Se sonreía con algunas cosas y revisaba el contenido de la bolsa. Serena que estaba en su oficina sin hacer ruido, lo veía leer. Ella se sintió morir cuando él escondió la bolsa y destruyó la carta, en ese momento todas sus esperanzas de que se tratara de una farsa se habían esfumado. Salió de la oficina y fue al baño en donde tuvo un ataque de pánico y llanto.

— ¡Sere! ¡Sere! ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Qué tiene?

— Nada Lita, nada muchachas. —Dijo temblando y llorando— Estoy bien, no se preocupen por mí y me gustaría estar sola, no quiero hablar con nadie por favor.

— No, olvídelo Sere. Nosotras no la vamos a dejar sola.

— Déjenla que al parecer se le bajó la tensión. —Pidió Luna entrando al baño— Tráiganme un café o algo bien caliente por favor.

— Como usted, diga doña Luna. Ay no Lita, ¿qué le pasara a Sere? Al menos Amy sí nos dijo porque estaba llorando pero me preocupa mucho Sere.

— Vamos, vamos Mina que después le preguntamos.

— Llore, llore Sere, —dijo Luna abrazándola—llore todo lo que quiera.

Serena se abrazó a ella y cual niña pequeña lloró desconsoladamente, sintió que su mundo se caía de repente. Todo lo que había vivido junto a él era falso y no solo eso, sino que enterarse de que ella le producía fastidio y asco, la llenó de dolor y sufrimiento... Ella sabía que sufriría por él pero nunca se imaginó que sufriría a ese nivel.

— Hola Luna, —dijo Galaxia entrando— ¿pero qué es lo que le pasa? ¿La dejó el novio o qué?

— Por favor Galaxia, ahora no, ¿quieres? Déjala tranquila por favor.

— Pero si yo no lo pregunto por nada malo, solo es simple curiosidad. Imagino que debe ser difícil que el único novio que ha tenido en su vida la haya echado, ¿o no, Sere?

— ¡Cállese! ¡Usted es un buitre, un buitre que disfruta con la tragedia de los demás! ¡Déjeme, déjeme en paz!

— ¡Mire moscorrofio, a mí no me insulte que yo no tengo la culpa de…!

— ¡Ya basta Galaxia!—Le gritó Luna— Te dije que la dejaras tranquila.

— ¡Pero Luna…!

— Pero nada, por favor retírate y déjanos solas.

— Tome Sere. —Dijo Lita entregándole el té— Aquí le trajimos esto a ver si con esto si se calma.

— Gracias muchachas y ahora por favor les voy a pedir que nos dejen solas.

— Pero doña Luna…

— Por favor, —miró Luna a las muchachas— por favor…

Lita y Mina sacaron a la peli teñida esa de Galaxia enojadas por ver como molestaba a Serena, les falto poco para sacarla a golpes del baño. Luego Serena se tomó el té y recuperando un poco la compostura, volvió en sí. Les pidió amablemente a todas que la dejaran sola, Lita y Mina que aún estaban preocupadas por Amy y la pelea que tuvo con su esposo, volvieron con ella y se fueron medio tranquilas porque Luna quedaba con ella.

— Vaya, vaya Sere por sus cosas y yo la llevo a su casa.

— Se lo agradezco mucho doña Luna, muchas gracias y que pena con usted ponerla en todo esto.

— No es nada Sere, tranquila. —Dijo sonriéndole amablemente— Vaya y la espero en el estacionamiento.

— Sí, muchas gracias doña Luna.

Serena fue a su oficina y luego sintió cuando Darien entró tras ella. Él, abrazándola por la espalda y muy sonriente en su compañía, le dijo muy enamorado y feliz de estar con ella…

— Sere, Sere, mi Serena… No sabe cómo me gustaría poder salir con usted hoy pero no puedo.

— No se preocupe, doctor, —se le quitó Serena bruscamente—yo entiendo perfectamente. Hasta mañana y que descanse.

— Sere, ¿le pasa algo? Esta pálida, ¿se siente bien?

— Solo estoy un poco cansada, nada más doctor.

— Entonces vaya descanse y nos vemos mañana. —Dijo tratando de abrazarla una vez más pero…— ¿Por qué se me aleja? ¿Está enojada conmigo?

— Usted sabe que es peligroso, que aquí no se puede doctor. Hasta mañana, que descanse.

— Hasta mañana, que descanse Sere.

A Serena le daban fastidio sus falsas demostraciones de afecto y cariño; le parecía un cerdo despreciable. Seguir jugando con ella de esa forma tan miserable y todo porque creía que ella se iba a robar su empresa en compañía de Seiya, le producía asco, repulsión... Pensaba y no podía dejar de darle vueltas en su cabeza (mientras salía de esa empresa) a toda esa situación. Serena no hacia otra cosa que pensar en cómo Darien podía ser capaz de tenerle tanta desconfianza después de todo lo que ella había hecho por él.

Y cuando llegó con Luna a su casa…

— ¿Se siente mejor Sere?

— Un poco doña Luna, gracias.

— Es evidente que se trata de una pena amorosa Sere pero si le sirve de algo, puede contar conmigo y sé que de esta va a reponerse. Animo Sere, usted es una mujer muy fuerte.

— Gracias doña Luna por sus consejos. —Le sonrió por decencia— Hasta mañana y le agradecería mucho que don Darien no sepa nada de esto por favor.

— Claro, cuente conmigo. Adiós Sere, trate de descansar por favor.

Serena entró a su casa y con el rostro cansado, se sentó a la mesa en donde aún estaba Seiya trabajando. Él, Seiya, la quería mucho y tenían un particular sentido del humor para burlase de su apariencia física; ella le decía flacucho y él la molestaba con su fealdad. Pero en ese momento Serena no estaba para bromas y ante una broma de su mejor amigo salió corriendo para su habitación.

— Sere, Sere, perdóneme, —dijo Seiya angustiado de verla llorar—olvide lo que le dije, yo soy el feo. Soy horrible, soy una bestia y usted es una princesa. No llore más por favor.

— No lloro por eso Seiya es que, —dijo abrazándose a él—me mataron Seiya, me mataron una vez más. Abráceme, abráceme por favor.

— ¿Pero cómo así que la mataron Sere?

Le preguntó Seiya angustiado y abrazándola

— ¿Qué le paso? ¿Qué le hicieron?

Serena lloró y lloró en el hombro de su mejor amigo y cuñado; pues ella lo quería como un hermano. Cuando estuvo más tranquila, le contó todo lo que había pasado y cuál era el motivo de su llanto. Le contó todo con lujo de detalles, bueno, todo menos las intensas noches con su ex amado Darien.

— ¿Pero cómo así Sere? ¿Ese tipo por qué piensa que nosotros nos queremos quedar con su empresa? No entiendo.

— Él piensa que yo estoy enamorada de usted, Seiya. Nunca pude aclararle que usted era además de casi mi hermano, mi cuñado. Él le tiene mucha desconfianza y creyó que si usted me enamoraba me iba a convencer de quedarnos con su empresa y toda su plata.

— ¡Ese miserable! ¡Lo voy a matar Sere! ¡¿Cómo pudo hacerle algo como esto?! ¡¿Y además por qué?! ¡¿Qué razón tenía?!

— Quería asegurarse de que yo estuviera tranquila y no me diera por desaparecerme con su empresa. Por eso se inventaron todo este juego tan sucio, para estar seguros.

— Pero Sere, —dijo mientras la abrazaba— ¿cómo fue que usted cayó en todo esto, ah? ¿No sintió desconfianza? Además, ese tipo se va a casar muy pronto, ¿o no?

— Sí, tiene toda la razón Seiya. ¡Fui una estúpida! La culpa de todo esto la tengo yo por imbécil.

— No Sere, yo no dije eso. —Le aclaró Seiya acariciando su maltratado cabello mientras Serena no podía dejar de llorar— Solo digo que fue muy ingenua. No le voy a decir que usted no obro mal pero no se merecía que este infeliz le hiciera tanto daño. Me sorprende que siendo usted tan inteligente, no haya desconfiado ante su repentino interés.

— No voy a lavarme las manos completamente, reconozco que obre mal. En parte me merezco todo este sufrimiento porque jamás debí meterme con un tipo comprometido, pero…

— Usted se enamoró de ese imbécil, ¿cierto? Fue por eso que hizo todo lo que hizo. Fue por amor Sere, por amor.

Ella volvió a llorar sobre el pecho de su mejor amigo y él se quedó con ella hasta que ya ella no tuvo más lágrimas y el sueño la venció. Luego, la arropó y salió de la habitación para dejarla descansar. Al salir de la habitación de Serena, se encontró con doña Ikuko y le dijo antes de irse que Serena estaba muy cansada y que todo entre ellos estaba bien. Que por favor no se preocupara.

Más tarde y llegando a la casa que compartía con Selena…

— Hola nene. ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde amor?

— Hoy trabajamos hasta muy tarde, disculpa que llegue a esta hora.

— ¿Qué te pasa amor?— Preguntó preocupada— ¿Qué tienes? Estás muy serio nene. ¿Te peleaste con mi papá o con Serena?

— No pasa nada Selena, tranquila, todo está bien.

— Algo muy malo pasa Seiya. Tú casi nunca me llamas por mi nombre y además, estas igual de serio que cuando…

Mientras hablaba Selena cayó en cuenta, recordó que esa era la misma expresión que su novio tenía cuando Serena entró en depresión. Muy angustiada y preocupada por su hermana, el nerviosismo que había tenido todo el día la hizo decir…

— ¿Qué le pasó a mi hermana Seiya?

— Nada, nada amor. —Dijo Seiya levantándose de aquel sofá para ir a la habitación—Vamos a dormir por favor.

— ¿No vas a decirme entonces? He sentido todo el día que algo muy malo le pasó a mi hermana y quiero que me digas ya mismo qué es, Seiya, dímelo.

— ¡Que no Selena!

Le gritó Seiya sin quererlo.

— Perdóname pero no me corresponde a mí decírtelo, ven y descansa. Recuerda que no debes tener disgustos.

— Si no vas a decirme, perfecto. —Tomó su bolsa y se disponía a salir— Tiene que ser algo muy, muy malo Seiya para que tú me levantes la voz como acabas de hacerlo. Me voy.

— ¡¿A dónde rayos crees que vas a esta hora Selena?!

— A preguntarle a mi hermana qué es lo que le pasa porque como tú no quieres decirme y yo ya no puedo con esta angustia, me voy ya mismo para su casa.

— Espera, espera belleza, no seas terca y no te vayas que me da miedo que salgas a esta hora. Ella cayó rendida de llorar así que no es bueno que la despiertes, mejor ve mañana y que sea ella quien te cuente si quiere, ¿de acuerdo?

— Está bien amor, —dijo mientras él la abrazaba— está bien… Vamos a dormir pero quiero que me contestes una sola cosa.

— Está bien, dime. ¿Qué quieres saber?

— ¿Es por un hombre, cierto?

— Sí pero ese infeliz se va a arrepentir toda su miserable vida de haberse metido con Sere, te lo juro mi amor.

— Sé que así será nene y no te preocupes, yo te ayudaré a acabar con ese imbécil de ser necesario.

.

.

Al día siguiente Serena despertó, pero despertó muy adolorida y cansada. Quería pensar que todo lo que había pasado solo había sido una horrible pesadilla y nada más que eso pero recordó con dolor y mucho sufrimiento que era verdad. Se levantó y se arregló para ir a trabajar pero antes de hacerlo tomó su diario y en él escribió…

 _"_ _Hoy, solo pedazos de lo que alguna vez fue una mujer… Descubrir su cruel engaño me ha lastimado profundamente y no sé cómo pude creer que mi vida sería diferente. La tragedia es algo que se me repite y se me repite constantemente… Fui una tonta, una ingenua al creer que un hombre como él podría amarme. Si él supiera cuánto me duele su fastidio, el repudio y el asco que me tiene, pararía de una buena vez con todo ese siniestro juego que se inventó con ayuda de ese otro cerdo de don Andrew… Soy consciente de que eso a él no le importa ni mucho menos le hiere. Aun no entiendo por qué no termina con toda esta farsa. ¿Por qué sigue con todo esto? Afortunadamente esto terminara muy pronto, le devolveré su empresa libre de deudas, aunque no se lo merezca, y yo me quedaré en el olvido sufriendo por su desprecio y su fastidio…"_

— Hola Sere. ¿Cómo sigue?

— Bien, bien Mina, gracias, ¿y usted? ¿Cómo le fue anoche?

— Pues bien, —dijo algo sonriente—después de tuvimos una extensa sesión con Amy y logramos calmarla, me fui con Yaten a bailar y uy sí, ¡uy la pasamos tan bien!

— Que bien Mina, me alegra por usted y me alegra mucho más que se esté dando una oportunidad con él.

— Sí, decidí hacerle caso a doña Rei porque creo que ella tenía razón.

Hacia unas semanas, Mina había llegado tarde a trabajar. Ella era una loca que le gustaba salir mucho a bailar y conocer diferentes tipos, y estaba buscando su hombre ideal. Sin darse cuenta de quién tenía al lado, ella buscaba y buscaba a un príncipe encantado. Llegó tarde y la iban a despedir, y fue por eso que Yaten que se moría por ella, fue y habló con Rei. Le suplicó y le pidió que hiciera lo posible para que no la despidieran. Ella, al ver las suplicas de un hombre enamorado, llamó a Mina y habló con ella. Le hizo ver con mucha decencia, que ella estaba obrando mal y que tal vez estuviera desaprovechando una gran oportunidad con Yaten. Ella le dijo lo que pensaba de él, dijo que le preocupaba que él no tuviera aspiraciones ni ambiciones a futuro. Rei explicó que su vida privada era su problema y ella podía hacer con su vida lo que quisiera pero le dijo que tal vez si ella le daba la oportunidad a él, él podría sorprenderla y cambiar por ella.

— Me da gusto haberle hecho caso a doña Rei, Sere. Ella es de muy mal genio pero tiene un gran corazón. A mí me ayudó mucho y a Amy también.

— Es verdad, —dijo con remordimiento—pero ella estará bien, muy pronto se casara con el hombre que ella ama y será feliz el resto de su vida.

— Pero Sere, aquí entre nos, ella no se merece a un hombre como él, ella merece a alguien mejor que don Darien. Ayer que se fue de viaje, la vi muy triste. Pobrecita…

Ellas platicaron un poco más y después cada una volvió a su trabajo. Después de un largo día de trabajo, Serena iba a irse a su casa cuando…

— Hola Sere, ¿esta lista?

— ¿Para qué doctor?— Le preguntó sin siquiera mirarlo.

— Pues para que no vayamos para el evento de Michiru Kaio, ¿nos vamos?

— Lo había olvidado doctor. _Está siguiendo al pie de la letra las instrucciones de la carta que le dejó don Andrew, este infeliz… —_ Pensó ella _—_ Espere un momento tomo mi bolsa y nos vamos.

— Bueno, entonces vaya arréglese y yo la espero.

— Ay doctor, —dijo irónicamente y sonriendo—yo ya no tengo arreglo, ni volviendo a nacer se me quita lo fea.

— Sere… No diga esas cosas tan feas y vámonos. Después de ir al evento podemos salir a algún lado pero no puedo demorarme mucho porque Rei ha estado muy desconfiada y…

— No tiene que explicarme nada, yo entiendo, yo siempre entiendo doctor. —Dijo molesta y saliendo de la oficina—Vaya bajando, ya lo alcanzo.

Darien bajó hacia el estacionamiento pero iba muy pensativo. Esa no era la misma Serena dulce y sonriente de siempre, pudo notar en su mirada algo muy diferente y lo que notó, no le gustaba para nada... Pero no solo era su mirada, sino aquellas palabras tan hirientes que le dijo…

— Qué hubo Seiya. ¿Qué está haciendo?

 _—_ _Nada, nada Sere. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué necesita?_

— Necesito que venga por mí al evento de Michiru Kaio, mire anote la dirección.

Ella le dio la dirección rápidamente y él la anoto. Le dijo que iría lo más pronto que le fuera posible por ella y fue entonces que Serena le dijo algo preocupada…

— Vaya a su casa y póngase la mejor ropa que tenga Seiya, no me vaya hacer quedar mal.

— _¿Allá va a estar ese miserable, cierto Sere?_

— Sí, por eso necesito que se venga bien presentado. ¿A qué horas llega para yo estar pendiente?

Todo quedó arreglado. Serena le dijo la hora y después se despidieron como los buenos amigos que siempre habían sido.

Ya en el carro de Darien… Él, preocupado por la actitud de Serena, le preguntó tratando de buscar sus ojos azules que estaban tan tristes y tan apagados…

— Sere, ¿qué le pasa? Me tiene preocupado mi niña. ¿Qué tiene?

— Nada, nada doctor, —dijo esquivando su mirada— ¿nos vamos? Recuerde que no debe llegar muy tarde a su casa porque puede meterse en problemas con, ella.

Darien quería besarla pero ella no se lo permitió, le recordó que aún estaban dentro de la empresa y que debían evitar la tentación. Serena se lo dijo con ira al recordar que eso era lo que él le decía cuando ella quería besarlo al inicio y él le tenía tanto fastidio.

Pronto llegaron al lugar, era un lugar hermoso y elegante pero sobre todo lleno de modelos. Cualquiera diría que era el lugar ideal para Darien pero él no veía la hora de salir de ahí y llevarse a Serena para besarla y amarla intensamente esa noche...

— Disculpe señorita Michiru…

— Dígame Sere, —dijo ella sonriéndole amablemente del brazo de su apuesto y rubio esposo— ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

— Es que ahora viene mi novio a recogerme y me preocupa que no lo dejen entrar. ¿Es posible que usted…?

— Claro Sere, no hay ningún problema, ya mismo arreglo eso. Por favor siga y disfrute el desfile.

— Gracias, señora Kaio.

Serena se sentó a esperar que comenzara el desfile mientras que Darien era rodeado de lindas modelos que le preguntaban cuando seria el próximo lanzamiento de su empresa y querían saber si podía contratarlas. Rubeus, que no perdía oportunidad para molestar a Darien y hacerlo quedar mal, las regañó a todas porque dijo que él muy pronto se iba a casar.

— Disculpe, busco a la señorita Serena Tsukino.

— ¿Quien la busca?

— Soy su novio, soy Seiya Kou. ¿Me la puede llamar por favor?

— ¡Señor Kou!—Exclamó Galaxia en un lindo conjunto en donde lo que más resaltaba, era una bella mini falda— ¿Cómo está? ¿Viene a recoger a su novia?

— Buenas noches, señorita Galaxia. ¿Cómo está? Y sí, vengo a buscarla. ¿Podría llevarme con ella por favor?

— Claro, claro, siga por aquí. —Luego lo miró bien y pensó— _Con razón es novio de Sere, son igual de feos._ —Pero que ingrato es usted señor Kou, me quede esperando su llamada.

— Lo siento señorita Galaxia pero a mi novia no le hizo ninguna gracia que usted me llamara ese día. —Dijo sonriendo al recordar la pelea que había tenido con Selena—Le pido es tan amable no me llame a mi casa, para nada.

— Cuanto lo siento Seiya. De verdad que no era mi intención meterlo en ningún problema con su novia pero por favor, sígame. Lo voy a llevar con ella.

Ella lo tomó por el brazo y lo llevó hasta donde estaba Serena esperándolo. Y cuando él llegó y Serena lo vio…

— ¡Sere!

— ¡Seiya!—Lo abrazó con la firme intención de que Darien los viera— Llegaste temprano mi amor. ¿Nos vamos?

— Sí, a eso vine, vine por ti…. ¿Esto se demora mucho, o te quieres quedar a ver todo el desfile?

— No, no, —dijo sonriendo al sentir su mirada sobre ellos—mejor vámonos ya.

— Pero mi amor, —dijo Seiya abrazándola—mejor ve y te despides de tu jefe, seria de mala educación que nos fuéramos sin despedirte de él, ¿no crees? Ve mientras yo me despido de la señorita Galaxia, ¿te parece?

— Está bien, no tardo.

Serena dio la vuelta y llegó hasta donde estaba Darien refunfuñando; le habían dado celos, muchos celos de ver a su querida Serena abrazada a ese tipo. Darien nunca antes lo había visto y cuando lo conoció se había sentido aliviado, no le parecía gran cosa y sentía que no debía preocuparse, no era competencia para un hombre tan atractivo como lo era él pero al ver como ella le sonreía y abrazaba tan afectuosamente, sintió ganas de matarlo.

— ¿Quién ese tipo Sere?

— Ah, doctor, —dijo sonriendo—él es mi amigo, él es Seiya. ¿Quiere que se lo presente?

— No. —La tomó por el brazo con fuerza— Lo que quiero que me diga es qué hace ese tipo aquí y por qué la abrazó, así, tan cariñosamente. ¿Será que me puede decir?

— Disculpe, que pena interrumpirlos porque mínimo deben estar hablando de trabajo pero me pareció prudente venir a presentarme antes de que nos vayamos. Serena habla mucho de usted, doctor Chiba, y sinceramente siento mucha curiosidad por conocerlo. Soy Seiya Kou, soy el mejor amigo de Serena. —Dijo muy serio mientras le extendía la mano y Darien la estrechaba con fuerza.

— Mucho gusto, señor Kou, soy Darien Chiba y créame, yo he escuchado mucho más de usted.

— ¿No me diga? —Dijo muy sonriente mientras apartaba su mano— ¿De verdad? Increíble… Para serle sincero yo no tengo las mejores referencias suyas, doctor. Según entiendo, porque don Kenji se queja mucho de eso, usted hace trabajar mucho a Serena.

— Usted comprenderá que somos una empresa muy grande y mantenemos mucho trabajo, señor Kou.

— Imagino que así es pero bueno, encantado de conocerlo doctor Chiba y creo que lo mejor será irnos ya, esa comida espera Sere. ¿Te espero en el auto?

— Sí, en un momento te alcanzo. —Respondió sonriente Serena al ver la cara de espanto de Darien mientras Seiya se alejaba—Hasta mañana doctor, que descanse.

— No, espere.

Pidió Darien con urgencia y tomándola por el brazo mientras Seiya se alejaba.

— ¿Se va a ir con ese tipo? ¿Y nuestra noche qué?

— Será para después, doctor. —Se le soltó— No puede llegar tarde a su casa y además usted me ha cancelado en el pasado por sus múltiples compromisos. Hoy no puedo, estoy cansada y los amigos son primero. Que pase una buena noche doctor.

Darien iba a salir tras ella. Completamente confundido por la frialdad de sus palabras al cancelar aquel encuentro que había esperado todo el día, le molestaba que le hubiera cancelado por irse con él. No pudo ir tras ella inmediatamente porque fue rodeado por bellas modelos nuevamente y cuando por fin se liberó de ellas y salió, vio con dolor y en medio de la oscuridad cuando Seiya se acercó a "Serena" y la besó dentro del auto.

— ¡¿Pero qué carajos es eso?! ¡¿Por qué Sere?! ¡¿Por qué me hace esto?!

— No se vaya a levantar del asiento Sere, quédese ahí acostada.

— No moleste y arranque más bien Seiya, —dijo ella en la parte de atrás del auto de Selena—no esperaba verte hermana.

— ¿El miserable ese nos está viendo nene? ¿Es por eso que me besaste?

— Sí y ojala nos haya visto. —Dijo mientras encendía el auto— Ese infeliz, cobarde... Como me gustaría partirle la cara.

— Seiya… Mejor vámonos y en la casa hablamos.

— Serena, usted se queda con nosotros hoy y no se preocupe por mi papá que ya lo voy a llamar. —Dijo sacando su celular—Necesito que me diga que fue lo que le pasó Sere, mi nene hermoso no es agresivo ni mucho menos vengativo. ¿Qué carajos fue lo que le pasó?

— Selena, —dijo ahora sentándose porque ya se habían alejado—no, me da mucha pena contarle hermana.

— O usted me cuenta a mí Sere, o le cuenta a mi papá, usted verá.

— Está bien, está bien, vámonos para su casa y le cuento todo.

— Listo, perfecto. Hola papá. ¿Cómo está? Qué bien, me alegra. Lo llamo para avisarle que Serena se va a quedar en mi casa esta noche. ¿Cómo que por qué? Porque es mi hermana y casi no la veo por culpa suya. Si papá, por culpa suya. Usted no me deja ir a la casa a verla, vea papá, no quiero discutir ahora, el médico me lo tiene prohibido. Por la ulcera que se me está formando no puedo tener disgustos fuertes, es por eso papá. Tranquilo, Seiya me cuida muy bien, no se preocupe. Mañana la llevamos a la casa, saludos a mi mamá y no moleste tanto papá. —Dijo sonriendo—Chao, descanse.

— Ay Selena, —dijo Serena riendo—yo todavía no entiendo ustedes por qué es que pelean tanto si son igualitos.

— Hemos llegado señoritas, vamos.

Mientras ellos llegaban al humilde apartamento de Seiya y Selena, Darien estaba que echaba candela. Estaba furioso, furioso porque Serena se había ido con Seiya. Pero era mucho más que eso, estaba molesto al pensar que ella lo había besado. No pudo ver bien la figura de la mujer que había besado pero tenía que ser su Serena; pues no había otra explicación.

En un bar solo y tratando de ahogar su pena en alcohol, se sentía frustrado y con un intenso dolor. Le dolía pensar que ella lo estuviera engañando. Él desconocía que ella sabía la verdad y a partir de ese día empezaría a sufrir de verdad…

— Bueno Sere, empiece a contarme.

— ¿Seiya no le dijo nada?— Preguntó confundida mientras él estaba en la cocina.

— No, no quiso decirme nada Sere y por favor hermana, dígame qué es lo que le pasa. ¿Fue ese maldito doctor para el que usted trabaja, cierto? ¿Es por culpa de él que usted se ve tan triste?

— Sí, fui una imbécil Selena, una estúpida. —Dijo sin poder evitar las lágrimas.

Serena empezó a contar todo mientras Seiya preparaba té, él escuchaba (una vez mas) con dolor al igual que su novia, todo el mal que Darien le había hecho... Sin que Serena pudiera contenerlo, empezó a llorar una vez por culpa de Darien. Ella, aunque con rabia al recordar todo lo que él le había hecho, aun lo amaba y extrañaba sus besos.

— ¡Ese maldito! ¡Lo voy a matar! ¡Le juro que ese imbécil me las va a pagar Serena, se lo juro!

— Belleza… Cálmate por favor y mejor ten. Tomate el analgésico que no quiero ver cómo te retuerces de dolor y terminar esta noche en un hospital. No, no quiero eso.

— Gracias mi amor. —Le recibió el agua y la pastilla— Ese maldito nene, ese maldito me las va a pagar.

— No Selena, por eso no quería contarle nada. No busco venganza ni nada de eso, lo único que yo quiero es devolverle su empresa y no volver a verlo nunca más.

— Pero ese maldito merece que al menos le demos una golpiza

— No mi belleza, hoy me moría por haberle dado un buen golpe pero, ¿sabes? Un golpe o muchos no serían suficientes. Lo que a mí me gustaría es que sufriera y que sufriera mucho, muy lentamente mi amor.

— Oh, nene, tú definitivamente eres un genio. Por eso te amo y, se me acaba de ocurrir una idea.

— ¿Cuál hermana?

— Lo que a ese imbécil le duele Sere, es su empresa y su plata, por eso vamos a volver su pesadilla en una espantosa realidad.

— ¿Cómo mi amor? ¿Qué hay qué hacer?

— Pues muy sencillo nene, le vamos a hacer creer a ese maldito que tú y Serena se van a quedar con su empresa y que van a disfrutar mucho a costillas de él. —Dijo con una diabólica risa— Se va a arrepentir toda su vida de haberse metido con Sere, eso se los juro...

— Oh, mi belleza tropical… Me encanta tu idea. Mañana mismo empezaremos con todo. Como me gusta que seas tan perversa...

— Eh… ¿muchachos?— Dijo Serena apenada—En verdad nada de eso es necesario, no quiero meterme en más problemas y además, no soy tan inocente en todo esto. Yo sabía desde un principio que él era un hombre comprometido y…

— Y nada Sere, nada. —Dijo Selena enojada—La diferencia es que usted sí lo amaba, usted no hizo nada de lo que hizo premeditadamente ni lo engañó. En cambio ese maldito infeliz, se aprovechó de su ingenuidad y su ternura para hacerle daño. Eso nunca se lo voy a perdonar, se lo juro Sere que me las va a pagar.

Por más que Serena les insistió que no, ellos no hicieron caso. Luego de platicar un poco más y hacer un malévolo plan, se fueron a dormir.

.

.

Al día siguiente Serena se levantó y se arregló normalmente, como no estaba en su casa tuvo que usar ropa de su hermana. Como no mezcló muy bien las prendas, se veía bastante rara. Sin importarle mucho su apariencia, salió a desayunar junto a ellos. La verdad era que le hacía mucho bien no estar sola, al estar con ellos y ver lo mucho que lo odiaban, le daba fuerzas.

— Hola Sere, ¿cómo sigue?

— Hola Mina, bien, gracias pero venga, ¿ya llegó don Darien?

— No, ese ogro todavía no ha llegado.

— Que bien, entonces nos vemos en un rato.

Serena fue a trabajar en una larga falda color azul y una blusa manga larga, no se veía muy bien pero eso a ella no le importaba. Aún estaba dolida por todo lo que le estaba pasando y por eso tomó una bolsa de basura y metió con ira en ella todo lo que él le había regalado. Cuando sintió que Darien llegó a la oficina, escondió la bolsa en uno de los cajones de su escritorio.

— Buenos días Sere, ¿podemos hablar un momento?

— Claro doctor, dígame. ¿Qué necesita?

— A usted. —Cerró la puerta— Necesito que me diga, ¿por qué se fue con ese tipo? Mejor aún, ¿por qué se besó con él anoche?

— Discúlpeme doctor pero, —dijo riendo—pero le aconsejo que no tome tanto, le está empezando a afectar el buen juicio. Yo no me besé con Seiya. No tengo idea de qué me está hablando.

— ¿Entonces yo soy un borracho loco que ve cosas donde no las hay?—Le preguntó sonriente y acercándosele muy coqueto— ¿Es eso? ¿Por eso usted me dejó tirado anoche?

— Es mejor no seguir hablando de esto. Recuerde que tiene la cita temprano con el gerente del banco las Américas y después tiene que...

— Entiendo. Aunque aún estoy dolido por lo que me hizo anoche en el desfile de Kaio, imagino que hoy si me permite llevarla a su casa, ¿verdad?

— Eso aún no lo sé doctor. —Volvió a su escritorio— Me parece que lo más conveniente es que usted esté en su casa temprano. Recuerde que su novia lo tiene vigilado y según entiendo, usted se tiene que casar con ella sí o sí. Es mejor evitar problemas innecesarios, doctor.

— ¿Otra vez con lo mismo Sere? No, yo ya le expliqué que yo a ella no la amo. ¿Cómo quiere que se lo demuestre, ah?

— No, eso no es necesario. Lo mejor es hablar de todo esto después, aún hay mucho trabajo acumulado y lo mejor, tanto para usted como para mí doctor, es concentrarnos en terminarlo. ¿No le parece?

Darien, aburridísimo por sentir su desprecio y lejanía, se fue a seguir con su trabajo.

.

.

Llegada la noche y después de un intenso día de trabajo, Seiya llegó en un elegante traje a recoger a Serena. Bajó del auto de su novia, (que se lo había prestado para que fuera por su hermana), y muy sonriente se presentó en recepción como su novio.

— Dígale que ya bajo, gracias Mina.

— ¿Su papá vino por usted Sere?

— No, no es mi papá doctor. Es Seiya que me invitó a comer. —Se levantó y tomando su bolsa para salir le dijo… — Hasta mañana doctor, que pase una buena noche.

— ¿Todavía me va a decir que son inventos míos?

Dijo tomándola por la fuerza e impidiendo que se fuera de la oficina le preguntó…

— ¿Otra vez me va a ser lo mismo? ¿Se va a ir con ese imbécil?

— Suélteme, suélteme doctor que en primer lugar, Seiya es solo mi amigo y en segundo lugar, el que tiene problemas para salir es usted, no yo. Así que con su permiso, —se le soltó— ya me voy.

— ¡No! —Volvió a tomarla pero esa vez, la abrazó con fuerza— Usted se va conmigo Sere, conmigo. Llame y dígale a ese imbécil que usted no se va a ir con él. Usted es mía y solo mía, ¿entendió?

— ¡Ja!— Dijo ella soltándosele, de nuevo—No me haga reír doctor. Es chistoso como usted me cela sin motivos y yo tengo que compartirlo con ella, es decir, con varias... Usted va a casarse dentro de poco, duerme con doña Rei todas las noches y yo nunca le hago ningún reproche. Así que discúlpeme si me causa gracia, pero esos celos no le quedan doctor, no le quedan pero para nada…. Con permiso y hasta mañana.

— Sere, ¡Sere!

De esa forma Serena se fue una vez más y lo dejó muy ansioso, confundido pero sobre todo, dolido…. Por más que Darien lo pensaba, por más que le daba vueltas, no podía entender qué era lo que le pasaba a Serena. No podía entender por qué lo despreciaba de esa manera si ella, supuestamente, lo amaba…Lo amaba con toda su alma…


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Andrew y Rei volvieron antes de lo esperado. Darien, totalmente ofendido porque llevaba varias noches buscando un encuentro con Serena, se molestó más cuando Rei llegó de improvisto. Rei llegó algo tranquila porque durante todos los días que no estuvo y ella lo llamaba a su casa, siempre lo encontraba. También tuvo un buen reporte por parte de Galaxia, que lo tuvo vigilado durante los días que ella no estuvo. Darien, aunque no quería, le había confirmado con un beso que si se casarían.

Aunque los días pasaban y pasaban, Serena aún se sentía muy mal, ella no soportaba su proximidad; pues no podía dejar de amarlo… A pesar de su engañó, ella seguía deseándolo. La hipnotizaba su perfume, le derretía su elegancia, la enamoraban sus ojos y lo grave de su voz pero no, no podía caer. Serena se repetía todos los días que para él todo era una mentira.

— Qué hubo Seiya. ¡¿Qué usted hizo qué?! ¿Cómo así? ¡¿Usted por qué hizo eso?! ¡No, no me voy a calmar nada Seiya! ¡Es el colmo! ¡Usted sabía que…!

— Oiga, ¿con quién habla Sere que se oye tan enojada?

— Parece que está hablando con ese imbécil, Furuhata. Todos estos días la ha recogido aquí, a la salida de la empresa. La invita a salir, la llama todo el tiempo. ¡Me tiene harto!

— Cálmese, cálmese mi doctor y mejor escuchemos, ¿le parece?

— Bueno entonces, ¿usted viene por mí? ¿A las seis? Listo yo lo espero en recepción, no importa la invitación que me haga, todavía estoy muy enojada con usted Seiya. Bueno, entonces nos vemos, chao.

— Uyyy hermano, ¿y aquí qué pasó? ¿No se suponía que ustedes estaban bien? Eso me huele, a pelea de novios Darien… ¿Van a salir esta noche a reconciliarse o qué?

— Pues eso parece pero desde que ustedes se fueron de viaje ese día, ella ha estado muy rara conmigo. No me mira, no me habla, rechaza mis invitaciones. ¡Ah! ¡No sé qué es lo que le pasa!

— La bolsa. ¿Será que ella encontró la bolsa Darien?

— No, eso no puede ser Furuhata, de ser así ya me lo habría dicho, ¿no cree?

— Tal vez pero para salir de dudas le voy a preguntar a Lita.

— Listo, listo, pregúntele y después me dice.

Andrew fue a su oficina, le pidió a Lita que entrara y pidiéndole que se sentara frente a él le preguntó. Ella le respondió, cruzando los dedos por la espalda porque le estaba mintiendo, que nadie más que Darien había entrado ese día a su oficina. Andrew, que creía en ella y en sus palabras, no le preguntó más nada. Luego y para cambiar de tema preguntó sonriendo…

— ¿Me llamaron mucho Lita?

— Uy, sí doctor, —dijo riendo—todo el tiempo; le dejaron bastantes mensajes. ¿Quiere que se los traiga?

— Hmmm, no sé. ¿Dentro de ellos hay algún mensaje de Sora?

— Sí, de hecho ella fue quien más lo llamó. ¿Necesita su número?

— No tranquila, —dijo sacando su celular—aquí lo tengo, muchas gracias Lita y puede retirarse.

Ella salió y cada vez notaba más las bellas y hermosas curvas de su voluptuosa secretaria…. Pero Darien le tenía prohibido meterse con mujeres de la empresa. Decía que eso nunca salía bien y fue por eso que Andrew apartó la idea de la cabeza y llamó a invitar a aquella mujer para salir en la noche.

Más tarde y siendo la hora del almuerzo…

— Qué hubo muchachas. ¿Nos vamos a almorzar?

— No Sere, —dijo Amy aburrida—no tengo plata y como todavía no han pagado no puedo ir a almorzar hoy con ustedes.

— No Amy, caminen que yo las invito a almorzar al Chateau hoy. Mi novio me dio una tarjeta y me dijo que podía gastar lo que quisiera así que… ¡Vámonos!

— Ay Sere, —dijo Mina y todo por hacer enojar a Galaxia—usted si es muy de buenas que tiene un novio con plata que le da gusto mija y no como otras que no tienen para almorzar y se tienen que quedar aquí mordiendo el escritorio….

— Cállese bandida y mejor váyase, váyanse de una buena vez.

— Ay, sí, vámonos que es muy malo comer delante de los pobres. —Dijo Lita— Chao, peli teñida.

Todas ellas salieron muy contentas a almorzar al Chateau (por invitación de Serena). Ellas se iban muy alegres y muy contentas a comer a un lugar tan fino, y tan caro, mientras que Darien y Andrew, volvían a la oficina y empezaban a hablar de todo lo que habían presenciado.

— ¿Pero qué fue lo que pasó Darien?

— No sé, no sé Andrew. Yo no sé qué es lo que le pasa a esta mujer conmigo porque yo, me he estado portando bien con ella. Yo creo que lo que está es ofendida por mi matrimonio con Rei, seguro debe tratarse de eso porque, ¿Qué más podría ser?

— Claro, eso debe ser. Es normal que este enojada con usted por eso y claro, hasta por eso será que ha estado saliendo con ese tipo todos estos días, con él puede salir tranquila. Con él puede salir a cualquier parte y no tiene que esconderse en lugares oscuros y apartados. Es normal que a ella le esté interesando salir con él y, ¡ah, hermano! ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?!

— No sé Andrew, no sé. —Se sentó— Me preocupa que estén gastando tanta plata, vea, hoy invitó a todo el cuartel a almorzar y todos estos días han estado saliendo. Como ese tipo es un vaciado, imagino que Serena es la que ha estado gastando.

— No le vaya a reclamar nada Darien. En estos momentos eso no nos conviene.

.

.

El día pasó tranquilamente y Serena pronto estuvo lista para irse a su casa, organizó sus cosas en el escritorio y tomó su bolsa para bajar a recepción y esperar a Seiya. Más rápido de lo que pensó, él llegó por ella y Darien que estaba muy celoso de él, bajó de su auto tan solo para poder verlo más de cerca...

— ¡Seiya!

— ¡Qué hubo mi amor!—La saludó Seiya muy alegre luego de haber bajado de aquel lujoso auto y abrazándola— ¿Nos vamos, princesa?

— Sí, vámonos.

Respondió Serena mientras él le abría la puerta del lujoso auto y todos los veían.

Serena estaba enojada con Seiya por haber comprado un auto tan lujoso, pero como la idea era hacerle creer a Darien que ellos se iban a rumbear su empresa… Compró el auto más fino y costoso que encontró. Selena lo acompañó a comprarlo y muy feliz le ayudó a firmar los papeles y todo; ella fue quien más lo alentó. Serena aunque molesta con Seiya por lo que había hecho, le alegraba verlo tan contento.

— No hermano, —dijo Andrew molestándolo mientras veía tan o más perplejo que el pobre Darien, a Seiya y a Serena subir a aquel costosísimo auto—hasta aquí llegamos, ya la perdió y ahora sí que nos fregamos. Pensé que usted había hecho un buen trabajo con su monstrico conquistándola y ¡ah! ¿Qué le pasó hermano? ¿Se la dejó bajar de ese flaco gafufo? No, no, no que pena.

— ¡Cállese Furuhata, ya cállese! Me voy, voy a seguirlos.

— ¿Y Rei?

— Eso no me importa. —Subió al auto y mientras arrancaba le dijo…— Hablamos.

Mientras Darien los seguía muy molesto, ellos hablaban muy contentos dentro del auto. Seiya se dio cuenta de que él los estaba siguiendo y entonces la miró sonriendo y dijo…

— ¿A dónde quiere que la lleve a comer, novia mía? ¿Si se dio cuenta que su novio nos está siguiendo?

— Sí, —dijo muy sonriente—ese tipo definitivamente está loco, la compra de este carro lo debe tener echando chispas Seiya. ¿Por qué compró un carro tan caro y tan llamativo?

— Mi belleza lo escogió, ahí se le toca hacerle el reclamo es a ella Sere y le va a poder hacer el reclamo hoy mismo si quiere porque ella está en su casa. Esta mañana me dijo que nos tenía una sorpresa. Como su papá y su mamá se fueron a visitar a las tías… Me dijo que no la quería dejar sola.

— ¡Qué bueno! —Dijo contenta— Me hace mucho bien la compañía de mi hermana Seiya, y claro, la suya también, bobo.

— Bueno, y como hay que hacer bien este trabajo jefa, vamos a ir al restaurante más caro de la ciudad. Hoy me dieron la otra tarjeta y no veo la hora de estrenarla.

Sonrió estilo película, muy maquiavélicamente.

— Ahora si va saber ese imbécil lo que es bueno.

Pronto llegaron a un bello y lujoso restaurante, se sentaron y pidieron dos copas de vino. Mientras ellos hablaban como dos buenos amigos, Darien los veía muy intrigado por saber de qué estaban hablando.

— ¿Usted lo ve por ahí, Seiya?

— No, no pero seguro nos está viendo, Sere. —Le respondió Seiya a Serena acariciándole el rostro— Ya me imagino los supuestos celos que debe tener.

— A ese lo único que le duele es el bolsillo. — Dijo ella acariciando su cabello—Vea Seiya, hágame un favor, hagamos un brindis y deme un fuerte abrazo.

— Con muchísimo gusto, jefa.

Le contestó Seiya y levantando su copa, la entrelazó con la suya muy, muy sonriente.

— Ah, ¿con que esas tenemos? Muy bien, muy bien… ¿Entonces usted sí me está engañando con ese maldito idiota, Sere? No, no, no voy a permitir que ese imbécil me la quite. Usted es mía Sere, mía y solo mía….

Darien sufría por lo que veía y ellos decían…

— Ay Seiya, Seiya, —dijo Serena abrazándolo y muy sonriente—lo quiero tanto.

— Y yo a usted cuñadita, y yo a usted jefa. ¿Nos vamos? Es que tengo algo en mente...

Ellos pagaron la cuenta con una tarjeta que Seiya sacó de su nuevo y costoso saco de paño. Vestido con un elegante traje que había comprado recientemente, Seiya la tomó del brazo y salió con ella de aquel elegante lugar muy alegre. Como un par de enamorados salieron del lugar y ya en el carro Seiya dijo sonriendo…

— ¿A dónde van los novios que se reconcilian, Sere?

— ¡No!—Reía la muy malvada— ¿No estará pensando en…?

— Sí, así es. ¿Vamos o qué?

— Ay no Seiya, no lo jodamos más y mejor vámonos para la casa que quiero ver a mi hermana. Eso ya sería demasiado, no quiero parecer una cualquiera.

— Listo, mi querida jefa, como usted quiera entonces, como usted diga… —Dijo y cambió el rumbo hacia la casa de Serena.

Pronto llegaron a la casa de Serena y Seiya salió del auto para abrirle la puerta. Darien, que estaba a una distancia considerable, vio cuando él le abrió la puerta y tomó su mano con delicadeza. Iba a bajarse de su auto y enfrentarlos a ambos pero cuando sonó su celular, interrumpiéndolo como siempre, perdió la oportunidad que estaba buscando…

— ¿Alo? Hola mi amor, sí, sí, ahora voy. Estoy por acá tomándome unos tragos, sí, otra vez estoy tomando. Porque tengo muchos problemas Rei, por eso. Sí, sí, Rei, ahora nos vemos. Un beso para ti también amor, chao. —Luego dijo después de guardar su celular en uno de los bolsillos de su saco… —Ahora sí, Serena Tsukino, me va tener que explicar qué es lo que está pasando.

Cuando Seiya arrancó el auto y se fue para ir a guardarlo al parqueadero, Darien detuvo a Serena cuando ella iba a entrar a su casa diciéndole…

— Buenas noches, señorita Tsukino, ¿ocupada?

— No, no mucho doctor, —dijo yendo con él y cerrando la puerta de su casa— ¿por qué? ¿Necesita algo?

— Sí, necesito que me explique qué era lo que hacía con ese tipo.

— ¿Con quién?

— ¡Pues con el idiota ese de Seiya Kou, con ese! ¡¿Qué es lo que le pasa Serena?! ¡¿Por qué me hace esto?! ¡¿Por qué me hace esto a mí?! ¿Qué le he hecho, ah?

— Pero es que no entiendo doctor, ¿de qué me habla?

— ¡¿De qué?! ¡De la conversación tan romántica que tuvo con ese imbécil en el Chateau, de eso le estoy hablando! ¡Usted siempre me ha dicho que no tienen nada y hoy los vi, los vi Serena! ¡Usted me lo niega todo el tiempo y esto me está volviendo loco!

— Yo no estaba haciendo nada malo doctor, yo solo salí a hablar con mi amigo. Tuvimos una discusión pero ya lo resolvimos.

— Sí, eso vi, pero, ¿de abrazos? ¿De caricias? ¡¿De besos?!

— Pero, ¿Cuáles besos, doctor? Él solo me dio un beso en la mejilla, en la mejilla doctor. —Luego más seria le dijo acercándosele… —Oiga doctor pero, ¿no le parece que le quedan muy mal sus reclamos cuando usted se queda casi todas las noches con su novia? Y no precisamente a dormir. Así que no venga a tratarme de cualquiera a mi casa y hasta mañana doctor, que descanse.

— No, no Sere espere, —dijo con urgencia frente a ella y evitando que se fuera—vea, se lo juro por lo más sagrado que es usted, que yo no le he vuelto a tocar un pelo a Rei; ni a ella ni a nadie, se lo juró. —Se lo juró— Yo solo puedo estar con usted y ese Serena, ese, es mi maldito problema. Solo puedo, solo quiero estar con usted.

— Sí, claro, —dijo apretando los labios ante su cinismo—no tiene por qué darme contentillo diciéndome eso doctor. Mejor váyase que ella lo debe estar esperando y, ¡ah! Un pequeño consejo, no tome más. Se puede meter en problemas.

— Es de verdad Sere, se lo juro.

La abrazó.

— Yo la amo, la amo y la necesito. La amo y la deseo todo el tiempo, venga conmigo por favor, se lo ruego.

— No doctor, evítese un problema que me imagino que su novia ya lo llamó y váyase. Váyase que doña Rei lo debe estar esperando.

— Listo, yo me voy pero deme un beso.

— ¡Usted está loco! Váyase, váyase se lo ruego que además, no puedo. _No, no, no me tiente, no puedo_. Mi papá puede salir en cualquier momento y, váyase por favor. Por favor váyase.

— ¿Por qué no puede?— Preguntó confundido— ¿Es por culpa de ese imbécil? Sere, vea, lo que sea que yo le haya hecho, perdóneme, por favor, yo la amo y…—dijo respirando de su olor—La necesito…. —dijo besando su cuello—La deseo, la deseo tanto….

— Ay doctor, por favor, se lo suplico, no más que de verdad no debo. Yo también lo amo pero debo, tengo que alejarme de usted. Usted se va a casar dentro de muy poco y...

— Ay Sere, mi Sere…Yo la amo tanto, tanto…

Serena, que todavía lo amaba, cedió a su beso. En un urgente y apasionado beso, ella se perdió entre sus labios, su olor y sus fuertes brazos que la habían abrazado como nunca nadie antes lo había hecho... Se dejó llevar por el momento pero reaccionando y alejándolo (muy acelerada, al igual que él por ese beso claro) le pidió nuevamente casi sin aliento…

— No más y váyase. Váyase ya que no quiero que salga mi papá y nos vea en estas.

— Está bien pero, — la soltó, aunque excitado y resignado le pidió…—mañana nos vemos, mañana salimos después del trabajo. ¿Sí?

— Doctor… No, esto debe terminar. Usted se va a casar muy pronto y… Por favor, no me busque más. Hasta mañana doctor y mañana hablamos, ¿sí?

— Está bien Sere, mañana hablamos pero no me pida que me aleje de usted porque no puedo. ¿Oyó? Yo la amo.

— Yo también pero… Váyase, váyase ya.

Darien subió a su auto y finalmente se fue, se fue más tranquilo porque sintió en su beso que ella también lo amaba y que al igual que él, lo necesitaba. De camino para el apartamento de Rei, recordaba su beso y las intensas noches en las que fueron uno solo…. El pobre Darien no hacía más que pensar en Serena, no hacia otra cosa que recordar sus gestos cuando la embestía, su olor cuando la olía, sus gemidos cuando lo conseguía y el pobre estaba tan enamorado y tan embobado con ella que no tenía idea, de lo que le pasaría al día siguiente…

— Qué hubo hermana, casi que no entra.

— ¿Selena?—Preguntó viéndola de arriba abajo— ¿Y a usted que le pasó? ¿Qué se hizo?

— ¿Le gusta?— Dijo con grandes lentes, el cabello rubio, frenillo y larga ropa— ¿Cómo me veo?

— ¡Idéntica a mí Selena! ¡¿Por qué hizo eso?! ¿Qué planea?

— Como yo sé que usted todavía se muere de amor por ese tipo, le voy a ayudar un poquito, hermanita… —Le respondió sonriendo y yendo hacia ella— Ese infeliz no va a notar la diferencia.

Serena, más que sorprendida, estaba era agradecida con su hermana por lo que había hecho por ella. No pudo evitar darle un gran abrazo en agradecimiento y luego fueron a la sala a platicar y a esperar a Seiya. Serena fue a su habitación por unos papeles y mientras ella estaba en su habitación, Selena se levantaba de aquel sofá y abría la puerta.

— Qué hubo Sere, ¿y mi belleza? ¿Dónde está?

— Hola, nene. ¿Cómo estás?

— Déjese de bromas Sere y llámeme a Selena que está muy tarde y mañana tenemos que trabajar.

— ¿No me crees, mi amor? ¡Sere, Sere! ¡Sere, venga que Seiya no me cree!

— Ya voy, ya voy. —Respondió Serena bajando las escaleras— Qué hubo Seiya y vea, ¿qué tal las de mi hermana, ah? ¿Cómo la ve?

— ¡Selena! ¡¿Selena?! ¡Pero, ah! ¡¿Qué hiciste mi amor?! ¡Ah, que confusión!

— Tranquilo mi amor, tranquilo que no será por mucho tiempo, te lo prometo. —Dijo Selena sonriendo, quitándose los lentes, la peluca y el frenillo— Mejor ven y te quedas con nosotras, ¿cierto Sere?

— Sí Seiya, quédese. Quédense aquí que ya está muy tarde para que se vayan para su casa y mañana hablamos mejor.

Seiya, súper confundido, entró con ellas a la casa y decidió hacerles caso, decidió pasar la noche ahí porque era verdad, ya estaba bastante tarde para viajar. Selena fue con Seiya a la que había sido su habitación para pasar la noche, fue a esa sencilla habitación que había sido suya por muchos años y la que su madre aún conservaba, para dormir muy abrazada a su dulce y tierno amor…. Ellos se daban tiernos besos en aquella habitación mientras que Serena, entró a la suya y empezaba a escribir en su diario…

 _"_ _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué aun lo amo? Debería odiarlo por todo lo que me hizo y todavía hace. Es el colmo que continúe con su engaño pero más increíble es que yo siga amándolo como al inicio. No me perdono, no me perdono caer ante sus besos, ante sus caricias y sus ruegos porque sé que no son ciertos. Soy consciente que lo único que lo impulsa a seguir con todo esto, es la preocupación por su empresa, mas no por mí o por mi indiferencia. Mientras yo me desvanezco por su engaño, por saber el asco y la repulsión que le producen mis besos y mis caricias, él solo se preocupa por su empresa. Odio la forma en la que se refiere a Seiya, odio el hecho de no haberle aclarado nunca quien era él para mí. Tal vez si lo hubiera hecho, nada de esto habría pasado. Él no hubiera tenido que seducirme ni mucho menos enamorarme, y nos hubiéramos ahorrado tanto sufrimiento innecesario. Sé que cualquiera diría que no tengo dignidad pero que Dios me perdone, quería irme con él esta noche a donde sea que él hubiera querido llevarme…. Las mejores noches de mi vida fueron a su lado y sus falsos besos y sus fingidas caricias, todo lo que me hacía cuando estábamos solos, me hacían feliz... Oh, lo amé, aun lo amo y solo espero que el tiempo que es sabio, me ayude por fin a borrarlo y olvidarlo…"_

Mientras que en la habitación de Selena…

— Ay belleza, eres el colmo. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?

— ¿Hacerte qué nene? ¿Qué te hice?

— ¿Cómo qué? No te reconozco, eres idéntica a Serena belleza. No, así no puedo ni siquiera verte, no puedo, no creo que siquiera sea capaz de dormir contigo. Sería como dormir con mi hermana.

— Ay nene, —dijo riendo—tengo una idea que puede funcionar.

Ella desanudó su corbata, le vendó los ojos y después sentándose sobre él, haló su cabeza hacia su pecho. Selena, que solo estaba en un pequeño camisón color rosa, escuchó cuando él le dijo acariciándola y muy sonriente…

— Ummm… Sí, aun conservas tu olor, ese dulce y penétrate olor que me vuelve loco mi amor, solo te pertenece a ti.

— ¿Lo ves? No es tan difícil. Ahora acuéstate y relájate nene.

Seiya obedeció y acostándose sobre la suave cama, ella empezó a desvestirlo para amarlo muy, muy apasionadamente…

En otra parte… Estaba Andrew en su oficina con Lita. Él la había invitado a tomar un trago a su oficina porque aquella chica le había, a la que él había invitado a salir esa noche, le había cancelado a último minuto.

— Ay doctor, usted es muy chistoso pero… Me voy. Muchas gracias por el trago, me divertí mucho.

— ¿Quiere que la lleve a su casa Lita?—Preguntó levantándose del sofá— Ya es algo tarde y…

— Ay don Andrew, —dijo muerta de risa—no crea que no me doy cuenta de lo que está haciendo. Sé lo que pretende y, no se lo recomiendo.

— No entiendo, ¿podría explicarse mejor? Es que de verdad no le entiendo.

— Usted solo me invitó a charlar y a tomar un trago a su oficina porque aquella le canceló y se quedó sin nada que hacer, ¿cierto? Pero le doy un consejo, —dijo acercándosele más—no le conviene acercarse a mí porque puede salir literalmente muy, muy lastimado…. Adiós don Andrew, gracias por el trago y que pase buena noche.

— No, espere Lita. —Le pidió algo excitado y tomándola por el brazo— ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? Dígamelo, me muero por saberlo.

— ¿De verdad quiere saberlo? Está bien, se lo diré. A mí me gusta golpear a los tipos como usted mientras, bueno, creo que ya se ha dado cuenta de qué es lo que quiero decir. Ummm, sí, eso es tan, tan delicioso… Por eso le digo que no se meta conmigo. Soy más fuerte de lo que parezco y bueno, no me quiero quedar sin trabajo.

— ¿Con que esas tenemos, no? Listo. —Dijo muy sonriente y excitado tomándola por la cintura— Venga, venga y muéstreme.

Ella apretó sus brazos con tanta fuerza que sus manos quedaron marcadas en sus blancos brazos. Andrew sintió algo de dolor pero fue mucho más su excitación… Lita, mal entonada por los tragos que se había tomado, lo empujo a aquel sofá y sentándose sobre él, mordió sus labios y los besó. Empezaron a besarse con gran pasión, con mucha urgencia… Entrelazaban sus lenguas de una forma deliciosa y no podían, ninguno de los dos quería detenerse... Ella rozaba su sexo contra el de él con fuerza y sin contenerlo por mucho tiempo, lo desnudó por completo. Lo llenó de mordiscos y morados intensos por todo el cuello y bajó hasta su pecho en donde hizo lo mismo al mismo tiempo que sus uñas se clavaban en él... Bajó hasta su miembro y ahí se detuvo por un buen tiempo, lo torturó con aceleradas lamidas en la punta para después castigarlo con una corta succión….

Siguió apretándolo por todo el cuerpo, excitada y muy caliente, lo acostó completamente en el sofá. Luego puso su sexo húmedo contra su cara y le dijo de una forma demandante pero muy excitante halando su rubio cabello con fuerza, que la atendiera…

Él, más que excitado por todo lo que ella le había hecho, obedeció inmediatamente. Lamió y lamió intensamente al tiempo que ella se movía sobre él, movía su cadera de adelante hacia atrás suavemente mientras seguía halando su cabello y gimiendo levemente. A pesar de que le dolían los labios por las mordidas que ella le dio, eso no lo detuvo. También le dolía sus apretones y sus mordiscos por todo el cuerpo pero sin importar nada, siguió. Lita, que lo tenía dominado, se bajó de él y sentándolo le ordenó que se lo hiciera.

Andrew lo tomó en una mano y se introdujo en ella y cuando lo hizo, ella dejó escapar un intenso gruñido, se aferró más fuerte de lo normal de sus hombros y empezó a moverse de arriba abajo aceleradamente…. Perdida entre la pasión que sentía en aquel momento, mordió de nuevo su cuello y le preguntó halándolo por el cabello, a quien se lo estaba haciendo.

— ¡¿A quién está cogiendo?! ¡¿A quién?! ¡Dígamelo!

— ¡Lita!—Respondió con algo de dolor cuando ella lo mordió—Lita, Lita, más…más, mamacita….

Ella volvió a besarlo acaloradamente en los labios y volvió a morderlo, lo hizo sangrar un poco pero eso a Andrew, no le molestó…. Lita saboreó el salado sabor de su sangre y siguió moviéndose sobre él insistentemente, con el castaño cabello desordenado, el cuerpo sudado, y muy caliente, le dijo sin pensarlo que iba a hacerlo, que se moría por hacerlo…

Después de treinta minutos de intensas embestidas y doloroso sexo para Andrew (pero excitante al mismo tiempo), Lita llegó al clímax primero. Y cuando lo hizo, gritó su nombre con pasión y volvió a lastimarlo en el cuello. Haló su cabello con fuerza y cayó rendida sobre él besando sus hinchados labios. Luego, se bajó y poniéndose de espaldas a él, le dijo con mucha firmeza que volviera a hacérselo.

Andrew sacó un condón de su billetera y después de ponérselo, volvió a penetrarla. Se movió con fuerza y escuchó que ella riendo le decía…

— ¿Eso es todo? Empuje más, más duro.

— ¿Así?—Preguntó haciéndolo más fuerte y nalgueando su trasero— Resultaste toda una…

Lo que estaba haciendo con ella, no lo había hecho jamás con nadie. Él estaba acostumbrado a acostarse con delicadas y dulces modelos y lo que Lita le había hecho, lo tenía confundido y muy caliente, muy excitado…. Penetrándola, mordiéndola en la espalda, nalgueando su trasero y haciendo de todo para lastimarla, a lo que ella respondía con risas y gemidos, escuchó que le pidió por mas…

Al terminar, Andrew cayó cansado y adolorido sobre ella, le dolía todo. Todo su cuerpo estaba rojo, marcado pero sobre todo, adolorido. Lita, se le quitó, tomó su ropa y vistiéndose antes de salir le dijo…

— Ummm, sí, eso estuvo muy rico pero no se preocupe, —dijo riendo—le dolerá mucho más mañana. Hasta mañana doctor, que descanse.

— Lita… Espere, no, no se vaya.

Andrew se vistió y le costó mucho trabajo levantarse pero cuando por fin lo hizo, tomó las llaves de su auto y salió de su oficina, salió de aquella desordenada oficina en donde lo habían torturado tanto y complacido al mismo tiempo, para ir a su apartamento a descansar…

— Ni modo, no me puedo quejar, esa maldita me lo advirtió. Pero, uy sí, como me gustaría repetirlo.

De esa forma terminaba la noche. Para algunos como Serena y Darien, muy dolorosa porque aunque ambos se amaran intensamente, muchas cosas los separaban…. Para otros, como Seiya y Andrew, muy, muy extraña; habían hecho el amor con mujeres completamente diferentes y eso los confundía pero sin duda alguna, se habían divertido como nunca…. Eso era innegable.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

Al día siguiente Selena se arregló exactamente igual a como lo hacía Serena y le pidió a Seiya que la llevara a Mundo Moda. Aunque Serena no quería, se dejó convencer por ellos. Selena que no era tonta, se dio cuenta del beso que su hermana se había dado la noche anterior con Darien fuera de la casa y por eso quería que ella se alejara al menos por un día de ese hombre que la estaba haciendo sufrir tanto.

Mientras Selena iba de camino para el trabajo de su hermana en compañía de su amor, Darien preguntaba muy aterrado…

— ¿Pero a usted qué fue lo que le pasó, Furuhata? ¿Se peleó con alguien o durmió con un león?

— Corrección, mi estimado doctor, —dijo Andrew muy adolorido—una leona, me topé con una hermosa leona anoche y ah, hermano… Usted no se imagina, esa mujer es increíble…

— Pero Furuhata, casi lo mata, ¿si se vio al espejo antes de salir de su casa? ¿Si vio como lo dejó?

— Vea Darien, le digo tanto como esto, —dijo mientras se sentaba en presidencia con él y no dejaba de reírse—si me la vuelvo a encontrar y me quiere golpear de nuevo, yo me dejo con mucho gusto. Uy, sí, anoche fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida.

— Usted si es muy masoquista hermano, —dijo riendo—es el colmo.

— Bueno, que hablando de masoquistas y de dolor… ¿al fin que pasó con su Sere anoche? ¿Arreglaron las cosas o no?

— Pues ahí más o menos, más o menos Furuhata. Serena está muy extraña Andrew, no sabe lo que daría por saber qué es lo que le está pasando.

— ¿Pero usted no me dijo pues que ella está enojada es por lo de su matrimonio con Rei?

— Pues sí pero, —dijo pensativo—es como si fuera algo más. Es como si estuviera dolida, enojada conmigo por algo.

Estaban hablando cuando a su conversación, se unió de repente alguien más…

— Buenos días doctor. ¿Cómo amaneció?

— Qué hubo Sere y, —saludó Andrew levantándose— ¿se hizo algo? Se ve diferente.

— No, nada doctor Furuhata, yo sigo siendo la misma fea de siempre. ¿Cierto, doctor?

— No diga eso Sere y, ¿podría por favor traerle un analgésico a Andrew? Ayer tuvo un accidente y pues no se siente muy bien.

— Imagino que le duele pero por algo debió ser. Disculpe doctor pero, ¿me ve puesto un delantal?

— No, no Sere.

— ¿Le he dado la impresión de que trabajo en cafetería?

— No, no Sere. ¿Por qué me pregunta todo eso?

— No, solo quería saber si lo tenía claro para que no se confunda. Mi trabajo en esta empresa es de asistente de presidencia, no de sirvienta. En el futuro y si necesita algo, llame a cafetería. Con su permiso, —dijo yendo a su oficina—tengo mucho trabajo y necesito terminar con todos los detalles de la colección.

— ¿Ah?— Preguntó extrañado Andrew— ¿Y a esa mujer que le pasó? No parece Sere, Darien, ella nunca le había hablado así hermano. Casi le pega, ese novio como que la tiene muy altanera….

— ¡Ah! ¡Maldita sea Andrew!

— Cálmese, cálmese Darien y hablamos luego. Mejor vaya y mire a ver como calma esa fiera.

Darien respiró hondo y fue a hablar con Serena de su actitud tan grosera. Selena, que lo odiaba y despreciaba bastante por todo lo que había hecho, le dijo interrumpiéndolo…

— Permiso doctor pero como le dije, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer. Nos vemos más tarde.

— Sere, ¡Sere!

Dijo Darien enojado mientras ella se iba, no podía entender su actitud.

Mientras que en la oficina de Andrew…

— Buenos días doctor. ¿Cómo amaneció?

— Creo que usted sabe muy bien cómo, señorita Kino.

— La verdad no se dé que me habla. ¿Necesita que le traiga algo? No se preocupe, en un momento llegan los de aseo a arreglar su oficina.

— Tan eficiente como siempre, Lita… ¿Podría traerme por favor un analgésico y algo de agua?

— Claro, en seguida.

— Espere Lita, —dijo él evitando que saliera—necesito hablar con usted de lo que pasó anoche entre nosotros. Yo no quiero que…

— Relájese que aquí no ha pasado nada, ¿de acuerdo? Sé perfectamente quién es usted y no se preocupe. Aunque sí lo disfruté bastante, no estoy esperando ningún tipo de compromiso. Por mi usted puede hacer y salir con quien quiera, eso no es problema mío. Así que con su permiso, —dijo saliendo—seguiré con mi trabajo.

Lita salió presurosa y no le dio tiempo de decirle nada, Andrew cerró la puerta cuando ella salió y recordando todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior y sus palabras, dijo para sí mismo muy sonriente…

— Además de ardiente, relajada, cada vez me gusta más esta mujer. La próxima vez que lo hagamos Lita, me las vas a pagar, ya lo veras…

En verdad había mucho trabajo en la empresa, pues estaba muy próximo el lanzamiento de la nueva colección y esa colección era muy importante porque gracias a ella, la empresa se empezaría a recuperar más rápidamente.

Ya en la tarde Selena estaba bastante cansada y para subirse el ánimo llamó a…

— Hola nene. ¿Qué haces?

— _Mi belleza hermosa…. —_ dijo sonriendo _—trabajando, trabajando para comprarte cosas. ¿Y tú?_

— Estoy muerta mi amor. —Dijo viendo muchos papeles—De verdad Serena trabaja mucho. Este maldito además de ser un mentiroso y desgraciado, es un explotador. Podría demandarlo por explotador y por muchas cosas más, desgraciado... No sabes cómo lo odio.

— _Ay preciosa…_ —dijo aburrido— _no me gusta que estés sola con ese imbécil. ¿Y si te descubre?_

— No, que va. Ese además de ser un inútil bueno para nada, es muy despistado. Tú tranquilo amor, estaré bien.

— _No vayas a alterarte mi amor que ya sabes que últimamente con todo esto que ha pasado con Sere, has estado indispuesta. ¿Te llevaste los medicamentos?_

— Sí, si Seiya. —Dijo porque sintió que entraba.

 _—_ _¿Está por ahí, cierto?_

— ¿Entonces nos vemos esta noche? ¿A dónde me vas a llevar? ¡¿Al bar puerta grande?! ¿Me estás hablando en serio?

— _Me imagino que al imbécil ese, debe estarle dando un ataque, ese es un bar muy caro belleza._

— Claro que me muero por verte y salir a un lugar tan lindo y elegante contigo. Te llamo luego para confirmarte, sí, es que mi jefe me necesita. Chao, nos vemos esta noche.

— ¿Va salir esta noche, Sere?

— Pues si me gustaría doctor, —dijo sonriendo al ver su angustia— ¿Por qué? ¿Me necesita para algo?

— Pues… Pensaba invitarla a salir esta noche Sere. ¿Se acuerda? Como quedamos anoche.

— Ay doctor, —dijo sentándose—pero eso depende. ¿A dónde me va a llevar? ¿Se va a esconder conmigo en esos oscuros lugares en donde no me puede ver la cara cuando me besa?

— ¡No más Serena!—Dijo enojado y acercándosele— ¿Qué es lo que le pasa conmigo, ah? ¿Por qué esta tan agresiva?

— ¿Yo? ¿Agresiva?

Le preguntó sonriente y cruzando las piernas en un movimiento sensual…

— Para nada. ¿Por qué? ¿Tendría motivos para estarlo? ¿Hay algo que usted me haya hecho y no me haya dicho?

— No, yo me he portado bien. —Dijo acercándosele más, como hipnotizado, al ver parte de sus lindas piernas— Cancélele a ese tipo y salga conmigo.

— Muy bien, pero con una condición.

— Dígame, lo que sea. Pídame lo que quiera mi princesa.

— Que me lleve a donde yo quiera. Quiero ir a puerta grande, quiero conocer ese lugar. Me han hablado muy bien.

— Pero Sere, ese lugar es muy concurrido por muchos de mis amigos y…

— ¿Y? O es allá o no salimos, usted verá. —Dijo dándole la espalda.

— Está bien, está bien mi Sere, será como usted quiera. Aún hay mucho de lo que tenemos que hablar y creo que no hay mejor lugar que ese para hacerlo.

Llegada la noche y la hora de la salida…

Con mucho trabajo y aunque algo cansada, salió hacia el auto con él. Ella, que lo odiaba, tenía algo preparado bastante cruel... Sin mirarlo durante todo el camino, pronto llegaron al lugar. Ese lugar quedaba en la zona rosa de la ciudad, era visitado por celebridades y personas del medio de la moda. Modelos, empresarios, cantantes, en fin… De todo tipo de personas importantes.

— Un vodka por favor y un jugo de…

— Espere doctor, ¿un jugo? No, quiero lo mismo que ordenó el señor por favor, gracias.

— ¿Va tomar Serena? ¿Y eso? Usted no toma.

— No pero hoy es un día muy especial… —Dijo pasando la mano cariñosamente por su rostro—Hoy estoy muy contenta de estar en un lugar tan iluminado, tan bonito… Así puede verme mejor. ¿No cree doctor?

— Sí, así es pero venga, ¿qué hace Sere? Alguien podría vernos y decirle a…

— ¿A quién?—dijo mientras el mesero llevaba los tragos— ¿A su novia? ¿Y eso qué importa? Ella lo ama y se va a casar con usted de cualquier forma, además, tiene más reversa una pedrada que usted. —Dijo riendo y tomando su trago de un solo golpe— ¡Mesero! Otro.

— No tome tan deprisa, Sere. Usted no está acostumbrada a tomar y puede caerle mal.

— Sí, —dijo mirándolo sensualmente—el licor a menudo desinhibe, ¿cierto doctor? ¿Sabe? Lo he extrañado todos estos días… —dijo acariciando su hombro.

— Serena…

— ¿Le molesta?—dijo después de tomar su trago— ¿Sabe? Me gustaría mucho besarlo doctor.

— ¿Aquí?

— Sí, ¿por qué no?

— Usted sabe que eso no es posible, por favor Sere, no.

— Bueno, —dijo alejándose—está bien, ¿me presta su celular? Es que tengo que llamar a mi casa.

Él se lo pasó y ella fue al baño, estando ahí llamó a Seiya y le dijo dónde estaba y qué estaba haciendo. Muerta de risa tal vez por el alcohol, le decía que se estaba divirtiendo muchísimo. Luego Serena pasó al teléfono y le dijo que tuviera cuidado, que Darien de mal genio podía llegar a ser peligroso. Sin importarle nada se despidió de ambos y volvió a la mesa, y cuando ella volvió, Darien la miró y sonriendo le preguntó…

— ¿Todo bien?

— Sí, sí doctor, no se preocupe y, ¿en qué íbamos usted y yo? ¡Ah sí! Usted dijo que tenía algo que proponerme. ¿Qué es?

— Sí, pero discúlpeme, —dijo levantándose—ahora vuelvo, voy al baño.

Darien fue al baño y muy celoso por saber con quién había hablado, marcó el último número. Muy extrañado escuchó cuando el que le contestó, fue nada más y nada menos que Seiya. Muy ofendido colgó el teléfono y salió hecho una pantera.

— Por fin volvió doctor, casi que no.

— Me demore lo mismo que usted cuando fue Sere.

— Bueno eso no importa, —dijo sonriéndole— ¿en qué íbamos?

— Antes de hablar de eso me gustaría que me dijera por qué llamó a ese imbécil desde mi celular Serena ¿Por qué? Se está volviendo una descarada de lo peor y no le permito que…

— ¿Qué yo hice qué? Discúlpeme pero me está ofendiendo doctor.

— No, ¡usted me ofende a mí! ¡¿Qué es lo que le pasa, ah?! ¿Por qué juega así conmigo? ¿Es que ya no me ama?

— ¡Ah, listo!—Se tomó el trago y levantándose de la mesa le preguntó… — ¿Con que yo soy una descarada? ¡Perfecto! Tal vez tenga razón y la fea anda con dos tipos, ¡dos tipos! No tiene nada que estar haciendo con una descarada como yo doctor, adiós. Buenas noches.

Ella tomó su bolsa y salió muy ofendida del lugar. Darien salió tras ella y alcanzándola le dijo muy enojado y serio…

— ¿Se va a ir? No, de ninguna manera. Estoy cansado de que me deje tirado.

— ¿Ah, sí? Pues ya no va tener que soportarlo más doctor porque hasta aquí llegamos usted y yo. Esto se acabó.

— No, no Sere espere, —dijo abrazándola por la fuerza—no me diga eso por favor y venga, mejor venga entremos para que…

— ¿Qué? No, yo allá no vuelvo. ¿Está loco o qué?

— Loco pero loco por usted. —Dijo halándola más fuerte—Deme, deme un beso Sere.

— ¡No!

Se negó Selena mientras Darien respiraba su olor.

— ¿Ah? Pero si me estuvo tentado todo el tiempo allá dentro. ¿Por qué me rechaza? –Luego volvió a abrazarla— Usted huele diferente Sere, no es la misma Sere de siempre. En verdad está usted muy rara. ¿Qué le pasa mi princesa?

— A mí no me pasa nada y suélteme. —Dijo muy seria y soltándosele— Solo me di cuenta de la estupidez que estaba haciendo jugando a ser la amante de un hombre prácticamente casado, ¡ja! Pobre ilusa. Usted jamás va a dejar a su novia por mí porque usted se tiene que casar con ella y yo, no estoy dispuesta a seguir perdiendo mi tiempo con un hombre como usted. Ni más faltaba.

— ¿Entonces usted quiere que no me case? ¿Es eso mi Sere? Listo, yo no me caso. Mando todo para el carajo pero venga conmigo. —Dijo abrazándola una vez más— No sabe cómo la amo, como la deseo y como la necesito todo el tiempo Sere… —dijo tratando de besar su cuello— La amo Sere, la amo y la deseo, la deseo tanto…

— Espere un momento doctor, es que usted no entiende. Yo no lo deseo, yo no lo necesito y yo ya no lo amo.

Dijo tratando de no mirarlo y con un dolor en el estómago de la ira que le había dado.

— Hasta mañana doctor, que descanse.

Selena se retorcía de dolor en aquel taxi que había abordado para huir de Darien y de sus ganas de coger a "Sere", y no hacía más que retorcerse de ver el cinismo con el que Darien le mentía a su hermana; le había quedado más claro por qué Serena había caíd como había caído en sus garras. Además de que Darien era un hombre exageradamente guapo, era muy bien hablado…. Selena no concebía que él pudiera ser tan malvado, tan buen actor… Y mientras seguía retorciéndose de dolor, le pidió al taxista que le llevara a su casa.

Al llegar con ellos se abrazó a Seiya y le dijo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban…

— Hola, mi, amor.

— ¡Selena! ¡Maldita sea, carajo! Te lo dije, te lo dije Selena. Te dije que no debías hacer esto porque podía hacerte daño y mira, ¡mira nada más como vienes! ¡¿Por qué te alteraste tanto?!

— Ese maldito Seiya, —respondió Selena llorando mientras él la levantaba en brazos—ese maldito, es un, un desgraciado. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo puede ser, tan, tan mentiroso y seguirle haciendo esto a mí hermana?

— Nos vamos ya mismo para el hospital Selena, ayúdeme Sere a subirla al carro.

— Sí. —Dijo Serena muy nerviosa y apenada—Seiya, que pena, yo…

— Usted no tiene la culpa Sere, todo es culpa de ese miserable pero si algo le pasa a Selena, lo mato. Le juro que voy y lo busco a donde quiera que este y lo acabo.

Serena se hizo en la parte de atrás con su hermana mientras Seiya manejaba hacia el hospital con mucha prisa. Seiya estaba asustado porque su novia casi nunca lloraba por nada, por eso sabía que algo muy malo había pasado

Mientras Seiya seguía manejando, Serena sostenía la cabeza de su hermana y veía con dolor como lloraba y le decía:…

— Ahora sí entiendo Sere, ahora entiendo todo. Si usted hubiera estado con él, hubiera caído en su juego. Es un maldito, un maldito Sere. Es un maldito mentiroso, como lo, como lo odio…

— ¡Ya cálmate Selena! ¡Solo haces que te duela más!

— Por fin llegamos. —Dijo Serena bajándose con su hermana del auto— Tranquila, tranquila hermanita, todo va a estar bien.

Seiya cargó a su novia y llevándola en brazos, buscó un doctor. Luego y al llegar ahí, los enfermeros y auxiliares que estaban de turno la pusieron en una camilla y a ellos les pidieron que se fueran a sala de espera. La llevaron por urgencias y después de inyectarla tres veces y ponerle algo de suero, dejaron que Seiya fuera con ella pasadas dos horas.

— Hola mi belleza tropical. ¿Cómo estás?

— Mejor, mejor ahora que te veo mi amor. —Tomó su mano que acariciaba una de las suyas con delicadez— Perdóname nene, no quise preocuparte así.

— Eso no importa y no te preocupes, lo más importante ahora es que no te alteres por favor. Solo voy a pedirte que no vuelvas a verte con ese imbécil, ¿de acuerdo? Si algo te hubiera pasado, yo habría ido a buscarlo para matarlo por partida doble.

— Ay, mi nene hermoso, —dijo riendo—como me gusta verte enojado. Solo porque te amo y solo por eso, te voy a hacer caso. No quiero volver a ver a ese infeliz porque me hace mucho daño ver como es capaz de fingir tan bien. Si lo hubieras visto, parecía que en verdad amaba a Serena.

— Sí, supuse que algo como eso que me estás diciendo había pasado. Tú, casi nunca lloras mi amor. No me gusta ver que las dos personas que yo más quiero en este mundo, que son tú que eres mi amor y Sere que es como mi hermana, sufran por ese infeliz. ¿Te digo algo? Con gusto lo dejaría sin un centavo solo por verlo sufrir, por nada más.

— Opino lo mismo pero Serena no lo va a permitir. Ella es muy honesta y además, y lo que más me preocupa mi amor, es que ella aun ama a ese maldito idiota.

— Sí, lo sé. Yo sé y ojala logre superar todo esto mi amor porque me duele verla sufrir otra vez. Sere, es una muy buena persona, no merece sufrir tanto.

Después de una hora más de observación, el médico le dio de alta a Selena. Dijo que debía estar tranquila si no quería terminar hospitalizada y con esa condición la dejó ir para su casa. Ella, aterrada ante esa idea, prometió no alterarse y tomarse los medicamentos al pie de la letra.

De camino a la casa Serena interrogó a su hermana y le pidió detalles de lo que había pasado entre ella y Darien. Selena, le contó todo lo que había pasado entre ellos esa noche más temprano y se lo dijo con gran dolor, le dijo que lo sentía mucho por ella y que quería que se alejara lo que más pudiera del él. Que sabía lo dañino que Darien podía llegar a ser para ella.

Serena sabía que su hermana tenía razón, no lo decía en voz alta pero ella aun lo amaba. Aunque sabía que todo era un engaño, no podía evitar recordar los besos que le había dado y sus intensas caricias. Recordaba con dolor las muchas noches que pasaron juntos, las palabras del supuesto amor que él le tenía y por eso esa noche tomó una decisión. Decidió que después del lanzamiento de la próxima colección, que sería en muy poco tiempo, ella se iría. No soportaba verlo, no soportaba sentirlo tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de ella. Ella, que debía tener orgullo, no quería caer ante sus besos y mucho menos ante sus ruegos….

.

-.-

.

Pasaron varios días y tan solo estaba a un día del lanzamiento de la colección. Serena estaba preparando todo para marcharse y era por eso que en todos esos días había estado tan ocupada; más de lo normal. Quería dejar todo bien hecho antes de salir por y para siempre de la vida de Darien…. Le pidió a Seiya que hiciera un balance de la empresa que ellos le manejaban a Darien para entregarle todo en orden mientras que Darien, seguía buscando desesperadamente a Serena y ansioso por estar con ella, aun no perdía las esperanzas de que ella, no sabía qué, lo perdonara y decidiera estar de nuevo con él... Serena hacia todo lo posible por estar lejos de él pero él, se la ponía muy difícil a veces. Llegaba antes de que él llegara a la oficina y se iba antes de que él pudiera detenerla porque se había jurado así misma no volver a caer. Era irónico porque aunque trabajaban juntos, ella pasaba horas sin verlo en todo el día.

Darien, que estaba preocupado por la siguiente junta y por el lanzamiento de la nueva colección, estaba trabajando muy concentradamente en su oficina hasta que entró Andrew y escuchó que le preguntó bastante preocupado…

— ¿Sere ya maquilló el balance?

— No, es decir, no sé, no me he atrevido a preguntarle. Obviamente ella ya sabe pero como las cosas entre nosotros han estado…

— Sí, yo sé, ¿dígame algo que no sepa, genio? Es el colmo con usted hermano. ¿Cómo es posible que la fea lo haya echado, ah? ¿Quién se ha creído?

— Mucho cuidado Furuhata y no hable así de Serena, ¿entendió?

— ¿Y a usted por qué es que le duele tanto?—Preguntó Andrew muy sonriente— ¿No me diga que…?

— Porque la amo, por eso Andrew. Yo me enamoré de Serena y su desprecio me está matando. Ya no sé qué hacer para que vuelva conmigo pero no, miento, sí sé qué hacer; lo que pasa es que entre usted jodiendo con eso y todos estos problemas de la empresa, no me había decidido. La última vez que salí con ella, ella me pidió que cancelara mi matrimonio y eso pienso hacer.

— ¡¿Qué?! No, no pero a ver, empecemos por lo primero. ¿Cómo así que usted la ama? ¿Eso tiene que ser una broma?

— No y no se ría que es muy en serio. Vea, este juego siniestro de estarla besando, de estarla enamorando, de estar haciéndole el amor… Hizo que yo me enamorara de ella. Ella, es una persona increíble y yo, la amo. Es dulce, noble, tierna, inteligente…

— Fea… —dijo Andrew y se levantó de la silla en la que antes se había sentado— ¿Usted no puede estar hablando en serio Darien? ¿Es en serio, de verdad?

— Ya se lo expliqué, Andrew. —Respondió mientras se levantaba de su silla— No sé cómo pasó pero, pasó. Yo amo a Serena y no me voy a casar con Rei si con eso puedo recuperarla.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Deje de hablar bobadas Darien que usted sabe que eso no se puede, no se puede! ¡¿No entiende?! ¡¿Qué empresa vamos a repartir Si su vampirin es la dueña?!

— ¡Que no le diga así!—Exclamó Darien furioso y tomándolo por los hombros muy enojado, lo zarandeó— ¡Respete! ¡Yo la amo y no le permito que se exprese así de ella! ¡¿Le quedó claro?!

— Está bien, está bien, ya entendí Darien y, ¿sabe qué?

Se le quitó con la misma brusquedad con la que Darien lo había zarandeado…

— Mejor me voy de aquí antes de que nos terminemos peleando, hablamos después.

Andrew salió pero salió más que aburrido muy confundido. No podía creer como Darien le había confesado que se había enamorado y mucho más de una mujer tan fea como Serena.

Al llegar a su oficina escuchó que le dijeron…

— Doctor Furuhata, lo buscan.

— ¿Quién Lita?

— ¡Hola mi amor!—dijo una hermosa chica— ¿Cómo estás?

— Hola Sora. —Dijo mientras ella lo abrazaba y Lita se retiraba—Lita, espere un momento por favor.

— Oh, sí, perdón, ¿necesita que le traiga algo a la señorita, doctor?

— No, no gracias, y no te preocupes, él y yo ya nos vamos, ¿verdad mi amor?

— Sora yo…

— Con permiso doctor y si necesita algo, —dijo Lita antes de retirarse mientras Andrew no conseguía quitarse a esa empalagosa rubia de encima— me avisa. Estaré en mi escritorio redactando las cartas que me pidió ayer.

Andrew y Lita mantenían una relación meramente sexual, perversa, pero muy secreta… Tanto él como ella tenían claro lo que estaban haciendo pero para Andrew las cosas se estaban complicando. Él, cada día se sentía más a gusto con ella… Le gustaban sus besos, sus caricias y sobre todo su agresividad y sensualidad cada vez que lo hacían; y como ella no le pedía nada ni lo molestaba, había llamado su atención….

En otra parte de la empresa mientras todos "trabajaban"…

— ¡Setsuna!

— ¿Qué pasó don Rubeus? ¿Qué necesita?

— ¡Es Setsuna niña, no sé qué le pasó, no sé, no sé! —Le respondió a Amy muy estresado y corriendo de un lado a otro— ¡Llame, llame a ver a alguien y muévase que Setsu, se nos muere!

— ¿Dónde está?

Preguntó Serena que salió a ver de qué se trataba. Los gritos de Rubeus llamaron la atención de todos.

— ¡Está en el taller!

Todos, que querían mucho a Setsuna, corrieron a ver qué le había ocurrido. Amy, que siempre quiso ser una buena doctora, había estudiado mucho de medicina y fue por eso que pudo brindarle los primeros auxilios a una desmayada Setsuna. Hacía muchos años había tomado un curso de primeros auxilios y no tuvo problemas al revisar su pulso y signos vitales.

— Tranquilos, al parecer solo es agotamiento. Su desmayo fue por agotamiento y lo más recomendable es que se vaya a la casa a descansar.

— ¿Si ve Rubeus? Todo esto es culpa suya. — Dijo Darien preocupado— Usted es un salvaje que la ha tenido trabajando sin descanso y por eso fue que ella se desmayó.

— Sí, claro… ¿Quién habla de salvajes? Aquí el único salvaje es usted y toda esta jauría de feas. Venga Setsu, váyase, váyase y descanse mi amor.

— Don Rubeus, no, no se preocupe, yo estoy bien. Mejor sigamos trabajando que aún hay mucho trabajo y el lanzamiento es mañana.

— Hágale caso Setsuna, —dijo Darien amablemente mientras no podía evitar intercambiar miradas con Serena—váyase y descanse que aquí entre todos termínanos todo, ¿verdad?

— Sí doctor, tiene razón. Vaya Setsuna, hágale caso a don Darien que usted lo que más necesita ahora es descansar.

— Mejor a proveche Setsuna que el ogro este esta caritativo hoy, y váyase a descansar. Vaya antes de que de pronto se arrepienta y le cobre el día... —Dijo Rubeus irritantemente mientras a Darien le provocaba matarlo— Voy a llamar a mi amorcito su merced y me voy con usted para su casa a cuidarla. Ni crea que la voy a dejar sola, ah, ah, olvídelo.

— Nosotras también vamos con usted. —Dijo Lita junto a Mina.

— Ay no, ¿para qué van a venir? No, yo la puedo cuidar solo.

Después de mucho discutir, todas salieron en compañía de Rubeus a llevar a Setsuna a su casa. Darien, que se moría por ver a Serena, lo uso de pretexto para escapársele a Rei esa noche; pues Rei también estaba preocupada por Setsuna, todos en la empresa la querían mucho.

Ya de noche estando en la casa de Setsuna, el celular de Lita de pronto sonó. Se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando…

— _Hola, Lita. ¿Cómo está? ¿Qué le pasó a Setsuna?_

— Buenas noches, doctor Furuhata. Ah, sí, no se preocupe, ella ya está mucho mejor. Mañana podrá ir a la empresa nuevamente.

 _—_ _Que bien pero bueno, no la llamó solo para preguntarle cómo esta Setsuna. Lita, necesitamos hablar de lo que pasó más temprano hoy en mi oficina. Sora y yo…_

— No se preocupe doctor, eso no importa ahora. _Oye Lita, ¿nos vamos o no?_ —Preguntó Mina sonriente— _Haru nos está esperando en la discoteca_. Sí Mina, ya voy. Disculpe doctor pero ya debo irme, nos vemos mañana en la oficina.

 _—_ _Espere Lita, ¿quién es Haru? Dígame, ¿es su novio o qué?_

— No, no lo es pero eso no problema suyo, doctor. Hasta mañana.

 _—_ _¡Lita! ¿Alo? ¡¿Alo?!_

Todos estuvieron con Setsuna hasta muy tarde acompañándola en su casa. Serena con algo de pena, le pidió el teléfono prestado a Setsuna y llamó a Seiya para que la recogiera, él aceptó más que encantado y dijo que no tardaría en ir por ella.

Media hora pasó y Mina, Yaten, Taiki, Amy y Lita, se habían ido a bailar. Se fueron tranquilos porque Rubeus se quedó con Setsuna cuidando de ella. La única que faltaba por salir de la casa de Setsuna era Serena pero unos pocos minutos antes de que pudiera irse…

— Benas noches Setsuna. ¿Cómo sigue?

— Doctor Chiba. —Se levantó Setsuna de su cama— ¿Qué hace aquí? Qué pena con usted, ¿le puedo ofrecer algo?

— Dele café mi amor, —dijo Rubeus con desdén— ¿no le siente el tufo que tiene a trago? No darle pena venir así.

— Ya llegó mi novio por mí.

Dijo Serena feliz al escuchar el claxon del auto, necesitaba salir de ahí con urgencia.

— Hasta mañana Setsuna, don Rubeus, —luego lo miró brevemente—hasta mañana doctor.

Serena salió prácticamente corriendo de ahí pero Darien, que estaba ansioso por hablar con ella, se despidió de Setsuna y salió tras ella.

Y justo antes de que Serena pudiera subirse al auto…

— Espere Sere, usted y yo tenemos que hablar.

— No doctor, —dijo soltándosele—usted está muy tomado y además lo deben estar esperando. Hasta mañana.

— ¡No! Usted no me va a dejar tirado como siempre, usted se viene conmigo.

— Oiga, —exclamó Seiya bajándose del auto— ¿no oyó o es sordo? Que ella no se va a ir con usted.

— ¡Usted cállese idiota!

— ¿Cómo me dijo?—Preguntó Seiya azotando la puerta del auto— Repítalo.

— Idiota, ella se va conmigo, ¡¿entendió?!

— Pues no, ella no se va a ir con usted, ¿Cómo la ve, doctor?— Dijo quitándose los lentes y guardándolos en su saco— Serena no está sola, ella tiene quien la defienda de sus abusos, imbécil.

— Seiya…. No, no por favor.

— No pues, ¡El héroe!— Gritó irónico y algo ebrio Darien— ¿Y qué va hacer para evitar que yo me lleve a Sere?

— Lo que he querido hacer desde hace mucho tiempo, infeliz.

Le respondió Seiya mientras empezaba a acercársele y apretaba sus nudillos.

— Partirle la cara, cretino.

— ¡Listo! Lo que quiera hermano pero Serena se va conmigo. No voy a seguir permitiendo que se siga aprovechando de ella.

— ¿De qué está hablando doctor?

— ¿De qué? Pues del carro, las invitaciones, las tarjetas, ese tipo solo se está aprovechando de usted Serena. ¿Es que no lo ve?

— Usted tiene muy mala memoria, doctor Chiba. ¡¿Ya se le olvido de donde salió la plata para su empresa y para comprar todo eso?! ¡De aquí de la señorita que trabaja como una condenada para usted, de la mía invirtiendo en la bolsa todos los días! ¡Usted que dijo! ¡¿Di cien mil dólares y se multiplicaron?!

— ¡Listo hermano! ¡Listo! ¡Quédese con todo si quiere pero a Serena me la deja en paz! Ella es mía, ¿entendió?

— ¡No más doctor, no más! ¡Ni Seiya ni yo nos queremos quedar con nada suyo!

— Déjelo, déjelo Sere que es eso es lo que en verdad le duele. El carro, las salidas la plata… ¿No es verdad, doctor?

— Pégueme aquí, aquí gafufo. —Pidió Darien señalando su mentón— ¡Hágale pues! ¡Pégueme!

Después de una extensa sesión de insultos, Seiya lo golpeó. Le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara que lo hizo retroceder y lo malo de esto, fue que Darien se lo devolvió. Ambos empezaron a darse golpes pero Darien le llevaba ventaja, él era más grande y pesado que Seiya. Sin importar la condición física de Seiya, él logró darle varios golpes a Darien que lo hicieron sangrar bastante.

— ¡No más! ¡No más por favor!

— Quítese, quítese Serena o la quito.

Serena, al ver a su pobre amigo tan golpeado por culpa de los celos de Darien, golpeó a Darien. Lo único que se le ocurrió para detenerlo y acabar con esa absurda pelea, fue pararse frente a él y abofetearlo. Darien, quedó paralizado por su golpe pero no porque le hubiera dolido, no, sino porque lo había hecho por defender a Seiya.

— Suba, suba al carro Seiya. Adiós doctor y créame, esto no se lo voy a perdonar nunca. ¿Me escucha? Nunca.

— ¡Sere!

Darien quedó muy, muy triste y desolado… Quería decirle que cancelaria su matrimonio y haría lo que ella quisiera pero en cambio, recibió uno más de sus desprecios, uno de esos que a él le dolían tanto…


	15. Chapter 15

_**30/10/2016**_

 _ **Hola, hola! Feliz lunes, no, olviden lo que acabo de decirles :P jajaja, el lunes, no es bueno ni porque sea 31 de octubre, halloween :P jajaja. Hola, mis queridas lectoras amigas, y quiero mandar un saludo muy especial a mi Cindy, que siempre me lee y me comenta con mucho gusto, Alambrita, Usko, y a MaryJade que, oh, por Dios, jajaja, ¡Hace tanto no sabia nada de ella! Muchas gracias MaryJade por haber leído, es decir, por leer la historia cuando puedes, y por haberte tomado el trabajo de dejarme un lindo review. Muchas gracias a ti, a todas las demás que leen aquí, y en wattpad, y espero les siga gustando las publicaciones. Amores míos, voy a estar trabajando de 3:00 pm a 10:00 pm (hora Colombia) y es por eso que muy probablemente no les pueda contestar muy rápidamente pero no se preocupen, yo siempre busco el tiempo para contestarles, para agradecerles por cada comentario que me hacen.**_

 ** _Muchas gracias por leer, por comentar y en el capitulo de hoy, ay... Sí ;) jajaja, como me hubiera gustado que esa escena hubiera terminado en lemon pero, no se podía, de verdad que no se podía :P jajaja. Besos, gracias por leer y comentar, gracias de verdad._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

Al día siguiente todos fueron a trabajar normalmente aunque la noche había sido muy agitada para algunos… Para los muchachos fue muy buena porque se divirtieron mucho en compañía de sus parejas. Para Seiya fue dura porque mientras Selena curaba sus heridas con preocupación, lo había regañado todo el tiempo por lo que había hecho. Para Darien fue una noche llena de pesadillas porque después de discutir con Rei por sus heridas e inventar un motivo, soñó con ella toda la noche y su desprecio... Y para Serena, fue tan solo una noche más de sufrimiento…

 _"_ _No puedo creer que aun siga su plan perverso. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no termina con esto? ¿Por qué se tortura y me tortura a mí con sus ruegos? En verdad no lo entiendo. Anoche por fin se le salió lo que en verdad le atormenta, su empresa. Él, no sufre por mí, no le duele ni le interesa mi lejanía ni mi indiferencia. Que patético es al fingir que siente celos de Seiya, ¡Ja! Si supiera que lo sé todo; aunque muy en el fondo me dolieron sus golpes, soy consciente de que se los merece pero aun así, no dejan de dolerme. No, no, ¿pero que estoy diciendo? Más me duele su engaño y su cinismo ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me deja en paz? Gracias a Dios todo esto muy pronto terminara"_

— ¡Qué hubo Taiki!

— ¿Doctor Furuhata? Buenos días doctor. ¿Cómo está?

— Bien, bien, ¿y a ustedes? ¿Cómo les fue anoche?

— Muy bien, la pasamos muy bueno; aunque…

— ¿Aunque qué?

— Mi amigo, el que llevamos para presentárselo a Lita, doctor, quedó muy aburrido. —Respondió riendo— La idea era que se cuadrara con ella anoche pero ella no quiso. Dijo algo muy extraño cuando la llevamos a su casa y ninguno de nosotros le entendió.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué dijo?

— Dijo que él era demasiado bueno para ella. Ni Amy ni yo entendimos que quiso decir pero bueno, aunque le insistimos bastante, ella no está interesada en él. Que lastima por mi amigo porque a él sí le gustó mucho ella.

— _Yo sí sé lo que quisiste decir, bandida…_ Claro, claro, entiendo. —Sonrió— Gracias Taiki por guardar el carro, más tarde nos vemos.

— Como usted diga doctor, hasta luego.

Andrew entró muy feliz y muy sonriente a su oficina al enterarse de que entre ese hombre y Lita, no había pasado nada; pues él, quería ser el único dueño de sus besos, de sus caricias y de su cuerpo…. Sin que él lo supiera ni quisiera, ese peligroso juego se estaba convirtiendo en otra cosa.

— Buenos días doctor Furuhata, aquí está la cita que tiene a las…

— No sabe qué alegría me da que no se haya ido con ese tipo anoche, Lita. —Dijo haciéndose tras ella y al oído después de haber cerrado la puerta.

— ¿Qué? No le entiendo doctor, ¿de qué me habla?

—No se haga, no se haga la loca que usted sabe muy bien de qué le estoy hablando. Al único tipo que quiero que monte y golpee, es a mí, a mí y solo a mí. —La haló con fuerza hacia su pecho cuando la giró y la dejó frente a él.

— ¿Sabe? En este momento estoy muy enojada con usted y le aconsejo que me suelte, que no se meta conmigo.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué me va a hacer? Estamos en horas laborales y no puede hacerme nada. Respóndame algo, Lita, ¿está enojada conmigo por lo de Sora? Ella y yo no…

— Fresco, —se le soltó—usted verá qué hace porque eso es problema suyo, no mío, doctor. Y como es mejor evitarnos este tipo de problemas… Hasta aquí llegamos usted y yo. Es mejor que dejemos hasta aquí.

— Ah, no, olvídelo. —Le puso seguro a la puerta y volvió con ella— Ni crea que me va a dejar todo caliente como estoy en estos momentos y se va a ir. Se lo juro Lita, se lo juro por lo más sagrado, que yo no puedo estar con nadie más que no sea usted. Me gusta, me encanta que me maltrate.

— No moleste más y déjeme salir, abra esa puerta.

— No, no y hágale, venga que ahora si va a poder desquitarse de mí todo lo que usted quiera, mi agresiva mujer.

— Déjeme que, que, —le pidió Lita bastante sonrojada mientras Andrew subía una inquieta mano por su pierna—aquí no, eso no es justo. No puedo hacer lo que me gusta hacer con tipos como usted y así no es divertido.

— ¿Tipos como yo?

Se hizo tras ella y besando su cuello insistentemente, siguió preguntándole…

— ¿A qué se refiere con eso? ¿Por eso no se fue con ese tipo de anoche, cierto?

— Así es. Él parecía un buen tipo y a mí no me gusta lastimar a hombres buenos. Me gusta lastimar y golpear a tipos como usted. Tipos que son perros, mujeriegos, desgraciados que juegan con las mujeres, eso me divierte pero por ahora, déjeme salir que no quiero. No quiero hacerlo.

— ¿Sí, segura?— Preguntó muy sonriente tras ella y tocando con mucha insistencia y habilidad, sus partes… —Pero que mentirosa eres, preciosa, porque mira…

Le mostró dos de sus dedos que estaban muy, muy húmedos…

—… Estas tan expectante y ansiosa como lo estoy yo.

A la final Andrew lo consiguió, había logrado que Lita accediera a tener sexo con él.

Totalmente complacido con ese rápido encuentro prohibido que había tenido con ella en su oficina, había quedado algo confundido. Se quedó pensando en ella, en por qué hacia lo que hacía porque por más que trataba de entenderlo, no lo entendía. Despejando su mente y volviendo al trabajo, esperaba ansioso a que llegara la noche para volver a pasar un buen rato…

Mientras que en presidencia…

— Buenos días Sere, ¿podemos hablar?

— Claro doctor, siga, siéntese por favor, está en su oficina después de todo.

— Sere, lo que pasó anoche, yo no…

— Antes que nada, quiero disculparme con usted, doctor. —Lo miró— No debí golpearlo pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió para detenerlo. Usted hubiera podido matar a Seiya y lo que a mí me gustaría saber es, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que le pasa? No debe preocuparse, doctor, ni Seiya, ni mucho menos yo, vamos a quedarnos con nada de lo suyo.

— Sere, no, no fue por plata. Yo le pegué a ese tipo porque no soporto verlo con usted.

— ¿Celos?—Sonreía Serena— ¿Fue por celos que usted casi lo mata? Perdóneme pero no le creo, doctor.

— ¿Por qué no si yo a usted la amo? Yo la amo Sere y no soporto su lejanía, su frialdad. Dígame, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué dejó de amarme? ¿Qué le hice?

— Se equivoca doctor, —respondió mientras se levantaba de la silla y él hacía lo mismo—se equivoca pero bueno, ahora no tenemos tiempo para hablar de esto.

— Pero Sere…

— Con su permiso, doctor, pero como sabe, hoy hay muchas cosas por hacer y tengo que seguir trabajando.

La conversación terminó y ella se marchó dejándolo ahí solo, solo con su soledad y sus pensamientos... Serena en verdad tenía mucho trabajo porque ese día seria el lanzamiento de la colección y además porque ella, estaba organizando todo para poder marcharse y nunca más volver a verlo. Le pidió a Seiya y a su papá que hicieran un balance y dejaran todo en orden para entregarle esa empresa a su amado Darien.

Serena estaba en su oficina hablando con Seiya por teléfono de algo importante.

— ¿Ya todo está listo? Listo, listo, muchas gracias Seiya. No se deprima, bobo. —Dijo con cariño—Estoy segura que va a conseguir trabajo muy pronto, usted es muy bueno en lo que hace, tranquilo. Sí, yo también la veo difícil porque tengo varios compromisos pero, no quiero, no puedo estar más tiempo aquí. Ahora hablamos. —Dijo porque Darien había entrado a su oficina— Chao pues, nos vemos más tarde.

— ¿Va venir al lanzamiento Sere?

— No, no doctor, —respondió muy concentrada en el balance—esto está bastante complicado. Váyase tranquilo para el lanzamiento que mañana nos vemos y hablamos.

— Sere, ¿usted va a maquillar el balance?

— Ay doctor yo…—se levantó de la silla y lo miró— No sé. No creo que…

— Sere, por favor, ayúdeme. Vea, yo sé que usted a mí ya no me ama pero se lo ruego, no me hunda. Ayúdeme a salir de esto por favor, se lo suplico.

— Usted está equivocado porque sin importar todo el daño que usted me ha hecho, yo aún lo amo, doctor. Lo amo y está bien, voy a ayudarlo.

— ¡¿De verdad?! ¿Lo dice en serio? ¿Usted todavía me ama?

Serena asintió y dos lágrimas deslizaron por sus mejillas. Y él, que se moría por ella y por estar con ella, no pudo contenerse más y empezó a besarla…. Aquel era un beso cargado de necesidad, de angustia, de deseo…. Darien la extrañaba horrores y por eso no pudo resistir las ganas de besarla. Amaba muchísimo sus besos, sus desenfrenadas caricias y era por eso y por toda esa pasión acumulada, que empezó a quitarle los lentes, se quitó los suyos y despejó su escritorio para sentarla sobre él y besarla más cómodamente…. Ella, que todavía lo amaba y lo deseaba tanto o más de lo que él la deseaba a ella, acariciaba su varonil pecho sobre su saco. No podía dejar de acariciar su negro cabello con pasión mientras él, besaba su cuello con seducción…

Estaban sumidos en la pasión y el deseo hasta que…

— Conteste, contéstele doctor.

— Pero Sere, princesa, ¿usted sabe hace cuanto usted y yo no…?

— Contéstele doctor.

Darien se alejó (con el dolor de su alma) de Serena y sacando aquel molesto celular de su saco, contestó diciendo…

— ¡Alo!

— _¡Si me vas a pegar, no me grites! Solo llamo para preguntar a qué hora llegas. Tus papás te están preguntando._

— Ya voy para allá Rei, ya voy para allá.

— Es mejor que se vaya ya doctor. —Le pidió Serena recobrando la compostura cuando él colgó—Váyase y mañana hablamos.

Darien quería continuar con su apasionado encuentro pero ya no había caso, el momento había pasado. Intentó acercarse para retomar lo que habían empezado pero ella se lo impidió y suplicante, porque no quería caer de nuevo, le pidió que se fuera. El pobre y caliente de Darien no tuvo más remedio que aceptar pero le dijo antes de irse…

— Yo la estoy llamando, ¿bueno? ¿Hasta qué horas se va a quedar trabajando?

— Todavía no sé porque esto está muy demorado.

— Bueno, entonces yo vengo más tarde. Cuando termine el desfile vuelvo Sere. Se lo prometo.

Antes de irse, Darien se devolvió y se despidió con un intenso beso de ella, un beso que la había dejado sin aire desde luego. Un beso que aunque a Serena le dolía porque creía que no era cierto, la había conmovido. Sin importar que él le hubiera hecho tanto daño, ella siguió con su trabajo. A pesar de que él no se lo merecía, ella iba a ayudarlo y salvarlo. Arreglaría el balance, lo salvaría de la junta directiva y luego sí se iría de su vida. Se iría para siempre de su lado…

Más tarde esa noche Darien la llamó para decirle…

— _Hola Sere. ¿Cómo está?_

— Bien, bien doctor. ¿Y usted cómo le fue?

 _—_ _¡Bien! A la gente le encantó la colección Sere, vamos a salir de esta._

— Sí, a la empresa le va a ir muy bien doctor, ya lo verá.

— _Sere, ¿quiere que le lleve algo de comer?_

— No, no se preocupe doctor, no tiene que venir.

 _—_ _Tal vez para usted no sea necesario pero para mí, sí. Ya salgo para allá, no se vaya a ir por favor._

Muy presuroso volvió con ella y ella, con el rostro visiblemente cansado de tanto trabajar, se levantó de su silla y le entrego dos carpetas.

— Tenga doctor, estúdielos para mañana la junta. Este es el real y este es el maquillado.

— Gracias, gracias Sere. —Le agradeció Darien mientras la abrazaba— Muchas gracias. Muy pronto todo esto terminara.

— Así es doctor, muy pronto terminara… Ahora sí me voy, mañana es un día muy largo y…

— No Sere, no, yo necesito estar con usted. Vámonos, camine vámonos y quédese conmigo esta noche. Quédese conmigo toda la noche y déjeme amarla, se lo ruego, yo la necesito demasiado.

— Ay doctor, —Sonrió Serena y lo miró con dulzura—usted sabe que no podemos hacer eso. Usted tiene que ir con ella y además tiene que leer el informe para la junta de mañana.

— ¿Pero por qué no? ¿Por qué no me puedo quedar con usted toda esta noche haciéndole el amor si yo a usted la amo y usted me ama? ¿Es que acaso no me desea?

— Sí, y mucho pero…—contestó sonrojada mientras él no dejaba de mirarla…—eso no va a pasar. Solo le pido que me abrace, abráceme muy fuerte se lo pido, por favor. Abráceme doctor.

— Sere…

La abrazó Darien con todas sus fuerzas mientras acariciaba su espalda.

— Yo siento este abrazo, como, como esos abrazos que se da la gente que no se va a volver a ver en mucho, mucho tiempo…. Siento como si usted se estuviera despidiendo de mí.

— Se parece mucho doctor. —Dijo abrazada a su fuerte pecho— Tiene razón.

Después de un extenso abrazo, Darien tomó su rostro en ambas manos y la besó. Serena, respondió a su beso con dulzura, cariño y antes de que se volviera intenso, se alejó de él y se fue. Él, quedó esperanzado y algo contento porque todo parecía salir bien pero sobre todo por ella, había sentido una vez más el intenso amor que ella le tenía y eso lo hacía feliz.

 _"_ _Soy un desprestigio para el género, sin importar que sé lo mucho que desprecia mis besos, se los doy cuando él me los pide. Es increíble lo que es capaz de hacer con tal de que lo salve, pero eso no importa ahora. Aun lo amo y no quiero verlo fracasar porque en parte seria como si yo fracasara con él. Sé que él estará bien, se recuperara por completo de todo lo que le ha pasado, se casara y volverá a ser aquel hombre feliz que conocí algún día. En cambio yo me iré de su lado con la esperanza de algún día arrancarlo de mi corazón…. Este, este traidor que se resiste a sacarlo y a olvidarlo… Este partido corazón que no entiende a mi razón. No entiende que todo fue un engaño, que yo solo le produzco repulsión y que nunca, nunca me ha amado. Mañana será un día duro y solo le pido a Dios fuerzas para poder enfrentarlo…"_

Al día siguiente…

— Qué hubo Sere. ¿Cómo durmió?

— Qué hubo Seiya, bien, bien pero me voy. ¿Todo quedó listo?

— Sí, todo está listo jefa, tal cual y como usted lo pidió. —Dijo algo aburrido— Voy a extrañar el carro Sere, sobre todo sacar a pasear a mi belleza en él. Que aburrimiento, otra vez en la lista de desempleados.

— Ay Seiya…

Sonrió Serena y palmeando su hombro antes de salir le dijo…

— Fresco que de esta crisis también salimos, se lo aseguro.

— Que hablando de crisis… ¿Hizo el balance?

— Sí.

— ¿No me diga que se lo maquilló Sere? ¿Lo maquilló?

— Ay Seiya, yo…

— No me diga más. ¿El miserable ese le habló bonito y le dio besitos, cierto?

— Ay Seiya, es que yo…

— Tranquila, Sere, tranquila que si alguien la entiende, ese soy yo. ¿Se acuerda todo lo que yo hacía para que Selena me hiciera caso?— Sonrió— Solo espero que usted no sufra mucho con todo esto. ¿Quiere que la recoja cuando salga?

— Bueno listo, allá lo espero entonces a la seis y si puede, vaya con Selena.

— Pero eso sí, toca en bus, ex jefa, se acabó la fiesta.

— Listo, así quedamos pues. —Sonrió y tomó todos los documentos que debía llevar—Chao, más tarde nos vemos.

Ella se fue y se fue con todos esos papeles decidida a hacer lo que tenía que hacer, salvarlo y estar en la junta directiva apoyándolo para después, marcharse….


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

Serena llegó temprano a la empresa cargada con muchos papeles. Al llegar al pasillo saludó a sus divertidas amigas y no pasó mucho tiempo ahí porque aún tenía que hacer su carta de renuncia y organizar las carpetas para la junta que tendrían ese día.

Fue a su oficina luego de haber saludado a sus amigas y se puso a trabajar mientras que Darien…

— ¿Otra vez se vio con esa mujer Furuhata? Oiga pero cuidado, si sigue así como va… lo va es a matar. ¿Si vio como lo dejó?

— Sí, sí, sí vi. —Respondió acariciándose la mejilla toda sonrojada— Tengo espejo en mi casa Darien pero ah hermano… Esa mujer es increíble. No solo es hermosa y perversa, también es muy relajada y no me molesta para nada.

— ¿Y qué modelo es? Porque no sabía que las modelos también practicaran boxeo.

— No es una modelo.

— ¿No me diga que es alguien de aquí Andrew? Acuérdese lo que pasó con Mina y con Galaxia, eso no terminó bien.

— Sí, sí, ya sabía que usted me iba a regañar cuando se enterara pero esa mujer es increíble, me encanta. Bueno, que hablando de increíble… ¿Qué pasó con su adorado tormento anoche? ¿Hizo el balance? ¿La convenció?

— Sí, sí hizo el balance pero…

— ¿Pero qué?

— Ella aun esta distanciada de mí. Sé que aún me ama, yo lo sé pero por más que le insisto, no quiere nada conmigo. Debe ser porque en tres días me caso y no, yo no me puedo casar con Rei. No puedo hacerle esto a Serena y mucho menos a mí. Rei no me ama y yo no la amo a ella. En cambio Sere…

— No más Darien ¿Es que usted todavía no ha entendido? ¡No se puede! Por más que usted quiera no se puede cancelar ese matrimonio. Usted se tiene que casar y después, cuando su amor nos devuelva la empresa sana y salva, entonces ahí si se van a feolandia a ser felices por siempre si quiere pero por ahora no, tiene que casarse con Rei.

— ¿Y qué le digo a Sere, ah? ¿Qué me espere hasta que yo me divorcie o qué? No, yo la conozco y ella no va a aceptar eso así como así.

— Pues muy sencillo hermano, —dijo sin saber que Serena se estaba acercando—mándela de viaje. Vea, no se complique. Salga con ella, dele muchos besitos y convénzala. Esa mujer hace lo que sea por usted y si usted le pide que se vaya de viaje, ella seguro se va pero eso sí, mándela bien lejos para que no se le vaya ocurrir impedir su matrimonio.

— Pues me tocara hablar con ella esta noche pero no creo que acepte.

Serena, totalmente ofendida por lo que había escuchado hacia unos instantes, tomó una decisión de último momento. Volvió a la fotocopiadora y sacó otras copias, luego volvió a su oficina y organizó las carpetas….

.

.

Una hora pasó y todos los accionistas habían llegado temprano a la empresa. Todos estaban siguiendo a la sala de juntas para tener esa reunión que sería tan tensa y sin que nadie lo supiera, Diamante se había dado cuenta de todo. Mientras estuvo en el desfile de la noche anterior, se encontró con un buen amigo que le contó que Mundo Moda tenía muchas deudas con los bancos y que estaba embargada. Diamante, antes de haber ido a la junta, se había cerciorado de todo para poder dejar en evidencia a Darien delante de todos los miembros de la junta...

— Buenos días doctora Tsukino. ¿Cómo está?

— Doctor, —contestó Serena mientras organizaba las carpetas—bien, muy bien. Siéntese por favor que esta junta va a ser de su total agrado.

— Sere, buenos días, ¿Cómo le va?

— Don Mamoru, bien, gracias. Siga por favor que en un momento empezamos con la reunión.

Todos se sentaron y empezaron a leer, y cuando Darien y Andrew abrieron sus carpetas, casi se mueren de la impresión que les dio ver lo que habían visto. Serena puso la carta, aquella carta siniestra, solo en las carpetas de ellos dos. Darien, totalmente asustado reviso las demás y fue entonces que Andrew le dio un papel que decía…

 _"_ _Sere presento el balance real, nos jodimos"_

— Disculpe Serena pero no entiendo. ¿Qué es esto?

— Es el embargo que pesa sobre la empresa Mamoru. —Dijo Diamante muy serio—La empresa está embargada por la empresa de esa mujer.

— No, eso no es verdad. Nos estamos recuperando y…

— ¡¿Y qué Darien?! ¡La empresa está embargada, imbécil! ¡La perdiste! ¡Se la regalaste a esa mujer!

— ¿Cómo pudiste Darien? ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de confiar más en esa mujer que en mí que soy tu prometida? ¡¿Que le hizo?!—Le gritó Rei a Serena sin poder controlar el llanto.

— Ella no hizo nada Rei. Ella hizo lo que hizo porque yo se lo pedí.

— Dígame una cosa, doctora Tsukino, —dijo Diamante mientras Rei lloraba y la mamá de Darien la consolaba— ¿a usted le pusieron un arma en la cabeza y la obligaron a hacer todo lo que hizo? ¿Maquillar balances, engañar a la junta directiva y quien sabe cuántas barbaridades más?

— No, nadie me obligo. Soy consciente de mi responsabilidad en todo esto y, perdóneme don Mamoru, nunca quise que todo esto pasara.

— Créame señorita, más lo siento yo. He perdido mi empresa, la empresa que funde con mi amigo hace muchos años ya y parece ser que no ya no hay nada que hacer.

— Pero papá, la empresa se está recuperando, si sigue en ese ritmo muy pronto…

— ¿Qué idiota? ¿Qué sentido tiene? Ya no nos pertenece porque es prácticamente de ella. ¿Usted qué fue lo que hizo? Lo único que queda por hacer es vender y que cada quien recoja los pedazos.

— No Diamante, no vamos a hacer eso. Por lo pronto Darien queda destituido como presidente de esta empresa. Debemos escoger un nuevo presidente.

— Yo les devuelvo su empresa don Mamoru. —Dijo Serena levantándose de la silla—Aquí están los papeles de Todo Moda y mi carta de renuncia.

— Es más que recibida. —Dijo Diamante molesto— Y por favor no nos ponga como referencia en su próximo trabajo.

Serena salió de ahí y salió en un mar de lágrimas, llena de vergüenza y sufrimiento lo había acabado. No solo lo entregó a la junta directiva, sino que le mostró a él que ella sabía de su engaño. Sus amigas al verla tan mal, le preguntaron qué había pasado, ella no quiso contestar nada y se fue para su oficina a sacar sus cosas y huir de ahí lo más pronto posible.

— Serena. ¿Dónde está Serena?

— En su oficina doctor. —Contestó Amy.

Darien entró en su oficina y con una carpeta en la mano, fue con ella y le preguntó…

— ¿Hace cuánto lo sabe Sere? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me lo dijo antes?

— Eso no importante ahora. —Respondió mientras sacaba sus cosas— ¿Por qué? La pregunta más bien seria por qué me hizo esto, doctor. ¿Por qué? Por qué si yo era incondicional con usted, le demostré muchas veces que podía confiar en mí y no merecía que me hiciera todo esto. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siguió enamorándome después de que le conté la tragedia por la que había pasado? Encima de todo, me quería mandar lejos.

— ¿Qué? No, no Sere, las cosas no son así, déjeme explicarle por favor, se lo ruego.

— No, no hay nada que explicar. —Dijo tratando de salir—Le di varias oportunidades para que por lo menos parara con ese juego tan sucio y perverso pero usted siguió y siguió al pie de la letra las instrucciones de esa carta. Adiós.

— ¡No! No Sere, espere, —la abrazó— no se vaya mi amor, mi vida, déjeme explicarle.

Serena se soltó de él de inmediato porque Rei había tocado la puerta. Rei muy confundida por verlos tan juntos, dijo muy molesta…

— Todos te están esperando en sala de juntas, Darien. Vamos a escoger a un nuevo presidente y necesitamos que estés ahí.

— Ya voy Rei, ya voy. —Contestó sin mirarla— No se vaya Sere que aún tenemos que hablar.

— No. Que se vaya y que se vaya pero ya.

— No se preocupe, doña Rei, ya me voy. —Dijo ella tomando su bolso y aquella bolsa de basura que contenía aquellos detalles y regalos que Darien le había regalado—No me va a volver a ver jamás, se lo prometo.

— Eso espero.

Cuando ella salió, todas sus amigas que la querían tanto, fueron con ella. Serena, tratando de reprimir sus lágrimas y su dolor, les dijo que había renunciado y que lo único que quería era salir de ahí. Iba a irse cuando…

— ¿Sigue aquí?

— Ya me voy doña Rei.

— ¿Qué tiene en la bolsa? Muéstreme.

— Doña Rei, —interfirió Setsuna—por favor, la está tratando como si fuera una ladrona y no nos parece justo.

— ¿Quiere verlo? ¿De verdad quiere ver que hay aquí? Está bien, yo se lo muestro pero en su oficina. No es conveniente que nadie más lo vea.

Ellas entraron y cuando Rei vacío todo el contenido sobre su escritorio, no lo podía creer. Serena le entregó aquella carta que había destruido su vida y le dijo antes de salir…

— Perdóneme por favor pero créame lo estoy pagando muy caro. Le prometo que no me va a volver a ver jamás y como puede ver, nada de lo que pasó entre nosotros fue real. Solo fue una estrategia para recuperar su empresa, nada más que eso.

Serena salió destrozada, ella no hubiera querido hacerle daño a Rei, ni a Darien pero fue ella quien la obligó a hacerlo. A Serena no le interesaba destruir su relación con ella pero aunque ella no quería, le había hecho un gran favor.

— ¡Sere! ¡Sere! ¿Qué le pasó?

— Vámonos, vámonos de aquí Seiya. —Dijo Serena muerta en llanto cuando Seiya llego a dejar el auto— Por favor...

Seiya ayudó a Serena a volver a la casa y preocupado por ver a su amiga tan mal, se quedó acompañándola, siendo su paño de lágrimas, (como siempre lo había sido) antes de volver con su novia, escuchó atentamente todo lo que había pasado. En medio de todo lo que estaba pasando Serena recibió una llamada.

— ¿Doña Luna? Sí, sí, hoy renuncie. No se imagina, —dijo llorando—fue horrible. ¿Hoy mismo? Es perfecto. ¿A qué horas nos vemos? Muy bien, voy a alistar una maleta y nos vemos en el aeropuerto. Gracias doña Luna, lo haré.

— ¿Cómo así que usted renunció Serena?

— Así como lo oye papá. —Dijo subiendo a su habitación— Estaba agotada en ese trabajo y las cosas no iban bien pero me voy con doña Luna a trabajar a la playa, solo serán unos cuantos días.

— Pero Sere…

Mientras su papá intentaba convencerla de que no se fuera, Darien estaba…

— ¿De dónde sacaste esa carta Rei?

— ¿De quién va ser?— Dijo levantándose y con el rostro lleno de lágrimas… —De ella, ella me la dio. Te destruyo de todas la formas que pudo.

— ¿Puedes culparla? Perdóname Rei, nunca quise hacerte daño y…

— Respóndeme algo, ¿te acostaste con ella? ¿Lo hiciste?

— Sí.

— ¡Eres un desgraciado!—Dijo abofeteándolo— ¡No te voy a perdonar nunca! ¡¿Me oyes?! ¡Nunca!

Él no podía culparla por sentir ira y dolor, pues él sentía algo parecido. No estaba enojado porque ella lo hubiera destruido de todas las formas que pudo, sino porque se había ido y lo había abandonado... Se sentía mal porque ella no le dio la oportunidad de explicarle lo que había pasado y fue entonces que decidió ir a buscarla. Llegó a su casa pero ella ya se había ido. Por petición de Serena ellos no le dijeron nada, ni la señora Ikuko, ni don Kenji y mucho menos Seiya, se atrevieron a decirle en dónde estaba. Darien les preguntó hasta el cansancio pero ellos, no quisieron decirle nada.

— ¿No oyó? No saben y así lo supiéramos no se lo diríamos.

— ¡Seiya! ¿Qué es la grosería con el doctor hombre?

— Tranquilo don Kenji, no se preocupe. —Dijo Darien yendo al auto— Si llama díganle por favor que la necesito. Que tengo que hablar de algo muy urgente con ella.

Ya en la noche en un bar lejano de la ciudad….

— Mi Sere…mi Sere… —decía viendo su foto.

— ¿Qué le pasa doctor? ¿Otro trago don Darien?

— ¿Tiene cianuro?

— ¿Lo dejó su novia, cierto? ¿Por eso esta tan triste?

— Vea Kaito, venga, mire. —Dijo mostrándole la foto— Ella, ella me destruyo. Me dejó por el suelo pero no solo por lo que me hizo, sino porque se fue y me dejó, me abandono. Ah, pero, ¿no es hermosa mi Sere?

— Eh…pues…

— A ver diga, diga conmigo… —Dijo muy ebrio y con la foto en la mano— Mírela bien, es mi amor y es hermosa.

— Sí, sí, doctor, muy bonita.

— Ya vengo, voy al baño. Cuídeme a la niña, cuídeme bien la foto.

El pobre Darien estaba destrozado por todo lo que le había pasado con la junta, con la empresa y con sus papás pero lo estaba mucho más, por el abandono de Serena. Él, sabía que ella jamás lo iba perdonar por lo que él le había hecho y como deseaba en ese momento no haberse enamorado. El intenso dolor que estaba sintiendo, lo estaba matando….

Lejos de Darien y todas sus penas…

— Venga Sere, quiero presentarle a un buen amigo mío. Él es Zafiro Black, es inglés y es muy buen amigo mío desde hace mucho tiempo.

— _Good evening sir, nice to meet you._ _My name is Serena Tsukino and I m working as her assistance._ —Dijo extendiéndole la mano.

— No se preocupe, señorita Tsukino, —dijo el atractivo hombre de bella sonrisa—yo hablo español perfectamente. Llevo muchos años aquí y lo domino a la perfección. Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Zafiro y el placer es todo mío.

— ¿No tiene un acento divino?

— Luna…—dijo él algo apenado con su bello acento británico— No digas eso que, qué pena con la señorita Tsukino.

— ¿Podrías quedarte con Sere un momento? Tengo que ir a organizar algo de las candidatas pero no me demoro, ¿sí?

— Claro, no hay problema.

.

.

Dos días pasaron y para Darien era como si hubieran pasado dos años o dos siglos. Bebía todas las noches y lo único que quería era morirse, por esos días no estaba yendo a la empresa pero esa mañana se armó de valor y fue, quería ayudar en algo a enmendar todo lo malo que había hecho.

— Qué hubo Darien. ¿Cómo está?

— ¿Cómo cree, hermano? — Dijo sentándose muy demacrado— Mal. Por más que la busco, no la encuentro. En su casa no me dan razón de nada y ya no sé qué hacer. Además no sé cómo pero la mamá de Sere se dio cuenta de todo.

— ¿Cómo? No creo que Sere le haya contado. ¿Cómo se habrá enterado?

— No sé, pero esa señora me odia. ¿Por qué no llama usted?

— Pues va a tocar porque su amor puede ser muy brillante pero esos documentos no quedaron bien redactados en cuanto a lo legal y los bancos se pueden asustar mucho por eso.

Andrew llamó a la casa de Serena y habló con doña Ikuko, ella que no sabía con quién estaba hablando, lo trató muy amablemente. Como se lo había prometido a su hija, no dijo nada de donde estaba. Solo se limitó a recibir su razón y sin más remedio Andrew colgó.

— Lo mismo que le dijeron a usted hermano, que salió de viaje y que no se sabe cuándo llega pero…

— ¿Pero qué?

— Pero que parece que llama hoy a la casa. Eso me dijo la mamá, que señora tan amable. Que pesar que ya se hizo odiar de ella también.

— Vea Furuhata…

— Disculpe doctor pero ella entró sin avisar.

— ¡Wanda! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Cuando Lita vio que él la conocía, se retiró al igual que hizo Darien. Unos minutos después, la bella mujer de cabello largo y elegante ropa se retiró muy triste.

El día pasó para ellos como todos los días pero desde que Serena se había ido, todo iba muy mal. Ella se encargaba de todo lo relacionado con la empresa y ahora que ella no estaba, todo estaba muy desorganizado. Por lo pronto mientras quien estaba a cargo de todo, era Mamoru. Él había asumido la presidencia de nuevo.

Y en la recepción de la empresa…

— Hola, preciosa mujer. ¿No vamos? Hoy pagaron y me gustaría invitarla a comer alguna parte.

— ¿Seguro Yaten? Acuérdese que…

— Sí mi monita, —sonrió—mañana vamos a comprar la moto, ya sé. No se me olvida pero hice cuentas y me alcanza. ¿Qué dice? ¿Vamos o qué?

— Me encanta la idea. Camine vamos e invitemos a los demás, eso sí, a la americana mi amor.

— Ah, bueno, me parece bien. ¿Puedo invitar a Seiya y a su novia?

Le dijo Yaten a Mina mientras Darien pasaba.

— Claro, voy a ir a decirle a las muchachas y mientras si quiere llámelo, de pronto y tienen planes. Usted ya sabe cómo son ese par.

— Listo, listo, vaya pues. ¿Alo? ¡Qué hubo Seiya! Milagro que usted no hace, guevon. —Dijo riendo— Vea, lo llamo para ver si salimos esta noche. Los de siempre, vamos a ir Mina, Amy, Taiki, Lita y yo. Hágale, no sea amargado y camine a ver. Ay, no, ¿Cómo así? ¿Y sigue muy maluca? Ah, bueno, que bueno que ya está mejor, esa novia suya, mis respetos hermano…

 _—_ _¿Novia?_ ¿ _Cómo así? ¿Y Sere qué?_

 _—_ Camine hombre que no vamos a gastar mucha plata y hace mucho que no nos vemos. ¿La doctora Tsukino? ¿Está esperando llamada de la doctora Tsukino? Ah, bueno…eso es otra cosa. Si habla con ella dígale que aquí todos la extrañamos mucho, sobre todo las muchachas. Listo, listo, hablamos pues. Usted si es muy faltón, Seiya. Chao pues, pero la saluda, ¿oyó? Chao pues.

— _Mi Sere…como la extraño_ …

Mientras Darien se refugiaba como todas las noches en alcohol, Andrew estaba…

— Ya me voy doctor, ¿no necesita nada?

— No, no Lita, tranquila. —Dijo muy ebrio y con una botella en la mano— Váyase tranquila a su rumba, nos vemos mañana.

— _Lita, ¿nos vamos?_

Preguntó desde el pasillo Mina muy sonriente.

— No, no Mina, vayan ustedes, yo tengo algo que resolver.

Ella se despidió de sus amigas y entrando a la oficina de Andrew, cerró la puerta. Andrew la miró y confundido le preguntó…

— ¿Por qué no se fue?

— Doctor, no tome más y váyase para su casa. Usted ha estado bebiendo toda la tarde y, ¿le puedo preguntar si es por ella? Usted está como esta por ella, ¿cierto? Es por esa mujer tan bonita que vino en la tarde a verlo que usted no ha hecho más que tomar.

— Sí, —dijo levantando la botella—es por ella y, ¿sabe? Ella es la culpable de que yo sea lo que soy Lita, esa mujer acabó conmigo.

— Bueno, pues no más.

Le quitó la botella.

— Usted se va conmigo.

Lita lo ayudó a ponerse en pie, luego tomó uno de sus brazos y ayudándolo a mantener el equilibrio, tomó las llaves de su auto y se lo llevó para su casa. Andrew estaba perdido de la borrachera y mientras él salía con Lita, Darien estaba…

— ¡Sere!

— _Buenas noches doctor. ¿Cómo le va?_

— Sere, Sere, mi amor…. —dijo con la botella en la mano— ¿Dónde está? Dígame por favor dónde está. Necesito verla, necesito hablar con usted.

 _—_ _Por eso lo llamo, para que hablemos. Le pido no llame más a mi casa ni mucho menos que vaya. ¿Qué es lo que quiere? ¿No fue suficiente con todo lo que me hizo?_

— Sere mi amor, mi vida, vuelva se lo ruego, necesito explicarle que…

 _—_ _¿Qué? ¿Qué me va a explicar? No tiene que seguir fingiendo doctor, ya no más. Según entiendo, ¿hay unos documentos que no quedaron bien? ¿Para eso me necesitan?_

— Sí pero, no solo para eso. Yo no le estoy mintiendo mi amor, yo la amo y…

— _Y nada. ¡Sere ya llegó Zafiro, nos están esperando abajo! Me tengo que ir ya doctor pero solo lo llamaba para decirle que yo no me voy a quedar con un solo peso suyo y que vuelvo en dos días._

— ¿Vuelve? ¿Va volver?

— _¿Pues no que me necesitan con urgencia? Tanto que hasta mi papá ya terminó metido en todo esto, él no sabe nada de lo que pasó entre usted y yo y le voy a pedir que no le vaya a decir nada, él no lo resistiría._

— Sere mi amor, no me odie. Yo la amo tanto, perdóneme.

 _—_ _¿Cuántos embellecedores se tomó para poder decirme eso, ah? Imagino que conociéndolo como lo conozco, ya debe llevar mínimo media botella. No tome más y váyase a dormir con su esposa._

— Yo no me case con Rei, no podía, yo no la amo pero en cambio a usted…

— _Ella le canceló a usted. Doña Rei me obligó a mostrarle todo lo que había en la bolsa, es decir, perdón, se me olvida que usted no sabe. Todas esas cosas que "usted" me regaló cuando estábamos de "novios", estaban en una bolsa de basura que yo me iba a llevar ese día de la empresa. Por eso imagino fue ella quien canceló su matrimonio. En verdad lo siento mucho y espero que lo perdone._

— ¡No me diga eso! No me diga eso por favor y claro, yo me imaginé que algo así había pasado. Sabía que usted no era capaz de hacerme eso.

— _Nunca fue mi intención destruirlo pero la gota que rebasó la copa, fue la de querer exilarme quien sabe a dónde. Eso no se lo puedo perdonar y por eso lo entregué en la junta directiva pero bueno, no era necesario. Igual el doctor Diamante lo había descubierto todo. Solo le facilité más las cosas._

— Sere, se lo pido, no me odie, déjeme explicarle lo que pasó. Yo…

— _Adiós doctor, nos vemos en dos días y no tome más. No vaya más a mi casa, no me busque y no me llame. Adiós._

— ¡Sere!

Darien quedó destrozado ante su frialdad y todo lo que le había dicho, tanto que lo único que quería, era morirse. Quería ser castigado por la vida por lo que había hecho y por eso tomó las llaves de su auto y se fue a ahogar su pena en alcohol como lo había venido haciendo todas las noches desde que Serena lo había dejado.

Iba pues Darien saliendo de la oficina, ansioso por ir a un bar a tomar, a que le dieran en esa bella cara que tenía hasta que…

— ¿A dónde vas Darien?

— Ahora no Rei, no estoy de ánimo para tus reclamos. No me digas nada hoy por favor.

— ¿Es por ella, verdad?— Preguntó con dolor— ¿Estás así como estas por, ella? ¿Has hablado con ella? ¿Cuándo vuelve?

— En dos días. Me dijo que quiere dejar todo arreglado y no tener nada que ver con nosotros.

— Dime algo, Darien, —dijo Rei frente a él y armándose de valor para hacerle la pregunta, la pregunta que había estado evitando hacerle desde que se había enterado de todo lo que se había enterado…— ¿la amas? ¿Te enamoraste de esa mujer?

— No hablemos de esto Rei, no por favor.

— ¡Contéstame la maldita pregunta Darien! ¡Te di tres años de mi vida y tengo derecho a saberlo, dímelo!

— Sí, sí la amo, Rei. Me enamoré de ella.

—¡Eres un maldito, Darien un maldito!—Golpeó su pecho y llorando seguía diciéndole… — ¡Te odio, te odio pero esto lo vas a pagar en el infierno, te lo juro!

Rei se fue y se fue con el rostro lleno de lágrimas. Dejando a Darien con una razón más para beber, sufría por lo que él le había dicho pero al menos le quedaba la satisfacción de verlo sufrir, le alegraba que él sufriera por amor, es decir, por el desamor de Serena…. De esa forma podía vengarse, de cierta manera, de todo lo que él le había hecho durante todo ese tiempo….

Rei lloraba, Darien iba de camino a un bar y en la casa de Lita…

— ¿Mejor?

— Sí Lita, gracias.

— Imagino que tiene hambre, por eso me tomé la libertad de traerle esto, doctor. —Dijo con una bandeja en la mano— A ver, abra la boca pero cuidado, está caliente.

— Ummm, que rico Lita. ¿Qué es?

— Es solo una sopita de verduras, no es mayor cosa pero coma, coma por favor.

— Sabe igual que la comida que me daba mi mamá. —Dijo nostálgico— Gracias Lita y que pena con usted, yo…

— No se preocupe, no hay problema. Coma, coma, se le enfría.

— Lita, muchas gracias.

Cuando Andrew terminó de comer, Lita le retiró la bandeja y después de dejarla por ahí cerca, se sentó a su lado y escuchó cuando él con voz suave empezó a contarle…

— Yo la amaba, la amaba y quería casarme con ella pero ella se fue, se fue para Australia y tiempo después se casó con otro tipo. Eso me destruyo Lita, por eso soy como soy. Sufrí mucho por su abandono y prometí no volver a enamorarme nunca más después de lo que Wanda me hizo.

— Lo entiendo, —dijo ella mirándolo fijamente a los ojos—gracias por compartirlo conmigo y, ¿sabe? Me gustaría confesarle algo también.

— Dígame, ¿qué es?

— A mí me gusta golpear a los hombres infieles porque el hombre que yo amaba y con el que me iba a casar, me engañó justo el día antes de la boda con una amiga. Lo peor no fue eso, sino que después me di cuenta que siempre lo había hecho. Yo hice muchas cosas por él, aprendí a cocinar, a limpiar, quería ser una buena esposa para él y, él, él, —dijo llorando—me engañó. Se burló de mí y…

— Venga, —dijo abrazándola—tranquila y llore, llore todo lo que quiera Lita.

Esa noche fue especial para ambos, habían traspasado la relación que tenían y se sentían extraños. Solo lo hacían y no habían querido involucrar ningún sentimiento, hasta esa noche…

— ¿Mejor?

— Sí, gracias doctor.

— No, no me diga así por favor, llámeme Andrew. No más formalidades, ¿de acuerdo?

— Está bien, —dijo sonrojada—Andrew, ¿necesitas algo?

— Ven, —dijo acostándola y apoyando su cabeza sobre su pecho—y por hoy, solo por esta noche, solo durmamos, ¿quieres?

— Está bien, pero antes de eso dime, ¿qué te gustaría decirle a ella si la tuvieras en frente en este momento? Anda, dímelo.

— Está bien, te lo diré. Me gustaría decirle que cuando se fue, se llevó la mitad de mi corazón con ella. Le diría que yo la amaba y que se portó como una perra desgraciada al abandonarme y casarse al poco tiempo con ese sujeto. Le diría que…—dijo mientras lloraba de ira— Que mató todos mis sueños y mis ilusiones cuando se fue y que me hizo miserable por mucho tiempo.

Andrew lloró y lloró amargamente por recordar todo el dolor que Wanda le había causado en el pasado… Y como una especie de exorcismo, empezó a sentirse mejor. Ahí, en el suave y perfumado pecho de una mujer fuerte y al mismo tiempo dulce, se quedó dormido al poco tiempo….


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

Mientras que para Andrew empezaba una nueva vida, Darien estaba en un bar. En un lujoso y exclusivo bar de la ciudad, él estaba perdido en su pena. Tratando de ahogar su dolor en alcohol, no fue suficiente. Se acercó a un grupo de hombres gigantescos y les dijo completamente borracho…

— Aléjese, aléjese de esa mujer que lo único que va a hacer es romper su corazón. Se acordara de mí, yo sé porque se lo digo...

— ¿Quién es este tipo?— Preguntó el hombre que más parecía un luchador— ¿Lo conoces mi amor?

— No, nunca lo había visto antes.

— No digas mentiras nena, —dijo Darien completamente ido—dile, a lo mejor y nos hemos visto más de una vez. Yo me he acostado con media ciudad y tú eres una belleza, seguro nos hemos enredado.

— ¡¿Se quiere morir o que imbécil?!

— ¡Píntela como quiera papá!

El tipo, que no estaba solo, se molestó mucho por lo que Darien dijo y fue por eso que levantándose junto a sus amigos, golpearon terriblemente a Darien. Él, Darien, lo único que quería era acabar con el profundo dolor que había en su corazón porque se sentía mal, muy mal…. Se sentía mal porque Serena lo odiaba, mal por haber fracasado como presidente de la empresa de sus padres y mal por haberle hecho tanto daño a Rei. Se sentía terriblemente miserable por no poder tener a su adorada Serena a su lado. Sobre todo era eso, eso era por lo cual él quería ser golpeado.

Aquellos tipos casi lo matan y llamaron a alguien para que fuera por él, como no pudieron ubicar a Andrew porque tenía el celular apagado, llamaron a Rei. Ella llegó al poco tiempo por él y se lo llevó para su apartamento. A pesar de todo el mal que él le había hecho, ella lo quería y le dolía verlo así.

Rei curaba sus heridas y le escuchaba decir mientras aún seguía limpiándolo…

— Sere…Sere…la amo. Vuelva, vuelva por favor… La extraño, la amo…

— Ay Darien, —dijo ella llorando— ¿Por qué te hiciste esto? ¿Por qué?

Mientras Rei curaba sus heridas y lo escuchaba llamarla en medio de sus delirios, Serena estaba en la playa. Esta Serena era diferente, pues Luna la había estado asesorando todos esos días y había cambiado bastante. Luna, como era tan decente, le dijo que por su trabajo y el lugar en el que estaban debía lucir diferente. Fue por eso que ese día la había llevado al salón en donde le hicieron un corte de cabello y lo arreglaron. Después la llevó de compras y como sabía de moda, la asesoró muy bien. La llevó a cambiar los lentes, hizo que los cambiara por unos más pequeños y modernos. Por último la llevó con el odontólogo para que le quitara los frenos. Esta, esta Serena, era otra muy distinta.

En la noche y en uno de tantos eventos a los que Luna asistia…

— ¿Cómo se siente Sere?

— Aun es difícil Zafiro, todo esto que me está pasando es completamente nuevo para mí y…

— Claro, entiendo. —Dijo mirando hacia el mar mientras el grupo de músicos tocaba—Espero que vuelva porque todos estos días con usted, han sido muy divertidos. Me ha dado mucho gusto conocerla y podría preguntarle algo. ¿Le gustaría salir mañana a ver el mar por última vez?

— Sí, muchas gracias.

Este hombre era muy apuesto pero más que eso, amable y atento. Zafiro Black era alto y tenía ojos azules muy raros, eran como su mismo nombre lo decía, eran de un zafiro muy oscuro…. Era delgado, bien vestido, decente y muy educado.

Zafiro era un hombre guapo que había acompañado a Serena desde el primer día en el que la había conocido. Él, que sintió pena por verla tan triste; pues sabía lo que sentía, también había sufrido anteriormente por amor, quería estar a su lado para ayudarla, para hacerle sentir que no estaba sola. A Serena le caía bien Zafiro porque él, era amable y siempre la hacía reír.

Esa noche se sintió intranquila y aunque se estaba divirtiendo mucho, sintió angustia en su corazón y solo pudo pensar en él, en que algo malo le había pasado…

En un bello vestido playero azul nuevo y sandalias, Zafiro la llevó de regreso a su hotel. Él, le dio un beso en la mejilla y como todo un caballero, la llevó hasta la puerta de la habitación. Sin que Serena supiera, ella había despertado el interés en él desde el primer día en que la conoció….

Al otro día….

— Hola, buenos días Andrew. ¿Cómo dormiste?

— Hola. —Dijo porque su perfume lo había despertado— Muy bien, gracias, ¿y tú?

— ¿Sabes? Hace mucho no dormía tan bien. ¿Quieres que te traiga tu desayuno antes de irme? Ya está listo, no sé lo que te guste entonces…

— Espera, ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? —Dijo levantándose solo vestido con un pantalón— ¿Dónde está mi perversa y agresiva mujer? ¿Dónde está y que hiciste con ella?

— Ay Andrew, lo que te dije anoche no se lo había dicho a nadie antes. Pero eso me ayudó mucho, al verte tan dolido y sufriendo por una mujer que te hizo daño, me hizo ver que no todos los hombres son iguales. No sé, creo que ya no siento esa compulsión. Siento que por fin me he liberado de su recuerdo, que puedo seguir adelante con mi vida y esta mujer que tienes frente a ti, esta, esta soy realmente yo.

— Pues déjame decirte que está tú y todas las que seas, me encantan. Muchas gracias, gracias por haberte quedado conmigo anoche porque me hizo mucho bien; creo que también me he sanado. Me ayudó mucho hablar de eso anoche contigo y hoy me siento mucho mejor.

— Cuanto me alegra pero bueno… En la cocina quedó el desayuno, ya debo irme porque si llego tarde a trabajar, mi jefe se puede enojar mucho conmigo.

— ¿Será?—Preguntó halándola por la cintura muy sonriente— No, no creo porque según entiendo, usted es una trabajadora muy, muy eficiente…

— Andrew, en serio, ya debo irme y en el trabajo no podre tutearte, ¿de acuerdo, doctor?

— Entiendo pero no te vayas y ven. Quedémonos un poco más.

— No. ¿Qué voy a decir en la empresa? ¿Qué mi jefe necesita una terapia intensiva de besos o qué?— Dijo riendo.

— No, pero puedes decir que tu jefe necesita que su asistente le de amor, mucho amor…. Ven, yo llamo y arreglo todo allá pero no te vayas, no te preocupes y ven. Te necesito.

Mientras Lita y Andrew desayunaban muy sonrientes después de su romántico encuentro de pasión y amor, Serena estaba…

— ¿Eso sería todo por hoy doña Luna?

— Sí Sere, —dijo ella sonriendo—mañana volvemos a la ciudad porque hoy ya es la ceremonia de coronación de las reinas y ya habríamos acabado con nuestro trabajo aquí. Gracias por todo su apoyo y por toda su ayuda Sere.

— No es nada doña Luna y no, gracias a usted. Ha sido un gran apoyo para mí en estos momentos.

— Que hablando de eso Sere… Me gustaría pedirle algo. ¿Me acompañaría más tarde a un sitio? Sé de algo que la va a ayudar a sentirse mejor.

— Claro que sí, —dijo sonriendo—cuente conmigo.

Serena se retiró a seguir con su trabajo y en un pequeño short, blusa ajustada al cuerpo, sandalias y su cabello ondulado y rubio suelto, se fue a seguir con su trabajo.

Mientras que en Mundo Moda… Los chismes no se hacían esperar.

— ¿Si vieron a don Darien?

— Sí, yo sí lo vi. —Dijo Mina seria— ¿Qué le habrá pasado? Parece que un camión le hubiera pasado por encima.

— ¿De qué hablan mujeres?— Preguntó Lita que apenas llegaba— Cuenten, cuenten a ver.

— ¿Y usted por qué apenas llega, Lita?

— Es que tenía una cita médica esta mañana Amy y entonces el doctor Furuhata me dio permiso pero vengan, mejor cuéntenme. ¿Cómo les fue a ustedes anoche?

— ¡Bien!—dijo Mina alegre— La pasamos súper bien y lo único malo es que Yaten hablo con Seiya anoche y aún no sabemos cuándo vuelve Sere.

— Es cierto, hace mucha falta en la empresa. Espero que este bien porque ella es una gran mujer. Ojala la veamos pronto.

— Oigan, ¿nos quedamos a ver el reinado esta noche aquí o qué? Yaten y Taiki creo que van a salir o algo así. ¿Qué dicen?

— Me gusta la idea, —dijo Amy— además… Sigo enojada con Taiki.

— Pero Amy, mija, —dijo Setsuna amablemente— ¿no cree que exagera? Su esposo la ama y esa mujer es cosa del pasado.

— Pues sí pero… ¿Por qué don Rubeus se empeña en tenerla aquí, ah? No saben cómo me molesta que…

— Muy buenos días señoritas. ¿Cómo están? ¿Muchos chismes mañaneros?

— Doctor Furuhata. —Saludaron todas al unisonó— Bien, sí señor.

Saludó Setsuna amablemente.

— ¿Amaneció de buen humor?

— Del mejor Setsuna, del mejor… —sonrió y muy disimuladamente, miró a Lita— Con su permiso, me voy a trabajar y ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo mujeres, no demora en llegar el gruñón de Darien a molestar y es mejor que nos la encuentre aquí cuando llegue. La espero en la oficina Lita. ¿Cómo le fue en el medico?

— Bien, bien, sí señor, ya voy.

Mientras ellos trabajan, Serena estaba…

— Este lugar es muy lindo doña Luna.

— Sí que lo es. —Dijo con los pies en el agua— La traje aquí Sere porque quiero que se libere. No es bueno cargar con resentimientos en su corazón, eso nos estanca y no nos permite seguir adelante. Por eso le pido que hoy deje ir todo ese dolor y que fluya como el mar, perdónelo. No lo haga por él, hágalo por usted. Para que pueda seguir con su vida.

— Está bien, lo haré.

— Ahora cierre sus ojos e imagine que está aquí, a su lado. ¿Qué le gustaría decirle?

— Le diría, —dijo con los ojos cerrados—le diría que sin importar todo el daño que me hizo fui feliz a su lado. Por eso por más que quiero, no puedo odiarlo. Le diría que, que aunque me duele su engaño y su desprecio, nunca quise hacerle daño. Todo lo contrario, siempre desee lo mejor para él y hoy le digo con toda honestidad, que lo perdono. Lo perdono doctor y le pido que sea feliz, sea feliz aunque no sea conmigo. No quiero, no puedo odiarlo y aunque ahora me cueste trabajo, sé que algún día podre olvidarlo.

— Muy bien Sere, muy bien. Deje, déjelo ir. Trate de no sufrir más por su recuerdo. Eso solo la lástima y la hace sufrir.

Ahí, en la belleza de esa piscina con una vista increíble del mar, Serena se sintió mejor. Mejor porque aunque aún le dolía todo lo que había pasado, ahora se sentía más fuerte y lista para volver a verlo…

Llegada la noche…

— Doctor… ¿podemos ver el reinado en sala de juntas? Es que ya no alcanzamos a…

— Sí, claro, no hay ningún problema Amy.

Ellas se acomodaron en la sala de juntas y prendieron el televisor, el reinado ya había empezado y estaban como locas por verlo. Darien iba a salir a hacer lo mismo de todas las noches cuando algo llamó su atención.

— ¡Sere! ¡Sere! ¡Esa de ahí es Sere! ¡¿La vieron?!

— ¿A quién doctor?

— A Sere, mire, ahí Mina. —Señaló el televisor— ¡Ahí estaba!

— Disculpe doctor pero creo que está usted cansado. Lo mejor es que se vaya a descansar a su casa don Darien.

— Tal vez tenga razón, Setsuna. Hasta mañana, que descansen y disfruten el reinado.

Darien salió y ellas se quedaron diciendo…

— Pobre doctor, —dijo Amy—se ve muy triste pero claro, es muy duro todo lo que le está pasando, ¿no creen?

— Pues sí pero, ¿alo? ¡Hola! Aquí, viendo el reinado con mis amigas. ¿Más tarde? Sí, me gusta la idea, no te preocupes, yo sé cómo llegar. De verdad no hay problema, yo llego. No sé cuánto se demore el reinado y me da pena contigo. Eso sí me da pena. —Dijo riendo mientras todas escuchaban— Bueno, entonces nos vemos más tarde, chao.

— Uyy…. ¿Quién es su novio Lita? Cuente, cuente a ver. Pero se lo tenía bien guardadito, ¿no?

— No puedo decirles porque es un secreto, quiero esperar a ver cómo se van a dar las cosas y si todo sale bien, pues les cuento.

— Ay Lita, —protestó Amy—no sea así y cuéntenos. ¿Quién es su tinieblo?

Por más que le insistieron, ella no les dijo nada. Muy sonrientes continuaron viendo el reinado sin tener idea que Darien tenía razón y Serena si estaba ahí esa noche….

En otro lugar y muy lejos de la ciudad, estaba Serena, ella estaba en una elegante falda blanca muy linda con bordado de lindas florecillas blancas, una blusa del mismo color sin mangas ajustada al cuerpo y sandalias. Estaba en un aspecto muy relajada paseando por la playa con Zafiro. Él, la había invitado a dar una vuelta en su convertible antes de llevarla al hotel.

— ¿Este es uno de sus restaurantes Zafiro?

— Sí, así es. —Dijo muy sonriente— ¿Le gusta?

— Claro, es muy lindo. Se ve que vienen muchas personas a diario, ¿cierto?

— Esta es una ciudad turística Sere, viene mucha gente todos los días. Hay personas que nos gustaría que se quedaran pero desafortunadamente para nosotros, no depende de lo que queremos, ¿no cree?

— Sí, es verdad. Creo que tiene razón.

— Señor, hey, venga por favor. —Llamó Zafiro a aquel fotógrafo— Tómeme una foto con esta encantadora mujer porque, imagínese, se me va mañana y quién sabe cuándo la vuelva a ver.

— Claro, sí señor. ¿Le gustaría otra para usted, para que ambos queden con la foto del recuerdo?

— Sí, gracias—Respondió Zafiro mientras la abrazaba y el señor tomaba la fotografía. Y cuando la tomó y se las pasó... — Excelente, quedaron perfectas. ¿Cuánto le debo amigo?

En esa foto Serena quedó muy linda, él se veía muy, muy sonriente junto a ella y eso para Serena no pasó desapercibido… Zafiro en verdad era un hombre muy amable y disfrutaba mucho de su compañía, gracias a él y su amabilidad, se había sentido un poco mejor mientras estuvo ahí, pasando su despecho en esa encantadora ciudad…

Y saliendo de sus pensamientos cuando lo escuchó hablarle de nuevo…

— Tenga Sere, como recuerdo, espero volver a verla muy pronto.

— Ay Zafiro, —dijo sonriendo—gracias, es usted muy amable.

Zafiro la llevó hasta el hotel en donde ella se estaba quedando con Luna y con algo de nervios, se acercó a ella y le robó un tierno beso. Él, fue muy dulce y tierno pero…

— Eh…yo…aun no…

— Tranquila, no me diga nada Sere que si alguien la entiende, ese soy yo, yo entiendo perfectamente lo que usted está sintiendo porque también pasé por lo mismo hace tiempo y por eso no puedo evitar preguntarle, ¿Aún lo ama, verdad? ¿Es por esa persona que usted se ve tan triste siempre?

— Algo así Zafiro, algo así. —Dijo bajándose del auto— Muchas gracias por el paseo, me divertí mucho.

— Yo también Sere, yo también… Hasta mañana. Descanse.

Ella, absolutamente asustada por lo que había pasado con Zafiro, entró a su habitación con el corazón a mil. Serena no estaba acostumbrada a que un hombre fuera así con ella pero lo que más le había gustado de todo lo que había pasado con Zafiro, fue que él fue amable con ella desde un inicio, él se mostró interesado en ella desde el primer día que la había visto y eso ella lo sabía. A Zafiro no le importaron sus lentes, su metalizada sonrisa ni su feo vestuario. Él, había visto en ella lo que nadie había visto antes y eso le enternecía… Zafiro vio su nobleza y la inmensidad de su dulce corazón y eso ella la conmovió...

De nuevo en la ciudad y sin querer afrontar todo lo que debía afrontar…

— Bueno….ya llegamos Sere. ¿Lista para lo que viene?

— Estoy lista doña Luna. —Contestó bajando del avión con su maleta y ropa fresca—Vamos.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

Ese día Darien estaba más ansioso que nunca, sabía que ese día la vería nuevamente y se sentía muy nervioso. Se bañó, se arregló lo mejor que pudo y se fue para la empresa a esperarla…. Mientras él salía para allá, completamente ilusionado por verla, ella se estaba terminando de arreglar en su casa. Se puso un pantalón ajustado negro, blusa con transparencia y un top blanco debajo, zapatos medio altos y su cabello lo dejó suelto, se veía muy bien con el cabello rubio suelto y ondulado.

Muy elegante y luciendo como toda una profesional, tomó su bolsa para salir. La que casi se muere cuando la vio, fue Selena.

— ¡Hermana!

— ¡Selena!—Dijo abrazándola—Tantos días sin verla. ¿Cómo está?

— No, yo estoy bien pero, usted, esta hermosa Sere, que bueno que por fin hizo caso y se arregló. Yo siempre supe que usted además de ser una mujer hermosa por dentro, también lo era por fuera.

— Gracias Selena. ¿Nos vamos?

— Qué hubo mamita. —Dijo doña Ikuko abrazando a Selena. — ¿Cómo sigue? ¿Qué le dijo el médico? ¿Cómo le fue en el viaje?

— Hola mamá. Bien, bien mamá, todo salió muy bien, el médico me dijo que tenía que seguir con el tratamiento si me quería mejorar ligero. El viaje estuvo muy bien y me da mucha tristeza es no volver a los juzgados pero, ¿qué se hace? Todo sea por la salud y por darle gusto a mi nene que hablando de él… ¿Dónde está? Él me dijo que iba a estar aquí esperando.

— Salió con su papá a una notaría o no sé qué cosa mija, y les dejó dicho que ellos llegaban allá. Ay, mi niñas… Están tan lindas las dos. Las quiero mucho.

— Mamá… —dijeron ambas abrazándola.

Después de despedirse de su madre afectuosamente, partieron para Mundo Moda en el carro de Selena.

Llegaron a la empresa y como ya todos sabían que ellas eran hermanas, no se sorprendieron al verlas juntas. Lo que sí les sorprendió, y mucho, fue el cambio de look de Serena. La veían y la veían y por más que la miraban, no lo podían creer. Luego y como tenían prisa, Serena y Selena siguieron a presidencia.

— ¿Disculpe? ¿Don Mamoru Chiba?

— Sí, —dijo amablemente el elegante señor en su oficina— ¿le puedo ayudar en algo?

— Buenos días don Mamoru. ¿Cómo está?

— ¿Sere? ¿Es usted? ¿Quién es esta otra señorita tan parecida a usted?

— Sí, soy yo don Mamoru y ella es mi hermana, ella es Selena. Es mi abogada y mi gemela.

— Doctor Chiba, —dijo Selena extendiéndole la mano—mucho gusto. Hubiera sido mejor haberlo conocido en otro tipo de circunstancias pero bueno, que más remedio.

— Opino lo mismo pero espero que podamos solucionar todo esto muy pronto.

— Es lo que más deseo don Mamoru, nunca he querido apoderarme de su empresa. Yo…

— Entiendo, yo entiendo Sere. —Dijo levantándose de la silla en donde estaba sentado—Lo mejor será empezar la junta ya. Nuestro abogado nos está esperando en la sala de juntas y solo faltaba usted por llegar. ¿Y su papá señoritas? Él me dijo el día que hablé con él que iba a venir a esta reunión. ¿Dónde está?

— Él no tarda en llegar, doctor Chiba. ¿Vamos? No hay tiempo que perder.

En la sala de juntas…

— ¿Nervioso?

— Sí Furuhata, mucho.

—Sanclemente, ya podemos empezar. —Pidió Mamoru entrando a la sala de juntas al abogado que habían contratado— Ya llegó la doctora Tsukino y su abogada.

— Buenos, buenos días. Mucho gusto, doctor Sanclemente. Soy Serena Tsukino y ella es…

— Soy su hermana. —Exclamó Selena extendiendo la mano hacia el abogado y mirando mal a Darien— Soy Selena Tsukino y soy la abogada de la doctora Serena Tsukino, mucho gusto, doctor Sanclemente, encantada de conocerlo.

Todos, pero sobre todo Darien, casi se mueren cuando las vieron juntas, ellas eran exactamente iguales; excepto por el color del cabello, en todo lo demás eran idénticas.

Mientras ellas hablaban con el abogado y todos las miraban, Darien murmuraba…

— Ahora entiendo, con razón.

— ¿Con razón qué?

— Aquella vez, ¿se acuerda? Era ella Furuhata. Cuando ella fue toda grosera ese día y…

— ¡Ah, sí! Ya me acordé. Ese fue el día que casi le pega.

— Pero que sorpresa tan grande, doctora Tsukino. —Exclamó un coqueto Diamante—No solo vino completamente cambiada, sino que también trajo una doble igual o más hermosa de lo que está usted. Me sorprende…

— Don Diamante, —dijo Serena con fastidio— me da mucha pena que tenga que verme pero créame, más lo siento yo.

— ¿Entonces este es ese pesado del que me hablabas hermana?

— ¿Pesado? Por favor, no crea todo lo que escucha, señorita, ¿Selena, verdad?

Selena asintió.

— Por favor, tomen asiento señoritas. Ya debemos empezar con la reunión.

Darien estaba incomodo con las miradas de odio que le daba Selena y Serena en cambio, hacia hasta lo imposible por no verlo. Darien seguía afectando cada poro de su piel aunque ella lo negara, Serena aun lo amaba….

— ¿Ya llegó esa mujer?

— Doña Rei, —dijo Serena levantándose de la silla en donde se encontraba sentada…—ya llegué. ¿Le parece si empezamos?

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Y usted quién es? ¿Quién es usted y quién es ella? ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí Mamoru?

Después de explicar, otra vez quién era Selena, Rei se sentó pero lo hizo preocupada de ver el gran cambio de Serena y veía con dolor, como Darien no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Serena….

— Doctor Sanclemente, imagino que ya les dijo todo a sus clientes, ¿no es así?

— No, aun no señorita, Tsukino.

— Disculpen la tardanza. —Se disculpó Kenji entrando a la sala de juntas en compañía de Seiya— Nos cogió un trancón horrible en la avenida…

— ¡Nene!— Exclamó Selena feliz levantándose de la silla y yendo hacia él para abrazarlo.

— ¡Belleza!

— ¡Selena! ¡Compórtese mija!

— Ay papá, no sea cansón que, ¿usted sabe hace cuanto no veía a mi nene?

— Belleza… no me digas así delante de los demás, ¿sí?

— Está bien mi ne, digo, está bien Seiya. ¿Me extrañaste mucho, mi amor?

— Sí, preciosa. Todo el tiempo.

Los tres tomaban asiento en aquella mesa mientras que Andrew decía junto a Darien…

— ¡Ah, hermano! ¿Entonces…?

— Sí, no me diga nada que podría matarlo Furuhata. Cállese más bien.

— ¿Y Sere? ¿Dónde está?

— Qué hubo Seiya. —Contestó Serena sonriente y asomando la cabeza para que él la viera— ¿Cómo ha estado?

— ¡Sere! ¿Sere? ¡Como esta de linda! Casi no la reconozco, esta hermosa Sere, hermosa.

— Cof, cof, disculpen pero, —dijo Rei molesta— ¿será que podemos seguir con la reunión o no?

— Sí, disculpe doña Rei. Les presento, él es Seiya Kou. Él fue el gerente general de inversiones Todo Moda y además de ser mi mejor amigo, es mi cuñado hace más de cinco años.

Ahí estaba, ahí estaba el mi…el mí que nunca se pudo aclarar entre ella y Darien. Cada vez que ella iba a decir que él era su mejor amigo y cuñado, algo la interrumpía. En ese momento tanto Darien como Andrew, se miraron con horror y se dieron cuenta del gran error que habían cometido...

— Usted es más que eso Sere, y lo sabe. Usted es como mi hermanita porque nos conocemos desde que éramos unos niños. —Dijo mirando mal a Darien— Que bueno que por fin volvió, la estábamos extrañando mucho, ex jefa.

— Bueno, pues ya que todos estamos aquí… Me gustaría decir algo antes de continuar con la reunión.

— Claro señorita Tsukino, cuéntenos.

— Usted es muy amable señor Mamoru pero, si fuera por mí, si dependiera de mí, no le daría un solo peso a ese señor.

Dijo mirando mal a Darien.

— Selena…no te alteres, acuérdate lo que pasó la otra vez mi amor.

— Pero… Ni mi hermana, ni nadie de mi familia, se quedarían con algo que no le pertenece. Es por culpa de ese señor que mi hermana está metida en todos estos problemas y lo único que quiero es sacarla de todo esto.

— Selena, no más y por favor dígame cómo hago para devolverles todo y poderme ir de una buena vez de aquí. Yo redacté unos documentos pero al parecer…

— Mi querida hermana, —dijo sonriente—eso no va poder ser posible. ¿Se los explica usted doctor Sanclemente, o se los digo yo?

— Las damas primero, señorita Tsukino.

— Bueno, la cosa es así. Sere, si usted les devuelve la empresa en estos momentos, van a caer todos los bancos y los acreedores a recuperar algo de los que se les debe y van a acabar con la empresa.

— ¡¿Cómo?! —dijo muy asustada y levantándose de la mesa— ¿Entonces qué hacemos?

— El embargo que pesa sobre la compañía, debe continuar como hasta ahora.

Dijo el abogado que ellos habían contratado.

— De esa forma los bancos estarán tranquilos, al igual que los acreedores, si se siguen cumpliendo los pagos claro.

— Y para eso debe seguir existiendo Todo Moda. —dijo Selena con mucha seguridad.

— Lo más recomendable es que sea la doctora Tsukino quien este al mando de Mundo Moda.

— ¿Por qué ella? ¡¿Por qué?!

— Porque ella es quien ha puesto la cara todo este tiempo ante los bancos y los acreedores, señora Hino. Ella, al ser la dueña de Todo Moda y que su empresa tiene embargada a la suya, es una figura importante para los bancos. Es símbolo de garantía de que Mundo Moda pague su deuda.

— Lo repito, —dijo Diamante—vendamos, apaguemos y vámonos.

— ¡No! No vamos a hacer eso Diamante, la empresa se está recuperando a buen ritmo y debemos seguir como hasta ahora. ¿Cómo es posible que puedas hablar con tanta frialdad del patrimonio que te dejaron tus padres? Seguiremos los consejos de los abogados. Serena, usted tendrá que ser la nueva presidente de Mundo Moda.

— ¡¿Cómo?! No, no, si ella se queda, yo me voy.

— Déjenla, —dijo Mamoru saliendo tras ella—yo hablo con ella.

Mamoru salió y fue con ella a su oficina, Rei estaba llorando. Lloraba de ira porque por su culpa no solo había perdido su patrimonio, sino que creyó perder el amor de Darien. Ella, que estaba obsesionada con Darien y creía que lo amaba, aun guardaba la esperanza de recuperarlo. Lo que más quería era casarse con él pero ahora que Serena había regresado, y además tan bella, había perdido las esperanzas al ver como él la miraba….

Aunque le costó mucho trabajo, Mamoru la convenció. Le dijo que no lo hiciera por nadie más que no fuera por el honor y la memoria de sus padres, dijo que él la quería como a una hija y que aunque no se hubiera casado con su hijo, él siempre la iba a querer y no quería que ella se fuera de la empresa. Mamoru, volvió con Rei a la sala de juntas y dijo sonriente…

— Disculpen por favor, podemos continuar.

— Muy bien, —dijo Selena levantándose—ya no hay nada más de que hablar. Tenemos que ir con el juez y pedir la conciliación. Eso debe hacerse hoy mismo.

— Tiene toda la razón, señorita Tsukino. Es una pena que se retire de los juzgados por hacer trabajo de oficina, es usted muy buena.

— ¿Lo hiciste?

— Sí mi amor, y lo hice sobre todo por ti. Es por recomendación médica doctor Sanclemente, no puedo tener disgustos fuertes.

— Es una pena pero los que si se van a alegrar, y mucho, son algunos hombres. —Reía muy alegra— He escuchado que es usted implacable en los pleitos de divorcio.

— Sí, es que no soporto las injusticias de esos infelices que engañan a sus esposas y encima las maltratan…

— Belleza… ya no más. — Dijo Seiya que se estaba dando cuenta de todo, de lo mal que su mujer veía a Darien mientras hablaba— No más y mejor vámonos que hay mucho que hacer. Según entendí, Todo Moda debe seguir existiendo, ¿cierto?

— Así es mi amor, tienes toda la razón.

— Joven, ¿Kou? Permítame decirle, con todo respeto, que es usted afortunado. —Reía de nuevo— Según entiendo su novia es muy agresiva con todos en el juzgado y por lo que veo, con usted es todo lo contrario.

— Tiene razón, esta mujer es hermosa y muy agresiva. En verdad soy muy afortunado.

La reunión termino y Seiya y don Kenji, debían ir por unos documentos a la casa para seguir trabajando en la empresa. Mientras que Serena y Darien debían ir con el juez y los abogados a pedir la conciliación.

Ya en la salida…

— Camine a ver, mamarracho.

— Ya voy, ya voy don Kenji. —Respondió abrazado a Selena mientras su suegro subía al auto— Eres tan bella y te amo tanto mi belleza, ¿sabes? Te he extrañado horrores.

— ¿Sí? Cuéntame. ¿Qué tanto me has extrañado mi amor?

— Te he extrañado tanto, tanto preciosa, que no soy capaz de dormir en nuestro apartamento. Por eso me quede estos días con mi mamá, porque es imposible dormir en esa cama sin ti a mi lado…

— Bueno, —dijo acercándose a su oído en su bello vestido rojo de escote en el busto—yo también te he extrañado y te lo demostrare esta noche, nene. Cuando estemos en el apartamento, mi amor…

— Oh, Selena… Ven acá preciosa.

Seiya le dio un apasionado beso a su novia y mientras ellos se besaban intensamente, Andrew decía sin poder dejar de verlos, al igual que le pasaba al pobre y confundido de Darien…

— Usted si es muy, muy de malas hermano.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Cómo que por qué? ¿Es que no ve? Ese tipo es muy de buenas, se hizo novio de la "belleza" como le dice él mismo, y se hizo amigo de la fea. —Reía—Ese tipo en verdad es inteligente. Oiga pero, ¿increíble, no? Su amor y esa preciosidad, son idénticas.

— No, se equivoca Andrew. — Respondió mientras no dejaba de ver la puerta, estaba esperando ver a Serena— Esa mujer no es ni la mitad de lo que es mi Sere, Sere es espectacular y muy tierna. Llegó hermosa de donde sea que venga, ¿si la vio?

— Claro, ni ciego que fuera hermano pero, oh, ya veo.

Dijo sonriendo al ver como Selena besaba y mordía levemente el labio inferior de Seiya.

— A usted le tocó la dulce y a ese le tocó la ardiente. Se ve que esa mujer debe ser increíble hermano.

— _Bueno, tal vez no son tan diferentes después de todo._ —Pensó Darien y sonreía.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

— Nada, Furuhata, nada hermano. Nos vemos ahora.

Darien subió a su auto con el abogado y Selena finalmente se fue con Serena para el juzgado a pedir la conciliación. Afortunadamente todo salió bien. Como Selena conocía al juez, y además él siempre estuvo enamorado de ella, no hubo ningún problema. Selena nunca le daba ánimos a nadie pero sabía aprovechar la belleza que poseía.

Mientras Selena se despedía amablemente del doctor Sanclemente, Darien fue con Serena.

— ¿Podemos hablar?

— No hay nada de qué hablar, doctor. Con su permiso, el trabajo apenas comienza.

— Por favor Sere, hablemos. Necesito explicarle que…

— ¿Otra vez con lo mismo? No más, no me mienta más porque no es necesario. Si yo voy a trabajar en su empresa es a petición de ustedes mismos, no porque yo quiera. Y tranquilo, no me voy a quedar con nada de ustedes.

— No me diga eso, —dijo acercándosele más—no me diga eso que a mí no me importa lo que pase con la empresa. Yo lo único que quiero es que me escuche. Yo la amo Sere. La amo y la he extrañado mucho, muchísimo.

— ¡Sere! ¿Nos vamos?

— ¡Sí, ya voy! Es el colmo ver lo que usted es capaz de decir y hacer con tal de asegurar su empresa. No es necesario que mienta más. No tiene que decir que me ama cuando yo sé perfectamente que eso no es cierto.

— Se lo juro mi Sere, yo, la amo.

— Adiós, doctor. —Dijo yéndose—Es increíble. No puedo creer que todavía piense que yo…

.

.

— Qué hubo Sere, ¿cae en el bar o qué?

— Sí, yo llego allá. Ahora nos vemos.

Cuando Serena estuvo en la empresa tomando el cargo como la nueva presidente de Mundo Moda, sus amigas le pidieron que se reunieran en la noche para saber que había sido de ella todos esos días. Serena accedió porque ella las quería mucho a todas y quería reunirse con ellas. Se bañó y se puso ropa muy linda y casual, un jean entubado que resaltaba mucho sus caderas, una blusa color rosa holgada pero muy fina y elegante que le había regalado Luna, zapatos altos y maquillaje suave. Con el cabello rubio y sus nuevos lentes, salió y tomo un taxi para ir con ellas.

— ¡Sere!

— ¡Muchachas!— Dijo ella abrazándolas— ¿Cómo han estado?

— Usted es una ingrata Sere. —Dijo Mina— Ni una llamada ni nada mija.

— Lo siento pero estaba muy ocupada con doña Luna en el reinado trabajando.

— Entonces era verdad, —dijo Setsuna—usted si estaba por allá. Cuando don Darien dijo que la había visto en el televisor, el día que nos quedamos en la sala de juntas viendo el reinado, no le creímos nada.

— Ay Sere, esta tan linda. ¿Qué se hizo?—dijo Lita con una linda sonrisa.

— ¿Está seguro que es aquí Yaten?— Preguntó Darien ansioso.

— Sí, Mina me dijo que la recogiera aquí pero no tan temprano. —Dijo riendo— Seguro se va a enojar conmigo por haber venido tan temprano. Esas mujeres están muy contentas de ver a la doctora Tsukino.

— Claro, me imagino.

— ¿Sabe doctor? Usted es mi presidente favorito, mire, —dijo abriendo su saco y mostrándole su escarapela—adelante doctor Chiba, cuenta con un amigo.

— Gracias Yaten.

Como Yaten lo supuso, Mina se enojó con él por verlo ahí tan temprano. Sin más remedio que pagar la cuenta y salir, Serena les pidió que le esperaran un momento para salir juntas mientras se deshacía de Darien.

— ¿Usted qué hace aquí doctor? Hay mucha gente de la empresa y podrían decirle a doña Rei que lo vieron aquí, conmigo.

— ¿Y eso qué tiene? Que le digan porque Rei y yo ya no somos nada, nada, mi amor.

— No me diga así que yo sé que eso no es verdad. ¿Cuántas veces le pido que no me mienta más? ¿Cuántas veces le repito que no es necesario?

— Pero no es nada más que la verdad Sere, —dijo mirándola de arriba abajo—usted es mi amor y yo la amo.

— Le creo que me necesite, sino no estaría aquí pero eso de que me ama… ¡Ja! Eso no se lo cree ni usted doctor.

— Pero es la verdad Sere, no se burle de mí y de mis sentimientos, no sea tan cruel conmigo por favor. No me odie se lo ruego, se lo suplico. Si me diera la oportunidad de explicarle…

— ¿Qué me va a decir que yo no sepa ya? La carta era muy clara doctor. Su obligación era enamorar a la fea para conservar su empresa y claro, ahora debe ser un poco más fácil porque ya no soy tan fea como antes pero tranquilo, le voy ahorrar el tenerme que dar esos tétricos besos y de tener que encerrarse conmigo para…

— ¿Para qué?— Dijo acercándosele más— Dígalo, ¿para qué más? Vea Sere, yo la amo siendo tan hermosa como lo es ahora, o siendo esa mujer dulce y frágil de la que yo me enamoré. Esa preciosa mujer, dulce y apasionada, que me daba su amor y su cuerpo cada noche que nos veíamos, es la mujer que yo amo. Yo amo a esa mujer, a esa mujer que me decía mientras la amaba intensamente en aquellas habitaciones de motel, que me amaba con toda su alma...

— No me diga esas cosas, doctor, —dijo sonrojada al recordarlo—no por favor. Nada de eso era verdad y, y usted solo fingió. Fingió todo el tiempo y lo que pasó entre nosotros fue…

— Especial, muy especial... Serena, yo la amo, venga conmigo y vamos a un lugar en donde no nos estén mirando, vámonos para un lugar en donde podamos hablar, se lo ruego.

— No y no puedo creer que usted piense que yo soy tan tonta como para caer de nuevo en, en sus palabras, en sus juegos. Adiós doctor, hasta mañana.

Serena se fue y volvió con sus amigas, todas ellas estaban ansiosas por saber qué era lo que habían hablado ella y Darien, y Serena necesitaba explicarles que no era nada importante, que solo habían hablado de cosas de trabajo. Le preocupaba que ese chisme de que ella y Darien se habían visto esa noche, llegara a oídos de Rei….


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

Aquella noche todas esas divertidas parejas que se habían formado en Todo Moda, se estaban divirtiendo mucho. Yaten y Mina, llegaban a la casa de él para pasar una romántica noche juntos, bajo las sabanas… Amy y su esposo, disfrutaban de las mieles de la reconciliación, en la cama… Y las cosas entre Lita y Andrew, cada día iban mejor… A ella le hacía mucho bien su compañía y era tanto, que hasta estaba logrando cambiarlo, hacerlo una mejor persona y ser humano…. Este Andrew al que Lita consentía y trataba bien, no era ni la sombra de lo que algún día fue, este hombre era diferente. Se había vuelto dulce, atento, amable y se estaba enamorando de Lita al igual que ella…

— Hola mi amor, casi que no llegas.

— Hola mi amor. —Se acercó y le dio un beso muy sonriente— ¿Hace mucho llegaste?

— Uffff… —Reía— No, mentiras preciosa, hace poquito llegué. Traje comida pero no me malinterpretes, tu comida y todo lo que tú haces es delicioso pero no quería que llegaras a cocinar a esta hora. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

— No mi amor, así estoy bien. Muchas gracias.

Le respondió quitándose los zapatos y acostándose a su lado.

— Entonces… ¿todo lo que yo hago es delicioso?

— Oh, sí, todo preciosa, toda tú eres deliciosa y cada día me gustas más Lita.

— Y tú a mí.

Andrew y Lita empezaron a besarse dulcemente. Lita, se estaba preparando para intensificar el beso pero Andrew, que recordó que ella había estado con sus amigas esa noche y más especialmente con Serena, se detuvo y le preguntó sin parecer demasiado interesado…

— Oye, Lita, ¿te viste con Sere?

— Sí, y es increíble el cambio que dio, Andrew. Aunque, ¿sabes? A pesar de que esta tan linda vi en sus ojos una profunda tristeza. —Dijo Lita con tristeza al recordarla— Se veía más feliz antes, cuando no se arreglaba tanto pero lo más raro de esta noche, fue ver a don Darien allá.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Qué hizo?

— Nada, nada amor. —Le preguntó Lita confundida al ver su reacción— ¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo malo?

— No, no mi amor, nada malo. ¿Sere no les contó nada más?

— No, solo nos dijo que estuvo trabajando en el reinado con Luna Moon y que era en eso que andaba, como siempre trabajando mucho. —Dijo riendo—Resultó que don Darien tenía razón ese día y Sere sí estaba esa noche ahí.

— Lita…mi amor…

— ¿Sí?—Le preguntó mientras él se sentaba y la veía muy serio— ¿Qué ocurre Andrew? Estas muy serio.

— Yo he cambiado Lita, no soy el mismo de antes porque tú me has hecho una mejor persona. Por favor, recuérdalo siempre. No lo olvides nunca te lo ruego no importa lo que pase. Tú te estás convirtiendo en alguien trascendental para mí y no soportaría que...

— Y tú para mí también amor, no te preocupes, yo sé eso. No estoy interesada en recriminar tu pasado ni lo que fuiste antes de estar conmigo. Yo te…te…

Lita iba a decirle algo importante pero Andrew, lleno de miedo al pensar que podía perderla por lo que él y Darien le habían hecho a Serena, le dio un beso. Empezó a besarla cargado de necesidad pero sobre todo de amor, de mucho amor…. Esa noche se dio cuenta, mientras le hacía el amor dulcemente, que se había enamorado de Lita y ya no podía hacer nada para evitarlo….

Esa noche, todos se sentían inspirados a decirse lo mucho que se querían, que se amaban, que se deseaban… Y mientras algunos, (como Andrew con Lita y Seiya con Selena) hacían el amor en la comodidad de sus casas, la pobre _loser_ de Serena estaba en la suya escribiendo en su diario…

 _"_ _Hoy volví a verlo y, ¡ah! ¡Sigue haciendo despertar en mí todos esos sentimientos que quiero enterrar! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué mi corazón no le hace caso a mi mente?! Lo lógico y lo normal es que yo lo odie pero hoy cuando lo sentí tan cerca de mí y cuando me dijo las cosas que me dijo, deseé que todo lo que me decía fuera verdad. Deseé, por un instante, que todo fuera una pesadilla y volver a estar entre sus fuertes y varoniles brazos como aquellas noches, aquellas noches en la cuales fui tan feliz con todos sus falsos besos y sus fingidas caricias... Por favor vida, ayúdame a olvidarlo y enterrarlo... No quiero seguir sufriendo por él, no quiero seguir atormentándome con su recuerdo y no quiero seguir deseándolo con tanta fuerza. Lo que más anhelo es que todo esto se acabe. Quiero irme lejos, en donde no lo vuelva a ver…"_

Y pobre Serena, su noche estaba por empeorar…

— ¿Alo?

— _Sere, soy yo. ¿Cómo está?_

— ¿Otra vez usted? ¿Qué necesita? ¿Y ahora qué es lo que quiere? Le he pedido que no me llame a mi casa, además es muy tarde.

— _Lo sé mi amor pero es que no puedo dormir. No sabe cómo la extraño todo el tiempo; sobre todo en las noches. Las noches son lo más difícil para mí…_

— ¿Por qué? ¿Le traen muy malos recuerdos?

 _—_ _¡No por Dios, no! ¿Cómo es capaz de decirme eso Sere? Todo lo contrario, me trae tan buenos recuerdos… Pero al mismo tiempo tan dolorosos… El saber que usted no está conmigo y me odia, me deprime._

— Yo no lo odio doctor, no puedo. Mire, duerma tranquilo. Yo ya lo perdoné y lo perdoné antes de volver pero aunque lo haya perdonado, eso no quiere decir que yo pueda olvidar todo lo que usted me hizo; lo que usted me hizo fue muy cruel. ¿Fingir que me amaba al punto de acostarse conmigo sabiendo la repulsión que le produzco? No, eso es demasiado para mí.

 _—_ _Por favor, no me vuelva a decir eso, no diga algo tan horrible como eso por favor. Usted no se alcanza a imaginar lo que yo la amo y la deseo todo el tiempo._

— Sí, claro… De pronto ahora sí pero, no me diga mentiras que no es necesario. Usted es un hombre atractivo y de buena familia, adinerado y eso a más de una le gusta. Así que vaya mire su agenda e invite alguna de sus modelos a salir. ¿Eso no es lo que a usted le gusta pues? Vaya, vaya y baje la calentura que tiene con alguna de esas, de ellas.

 _—_ _Esta nueva Sere, es muy dura y muy cruel y es tanto, que no puedo creer que sea capaz de decirme eso, así, como si nada. Se lo dije aquella vez y se lo repito, yo no puedo, no quiero estar con nadie más que no sea usted y solo usted porque yo la amo, Serena Tsukino, la amo y solo la quiero a usted. Solo quiero besar sus labios, solo quiero sus caricias y solo quiero escucharla gemir a usted, a usted y solo a usted porque es mi vida y la amo. La amo y la deseo todo el maldito tiempo..._

— Cállese, cállese doctor y, y no me diga más que…

 _—_ _¿Qué, qué? ¿A usted le pasa lo mismo que a mí, verdad? ¿Puede sentir lo mismo que estoy sintiendo yo en este momento? Yo siento un enorme deseo de ir por usted y secuestrarla toda, toda la noche Sere. Llevarla a un lugar solitario, apartado, y hacerla mía una y otra vez, una y otra vez... Quiero escuchar sus suplicas mientras yo…_

— Por favor, doctor, no, no más… No juegue así conmigo, se lo suplico. ¿Por qué me hace esto? Usted sabe que yo lo amaba y, y que por eso yo…

— _Por eso usted se entregaba en cuerpo y alma a mí, Sere, porque me amaba. Oh, mi Sere…. Como la amo, como deseo estar con usted en este momento. Por favor Sere, perdóneme. Perdóneme por lo que más quiera en su vida y vuelva conmigo, se lo pido._

— No, no puedo hacerlo porque eso sería como aceptar que lo que usted me hizo no fue nada y no, además, se lo prometí a ella. Le prometí a doña Rei que no me acercaría a usted porque ella aun lo ama y no quiero que sufra más. Sé que nunca debí meterme en medio de ustedes pero créame, lo he pagado con lágrimas de sangre…. Vuelva con ella, doctor, ella lo ama y lo necesita. Ella es la mujer ideal para usted, no yo.

 _—_ _¿Usted nunca me va a perdonar, cierto Sere? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le prometió eso a Rei? Usted está equivocada con eso que me está diciendo porque Rei, no me ama. Ella solo está obsesionada conmigo porque si esta relación fracasaba sería lo mismo decir que ella fracasó. Es algo de su orgullo y nosotros no tenemos por qué pagar por eso._

— Tal vez, tal vez tenga razón pero yo se lo prometí y no voy a lastimarla más. Hasta mañana doctor y, no me llame más, por favor, mucho menos a recordarme ese tipo de cosas.

— _¿Qué cosas? No me cuelgue todavía, princesa, hable un poquito más conmigo que su voz me hace mucho bien, mucho bien... Y sobre lo que le estaba diciendo, no es más que la verdad Sere. Yo la amo y la deseo, la deseo todo el tiempo… ¿Usted sabe hace cuánto no hacemos el amor? Hace mucho. Estar sin usted me hace daño, me lastima, me duele... La extraño demasiado..._

— No cabe duda de que es usted un actor de primera, doctor. —Reía la muy malvada de Serena por todo lo que Darien, tan sinceramente, le decía…— Le digo tanto como esto, si yo lo estuviera viendo seguro habría caído otra vez. Afortunadamente para mí usted está bien lejos en su… Por cierto, ¿en dónde está?

 _—_ _En mi apartamento, Sere, ¿Dónde más? Pero venga, ¿de verdad? ¿Quiere que vaya a verla princesa? Yo por usted voy a donde sea…_

— Ay, doctor, —dijo sin poder evitar reír de nuevo—usted nunca deja de sorprenderme. Descanse, vaya acuéstese que mañana hay mucho trabajo y le pido, por favor, no me vuelva a llamar aquí a la casa, no me quiero meter en un problema con mi papá, no quiero volver a escucharle decir todo ese poco de cosas que me dijo, que de sobra sé que no son verdad, ni mucho menos incumplir con la promesa que le hice a su novia, así que adiós. Hasta mañana y que descanse.

— _Sere, no, espere, ¿Sere? Ah, me colgó._

.

-.-

.

Tres meses pasaron desde aquella noche en la que muchos se habían divertido tanto y desde esa larga y comprometedora llamada que habían tenido Serena y Darien, no había vuelto a pasar nada. Pronto seria el lanzamiento de la colección que estaba en manos de Serena, y obvio, eso la tenía muy nerviosa. A Serena se le ocurrió una idea para sacar a la empresa más rápido de la crisis financiera, (en la que ella y Darien la habían metido) e incrementar el volumen de ventas. La idea de Serena consistía en hacer ropa y accesorios accesibles a todo el público, en especial para las mujeres, por eso se le ocurrió (basada en su experiencia personal) que los almacenes más grandes e importantes que tenían debían tener un asesor de imagen. Como reto para comprobar su teoría, le pidió a Rubeus que diseñara ropa para todas sus amigas. Ella quería que ellas se vistieran mejor y así representar su idea y mostrar que tenía razón.

— Amy, ¿usted ha visto a Lita?

— No Sere, pero si quiere se la busco.

— No, no, gracias. Yo la busco después.

— El que si la está buscando es don Darien, me dijo que iba a estar en su oficina.

— Ah, bueno, gracias Amy. Voy a ir a ver qué es lo que quiere.

Serena se organizó un poco el hermoso vestido rojo intenso que llevaba puesto ese día, se acomodó un poco el cinturón de tela que tenía el vestido y rodeaba su cintura para tocar su puerta y escucharle decir…

— Adelante.

— ¿Me dijo Amy que me estaba buscando, doctor?

— Sí, —dijo sin poder dejar de verla, lucia hermosa en ese vestido tan elegante— es que mañana viajo para hablar lo del negocio de la franquicia y necesitaba hablar con usted antes de irme, Sere.

— Ah, ya veo. ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?

— ¿Podría autorizarme los viáticos y revisar estos documentos, por favor?

— Claro, no hay problema. —Respondió yendo hacia su escritorio— ¿Qué hay que firmar?

— Son estos Sere.

Le dijo Darien nervioso porque la proximidad de su escote y su delicioso perfume, lo estaban incitando hacer cosas que, bueno, que no podía; es decir, que no debía…

— Voy a tardarme un mes en volver pero tengo el presentimiento de que todo saldrá bien.

— Yo también, yo también creo que le va a ir muy bien en ese viaje, doctor. Creo que su idea de las franquicias es muy buena y le deseo mucha suerte. Que tenga un buen viaje y si no me necesita para nada más… con permiso.

— Espere, Sere, ¿podemos hablar?

— ¿No estamos hablando?

— Sí pero, —dijo acercándosele más—me gustaría que habláramos de otra cosa, no de trabajo. Quisiera hablarle de…

— Disculpe doctor, —interrumpió Lita entrando a la oficina—Sere, el doctor Diamante la está buscando.

— ¿No dijo qué quería Lita?

— No, solo dijo que la necesitaba.

— Bueno, vamos entonces a ver qué quiere ese señor esta vez, Lita. Con su permiso doctor y si no nos vemos más hoy, que le vaya bien en su viaje.

Serena aprovechó la interrupción de Lita para salir casi que corriendo de esa oficina. Y mientras ella salía y respiraba aliviada, él se quedó diciendo…

— ¿Qué querrá este imbécil con mi Sere? ¿A qué habrá venido ese idiota?

Serena fue a su oficina y habló con Diamante. Él, más cordial de lo normal y muy sonriente, la invitó a cenar. Disimulando un poco y viendo su escote en el pecho, le dijo que necesitaba hablar de algo importante con ella. Serena aceptó; pues no le vio ningún problema porque para ella era una cena de trabajo, nada más que eso. Y como los chismes en esa empresa volaban… Darien se dio cuenta de todo y se llenó de celos porque desconfiaba de las intenciones de Diamante, por eso decidió seguirlos.

Llegada la noche y en aquel elegante lugar…

— Este lugar es muy costoso, don Diamante. Le va a salir muy cara esta invitación. ¿Por qué mejor no nos ahorramos todo esto y me dice qué es lo que quiere?

— Tan perspicaz como siempre, doctora Tsukino. —Respondió muy sonriente—Tranquila, disfrute la cena. Seguramente usted no ha tenido la oportunidad de probar la comida internacional, ¿verdad? Este lugar tiene platos de muchas partes del mundo y hoy es una buena oportunidad para que, los pruebe.

— Claro, me imagino pero si no me dice qué es lo que quiere, me voy ya. No me interesa estar más tiempo aquí con usted.

— Muy bien, se lo diré, no más rodeos. —Posó la copa de vino que se estaba tomando sobre la mesa—Necesito un adelanto de mi mensualidad. Me metí en un negocio muy grande y necesito ese dinero.

— Lo siento mucho pero no se puede.

Dijo Serena con condescendía y sonriendo.

— Esto hubiera podido decírmelo en la oficina esta mañana, doctor. Le hubiera ahorrado mucho dinero con esta invitación.

— Tonterías, pero habiendo dejado de lado el fastidioso tema del dinero, me gustaría preguntarle algo, ¿Cómo está su vida sexual? Seguro mucho mejor que antes, transpira usted mucha, sensualidad.

— Ay, doctor, —dijo riendo—usted lo que quiere es que yo haga una escena aquí y haga el ridículo pero, ¿sabe qué? No le voy a dar gusto. —Se levantó Serena de la mesa y tomó su bolsa— Ah, y por si le interesa saberlo, mi vida íntima era mucho mejor cuando era fea. Buenas noches.

Luego sacó un billete de su cartera y dijo mientras lo ponía en la mesa y Diamante la miraba como si con la mirada pudiera matarla…

— Para el mesero, adiós.

Sumamente ofendida por su grosería iba saliendo cuando…

— Hola Sere, ¿se divirtió?

— ¡¿Qué está haciendo usted aquí?! ¿Qué tal que lo vea don Diamante? Le puede decir todo a su hermana y…

— Dígame una cosa, Sere, ¿usted qué hace aceptándole invitaciones a ese tipo, ah? Es increíble, ¿es que ya se le olvido como la trató? No debería aceptarle nada porque yo sé qué es lo que él quiere con usted.

— Mire doctor, él solo quería un adelanto de su mensualidad, solo era eso. ¿Contento? Ahora váyase. No quiero que doña Rei piense que he faltado a mi promesa.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y para eso tenía que invitarla a este lugar? No, no lo creo, Sere. Lo que ese tipo quiere es enamorarla porque está asustado de que usted lo deje sin nada.

— ¿De verdad? ¿No me diga? Muchas gracias por alertarme, doctor. Como yo caigo tan fácil ante ese tipo de hombres….

— No, no Sere, yo no dije eso.

— No se preocupe que no lo dice usted, lo digo yo. —Luego se asustó y dijo porque Diamante salía del restaurante— ¡Escóndase, escóndase, doctor!

Serena lo empujo contra una pared y quedó muy cerca de él, espero hasta que Diamante subiera a su auto y escuchó que Darien dijo aun cerca de ella…

— La diferencia mi Sere, es que yo si la amo. ¿Se acuerda la última vez que estuvimos así?

— Claro que me acuerdo. —Respondió muy nerviosa y cerca de él— Fue en aquel lugar cuando nos escondimos de Mina y Yaten que…

— Sí, así es. Qué bueno que todavía se acuerda.

Darien posó una mano sobre su cintura y la otra sobre su rostro delicadamente maquillado. Iba a besarla y ella estaba a punto de caer temblorosa en su presencia cuando recordó y dijo casi sin aliento…

— No, no por favor. No me haga esto que yo se lo prometí a ella y…

— ¿De verdad piensa mantener su palabra? No, déjeme, déjeme besar sus labios mi dulce Sere. Serena…

— No, no puedo, —se le soltó—no por favor.

— Usted no me ama. Nunca me ha amado.

— Nunca, escúcheme bien, nunca, doctor, vuelva a decirme eso, nunca. —Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y subiendo al carro— ¿Cómo se atreve?

— Sere, espere, Sere…

Serena arrancó el auto cuando subió y se fue, y lo primero en lo que pensó mientras manejaba y las lágrimas inundaban su bello y maquillado rostro, fue en ir con su hermana.

Pronto llegó a la casa de su hermana y vio con sorpresa que todas estaban ahí tomándose unos tragos.

— ¡Qué hubo hermanita!

— ¡Selena! ¡Muchachas! ¿Qué están haciendo acá? ¿Por qué no me invitaron?

— Por lo de siempre Sere, —dijo Mina algo tomada—por su papá. La llamamos a su casa pero nos dijeron que usted no estaba.

— ¿Y ese milagro Sere?—dijo Selena sorprendida— ¿Ustede qué hace por aca y a esta hora? ¿La hecho mi papá de la casa o qué?

— Tomémonos algo y les cuento, ¿sí?

Empezaron a tomar animadamente y a contarse de todo un poco, Lita, seguía sin decir nada de su oculto novio, Amy estaba feliz porque la mujer que perseguía a su esposo, se había marchado de la empresa. Mina estaba celebrando que Yaten le había pedido que se mudara con él y Selena estaba feliz porque Seiya, que trabajaba con Serena en la empresa, le había prometido llevarla de viaje dentro de poco tiempo.

Ya pasadas varias horas de estar tomando….

— Ese infeliz, Selena. ¿Atreverse a decirme que yo no lo amo? Es el colmo.

— ¿Cuándo le dijo eso Sere?

— Hace muy poco. —Se tomó Serena otro trago— Como me gustaría decirle un par de cosas.

— Hágalo.

Sacó Selena su celular y se lo pasó a Serena.

— Llámelo Sere, hágalo sentir bien mal. Hágale.

Serena lo tomó y marcando su número, muy ebria, dijo cuando él le contestó…

— _Qué hubo, miserable… ¿Interrumpo?_

— ¿Sere?— Preguntó medio dormido— ¡Sere! Sere, ¿usted está tomando? ¿Dónde está? ¿Está bien?

— _Estoy, estoy bien, doctor…_ —dijo riendo— _Estoy muy bien. Estoy con las muchachas y sí, he estado bebiendo._

— Sere, no tome más princesa que usted no está acostumbrada y…

— _Selena póngame este disco. No se le vuelva a ocurrir decir que yo no lo amé. ¿Oyó? Nunca lo vuelva a decir._

Selena puso la canción y cuando la puso, Serena acercó el celular y cantando para él decía más o menos así…

 ** _Cómo yo te amé…  
jamás te lo podrás imaginar…  
pues fue una hermosa forma de sentir…  
de vivir, de morir, y a tu sombra seguir, así yo te amé…_**

 ** _Cómo yo te amé… ni en sueños lo podrás imaginar…  
pues todo el tiempo te pertenecí, ilusión no sentí, que no fuera por ti…  
así es cómo te amé…_**

 ** _Cómo yo te amé, por poco o mucho tiempo que me quede por vivir…  
es el verbo que jamás podré volver a repetir, comprendo que fue una exageración,  
lo que yo te amé…_**

La canción se llamaba: _"Como yo te amé"_ de Luis miguel. Ella cantaba y mientras lo hacía, lloraba amargamente su pena, su dolor, su engaño...

Con lo que hizo Serena estaba rompiendo el corazón de Darien una vez más, a él, que le dolía mucho escucharla llorar y lo que decía la canción, se le estaba partiendo el alma y por eso le pidió que…

— Sere, mi amor, perdóneme, se lo ruego. Yo…

— _Espero que le haya quedado claro, ¿oyó? Yo sí lo amé, lo amé y lo amé mucho. ¿Cómo se atreve, ah_?

— _Sere, Sere, —_ dijo Seiya que apenas llegaba al apartamento _— ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Por qué llora?_

 _—_ Está hablando con él, nene.

— ¡¿ _Cómo?! ¡Es el colmo contigo Selena! ¡¿Cómo la dejaste hacer esto, ah?! Anda y dale un café bien cargado. —_ Pidió mientras le quitaba el teléfono a Serena _— Vaya, vaya cuñadita y no llore más._ ¿Alo? ¿Qué quiere?

— Páseme a Sere, por favor Seiya y además, ¿usted por qué se tiene que enojar porque ella estaba hablando conmigo? ¿Usted en qué le afecta?

— _¡Porque Sere es mi familia! Ella es como mi hermana y no voy a permitir que usted le siga haciendo daño. ¡¿Entendió?!_

— Pero yo no quiero hacerle daño. Vea, Seiya, yo la amo y…

— _¿Va seguir con sus mentiras? Sere no está acostumbrada a tomar y lo que pasó hoy no va a volver a pasar. Usted ya le hizo mucho daño y por favor, no la busque, no le mienta más. ¡Déjela en paz! Es el colmo contigo Selena. ¿Por qué permitiste que Sere tomara tanto y lo llamara, ah? Hasta luego._

— Espere, ¿Seiya? ¿Seiya? Ah, como que es mal de toda esa familia. ¡Me tiró el teléfono!

Darien quedó destrozado por esa llamada a tan altas horas de la madrugada y si él hubiera sabido la dirección de la casa de Selena, habría ido a buscarla sin duda. Se sentía muy mal por haberla hecho llorar al decirle que no lo amaba pero una idea, le dio vueltas en la cabeza toda la noche sin dejarlo dormir.

Al día siguiente…

— Sere, Sere, despierte hermana.

— Ay Selena, —dijo despertando y llevándose una mano a la cabeza del dolor que tenía— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué hora es?

— Son las ocho de la mañana y vea, la necesitan al teléfono. Dice que es importante.

— ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Y usted por qué no me despertó antes?! ¡Tengo que ir a trabajar y…!

— Coja el teléfono y ahora hablamos, ¿sí?

— ¿Alo?

— _Buenos días, Sere. ¿Cómo se siente? ¿Le duele mucho la cabeza?_

— La verdad me está matando pero no tanto como, como que hice anoche. Doctor, lo que pasó anoche yo…Discúlpeme, no va a…

— _Tranquila, no se preocupe por eso._ —Reía— _Solo quería pedirle una vez más que me perdone. No era mi intención hacerle más daño del que ya le hecho y le prometo que nunca voy a volver a decir algo como lo que le dije anoche mi princesa, se lo prometo pero, ¿puedo preguntarle una cosa antes de irme?_

— ¿Está en el aeropuerto? ¿Ya se va?

— _Sí, dentro de poco sale mi vuelo pero necesito preguntarle algo antes de irme, es decir, necesito saber si, ¿es en pasado? ¿Usted me amó o todavía me ama? Dígamelo por favor. Pasajeros con destino a… Ya tengo que irme pero respóndame por favor._

— Doctor yo, yo todavía lo…

Serena no pudo alcanzar a responder porque la llamada se cortó. Darien no pudo volver a llamarla porque abordó el avión, no quería hacerlo sin escuchar su respuesta pero no podía perder ese vuelo. Aburrido y muy triste porque nunca escuchó su respuesta, todo el camino se fue pensando en ella…


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

Un mes pasó rápidamente y durante todo ese mes, Darien siguió buscándola... La llamaba casi todos los días y le dejaba mensajes en la contestadora porque ella se negaba a atender sus llamadas… Ella, que se había prometido cumplir con la promesa que le había hecho a Rei, y además aun no le creía a Darien que la amaba, no pasaba al teléfono por más que él le rogaba. No devolvía sus llamadas pero estaba ansiosa por verlo de nuevo ese día…

— Hola Sere, buenos días. ¿Nerviosa?

— Algo, mañana es el lanzamiento doña Luna. Me da algo de susto pero sé que todo saldrá bien, gracias por ayudarme con todo esto. Sé que no podría hacerlo sin usted.

— Tranquila Sere, —dijo sonriendo—todo va a salir bien. Oiga, pero hablando de otra cosa… Hablé con Zafiro el otro día, le mandó saludos y que cuándo vuelve.

— Que amable de don Zafiro y si la vuelve a llamar doña Luna, dígale que gracias. Él fue muy amable conmigo durante todo el tiempo que estuve por allá y ay no, hasta pena me da. Fueron unos días muy divertidos en el mar y todo fue gracias a él y claro, sobre a usted doña Luna.

— Claro, me imagino que debió haber disfrutado más el viaje porque usted no conocía el mar. ¿Cierto, Sere?

— Sí, así es.

— Sere… ¿Qué ha pasado con Darien? ¿Cómo van las cosas con él?

— Hoy llega de su viaje y pues la verdad, no sé. Hace un mes que no lo veo ni hablo con él.

— ¿Está nerviosa por volverlo a ver?

— A usted no puedo mentirle. —Dijo levantándose de la silla— Sí, la última vez que hablamos él me preguntó algo y hoy que regrese pienso contestarle.

Estaba ahí, haciéndose ilusiones nuevamente con Darien hasta que…

— Disculpe Sere que entre así a su oficina pero quiero presentarle a alguien. Ella es Neherenia y es la dueña de una empresa de moda en Hong Kong. Vino hasta acá porque esta interesa en adquirir una franquicia con nosotros y me pareció conveniente presentarle a Neherenia nuestra presidencia y en especial, a la presidente.

— Tranquilo, no se preocupe doctor. Mucho gusto, —dijo Serena mientras se les acercaba viéndola de arriba abajo, reparando cada una de sus curvas…—soy Serena Tsukino y adelante por favor. Qué pena, le presento señorita Neherenia, ella es Luna Moon y es la encargada de todo lo relacionado con el lanzamiento de nuestra próxima colección.

— Señorita Neherenia, —dijo Luna estrechando su mano e imaginándose lo que Serena estaba sintiendo—mucho gusto y encantada de conocerla, soy Luna Moon y con su permiso pero aún hay mucho que arreglar para el lanzamiento.

— Claro, entiendo y mucho gusto, señora Moon. Nos vemos mañana entonces.

Dijo Neherenia sonriente mientras Luna se iba.

— Espero ansiosa el desfile de mañana porque Darien me ha hablado mucho de usted y de la empresa, señorita Tsukino.

— Imagino que han hablado bastante. —Respondió mirando algo mal a Darien— Esta colección está muy buena y espero que se anime a adquirir la franquicia con nosotros. Sería muy beneficioso para ambas partes. ¿No lo cree usted?

Mientras hablaban, Serena veía como esa atractiva mujer le sonreía mucho a Darien cada que tenía oportunidad. De inmediato empezó a pensar que entre ellos pasaba algo, o que iba a pasar; pues él se veía más tranquilo que cuando se fue y eso no le daba buena espina. Para ella, era obvio que a él le gustara Neherenia, esa mujer era el tipo de mujer que siempre le gustó a Darien. Era alta, peli negra y largo cabello bien arreglado, hermosas curvas y muy elegante…. Tenía un rostro de facciones suaves y ojos oscuros.

Mientras termina a de hablar con ella vio con dolor cuando…

— ¿Me puedes llevar al hotel, Darien?

— Claro, claro Neherenia. —Dijo muy sonriente y levantándose de la silla en donde estaba sentado el muy infeliz, pensaba Serena— Tengo que devolver de alguna forma todas tus atenciones.

— Fue un gusto conocerla, doctora Tsukino.

— Solo Sere, —dijo decentemente mientras estrechaba la mano que ella le había ofrecido nuevamente antes de irse— y espero podamos cerrar el negocio mañana después del lanzamiento de la nueva colección, señorita Neherenia.

— Solo Neherenia, Sere.

Sonrió igualmente mientras Darien ya la esperaba en la puerta.

— Hasta mañana entonces y nos vemos en el lanzamiento de la colección.

— Ahora regreso Sere. Voy a llevar a Neherenia al hotel y después…

— Tranquilo, —dijo ella acompañándolos a la puerta—atienda a su, amiga y no se preocupe doctor. Nos vemos mañana si quiere y me da todos los detalles de su viaje.

Él se fue pero se fue aburrido de ver como a Serena no le molestaba que él se fuera con esa bella y atractiva mujer. Contrario a lo que él creía, ella estaba era que se moría de la ira que tenía. Serena quería decirle que aún lo amaba pero al verlo con ella, confirmó lo que ella ya creía saber, que él no la amaba y nunca la amo…. Sentándose de nuevo en su escritorio, sacó su diario y en él empezó a escribir con dolor… Serena lo cargaba siempre con ella porque después de que su mamá lo leyó aprovechando que estaba de viaje, le daba miedo dejarlo en casa.

 _"…_ _él no ha cambiado, sigue siendo el mismo perro y mujeriego de siempre. ¿Cómo pude creer por un momento que era verdad lo que me decía? Si soy tonta e ingenua, por un momento dude y llegué a pensar que sí me amaba pero hoy que lo vi tan sonriente con esa mujer, me di cuenta de que siempre he tenido razón. Mientras yo me pierdo entre todo lo que aun siento por él y aun sueño con sus besos, él se divierte con otra... Como me molesta ser tan tonta, tan estúpida e ingenua. Lo que más deseo algún día es sacarlo de mi corazón y de mis recuerdos para siempre. Como me duele este sentimiento y no entiendo a mi corazón. Es como si mi corazón no entendiera la lógica de mi derrota, es un traidor, un traidor que aun late muy fuerte cuando lo ve…"_

.

.

Al otro día en el desfile…

— Doña Luna. ¿Cómo está?

— No tan bien como usted Sere, esta hermosísima y dígame, ¿Sigue nerviosa?

— Un poco, esto está muy lleno y jamás me imaginé que...

Serena estaba en un bello vestido de seda largo blanco con un elegante escote en la pierna derecha, este vestido, tenía un pequeño bordado dorado en el pecho que la hacía ver muy elegante y sensual. Su cabello lo tenía suelto completamente liso y con un suave maquillaje en el rostro y lentes, se veía preciosa. Ella fue con toda su familia y ahí estaban sus padres, su hermana en un elegantísimo vestido azul cielo ajustado y su cuñado y amigo, Seiya. Él estaba muy elegante también. Vestido con un elegante traje azul turquí, sostenía un trago en su mano mientras con la otra mano abrazaba a su hermosa novia.

— Doctora Tsukino, —dijo Diamante algo coqueto—esta hermosa, felicitaciones. Esta colección promete mucho.

— Gracias doctor—dijo con desdén— Nos alegra mucho tenerlo aquí.

— ¿A qué horas comienza el evento? Después de todo Rei aún no llega aunque, claro, ya está toda su familia aquí y eso es lo más importante, ¿verdad?

— Diamante, por favor…

— No se preocupe don Mamoru, —dijo ella sonriendo—no pasa nada. Ya todos nosotros sabemos que él es asi.

— Sí papá, —dijo Darien que llegaba con ella—ese tipo nunca va a cambiar. Siempre va a ser un pesado de lo peor. Discúlpelo por favor Sere. Su familia tiene todo el derecho de estar acá.

— Gracias doctor y, buenas noches Neherenia. ¿Cómo está?

— Hola Sere, —dijo la hermosa peli negra en un bello vestido negro ajustado con escote pronunciado en la espalda—muy bien, con muchas expectativas. He escuchado que su diseñador es muy bueno.

— Sí pero…

Dijo Darien recordando todas sus peleas con Rubeus.

— Es muy temperamental. Habrá que ver con qué sale hoy.

— ¡Sere!

— ¡Muchachas! Están hermosas. Don Rubeus se lució, hizo un excelente trabajo vistiendo a cada una de ustedes. Es que aún no lo puedo creer.

— Pues sí pero no nos digamos mentiras, Sere. —Dijo Amy del brazo de su esposo—Usted se ve más linda que todas nosotras juntas.

— Es verdad. —Dijo Darien mirándola con amor— Amy tiene toda la razón.

— ¿Disculpe doctor? ¿Podría hablar con usted a solas un momento por favor?

— Claro, no hay ningún problema.

Y alejándose de los demás, y sobre todo de la loba de Neherenia…

— Dígame Sere, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?

— Es que usted es el que siempre hace la presentación de los desfiles y por eso me gustaría pedirle que…

— No, no Sere, de ninguna manera. Vea, yo lo hacía porque era el presidente de la empresa pero ya no lo soy. Ahora es usted y a mi parecer, es la mejor presidente que ha tenido esta empresa. Ya es hora, es hora de que salga allá y reciba el reconocimiento que merece, que siempre ha merecido. Yo sé que usted puede. Yo confió y creo en usted.

— Gracias doctor, muchas gracias por esas palabras. Sé que salen de su corazón.

— ¿Me permite abrazarla Serena?

Serena asintió y se dejó abrazar por él, hacia muchísimo tiempo que no estaban así de cerca. Y ese era su lugar favorito en todo el mundo, en los fuertes brazos y el cálido pecho del hombre que ella aun amaba... Ese abrazo duro más de lo normal y aunque muchos estaban entretenidos, Neherenia sí vio como Darien se aferraba a Serena y pudo ver en su rostro, en el de Darien, que Serena era la mujer de la que él tanto le había hablado.

Y al igual que Neherenia, Selena también veía junto a Seiya aquella escena.

— Es el colmo, viene con esa mujer y así y todo mira nene.

— Lo sé, lo sé. —Dijo Seiya enojado— Como me duele que Sere sufra de esa manera. ¿Hasta cuándo va seguir ese imbécil atormentándola, ah?

Ellos los veían y Darien le decía a Serena al oído y muy, muy cerca de ella…

— La amo Sere…

— Por favor, doctor…no me diga eso, —dijo soltando su abrazo—por favor no. Ahora usted está con ella y…

— ¿Esta celosa de Neherenia, Sere? No tiene por qué estar celosa de ella mi princesa porque ella y yo solo somos…

— Tranquilo y no se preocupe, no tiene que explicarme nada. Con esto solo confirmo que siempre he tenido razón. Ese es el tipo de mujer que a usted le gusta doctor, lo entiendo. Ahora con su permiso iré a presentar el desfile.

Serena se fue y subió a la tarima, una vez más y como solo ella sabía hacerlo, lo dejó muy triste. Darien no quería verla triste, ni mucho menos ocasionarle más dolor del que ya le había provocado. Lo único que él quería era conseguir su perdón y que volviera con él.

Serena presentó el desfile y lo hizo con mucha elegancia y decencia, todos aplaudieron y al final dio inicio. A la gente le encantó, a todos les fascinaron los diseños y estaban muy contentos hasta que…

— Buenas noches a todos, esta colección está inspirada en la magia y en la belleza de la naturaleza. Pero como la idea de nuestra nueva presidente es vestir bien a todo el mundo…. Fui obligado a cometer un sacrilegio… Así que sin más preámbulo, —dijo Rubeus llamando a las muchachas—con ustedes, el horror.

Todos quedaron en _Shock_ por lo que Rubeus hizo, Serena estaba a punto de perder la compostura cuando Darien se le acercó antes que todos y le dijo…

— Tranquila, tranquilícese y no se deje vencer de este tonto. Usted es más fuerte que todos nosotros y vaya, vaya y pídales que salgan.

— Pero doctor…

— ¡Vaya Sere, vaya!

Serena fue y alentándolas a cada una de ellas a salir a la tarima, les pidió que desfilaran. Ellas, una a una, fueron saliendo mientras ponían la música y usaban eso bellos trajes que Rubeus había diseñado especialmente para todas ellas. Pronto todas las personas empezaron a aplaudir y a animarlas, sobre todo sus parejas.

— ¡Mi monita hermosa!—Gritó Yaten desde el su silla— ¡Te amo!

— ¡Eso es mi Amy!— Dijo Taiki igual de contento que Yaten— ¡Muy bien amor, así se hace!

Todos, todos estaban muy conmovidos al ver ese desfile. Andrew, se levantó de su silla y silbando y aplaudiendo muy fuerte mientras ella lo veía desde la pasarela, le mandaba muchos besos y le decía que era la más hermosa de todas. Él, quería ir con ella pero a petición de la misma Lita, nadie sabía de su relación.

La ultima en salir fue Setsuna, en un elegante traje y siendo la mayor de todas ellas, le pidió a Darien que subiera a la pasarela con ella. A Rubeus le salió el tiro por la culata porque a la gente le encantó verlas a todas ellas desfilando. Fue uno de los desfiles más emotivos que hayan tenido nunca en esa compañía.

— Gracias muchachas, gracias.

— Sere, Sere, no llore. —Dijeron todas abrazándola—Todo salió bien, muy bien amiga.

— ¿Dónde? ¡¿Dónde está Rubeus?! ¡Lo voy a matar!

— Tranquilo doctor, —pidió Serena limpiándose las lágrimas—yo hablo con él. Muchas gracias por su apoyo.

— La felicito Sere. He estado en muchos desfiles antes pero nunca en uno tan emotivo como este. No hay nada más que pensar, mañana firmamos los papeles de la franquicia.

— ¡Qué bien! La espero mañana en la oficina entonces Neherenia para que firmemos todo.

— Felicidades de nuevo y hasta mañana. ¿Me llevas Darien?

— Claro. Hasta mañana Sere y, felicidades de nuevo.

Darien se fue con ella y obviamente a Serena le dolía, ella creía falsamente que esa noche él la pasaría con ella. Y lo mismo le pasaba a Rei que estaba en un bello vestido color crema bebiendo mucho. Bebía y bebía tratando de ahogar con alcohol el amor que creía sentir por él y había perdido…

Mientras tanto…

— ¿Puedo hablar con usted un momento por favor don Rubeus?

— ¿Qué quiere ex moscorrofio arreglado? ¿Me vino a regañar por lo que hice? Porque si es así, déjeme decirle que…

— ¡No! Vengo a felicitarlo. El desfile, el lanzamiento fue todo un éxito y estoy muy feliz. Y todo eso fue gracias a usted, aunque a usted no le guste escucharlo, sin duda somos un gran equipo.

— De nada le sirve que me felicite porque de cualquier forma me voy. Renuncio.

— No, no me renuncie todavía. Vea, usted está estresado, está cansado y quisiera proponerle algo. Váyase de viaje, tómese unos días para salir con su novio y descanse. No se preocupe, la empresa corre con todos los gastos.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Tan contenta esta?—Le preguntó sorprendido mientras se giraba hacia ella en aquella silla en la que estaba sentado— Pero mi querida amiga, si yo le renuncio después de llegar de viaje, eso le va a salir muy caro.

— No importa, —dijo sonriendo—correré el riesgo. ¿Qué dice?

— Está bien, pero quiero lo mejor de lo mejor. Hotel cinco estrellas, pasajes en primera clase, tengo que atender muy bien a mi amorcito su merced y...

— Sí, como guste y de nuevo, —dijo riendo y antes de salir—gracias.

— Buen trabajo.

— Gracias don Rubeus.

Mientras Serena seguía disfrutando de la fiesta en compañía de todas sus amigas y familiares algo contenta pero sufriendo por él en el fondo, él estaba…

— Hasta mañana Neherenia, que descanses.

— Darien, —dijo mirándolo con ternura— ¿te gustaría subir conmigo a mi habitación? Aún es temprano y…

— Oh, Neherenia, en otra época, no lo habría dudado ni por un instante pero…

— ¿Es por Sere, verdad? ¿Ella es la mujer de la que tanto me hablaste? ¿Ella es la mujer que te hace sufrir y que no te quiere perdonar?

— Sí, pero si tú supieras lo que le hice, también me odiarías. Hasta mañana, descansa.

Ella le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y algo aburrida por su rechazo, bajó de su auto. Darien dio marcha y volvió a su casa. Sonriendo recordando aquel abrazo que se habían dado en el desfile, no perdía las esperanzas….

.

.

— Qué hubo hermano. ¿Cómo le fue con ese bombón anoche?

— Cállese Furuhata. ¿De qué está hablando?

— ¿Pues de que va a ser? De esa mujer tan linda que usted le paseó a su Sere y a Rei anoche. Ellas quedaron muy tristes cuando usted se fue con ella. Rei se embriago y Sere, bueno, a ella no se le notó tanto la verdad.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Qué dijo Sere?

— Nada, nada, las que si molestaron y mucho, fueron las del cuartel. Se quedaron diciendo que usted seguía siendo el mismo perro de siempre pero cuente, ¿sí o no?

— ¡No! ¿Cómo se le ocurre preguntarme eso? Ella es muy linda y todo pero yo no la amo. Usted sabe que…

— Sí, sí, ya sé, no tiene que decírmelo, Darien. Usted ya parece disco rayado diciendo lo mismo.

 _—_ _¿De qué estarán hablando?_

Se preguntaba Lita con curiosidad mientras los escuchaba hablar tras la puerta.

— Oigan, muchachas, —dijo Amy con una bolsa negra en la mano— ¿esto qué será?

Ellas, que eran tan curiosas, fueron a su sala de juntas que era el baño. Llamaron a Lita y juntas vaciaron en el suelo todo lo que había en esa bolsa. Al ver todo eso, se quedaron aterradas pero la más dolida y aterrada de todas fue Lita.

— ¡No! ¡No! ¡Eso no puede ser! ¡No puede ser verdad!

— Cálmese Lita que no es para que ponga así, tranquila. — Dijo Mina— Vamos a tener que hablar con Sere y que sea ella quien nos explique qué… Lita, ¿Qué es lo que le pasa? ¿Por qué le afecta tanto?

Ella salió llorando y con la carta en la mano, entró a la oficina de Andrew.

— ¡Dime, dime que esto no es verdad Andrew! ¡Dímelo!

— Lita, mi amor cálmate, trata de calmarte que puedo explicarte todo. —Pidió Andrew asustado al verla tan enojada y poniendo aquella horrible carta sobre el escritorio— Lo que pasó fue que…

— ¿Entonces es verdad? ¡Eres un monstruo! ¡¿Qué clase de hombre eres?! ¡¿De qué clase de hombre me enamoré?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto a Sere?! ¡Tú, tú y ese desgraciado son…!

— Lita, mi amor no, no me digas eso por favor, yo ya no soy esa persona, yo he cambiado y he cambiado porque te amo Lita, te amo.

Esa era la primera vez que se lo decía y Lita llena de ira y dolor por descubrir todo lo malo que él había hecho junto a Darien, le dijo mientras todos se acercaban a escuchar…

— No puedo creer, que yo me haya enamorado de un tipo como tú. No quiero volver a verte nunca más. Que te perdone Dios Andrew porque Sere, no creo que pueda. Yo no soy quien para juzgarte y no me corresponde pero no puedo, no puedo estar con alguien que es tan perverso y tan ruin.

— Lita, espera, no te vayas que yo puedo…

Todos quedaron muy sorprendidos al saber que Lita había estado saliendo con Andrew todo ese tiempo. Pero más sorprendente fue, escucharla decir que lo amaba.

Lita fue con Serena, al igual que hicieron las demás, para pedirle una explicación de todo lo que había pasado.

Mientras que Andrew…

— Darien hermano, Lita nunca me va a perdonar. Nunca. ¿Qué voy hacer, ah? Yo, la amo Darien, la amo.

— Ay hermano, —dijo con pena por verlo tan afligido—lo siento mucho. ¿Entonces Lita es la mujer que lo…?

— Sí, así es. Al principio sí, pero ya no; prácticamente vivíamos juntos en su apartamento. Hemos estado saliendo durante todo este tiempo y yo, me enamoré de ella hermano. ¡Ah, Maldita sea! ¡Maldita la hora que se me ocurrió todo ese plan!

— Pues la verdad…—dijo levantándose—sí, todo esto fue culpa suya Furuhata. Fue a usted, fue a usted, al que se le metió en la cabeza que Sere nos iba a traicionar.

— Ah, no, no se venga a lavar las manos conmigo Darien que además de no haber sido por mí, usted jamás habría estado con Sere, ¿o me equivoco? Si usted se enamoró de ella fue gracias a mí, a mí, pendejo.

— Puede que tenga razón pero si a usted no se le hubiera dado la genial idea de dejar esa bolsa y esa, ¡maldita carta! Sere estaría conmigo y no solo eso, Lita no lo habría dejado usted como lo dejó.

— Vea, hermano, —dijo levantándose también—de nada nos sirve pelear. Mejor dígame, ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Cómo recupero a mi Lita? ¿Cómo hago para que me perdone y me crea?

— Bienvenido al club. Si yo supiera la respuesta, sería el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Mientras ellos se lamentaban sin saber qué hacer, Serena les estaba contando toda la historia de lo que había pasado entre ella y Darien a sus amigas. Ellas, lloraban por su intenso dolor y todo lo que había tenido que sufrir, pero sin duda la más afectada era Lita. Ella amaba a Andrew y su engaño, mejor dicho lo que hizo, la había destrozado.

— Ay Lita…cuanto lo siento. Yo…

— No Sere, —dijo tratando de calmarse—perdóneme usted a mí. De haberlo sabido antes yo nunca…

— Lo sé Lita, yo sé. Siento mucho que esté sufriendo por su culpa. Es su decisión si está con él o no pero yo nunca podre perdonarlo por lo que me hizo. Por su culpa y también por la de él, yo he sufrido mucho.

— Ay Lita, —dijo Amy— ¿Por qué no nos dijo antes? Nosotras la hubiéramos aconsejado y…

Lita se sintió mal de repente, le dieron muchas náuseas y corrió al baño a vomitar. Todo lo que había escuchado y leído, le producía un profundo asco. Estaba arrepentida, arrepentida de haberse entregado a él pero mucho más por haberle abierto su corazón. Pensó con mucho dolor que una vez más se había equivocado.

— ¿Cómo sigue Lita?

— Bien, bien Setsuna. Serena, ¿podría cambiarme de puesto? Renunciaría pero necesito el trabajo y…

— No se preocupe Lita, entiendo perfectamente. Se me ocurre que Mina podría ser mi asistente y usted podría ir a recepción por ahora. ¿Le parece?

— Está bien, lo que sea con tal de no verlo más.

Así lo hizo, Serena fue a personal e hizo el cambio inmediatamente pero aunque Serena había hecho el cambio, Lita debía ir y entregarle su puesto a Andrew. Aunque ella no estaba lista para verlo, tenía que enfrentarlo.

— Disculpe pero necesito hablar con usted.

— Lita, —dijo tratando de abrazarla—hablemos.

— Yo no vengo a pedirle ninguna explicación. Solo vengo a decirle que desde hoy ya no trabajo más para usted y tenga. —Dijo entregándole su agenda—Entrégueme la llave que le di de mi apartamento por favor. Usted y yo ya no somos nada, entréguemela.

— Lita, no me hagas esto, lo que pasó con Serena y Darien no tiene por qué afectarnos a nosotros. Yo de verdad estoy muy arrepentido por todo lo que hice pero tú debes saber que yo ya no soy ese ser perverso que tú crees que soy.

— ¿Cómo que no tiene por qué afectarnos? ¿Cómo voy a confiar en un hombre que fue capaz de hacer algo tan ruin y tan vil? Tiene toda la razón, es un ser perverso y yo diría que más que perverso, malvado… ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo fui tan estúpida de enamorarme de alguien como usted? Bien merecido me lo tengo por tonta, entrégueme la llave.

— Toma. No sé cómo voy hacer pero te voy a demostrar que he cambiado. Voy a hacer hasta lo imposible para que vuelvas conmigo. Lo haré porque yo también te amo.

Antes de que le fallaran las fuerzas, Lita salió de ahí. Igual o más triste de lo que había quedado él, se fue a hacer el cambio con Mina.

La jornada laboral estaba por terminar y Serena, estaba agotada. Había visto temprano en la mañana a la que creía era la nueva novia de Darien, lo bueno fue que cerraron el negocio con ella y se podía decir que no todo estaba perdido, eso sería muy beneficioso para la empresa. Se había enterado de la relación que una de sus amigas mantenía con, se podría decir, uno de sus peores enemigos pero lo más difícil de ese día, fue tener que revivir todo ese sufrimiento al contarles toda la verdad a sus amigas.

Más tarde…

— Hola Lita. ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Qué tiene?

— Hola Selena, nada, es que no me he sentido bien últimamente. ¿Viene a ver a su novio?

— Sí, pero también vine a ver a Sere, ¿esta?

— Sí, ¿quiere que la anuncie?

— No, no, déjeme darles la sorpresa.

Ella fue al ascensor y se veía tan bella como siempre, en pantalón holgado negro y una linda blusa azul muy elegante, subió a encontrarse con su amor.

— Buenas, ¿la oficina del señor Kou?

— Es esa de ahí. —Contestó Galaxia de mala gana— Ah… ¿usted es la hermana del garfio ese y la novia de ese tipo, cierto?

— ¿Cómo fue que dijo? Repítalo, es que no le escuche bien.

— Lo que escuchó. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué va hacer?

— Como primera medida…copia de Barbie barata, en su vida vuelva a hablar mal de mi hermana y segundo, mucho cuidado con mi novio, ¿entendió?

— ¡Ja! Su novio no me interesa en lo más mínimo. Ese feo es perfecto para usted.

— Más le vale que no se le acerque y que no moleste más a mi hermana porque le puede ir muy mal. ¿Sabe? Yo soy abogada y he ayudado a muchos a salir de la cárcel. Muchos han quedado muy agradecidos conmigo y no sé, de pronto quieran agradecerme haciéndole una visita sorpresa a usted. ¿Usted qué dice?

— ¡Belleza! ¿Qué haces aquí mi amor?

— Hola nene. —Dijo yendo con él y abrazándolo— Vine a recogerte. ¿Nos vamos?

— Claro amor, ve con Sere que en un momento te alcanzo.

Selena se fue feliz de ver la cara de horror de Galaxia, todo lo que le había dicho era mentira pero se divertía mucho con sus maldades.

Luego fue con Serena y mientras esperaba a Seiya, le preguntó curiosa…

— ¿Qué le pasa a Lita, Sere? La vi muy mal ahora que llegué.

— Ah…no se imagina Selena. Lo que pasó fue que…

Serena le contó a su hermana todo lo que había pasando entre Lita y Andrew, Selena muy conmovida por escuchar todo eso, le dijo que lo mejor era no dejarla sola. Por eso se pusieron de acuerdo para salir juntas y entre todas tratar de distraerla. Y así fue, ellas salieron juntas y algunos se fueron en el auto de Selena y otros en el de Serena. Como fuere, todos se reunieron en la casa de Seiya y Selena para compartir un buen rato.

Mientras los muchachos hablaban en la sala y tomaban cervezas muy alegres, ellas hablaban en la cocina…

— Lo siento mucho Lita, algunos hombres son unos desgraciados.

— Gracias Selena por tratar de animarme pero, no lo haga más, es pésima.

— ¡Oiga!—Reía Selena al igual que las demás— Listo, no pasa nada, la entiendo.

— Usted es tan de buenas hermana, tan de buenas…Seiya a usted la adora, la cuida y la quiere con toda el alma. Como me hubiera gustado encontrar a alguien así para mí.

— Sere… No se deprima. Seguro hay un buen hombre para usted que la va a querer mucho, ya lo verá.

— Pero es que ya existe, Amy. —Dijo Mina traviesa— ¿Qué hay del tal Zafiro? Ese tipo está muy lindo.

— ¡Mina! Ahí está su novio, pilas.

— Ah, no, Lita, —dijo riendo—yo amo a Yaten y todo pero las cosas son como son. Ese tipo es divino y además Sere, ¿usted no dijo que se portó muy bien con usted mientras usted estuvo por allá, no?

— Aja… Entonces era de ese hombre del que hablaban las modelos la otra noche en el desfile, ¿cierto Sere? ¿Ese es el tal inglés divino del que ellas hablaban?

— Sí, —dijo muy tímida—Zafiro fue muy amable conmigo y me manda saludos con doña Luna pero….

— ¿Es por ese tipo, cierto? ¿Hasta cuándo lo va a seguir queriendo Sere? ¿Es que no lo vio todo contento con esa vieja durante todo el desfile? Es el colmo Sere.

— Selena, no diga eso. Cuando uno ama a alguien no lo deja de querer inmediatamente. Las cosas no son así.

Mientras ellas hablaban y dejaban salir sus penas, Andrew estaba en un bar tomando con Darien. Ahora sentía en carne propia lo que había sentido Darien cuando Serena lo abandono.

Triste y sumergido en alcohol, escuchó que Darien le dijo palmeando su hombro mientras tenia agachada la cabeza sobre la barra del bar…

— Todo se va a resolver Furuhata, ya lo verá. No sé de por vencido.

— No hermano, no, —dijo levantándose y buscando una copa—si usted hubiera visto con que frialdad me habló, la mirada de desprecio que me dio, no, eso fue muy duro.

— Créame hermano, lo entiendo perfectamente.

— Pero todos vimos como lo abrazó en el desfile. Se ve que Serena a usted todavía lo quiere mucho.

— Pero ella cree que entre Neherenia y yo pasó algo.

— Ah, no, es que así si la entiendo hermano. Todos lo creímos porque como se paseó con ella hasta que se aburrió…

— ¿Usted también? No, que pereza.

— Vea, si no es porque usted es mi amigo y yo sé que me está diciendo la verdad, yo tampoco le creería. Esa mujer es hermosa, estaba muy buena. No puedo creer que entre ustedes no haya pasado nada.

— Pues es la verdad pero oiga, cambiando de tema, ¿usted si escuchó a Kalaberite y a Petzite hablando de un inglés divino que disque estaba con Sere por allá en la playa?

— Ah, sí, eso estuvo muy raro, ¿no? Su mujer se fue de despecho para la playa. Grave hermano, grave…

— No joda y vámonos más bien. —Le dijo y sacó dinero para pagar la cuenta— Mañana hay mucho trabajo y lo mejor es no pasarse de tragos.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

Dos semanas se fueron volando y las cosas en la empresa cada día iban mejor, bueno, en cuanto lo financiero porque el dolor, el sufrimiento y el drama, siempre estaban a la orden del día… Durante esas dos largas semanas, Lita hacia todo lo posible para no ver a Andrew pero era inevitable, quisiera o no todos los días veía cuando llegaba y cuando se iba de la empresa.

Andrew se había dedicado durante esas dos semanas a hacer lo mismo que hacia Darien cuando Serena lo había dejado, a beber y a beber. Bebiendo y muy deprimido por su desprecio y por su indiferencia, se estaba muriendo de dolor por ella. Extrañaba su cuerpo, toda su pasión, sus tiernos besos y las palabras de amor que le decía cada mañana al despertar a su lado. Él, que toda la vida había sido un hombre despreocupado y un don Juan, se había enamorado como nunca; incluso mucho más que cuando había estado con Wanda. Ese pobre Andrew no hacía más que sufrir por el abandono y la indiferencia de Lita; aunque no podía reprocharle nada porque sabía que ella tenía razón, se moría por volver con ella. Habiendo recibido uno de los peores golpes de la vida, que es la indiferencia de la persona que se ama con el alma, no perdía las esperanzas de recuperarla algún día…

— Buenos días Lita. ¿Cómo sigue?

— Hola Sere, —dijo algo pálida—bien, bien, gracias Sere.

Mientras ellas se saludaban en recepción, Andrew y Darien estaban llegando a la empresa. Sin poder evitar escuchar un poco de lo que ellas hablaban, Darien miró a Andrew y le preguntó inquieto mientras iban hacia el ascensor…

— ¿Qué tiene su mujer? ¿Usted sabe?

— No, no sé, —dijo aburrido y preocupado— ¿no ve que no me habla? Llevo días intentando hablar con ella pero nada, no me quiere ver ni en pintura. Me odia hermano, mi hermosa mujer me odia. No veo la hora de que me perdone.

— Yo la vi muy pálida hermano.

Dijo Darien saliendo del ascensor.

— ¿Y si escuchamos qué es lo que hablan? En media hora se reúnen en el baño, camine a ver.

— ¡Ah! Hágale pues. —Dijo Andrew no muy convencido— No deberíamos meternos por allá pero no, yo necesito saber qué es lo que le pasa, me preocupa verla tan pálida.

Media hora después….

— Ay sí, eso fue súper gracioso. Ese Seiya se quedó sin un peso por llevarse a pasear a mi hermana pero dijo que no se arrepentía de nada, que ella se veía mucho mejor y que por eso había valido la pena quedarse sin con qué desayunar.

— Que bueno por ella, al menos ya está mejor, me alegra mucho por su hermana Sere.

— ¿Fuiste al médico Lita?

— Fui al médico ayer, Amy, y ya tengo los resultados de los exámenes que me hicieron.

— ¿Qué tiene Lita?— Preguntó Mina inquieta al igual que todas— Es que si amiga, se ve muy pálida mi amor.

— Amigas… Estoy embarazada. Tengo un poco más de un mes de embarazo.

Mientras ellas la abrazaban, felicitaban y se peleaban desde ese mismo momento por quién de todas ellas sería la madrina de su bebé, ambos cayeron al piso de la impresión que les había dado al escuchar esa noticia.

Cayendo de narices al piso, abriendo la puerta del baño, y sorprendiéndolas, Andrew dijo…

— Usted si es pesado Darien, quítese.

— Ya, ya, ya voy.

— ¿Ustedes que hacen aquí?

Preguntó Serena preocupada pero al mismo tiempo sonriente, al igual que las demás.

— ¿Estás embarazada Lita?— Preguntó Andrew mientras Darien lo ayudaba a ponerse en pie— ¿Lo estás?

— Sí pero no lo voy a obligar a nada. —Contestó mientras todos salían del baño y los dejaban solos— Nosotros ya no estamos juntos y… No, no quiero tener nada que ver con usted Andrew. Usted es un monstruo, no, pobrecito mi hijo.

— Lita, Lita mi amor, —dijo abrazándola— perdóneme mi vida, se lo ruego. ¿Qué hago? ¿Dígame que hago para que me perdone y vuelva conmigo? Yo hago lo que sea, lo que sea que usted me pida pero vuelva conmigo mi amor. Yo la amo, la amo y soy feliz porque vamos a tener un bebé. Un bebé igual a ti mi amor.

— Andrew… No, no puedo exponer a mi hijo a un hombre tan cruel como usted, no puedo hacer eso.

— Vea, mi amor, no sea así, no sea tan mala conmigo. ¿Qué quiere? ¿Quiere me le arrodille a Sere y le pida perdón? ¿Eso quiere?

— Ay Andrew, no sea ridículo, no diga esas cosas por Dios.

— Venga, venga conmigo. —Dijo halándola de la mano y la llevó hasta la oficina de Sere— Sere, —dijo arrodillándose ante ella—se lo ruego, se lo suplico, perdóneme Sere. Si usted no me perdona Lita no va a volver conmigo y yo la necesito, necesito que me perdone porque no soy capaz de seguir viviendo así.

— ¡Doctor Furuhata! Parese de ahí. ¿Qué está haciendo?

— Sere se lo suplico, perdóneme. Vea, yo sé que yo le hice mucho mal y no sabe cómo lo siento pero perdóneme. Lo que yo más quiero en la vida es estar al lado de Lita y de mi bebé, por favor. Si usted no me perdona ella no va a volver conmigo.

— ¡Andrew! Levántese de ahí, que pena con Sere. —Pidió Lita tratando de levantarlo del suelo y roja, roja de la pena— Ya deje de…

— Está bien, —se arrodilló Serena igualmente y lo miró con una amable sonrisa—yo lo perdono don Andrew pero no lo hago por usted, lo hago por Lita y por su bebé. Ella lo ama y ella y ese bebé lo van a necesitar mucho. Deseo de todo corazón que en verdad haya cambiado y no le haga daño a Lita, ella es mi amiga y yo la quiero mucho.

— Ay Sere, gracias, de verdad gracias.

Dijo el levantándose y dándole un abrazo.

— En verdad lo siento y le prometo que no le voy a hacer daño. Yo la amo, yo amo a Lita, Sere y voy a hacer hasta lo imposible para hacerla feliz a ella y a mi bebé, se lo prometo.

— Ay Andrew, ¿no le da pena? Mire todo lo que…

— No, no Lita, no me da pena. —Respondió abrazándola— No mi amor, no me da pena porque yo por ustedes hago lo que sea. ¿Vas a volver conmigo? ¿Te vas a casar conmigo mi amor?

— ¿De verdad?

Preguntó sorprendida mientras Serena asentía con la cabeza.

— No es necesario que nos casemos solo porque estoy embarazada Andrew. De verdad que no.

— Es que no es solo por eso, —dijo sonriendo—también es porque te amo mi amor, te amo Lita. Oh mi amor, la he extrañado tanto mi vida, la amo. La amo mi amor.

A Serena le daba alegría ver que Lita sería feliz al fin después de haber sufrido mucho, ella al igual que todos que estaban de metiches viendo, vieron cuando él la beso dulcemente y se reconciliaban.

A la final todas estaban muy contentas por Lita y entre la confusión Darien aprovechó para…

— ¿Por qué a él sí pudo perdonarlo y a mí no, ah?

— Porque él no se acostó conmigo a punta de mentiras, por eso doctor, simplemente por eso. Él me hizo mucho daño, sí, pero más daño me hizo usted. Solo espero que mi amiga sea feliz.

— Entonces, ¿usted cree que todo eso fue mentira? Se equivoca mi princesa, se equivoca porque todo eso fue real. ¿Le gustaría que se lo demostrara? ¿Qué dice?

—Que usted no tiene remedio. —Dijo sonriendo mientras todos salían de su oficina— ¿Usted no se cansa de decir mentiras doctor? ¿Va y se acuesta con Neherenia y después viene bien fresco a buscarme a mí? Definitivamente con usted si no se puede. Mejor vaya, vaya y busque a su voluptuosa "novia"

— Sere mi amor, no sea así. Vea, yo…

— Sere… ¿será que nos da permiso para irnos?—Pidió Andrew — Quiero que Lita guarde reposo y llevarla al médico otra vez. La veo muy pálida y me preocupa que ella y el bebé no estén bien.

— Claro, claro, vayan y nos vemos mañana. Felicitaciones Lita por lo de su bebé, me alegra mucho que las cosas entre ustedes se hayan arreglado.

— Gracias Sere pero Andrew, no es necesario que me lleve con ningún médico, yo me siento muy bien y lo mejor es volver al trabajo. Ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo y…

Por más que Andrew le insistió, Lita no quiso hacerle caso. Lo máximo que logró fue que ella aceptara volver a la casa para la hora del almuerzo y eso, ya era mucho.

Ellos salieron a seguir con su trabajo cuando en el lobby de la empresa, cerca de presidencia, le esperaba una gran sorpresa a Serena pero sobre todo, a él.

— ¡Sere!

— ¡Zafiro!— Dijo Serena mientras él la abrazaba, le daba un beso en la mejilla y todos veían— ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Cuándo llegó?

— ¡Don Zafiro!

Gritaron las muchachas muy contentas al verlo; pues ellas ya lo conocían por la foto que Serena llevaba en su bolsa.

— ¿Y este tipo quién es?— Preguntó Darien lleno de ira al ver como Zafiro abrazaba a Serena— ¿Por qué abraza a mi Sere y por qué le dio un beso? ¿Quién es este imbécil? ¿Usted sabe?

— No, pero si quiere le averiguo y ahora voy y le cuento.

Respondió Andrew sonriente de ver como el pobre Darien sufría.

— Tranquilo hermano y mejor vaya, vaya, váyase para su oficina y que no se le note tanto la piedra.

Darien refunfuñaba de la ira que tenía y Zafiro le decía a Serena…

— Llegué hoy, Sere. Tuve que venir a hacer unas vueltas aquí a la ciudad y pues quise venir a verla aprovechando que iba a estar por aquí.

Serena sonrió, no podía hacer más que sonreír, es que de verdad le daba alegría verlo; además, ese día estaba más papacito que nunca, irresistible…

— Si me permite decirle, está más hermosa que nunca, Sere. — Sonrió Zafiro al haber logrado que Serena se sonrojara— Oiga pero, la felicito. La vi por televisión y todo, muy buen trabajo.

— Gracias y, ay, disculpe Zafiro, que pena, me sorprendí tanto de verlo aquí que no lo he presentado con los demás. Ellas son mis amigas y ellos son el doctor Darien Chiba…

— Mucho gusto, —dijo extendiendo la mano con desdén y mala cara hacia el papacito ese de Zafiro—Darien Chiba.

— Zafiro Black, el gusto es mío.

—…y él es el doctor Andrew Furuhata.

— Buenas, ¿cómo le va?

Después de las presentaciones, algunos se retiraron a seguir trabajando. Andrew acompañó a Lita a recepción y feliz de verla sonreírle y que estuviera a su lado después de tantos días separados, se quedó con ella un rato. Las demás volvieron a sus puestos de trabajo mientras Serena se iba del brazo con ese atractivo hombre a recorrer la empresa, él, que no dejaba de sonreírle y tomado de su brazo, le decía que la había extrañado mucho.

El que estaba que no lo calentaba ni el sol, era Darien. Encerrado en su oficina estaba esperando a Andrew con impaciencia para que le dijera algo. Estaba sufriendo, y mucho, al ver la mirada de interés que ese atractivo y seductor hombre le había dado a la mujer que él amaba con locura, se estaba volviendo loco de celos.

Y cuando al fin Andrew volvió…

— Qué hubo. ¿Qué averiguó?

— Bueno, la cosa es así. —Dijo sentándose frente a él— ¿Si se acuerda del tipo ese del que hablaban ese ramillete de bellezas en el lanzamiento?

— ¿Las que decían que cuando iban a volver a ver al Inglés divino?

— Sí, esas. Resulta que su mujer lo conoció en la playa cuando estuvo trabajando con Luna en el reinado. Según me contó Lita que Sere les había dicho, ese tipo fue muy especial con ella.

— ¿Qué tanto? ¿Especial cómo? ¿Fue que tuvieron algo o…?

— Ahí si no se decirle hermano, Lita no me quiso decir más pero lo que sí vi, es que todas estaban muy felices por ver a ese tipo con ella.

— ¡Ah, maldita sea! Y eso debe ser porque seguramente Sere tuvo que haber hablado maravillas de ese tonto. ¿Qué voy a hacer ah? ¿Cómo averiguo?

— Pues sencillo hermano, —dijo levantándose para seguir trabajando—ese grupo de mujeres no se aguanta un chisme, seguramente ahora se reúnen a hablar de él. Vaya y escuche, si no es porque vamos de metiches al baño, no me habría dado cuenta de lo de Lita.

— Que hablando de eso… Felicidades hermano. —Dijo abrazándolo— Nunca me imaginé verlo a usted en estas. ¿Qué le pasó, ah?

— Lita es una mujer increíble, hermano, espectacular. La amo y estoy feliz de que haya vuelto conmigo. Oiga pero, su mujer tiene un corazón muy grande, ¿no? Se ve que ella me detesta con toda su alma pero me perdonó solo por Lita. Tiene un gran corazón, es increíble.

— Ya sé, por eso la amo y se merece que la ame por siempre. ¿Qué querrá ese imbécil con mi Sere, ah? ¿A que habrá venido?

Siguiendo el consejo de su amigo, Darien fue a espiar la conversación de las muchachas al baño. En efecto, ellas estaban reunidas en el baño hablando sobre el inglés. Hablaban muy animadas y decían que ojala Serena le diera una oportunidad. Decían que ese hombre era un sueño y que además de ser guapo, se había portado muy bien con ella. Hablaban de la fiesta que tuvieron, del paseo que le dio en su convertible por la playa y de la foto.

— Ay si mija, yo haría lo mismo que Sere. Cargaría la foto en mi bolsa para ver a ese papacito divino todos los días.

— ¡Mina!— Dijo Setsuna— Que cosas dice mujer, usted tiene novio, compórtese por favor.

— Ay Setsuna, ¿me va a negar que ese tipo esta divino?

— Pues… No, no pero… —dijo riendo al igual que todas— Ah, pues sí, de esos ya no se ven.

— Bueno, bueno pero, no hay que mirarlo mucho porque él ya es propiedad de Sere.

— Disculpen…

— ¡Don Darien!

Dijeron todas asustadas. Luego Lita dijo…

— Está en el baño de mujeres doctor.

— Ustedes me disculparan pero, ustedes no están haciendo nada.

— Qué pena don Darien, ya volvemos a nuestros puestos de trabajo. —Dijo Amy apenada.

— No pero, cuéntenme, ¿están muy conmocionadas por la visita de ese señor?

— No, no doctor, —dijo Mina—es solo que nos da mucho gusto poder conocer al hombre que fue tan especial con Sere cuando estuvo trabajando por allá en la playa. ¿Cierto, muchachas?

— Ay si…—suspiraron todas muy contentas.

— ¡Niñas!— La regañó Setsuna— Que pena con el doctor, caminen más bien vamos a trabajar.

— Perdón por la intromisión y permiso, vuelvan a sus puestos de trabajo por favor.

Darien se retiró pero se quedó una vez más, afuera del baño escuchándolas hablar.

— ¿Qué será lo que quería ese?

— ¿Pues qué va ser?—dijo Amy— Averiguar si Zafiro está detrás de Sere para quitarle su empresa. Eso es lo único que le importa a ese canalla.

— No…Yo creo que eran celos. —Dijo Setsuna— Me dio la impresión que estaba celoso de verlo aquí y con ella. Es normal, ese hombre es muy guapo y fue muy especial con Sere.

— Pues sea lo sea, que chismoso. — Dijo Lita y todas rieron— Lo único que espero es que no le haga más daño a Sere porque ya le hizo suficiente, ¿no creen? Ojala ella se dé una oportunidad con Zafiro porque además de estar más bueno que el pan, fue muy amable con ella todo el tiempo que ella estuvo por allá.

Dolido por las palabras de todas ellas, volvió a su oficina. Iba de camino para allá cuando no pudo evitar la tentación de entrar en la oficina de Serena. Le dio mucha curiosidad por ver la foto, aquella famosa foto de la que ellas hablaban con tanto cariño. Vio su bolsa sobre un escritorio, la tomó con precaución y sacando el diario de Serena, la vio al fin. En esa foto ella se veía hermosa, sonriente, tranquila pero lo que más lo enojaba, era ver con el cariño que él la abrazaba. Percatándose por un momento del rosado cuaderno, empezó a leer…

"… _Lo que más deseo es algún día, poder sacarlo de mi corazón y de mis recuerdos para siempre. Como me duele este sentimiento, no entiendo a mi corazón. Es como si mi corazón no entendiera la lógica de mi derrota, es un traidor. Un traidor que aun late muy fuerte cuando lo ve"_

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué es esto?

Sorprendido siguió leyendo, con cada palabra que leía se sentía más miserable que antes. Estaba leyendo aquel extraño cuaderno hasta que fue sorprendido por Serena y su acompañante. Cuando ella entró del brazo y muy sonriente con Zafiro, él escondió el cuaderno en su saco.

Luego escucho que ella le preguntó…

— ¿Necesita algo doctor?

— No, no Sere, nada. —Dijo algo asustado— Solo quería pedirle un informe de ventas de la última colección pero eso puede esperar.

— Ah, bueno, ya le digo a Mina que se encargue de eso y que se lo lleve a su oficina.

— Está bien, gracias y con permiso.

Zafiro aprovechó cuando Darien se fue para decirle a Serena…

— ¿Un poco parco su ex jefe, no Sere?

— Un poco, sí. ¿Le gustaría tomar algo?

— No, no, muchas gracias pero, ¿podría prestarme el teléfono Sere? Necesito hacer unas llamadas importantes.

— Claro, claro, tenga. Llame todo lo que necesite, está en su oficina, ahora vuelvo.

Mientras que en la oficina de Darien…

" _Hoy fue un día agotador de trabajo pero todo vale la pena si puedo estar cerca él, él, un hombre tan guapo, tan culto y tan decente, me defiende por encima de su prometida y de todos. A pesar de que muchos en esa empresa me odian, él me ascendió y me he convertido en su mano derecha pero tengo miedo, miedo por todos los riesgos que está tomando con la empresa por cumplir sus metas. Miedo por sus planes con la empresa que me pidió que creara a escondidas de todos. Mucho miedo por lo que pueda pasar pero sobre todo, por lo que siento por él. Es definitivo, lo amo. Amo, al doctor Darien Chiba, que sin importar su singular genio, ha cautivado mi corazón…"_

— ¿Me ama? ¿Hace cuánto me ama Sere?

" _Anoche pase una noche horrible en esa oficina, estando ahí le escuché decir que está esperando la mujer de su vida. Pensé que era doña Rei pero al parecer las cosas con ella no van bien. Aunque no debo hacerme ilusiones con un hombre como él, un hombre tan atractivo, de buena familia y de gustos tan finos, jamás se fijaría en mí. Me conformo con estar a su lado así yo no exista para él. No existo ni siquiera como persona; pues no tuvo la delicadeza de decirme cuando se fue con esa modelo y me dejó durmiendo en esa oficina, que se iba y no iba a regresar. Sin duda alguna yo no soy su tipo de mujer pero, sin importar nada de eso, no voy a dejarlo; pues sé que así sea como su asistente que me necesita"_

— Ay Sere, mi Sere… ¿Qué le hice?

Mientras que en la oficina de Serena…

— ¡Zafiro!

— ¡Luna!— Dijo el muy feliz y abrazándola— ¿Cómo estás?

— Muy bien pero, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que venias, ah? Habría ido por ti al aeropuerto.

— No quería molestarte y además no voy a tardarme. Mañana debo regresar.

— ¿Tan pronto?

Ellos empezaron a hablar animadamente, recordaban con alegría aquellos días de playa y sol. Serena tuvo que retirarse un momento porque la llamaron de producción, ella disculpándose, los dejó solos y salió. Al regresar Luna se despidió, dijo que aún tenía mucho trabajo y que le había encantado verlos. Luna siempre estaba al pendiente de Serena, le había tomado un gran cariño y se preocupaba por ella.

— Sere, me gustaría hacerle una pregunta.

— Claro, dígame. ¿Qué quiere saber?

— Usted sabe que yo hablo mucho con Luna y siempre le pregunto por usted. Ella en una de nuestras charlas me dio a entender que usted estaba trabajando aquí contra su voluntad. ¿Eso es cierto?

— Pues, más o menos Zafiro, más o menos. La verdad es que es complicado.

— Bueno, me alegra escuchar eso. Yo la verdad estoy aquí no solo porque tenía que resolver unos compromisos importantes, estoy por aquí porque quiero hacerle una propuesta de trabajo.

— ¿Una propuesta de trabajo?

— Sí, ahora, que si usted me dice que no se quiere retirar del mundo de la moda… Entiendo.

— Pues no me ha ido mal, Zafiro, solo aprendí a manejar la empresa administrativamente pero esto no es lo mío. Espero muy pronto retirarme de todo esto y poder dedicarme a otra cosa.

— Ah, pero es perfecto entonces. —Dijo muy alegre— La propuesta que quiero hacerle, es que se haga cargo de mi cadena de restaurantes en la playa.

— ¿En la playa?— Dijo algo sonriente y con ilusión— Pero eso quiere decir que me tendría que ir a vivir allá y eso es algo bastante trascendental, ¿no cree? Además, estaría poniendo todo su patrimonio en mis manos Zafiro. ¿Tanta confianza me tiene?

— Sí, tanta confianza le tengo, Sere. Yo pondría todo lo que tengo en sus manos con total tranquilidad; como su ex jefe por ejemplo. Entiendo que es un cambio bastante radical pero sería un buen cambio de vida. Usted me dice que quiere alejarse de este mundo y cambiar de ambiente y, ¿Qué mejor oportunidad que esta, ah? Piénselo porque después de todo, es su vida Sere.

Mientras ella pensaba en esa tentadora oferta y Zafiro la miraba con ojos más de amor que de admiración, Darien…

 _"…_ _hoy hicimos el amor por primera vez... Aunque al principio él estaba renuente, después me dijo que me amaba y me besó dulcemente. Haber estado con él fue todo y mucho más de lo que algún día soñé, fue increíble, mágico, más que mágico fue sensacional. Ay lo amo tanto, con sus caricias, sus besos y todo lo que me hizo hoy, me sentí en el cielo…"_

— Oh, sí mi Sere, sí… —Dijo sonriendo— Esa noche fue increíble mi amor…

 _"_ _Hoy hicimos el amor una vez más, estoy feliz porque nació más de él que de mí. Me dijo que me ama y me lo dijo con tanta sinceridad que no pude contenerme ante sus acelerados besos y caricias. Yo estaba muy enojada con él, aunque sé que hace parte de su pasado, me molestaba el hecho de estar en un lugar en donde él ha estado con tantas mujeres. Pero esta noche lo sentí mío, lo sentí tan mío y pude sentir su intenso amor…"_

 _—_ Ay mi Sere, como me duele haberle hecho tanto daño. Como la extraño… Como deseo volver a tenerla entre mis brazos para nunca más dejarla ir, la amo Sere. La amo…

 _"_ _Hoy soy solo pedazos de lo que alguna vez fue una mujer... Descubrir su cruel engaño me ha lastimado profundamente. No sé cómo pude creer por un momento que mi vida sería diferente. La tragedia es algo que se me repite y se me repite constantemente… Fui una tonta, una ingenua al creer que un hombre como él podría amarme. Si él supiera cuanto me duele su fastidio, el repudio y el asco que me tiene pararía con todo esto pero soy consciente de…"_

 _—_ ¡No! ¡No! ¡Esto no puede ser! Yo no siento fastidio ni repulsión por usted mi Sere, yo la amo.

Darien siguió leyendo y con cada página que leía, se sentía más destrozado que antes. Él, no se alcanzaba a imaginar la magnitud de todo lo que ella había sufrido por su culpa. Muy adolorido por leer aquellas palabras tan tristes de Serena, de su único amor, rompió en llanto y desesperación. Desesperado, abatido y perdido, no sabía qué hacer. Mientras leía se daba cuenta de que Serena jamás lo iba a perdonar; pues lo que él le había hecho era muy cruel.

"… _No me perdono, no me perdono caer ante sus besos, ante sus caricias y sus ruegos. Soy consciente que lo único que lo impulsa a seguir con todo esto es la preocupación por su empresa, mas no por mi indiferencia. Mientras yo me desvanezco por su engaño, por saber el asco y la repulsión que le producen mis besos y mis caricias, él solo se preocupa por su empresa..."_

 _—_ No, esto no puede seguir. ¡No!

Darien entró en crisis, perdió la tranquilidad y entró en un estado de desesperación. Se moría por hacerla entender que él la amaba y que se arrepentía de todo lo que le había hecho, de haberla engañado en un inicio y de haberla hecho sufrir tanto.

— ¡Darien, hermano! ¡¿Qué le pasa?! ¡Cálmese! Mire como tiene la oficina, está hecha un asco. ¿Qué es lo que le pasa?

— Que yo me enamoré de un ángel hermano. —Dijo con desesperación y pateando una botella— ¿Qué voy hacer, ah? ¿Cómo hago para que ella no me odie más?

— No sé qué decirle hermano pero yo creo que ella todavía lo quiere. Oiga, ¿y eso que tiene ahí qué es? ¿Qué es eso?

— Es el diario de Sere. — Dijo aprisionándolo contra su pecho.

— ¿Y cómo lo consiguió? Porque no creo que ella se lo haya dado, ¿o sí?

— ¡Lo saqué de su cartera Furuhata!

— Venga Darien, no tome más hermano que de esta forma no va a resolver nada y lo mejor, es vaya y devuelva ese diario de donde lo sacó. Se puede meter en un problema muy serio con ella por eso hombre.

— Esto tiene que parar Andrew, vea, ella dice aquí todo el tiempo que sus besos me dan asco y fastidio y eso, ¡eso no puede seguir así!

— Vea, cálmese y no tome más. —Le dijo Andrew mientras le quitaba la botella— Devuelva eso y cuando el inglés se haya ido, habla con ella y le explica.

— ¡Pero no ve que ella no me cree! ¡No me cree nada y con justa razón! No, mejor voy a seguir leyendo para saber qué puedo hacer.

— No se lo aconsejo pero yo me voy, tengo que llevar a Lita a la casa. Pilas hermano, no se vaya a meter en más problemas. Cálmese Darien.

Darien siguió leyendo y con cada frase, su corazón se partía en mil pedazos. Mientras leía desesperado tratando de encontrar alguna forma para que ella lo perdonara, ella estaba…

—…y eso me dijo Zafiro, Seiya. ¿Usted qué cree que deba hacer?

— Pues mi querida cuñada, no sé. A mí no me gustaría que se fuera pero esa es su decisión. Aunque si sería bueno que tomara distancia de ese infeliz, no quiero que vaya tan lejos. Bueno, y no solo por eso, si usted se va su papá y yo nos quedaríamos sin trabajo de una. ¿Usted nos daría trabajo allá? Yo hablando perfecto inglés y su papá tirando red en el mar para pescar; o de mesero, —dijo riendo al igual que lo hacía Serena—con el reflejo de la bandeja en la frente.

— Ay Seiya, no diga eso. Usted sabe que Todo Moda tiene que seguir funcionando y….

— Tranquila, yo sé, eso solo se lo decía para que no se fuera pero ya llego la hora de pensar en usted Sere. Ya era hora.

Serena, que quería tanto a Seiya, estaba más tranquila por su consejo. Luego fue avasallada por sus amigas que querían más detalles mientras Zafiro hacia unas llamadas.

Ellas estaban muy sonrientes hablando de él, hasta que ella les dijo que iba a renunciar y se iba a ir a trabajar con él a sus restaurantes, a la playa que tanto le gustaba...

— No Sere, ¿Cómo así? ¿Se va a ir?

— Creo que sería lo mejor Amy, todo esto es muy difícil para mí. La empresa cada día está mejor y se está recuperando rápidamente. Pero además es por…

— Por esa mujer y don Darien, ¿cierto?

— Sí Mina, a mí todavía me duele y si no es con ella, será con otra. No, prefiero tomar distancia de él y entre más rápido lo haga mejor.

— Ay no, —refunfuño Amy— y nosotras que estábamos tan contentas por la visita de ese tipo; ahora resulta que se la va a llevar. Sin usted aquí seguro nos echan de una.

— ¿No nos podríamos ir con usted Sere?

— No muchachas, la empresa de Zafiro no es como esta. No tiene capacidad para tanta gente.

— ¿Nos vamos Sere? ¿Lista?

— Sí, Zafiro, voy por mi bolsa, por las llaves y nos vamos. No tardo.

Ellas, que al inicio estaban felices por la visita de Zafiro, ahora estaban muy aburridas. Querían mucho a Serena y no querían que se fuera de la empresa, mucho menos tan lejos. Aquella noticia que ella les había dado tan sonriente, las había dejado muy aburridas a ella…

Serena al poco tiempo salió de la empresa con Zafiro. Ella había llamado a su casa para avisar que se tardaría pero cuando su mamá supo de quién se trataba, con quién iba a salir una de sus queridas hijas, no pudo evitar pedirle que lo llevara a la casa. Serena no quería pero Zafiro, que cada vez estaba más interesado en ella, aceptó con gusto acompañarla a donde ella quisiera...

En la recepción de la empresa y antes de salir con Zafiro…

— Ese es el tipo del que te hablaba Rei. — Dijo Galaxia del brazo de Rei— ¿No es divino?

— Uy sí, está muy lindo pero, es amigo de ella.

Después de que Darien terminó de torturarse leyendo el diario de Serena, salió de su oficina a buscarla con la esperanza de recuperarla. Al leer que ella todavía lo amaba, estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que tuviera que hacer para que ella lo perdonara…

Fue con Mina y le preguntó muy serio al no encontrar a Serena por ninguna parte…

— ¿Dónde está Serena?

— Salió doctor.

— ¿Hace mucho?

— No, acaba de salir.

Darien salió como un loco a buscarla a la recepción mientras que ella le decía a Zafiro muy sonriente…

— Mire Zafiro, ese es mi carro. —Decía mientras le quitaba el seguro— ¿Le gusta?

— Está muy bonito pero, ¿podría manejar yo? Es que me siento menos amable si una mujer me lleva.

— Claro, —respondió sonriente y entregándole las llaves mientras Taiki los veía—tenga, vámonos.

Zafiro le abrió la puerta a Serena (como todo un caballero) para que subiera y después si fue y se subió él. Serena, que conocía bien los celos de Darien, le preocupaba que él fuera salir tras ella; más específicamente, tras ellos. Serena no pensaba que eran celos de amor sino por su empresa, creía que él seguía desconfiando de ella…

— Serena, ¿la ha visto Taiki?

— Se acaba de ir doctor, mire, —dijo señalando el auto—allá van.

— ¿Usted escuchó algo? ¿Sabe para dónde van?

— No, no doctor pero sí vi cuando ella le entregó las llaves del carro a él para que él manejara.

— Ah, ya veo, ya veo… ¿Dónde está mi carro?

— En el subterráneo doctor.

— ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Y por qué?!

— Usted lo parqueó allá esta mañana doctor, ¿no se acuerda?

— Sí, sí, sí, ya sé. Gracias Taiki.

Dijo irritado y se fue. Cuando volvió con Mina…

—Mina, comuníqueme con Serena por favor. Es urgente.

— Sí doctor, ya mismo se la comunico.

— ¿Qué le pasara a ese?

Se preguntaba Amy mientras él se alejaba.

— Hmmm, quién sabe pero ha estado bebiendo todo el día muchachas, se convirtió y casi acaba con la oficina. — Le contó Mina a manera de chisme— El doctor Furuhata fue el que entró y lo vio antes de irse con Lita.

Después de un rato de seguir bebiendo y atormentándose en su oficina, Darien volvió a salir. Desesperado y aburrido, le pidió a Mina por razón de Serena. Ellas acordaron no decirle nada y lo hicieron porque estaban cansadas de ver sufrir a su amiga por su culpa. Además, porque ellas no sabían que entre Neherenia y él, no había pasado nada. La única que sabía eso era Lita y como ella no estaba, no se podía hacer nada…

— ¿Y mi llamada Mina?

— Eh… Doctor… No me he podido comunicar. En su casa no saben nada de ella.

— Cuénteme una cosa, Mina, ¿ella no tiene un celular?

— Sí, sí señor.

— ¡Entonces llámela! ¿Y a ustedes qué es lo que les pasa? ¿Por qué traen esas caras de velorio?

— Es Sere, doctor, —dijo Setsuna muy aburrida—se va. Hoy nos dijo que iba a renunciar y que se iba a ir. El inglés le hizo una oferta de trabajo y ella la va a aceptar.

— ¡¿Cómo?! No, ella no se puede ir. No se puede ir.

— Nada doctor, no contesta.

— ¡Ah! ¡Maldita sea!

— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa Darien?— Preguntó Rei mientras todas se retiraban— ¿Qué tienes? Pareces un loco.

— Ahora no Rei, no quiero ser grosero contigo por favor.

— ¿Es por el amigo de Serena, verdad?— Preguntó muy sonriente— ¿Es eso lo que te tiene tan mal? Dime, ¿Qué se siente, ah? Pero tranquilo, esto también lo vas a superar. Tú bien sabes que ella jamás te va a perdonar lo que le hiciste Darien, jamás. Ella desconoce la otra parte de la historia, la parte en la que tú te enamoraste de ella.

— Por favor Rei, déjame solo. No sé porque demonios le hiciste prometerte eso. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me haces esto?

— _Ha cumplido su promesa, nunca creí que fuera a hacerlo._ Porque sí, era lo mínimo que podía hacer por mi después de todo el mal que me hizo. Por su culpa tú dejaste de amarme.

— No Rei, las cosas no fueron así. Por favor perdóname, perdóname por todas las cosas que te hice, tú eres una buena mujer y no merecías que yo te hubiera hecho tanto daño. Lo siento pero Serena no tiene nada que ver con eso, yo deje de amarte hace mucho tiempo, mucho antes de que pasara todo lo que pasó con ella. Te pido que me perdones por favor.

— ¿Por qué me sigues haciendo daño?— Dijo ella llorando— ¿Por qué? Lo único que yo hice fue amarte.

— No es mi intención hacerlo, solo te digo lo que siento, la verdad. Espero puedas encontrar a alguien que te quiera sinceramente y te haga muy feliz Rei, tú eres una gran mujer y te mereces lo mejor de lo mejor, toda la felicidad del mundo. Ahora perdóname pero me voy. Tengo algo muy importante que hacer.

Darien, decidido a recuperarla como sea, salió a buscarla. Mientras él se encontraba con Setsuna, que iba a decirle algo importante, Rei se quedó pensando. Se quedó pensando en todo lo que Darien le había dicho y se daba cuenta que era la primera vez que Darien había sido sincero con ella. Esa había sido la primera vez, que sin importar el profundo dolor que sintió cuando él le dijo que la había dejado de amar hacia mucho tiempo, que se sentía bien. Bien porque aunque él ya no la amaba, sabía que nunca estaría con Serena… Rei sabía que Serena no incumpliría la promesa que le había hecho y eso la hacía feliz…


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

Mientras Rei, aunque dolida por sus frías palabras pero sonriente de verlo sufrir se iba, Setsuna entró a la oficina de Darien. Ella era la única que le creía que él en verdad se había enamorado de Serena y como ella sabía que Serena aun lo amaba, decidió decirle donde estaba.

— Doctor, ¿me permite un momento por favor?

— Voy de salida Setsuna, —dijo tomando su saco—será para después.

— Es sobre Serena. ¿Podría sentarse por favor? Le prometo que no le voy a quitar mucho tiempo.

Sorprendido pero más intrigado que otra cosa, aceptó. Mientras Setsuna se sentaba con Darien y le decía que Serena estaba sufriendo por la supuesta relación que él había sostenido con Neherenia y le decía muchas cosas más, Serena estaba en su casa con toda su familia y con Zafiro. Todos estaban fascinados con él porque él era un hombre amable, atento y encantador, sencillamente único…. Con ellos estaban Selena y Seiya que ese día y a petición de Kenji, habían ido a compartir la cena.

— ¿Entonces se va Sere?

— Aun no sé hermana. Usted sabe que la empresa todavía…

— No saque excusas Sere. — Dijo Seiya con un whisky en la mano— Usted sabe que las cosas se están arreglando más rápido de lo que pensábamos, ¿o no belleza?

— Sí, así es nene. Pero bueno, no hablemos de trabajo y mejor díganme, ¿nos vamos? Al lugar que quiero que vayamos esta noche está súper chévere.

—Selena…—dijo su papá refunfuñando— ¿Cuántas veces le he dicho que el diablo es puerco mija? El diablo es puerco Selena, váyase para su casa a descansar y no se vaya por allá a buscarse lo que no se le ha perdido.

— Ay, mijo, —dijo doña Ikuko que llegaba con unos pasa bocas—no sea cansón, deje que las muchachas se diviertan. Además don Zafiro se va mañana, ¿cierto?

— Así es señora.

Respondió ese papacito muy sonriente.

— Tengo algunos asuntos muy importantes que atender allá pero me gustaría volver muy pronto. Aunque si aquí la doctora Tsukino acepta, ustedes estarán en ese bello lugar muy pronto.

Después de platicar y despedirse ambas de su gruñón y estricto padre, le dieron un abrazo a su mama y se fueron. Mientras ellos estaban de camino a un bar para divertirse un rato, Darien…

— ¿Qué es esto Setsuna?

— La bolsa negra de los detalles y todo lo que usted le dio a Sere, doctor. —Dijo entregándosela— Ella nos pidió que la botáramos a la basura pero yo no quise. Esto es suyo, usted verá que hace con eso. Ella dice que ahí solo hay mentiras.

— No, no Setsuna, también hay verdades. Yo a ella la amo, la amo.

— Le creo doctor, yo si le creo. Aunque las muchachas digan que usted no la quiere por lo que pasó con esa mujer que estuvo hace poco por aquí, yo sí creo que usted la quiere.

— ¿Neherenia? ¡No! Yo no tuve nada que ver con ella. Ella solo es mi amiga, nada más. Entre ella y yo no pasó nada Setsuna. Se lo juro.

— Pues eso no es lo que cree Sere, doctor. —Dijo levantándose de la silla— Ella se fue para su casa doctor, vaya que allá la va a encontrar, hable con ella. Ello lo ama y tal vez pueda perdonarlo.

— Gracias Setsuna, —dijo abrazándola—muchas gracias.

Antes de salir Darien sacó todo lo de la bolsa y botó todas las tarjetas que Andrew había escrito. En la bolsa solo dejó las que él le escribió de su puño y letra y dijo antes de salir a buscarla…

— No son mentiras mi amor, no todo lo que había aquí eran mentiras.

Darien llegó a la casa de Serena con aquella polémica bolsa negra en la mano, e ilusionado con la idea de verla y recuperarla, le dijo a…

— Doña Ikuko, buenas noches. ¿Serena esta?

— No, ¿y usted que hace aquí? ¿A qué vino? ¿A seguir martirizando a la niña con sus mentiras? Váyase, váyase antes de que mi esposo salga. Él no sabe nada y no quiero que lo vea aquí.

— Por favor señora, déjeme explicarle, ¿sí?

Ante las suplicas de un pobre hombre destruido, ella sintió pena y lo dejó pasar. Darien se sentó en la sala con ella y le contó toda su historia. Le contó que en ese juego perverso que al inicio había sido falso, él había quedado atrapado por la dulzura y fragilidad de Serena. Dijo que él había descubierto en ella por primera vez el amor y que lo que más deseaba en la vida, era que ella lo perdonara. Dijo que él le había pedido perdón mil veces a Serena, que le había pedido perdón a Dios, a la vida y por último dijo…

— Perdóneme usted también por favor.

— ¿Yo? ¿Y por qué?

— Porque yo sé que usted la ama, sé que ha sufrido mucho por verla deprimida y me imagino que ningún padre quiere eso para su hijo, ¿verdad?

— No, claro que no, doctor. Lo único que un padre quiere para su hijo, es que sea feliz.

— Dígame por favor, ¿en dónde está? Yo necesito hablar con ella. Ella no se puede ir, no puede.

— Ella se fue para este bar con Selena, con Seiya y con ese señor. —Dijo dándole la dirección— Mire, lo único que yo quiero es que ella no sufra más, ¿entiende? Pero yo sé que yéndose no va a solucionar sus problemas, solo va a empeorar las cosas. Vaya y hable con ella y que Dios lo acompañe.

— ¡Gracias! Muchas gracias.

Darien se fue lleno de esperanza por recuperarla y lleno de necesidad por pedirle perdón...

Serena se estaba divirtiendo mucho en compañía de su familia y amigo cuando…

— Buenas noches.

— Doctor Chiba, —saludo amablemente Zafiro—que sorpresa verlo por aquí.

— Vámonos Seiya. —Pidió una molesta Selena—Ya le cayó un pelo a la sopa. Nos dio mucho gusto conocerte, Zafiro. Espero verte en otra oportunidad.

— Hasta luego, señorita Selena.

Dijo extendiendo la mano a ambos.

— Señor Kou, un placer haberlos conocido a todos.

— Lo mismo don Zafiro, hasta luego.

Selena y Seiya se fueron sin despedirse de Darien; pues ambos lo odiaban y claro, razones les sobraban…. Lo odiaban porque para ellos era solo un ser despreciable que hacia sufrir, y mucho, a una persona muy importante para ambos…Después de despedirse de beso y abrazo de Serena, se fueron para su casa.

Serena súper incomoda por la presencia de Darien ahí dijo como para tratar de justificar ante Zafiro la presencia de Darien ahí…

— ¿Pasó algo grave en la empresa doctor? ¿No puede esperar hasta mañana?

— No pues, casi nada. —Dijo sentándose con ellos— Me dijeron las muchachas que usted piensa renunciar. ¿Eso es verdad?

— Aun no, doctor Chiba. —Dijo Zafiro con un coctel en la mano— Ella aun no acepta pero espero con gusto que acepte. Yo pondría todo lo que tengo en sus manos con total tranquilidad, así como usted lo hizo en el pasado. ¿Verdad Sere?

— Entiendo.

Contestó algo aburrido Darien porque entendió a qué se refería Zafiro con lo que le estaba diciendo. Por lo que entendía, Zafiro sabía lo que él sentía por Serena.

— Puede parecer muy interesante la propuesta del señor Black, Sere, pero sin importar la belleza de ese lugar a donde él se la quiere llevar a trabajar, esa belleza nunca podría reemplazar todo el amor que le tenemos en la empresa. Usted es la mejor presidente que ha tenido ese lugar Sere y usted mejor que nadie debe saber eso.

— Doctor, por favor, hablemos mañana de todo esto, ¿le parece?

— Les pido un permiso, —pidió Zafiro que se incomodó con Darien ahí porque sabía que era lo que pasaba entre ellos. No era ningún bobo y se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba—no tardo.

Y cuando Zafiro estuvo lo suficientemente lejos…

— ¡¿Qué es lo que hace doctor?! Vea, no tiene de que preocuparse. Zafiro no está detrás de mí para quedarse con su empresa, tranquilo

— Sere, —dijo viéndola a los ojos, sentado frente a ella y tratando de tomarle las manos sobre la mesa—por mí que se lleve la empresa, si quiere se la firmo, se la regalo pero a mi presidente no, eso si no. Usted no se puede ir con él.

— ¿Otra vez con lo mismo? ¿Va a seguir con sus mentiras? Se lo he dicho no sé cuántas veces ya, yo no me quiero quedar con su empresa ni con nada de lo que es suyo. No es necesario que me mienta más, de verdad que no. Por favor váyase, váyase y déjeme en paz.

Darien, muy aburrido ante uno más de sus desprecios, se levantó para irse del bar. Él iba a irse pero desesperado por hacerla entender que sí la amaba y que quería que lo perdonara, le pidió a un cantante famoso que estaba ahí esa noche dando una presentación, que cantara una canción para ella. El cantante al principio no quería pero ante las suplicas de Darien accedió.

 ** _Perdón, vida de mi vida  
perdón si es que te he faltado  
perdón cariñito amado ángel adorado dame tu perdón  
jamás abra quien separe amor de tu amor al mío  
porque si adorarte ansió  
es que el amor mío  
pide tu perdón…._**

Serena, asombrada, no podía creer lo que veía. Cuando Darien se acercó con el cantante y le cantó esa bella canción, le faltó poco para empezar a llorar. Zafiro, que no era ningún tonto, entendió perfectamente lo que estaba pasando entre ellos dos y se quedó en donde estaba. Viendo toda la situación a una distancia considerable.

Y cuando terminó de cantar y volvió a sentarse frente a ella Serena le dijo tratando de verse fuerte, como si nada de lo que él acababa de hacer le hubiera afectado en lo más mínimo…

— ¿Usted cree que dedicándome canciones yo lo voy a perdonar? Lo que usted me hizo es imperdonable. Yo no puedo creer que todavía me siga mintiendo, ¿hasta cuándo, ah? ¿Hasta cuándo sigue con todo esto?

— Pero no, yo no le estoy diciendo mentiras mi amor, yo la amo. Vea, yo no estoy aquí por la empresa, yo estoy aquí por usted, solo por usted; ese cuento de la empresa ya no se lo cree ni usted. Usted sabe que yo estoy aquí por usted y solo por usted, porque me muero porque me perdone y vuelva a estar conmigo.

— Usted habla con tanta certeza sobre mí, como, como si yo todavía lo amara y yo…yo, no lo amo. No podría después de todo lo que me hizo.

— Vea, Serena, —dijo obligándola a que lo mirara—usted me está diciendo mentiras porque yo sé que usted todavía me ama. Yo lo sé.

— Usted si es arrogante doctor.

Dijo levantándose de la mesa.

— Adiós.

— Es como si mi corazón no entendiera la lógica de mi derrota, es un traidor, un traidor que aun late muy fuerte cuando lo ve…

— ¿Usted de dónde saco eso? ¡¿De dónde?!

— De aquí.

Respondió Darien sacando su diario y mostrándoselo avergonzado, muy apenado.

— ¡Esta es la última canallada que usted me hizo! ¡¿Oyó?! ¡La ultima! Yo jamás voy a volver con usted, ¡jamás!

Serena se fue y se fue llena de tristeza, vergüenza y frustración. No podía entender como Darien podía ser tan cruel pero todo lo que él hizo esa noche le sembró la duda.

— Sere, Sere, ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Está bien?

— Nada Zafiro, nada. — Le contestó muy avergonzada y saliendo del bar, Zafiro estaba en una de las puerta del bar, esperándola… — Hasta luego, nos vemos después.

— ¿Pensara en lo que le propuse?

— Sí, hasta pronto.

Mientras Darien se resignaba en medio del licor a aceptar que la había perdido, Serena llegaba a su casa. Entró a su habitación muy triste y vio aquella bolsa, aquella bolsa que tiempo atrás había sido su mundo y su todo.

— ¿Qué es esto mamá?

— La trajo el mamita, dijo que ahí solo habían verdades.

— Ay mamá, —dijo con aburrimiento— ¿Qué fue lo que le dijo ah?

— Pues que él la amaba y que se había enamorado de usted en todo ese juego y todo…

— Lo mismo de siempre, se la pasa diciendo lo mismo. Dígame una cosa mamá, ¿usted le dijo el lugar en donde yo estaba con Zafiro?

— Sí mamita, yo le dije pero venga, —dijo avergonzada— ¿Qué paso? ¿Hizo un escándalo?

— No, vea mamá, yo no sé cómo hizo pero hizo que un cantante me cantara una canción y todo.

— Ay mamita, yo creo que ese señor si la quiere, yo creo que no está detrás de usted por esa empresa después de todo. Se veía tan sincero cuando estuvo aquí hablando conmigo, me dijo que le había pedido perdón a usted, a la vida, a Dios y hasta me pidió perdón a mí.

— Ay mamá, ya no sé, yo no le creo nada y lo mejor que puedo hacer ahora es irme a dormir. Hasta mañana mamá.

— Hasta mañana mamita, que descanse mi amor.

.

.

Al otro día ella se fue a trabajar en un elegante traje de ejecutiva color rosa pastel, se veía hermosa con su cabello rubio suelto y planchado aunque muy ojerosa. No pudo dormir en toda la noche por estar pensando en él, pensaba y pensaba y aunque fue un atrevimiento de su parte haber leído su diario, ella aun lo amaba.

Serena llegó a su oficina a trabajar y muy decidida a renunciar, hizo su carta renunciando a su puesto.

— Hola Sere. ¿Qué hace?

— Hola Lita. ¿Cómo está? ¿Cómo sigue?

— Bien, bien, Andrew no me deja hacer nada. — Dijo sonriendo—Hoy me siento mucho mejor y aproveché que me sentí mejor para venir a decirle algo. Sere…vengo porque quiero decirle algo importante.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?

— Anoche Andrew me dijo que entre esa mujer y el doctor Darien, no pasó nada Sere.

— Perdóneme Lita pero yo no le creo nada a ese par.

— Pero es la verdad Sere. Usted sabe que ese par no se ocultan nada, además, yo escuché un día detrás de la puerta cuando él se lo confesó a Andrew. Por esos días yo no entendía nada pero después de que nos dimos cuenta de todo, entendí.

— Gracias Lita pero eso ya no importa. Hoy mismo me voy de aquí. No soporto verlo más.

Con la carta en la mano ella fue hasta su oficina, sacó una copia y entregándosela le dijo…

— Tenga, me voy. No quiero volver a verlo nunca más en mi vida.

— Entiendo pero por favor no se vaya Sere, en este caso entonces lo mejor es que me vaya yo. Esta empresa aun la necesita y usted hace más falta. Sé que lo que hice estuvo mal pero créame, la padecí cada página. Vea Serena, usted me ha padecido tanto a mí, como yo a usted, se lo juro. No voy a rogarle más, no lo haré. Usted no me cree y al parecer necesita tiempo, pues muy bien, yo se lo voy a dar. Por eso el que se va hoy soy yo.

— Doctor…

Como en esa empresa los chismes volaban de una forma sorprendentemente, a oídos de Rei llegó la noticia de que Serena se iba.

Entrando a la oficina de Darien algo alterada dijo…

— ¡¿Y ahora que le hiciste a esa mujer, Darien?! ¿Por qué está amenazando con irse? Ella una no puede irse, crearía un caos con los bancos y la empresa va bien.

— Tranquila Rei que el que se va a ir soy yo, no te preocupes, todo estará bien.

A pesar de que Darien la había lastimado tanto, ella aun sentía cariño por él. Le dolía verlo tan triste y tan mal; pues después de todo, compartieron muchas cosas juntos y aunque ella aun lo amaba y le dolía lo que iba a hacer, entró a la oficina de Serena para hablar con ella.

— Necesito hablar con usted Serena.

— Dígame, ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, doña Rei?

— Vengo a hablarle de Darien.

Ella tomó asiento y empezó a hablar con mucha seriedad. Le contó toda la historia que ella desconocía por completo. Le contó de todo el sufrimiento que ella había visto en el por culpa de su abandono y le contó también de aquella golpiza salvaje que recibió a causa de su amargura y su dolor.

— Él solo quería ser castigado Serena, él estaba mal. Estada dolido, deprimido, yo creo que él quería que lo mataran. Yo tuve que ir a rescatarlo y curar sus heridas pero más doloroso que eso, fue escucharlo delirar por usted en mi cama.

— Doña Rei no, no es necesario que me diga todo esto por favor.

— No, usted tiene que saberlo, tiene que saberlo todo. —Dijo llorando— Mientras pasó todo lo que pasó entre ustedes, él no volvió a tocarme.

— No por favor, no siga, sé lo difícil que debe ser para usted todo esto y...

— Lo es, —dijo limpiándose las lágrimas— lo es y solo lo hago porque entiendo Serena que el amor no puede ser egoísta. Yo aún lo amo pero deseo que sea feliz; así no sea conmigo. Ya usted sabe la verdad, haya usted que hace.

— Gracias, muchas gracias por decirme todo esto y quiero que sepa, —dijo mientras Rei se marchaba— que nunca falte a la promesa que le hice.

— Lo sé, lo sé y de no haber sido así, créame que jamás le habría dicho todo lo que le dije. Jamás.

Serena, llena de ilusión de saber toda la verdad, fue a buscarlo. Él se estaba despidiendo de todos los empleados de la empresa, les decía, con nostalgia, que los iba a extrañar mucho a todos pero que quedaban en buenas manos.

Serena se subió al lugar desde donde él estaba hablando e interrumpiéndolo dijo sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos…

— Este lugar, ni mucho menos yo, doctor, soportaría perderlo. No se vaya, no nos deje. No me deje, por favor.

— Sere, ¿de verdad?

— Sí, —dijo sonriendo—yo lo amo, no me deje por favor. No se vaya, se lo ruego.

— ¡Sere! ¡La amo, la amo!

— Y yo a usted, y yo a usted doctor.

Sin importar nada ni nadie, él la beso. Le dio un dulce y tierno beso mientras todos veían y aplaudían felices su reconciliación; algunos no tenían ni idea de lo que estaba pasando pero bueno, no estaban trabajando gracias a ese show e igual les iban a pagar el dia, eso ya era mucha ganancia. El que no estaba para nada contento con lo que estaba viendo, era don Kenji. Él, que trabajaba en la empresa, estaba muy sorprendido con esa escena.

— ¡Serena! ¡Serena Usagi Tsukino! ¡¿Qué está haciendo?!

—Ay papá, ahora hablamos.

— Don Kenji, yo amo a su hija. —Dijo muy serio mirando al papá de Serena mientras él halaba a Serena por su vestido para que se bajara de ahí— Permítame que le explique pero en privado por favor, qué es lo que está pasando.

Kenji más que molesto, estaba sorprendido por sus palabras.

Serena y Darien bajaron de ahí y tomados de la mano, fueron a sacar a Diamante de la oficina en donde él se estaba acomodando. Diamante había sido notificado de la renuncia de Serena y él, que no la quería y lo único que quería era acabar con la empresa, fue encantado a ocupar el puesto como nuevo presidente.

— Diamante, no se instale de a mucho. Coja su maleta y váyase.

— ¿Cómo? Pero si esta mujer renunció y como usted la última vez hizo un gran trabajo… —dijo riendo— Ahora es mi turno.

— Pues como le parece que no. Usted se va a ir y nos va a dejar trabajar, o si no, voy a tener que hacer efectivo el embargo que aún pesa sobre la empresa y usted y los demás, se van a quedar sin un solo peso. ¿Qué le parece?

— Es el colmo con usted Chiba. —Dijo levantándose y tomando su maletín— ¿Prefiere dejar la empresa en manos de una desconocida?

— Sí, para usted es una desconocida pero para mí, —dijo abrazándola por la cintura—para mí es la mujer de mi vida.

— ¡Por fin hizo un buen negocio!

Exclamó riendo y saliendo de la oficina, luego miró a Serena y le dijo antes de irse…

— ¿Cuánto se tuvo que transformar para que se fijara en usted, no?

— ¡Ese imbécil!

— Déjelo, déjelo doctor.

— Está bien pero, —dijo mirándola muy fijamente a los ojos cuando Diamante se fue y los dejó solos…—no me diga más doctor, ¿sí?

— Está bien don Darien.

— No, tampoco me diga así. —Sonrió— Solo Darien. A ver repita conmigo, Darien, yo lo amo a usted…

— Darien, yo lo amo… — Dijo viéndolo a los ojos muy enamorada.

—…A usted.

— A usted…

Repitió riendo alegremente con ese particular sonido que hacia cuando reía.

— Esa risa, hace tanto que no escuchaba esa risa mi amor…. La amo Serena, la amo.

— Yo también.

Ellos empezaron a besarse. Solos en esa oficina, al fin podían demostrarse con un tierno y prolongado beso cuanto se amaban y cuanto se habían extrañado. Después de besarse y demostrarse cariño, tuvieron que ir a hablar con el papá de Serena. Ella le pidió dulcemente que no le dijeran nada de lo que había pasado entre ellos porque si para ella había sido muy difícil superarlo, sabía que su papá jamás lo entendería. Darien fue y a su lado y tomándola de la mano, habló largamente con Kenji sobre lo mucho que él amaba a Serena. Kenji, confundido, le preguntaba si él no se iba a casar era con Rei. Darien explicó que no y contó toda la historia de lo que había pasado con Rei; es decir, todo pero sin muchos detalles.

Al finalizar la jornada laboral y tener permiso de su papá para salir, Darien fue con Serena y le pidió muy feliz…

— ¿Nos vamos Sere?

— Claro, —dijo tomando su bolsa y muy feliz—vámonos.

Darien, que estaba tan feliz de tenerla a su lado por fin, quería hacer de todo por complacerla, por eso le preguntó a dónde le gustaría salir y finalmente decidieron ir a cenar.

En aquel lindo y ameno restaurante en donde estaban cenando…

— Hmmmm esto esta delicioso.

— Sí, sí que lo está. —Agregó Darien después de tomar un poco de vino—Princesa… ¿usted se puede quedar conmigo esta noche?

— Me encantaría pero, ¿Qué le digo a mi papá?

— Claro, entiendo. Entonces quedémonos un poquito más y después la llevo a su casa.

— Ah, ¡ya sé! Présteme su celular. —Darien se lo pasó y escuchó…— ¿Alo? Qué hubo Selena, sí, así es. —Respondió sonriendo y viendo a Darien con mucho amor— Porque lo amo, por eso. No me regañe y la llamo porque necesito que me haga un inmenso favor. Necesito que llame a mi papá y le diga que me voy a quedar a dormir en su casa. Ah, no, yo a usted la ayude muchas veces con Seiya, ¿ayúdeme, si? ¡Gracias hermanita! La adoro, la adoro loca. Listo, mañana yo llego a su casa. Bueno, bueno, nos vemos. Chao. Listo, todo resuelto. ¿Nos vamos?

—Oh mi Sere… Yo creo que fue por eso que me enamoré de usted. Es muy, muy inteligente y hábil.

— He aprendido del mejor. ¿Nos vamos?

— Por supuesto. —Dijo muy sonriente mientras pagaba la cuenta—Vámonos.

Al salir del restaurante, subieron a su lujoso auto y Darien manejó en dirección a su apartamento. Al llegar ahí y reparar cada cosa que componía ese hermoso lugar, se sorprendió mucho. Ese era un lugar muy bonito y espacioso, muy bien decorado y lujoso.

— ¿Quiere tomar algo princesa?

— No, —dijo entrelazando su manos en su cuello cuando se le acercó al mini bar—lo que quiero es que me bese y que me bese mucho.

— Ah….

Dijo respirando del dulce olor de su pecho e hipnotizado con su cuerpo…

— Como la he extrañado, Sere, la he extrañado muchísimo…

Pronto, como todo par de novios que se reconcilian, empezaron a besarse apasionadamente…. Ellos, que llevaban tanto tiempo separados, estaban ansiosos por poseerse el uno al otro. Serena se quitó los lentes y los puso sobre una mesita que había por ahí cerca, Darien hizo lo mismo y sorprendido cuando ella lo tumbó sobre el sofá y se sentó sobre él, no pudo evitar decirle sin poder dejar de verla…

— No sabe cómo soñaba con este momento.

— ¿Cuál?

Preguntó sonriente mientras le quitaba el saco y la camisa.

— Este. —Dijo acariciando todo su cuerpo sobre el vestido— El poder hacerla mía una vez más. La amo tanto Sere, tanto…

— Y yo a usted, Darien.

— Dígalo otra vez. —Le pidió mientras empezaba a desnudarla— Diga mi nombre otra vez, princesa.

— Oh Darien, Darien…Lo amo. Lo amo tanto…

Entregados a la pasión del momento, empezaron a amarse intensamente. Sus besos eran urgentes, acelerados y muy apasionados…. Darien, al igual que ella, era muy feliz de poder estar así, tan juntos y demostrándole todo ese intenso amor que le tenía...

Darien, que estaba ansioso por tenerla, por hacerla suya, le pidió que se levantara. La cargó y Serna que solo estaba usando un fino interior blanco de encaje, le pidió que se hiciera sobre ella cuando él la acostó en la cama delicadamente. Él terminó de desvestirse y feliz y muy emocionado, se hizo sobre ella. Tumbado sobre su bello, delgado y delicado cuerpo, la besaba con mucha pasión pero sobre todo con mucho todo su amor….

Su miembro, que estaba muy erecto, golpeaba contra la delicada feminidad de Serena. Besándola incesantemente en los labios, en su cuello y en sus senos, escuchó que le dijo al oído muy acalorada y besándolo con necesidad…

— Lo amo, oh Darien…Lo amo…

— Yo también…Yo también…

Ante tanta necesidad y deseo por parte de ambos, se desprendieron de lo último que tenían puesto. Él, lo tomó en su mano y entrando lenta y delicadamente en ella, le decía que la amaba y que la disfrutaba mucho. Y Cuando lo hizo, Serena dejó escapar un gemido de puro placer... Tumbada sobre la cama y debajo de él, sonreía y decía que era muy feliz entre sus brazos…

Con el cabello rubio completamente desordenado y el rostro muy sonrojado, le dijo después de quince minutos de intensa penetración…

— Oh, sí….Sí. Ya…Ya…

— ¿Ya?—Le preguntó muy sonriente— No, todavía no mi amor, espere un poco más por favor. Ummmm, sí, había olvidado lo caliente que es usted mi princesa…

— Oh, por favor…

Le pidió sonrojada y moviéndose bajo él con más fuerza y rapidez…

— Por favor, más…. Deme mucho más Darien…

— Dígalo de nuevo. —Dijo penetrándola más fuerte y después de haberle dado un beso— Me encanta, me encanta cuando lo dice Sere. Mi nombre se oye tan bello en sus hermosos y delicados labios que dan tanto placer….

— Darien…Darien…Por favor, mas….

Darien, sumamente complacido por la excitación que le mostraba la mujer que él tanto amaba, la embistió más fuerte y la llevó al orgasmo, a un extenso, prolongado y satisfactorio orgasmo…. Serena estaba feliz, sumamente feliz porque llevaba meses sin hacerlo; Darien también y por eso aunque ambos habían tenido un día bastante pesado de trabajo y de emociones fuertes, no pudieron parar de amarse….

— Oh Sere, sí…Sí. Que rico se mueve…

— ¿Le gusta?—Preguntó ella sonriente sobre él— ¿Más?

— Oh, sí… Más…

Cuando la tuvo tan cerca de su rostro, no pudo evitar besarla con locura. Entrelazando su lengua con la de ella, acariciaba su marcada y sudada espalda mientras ella se movía sobre él sin piedad.

Después de veinte minutos en ese fuerte vaivén de caderas, Serena estaba lista de nuevo. Él, se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y pidiéndole que parara un momento, buscó protección; ya no podía, no podía aguantarlo más… Busco uno y lo hizo, y cuando lo hizo, le pidió que se acostara. Serena se acostó y él volvió a introducirse en ella con gozo y con un inmenso placer… Ahí, embistiéndola mientras ambos entrelazaban sus manos en un gesto de amor, de locura y de placer, siendo casi uno solo, ambos lo consiguieron al mismo tiempo. Esa sensación era la mejor de todo el mundo, era una sensación única…

Después de gemir y gritar al llegar a un maravilloso orgasmo, él la miro fijamente y le dijo…

— La amo tanto Sere, tanto… La amo con toda mi alma mi princesa.

— Y yo…—dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento—Y yo también. Lo amo tanto Darien…

— Oh Sere, mi Sere, ¿cansada?

— Un poco pero lo necesito toda esta noche. No se imagina lo que lo he extrañado. ¿Y usted?

— Mírelo usted misma. —Dijo acostándose y tomando una de sus manos para que lo acariciara, ahí, le mostró lo duro que aún estaba— Yo la he extrañado muchísimo mi amor. Yo daría uno de mis brazos con tal de poder perderme en usted toda, toda la noche.

— Oh, mi lindo doctor, —dijo riendo y acariciándolo— ¿Qué voy hacer con usted, ah?

— Por lo pronto lo que mejor sabe hacer, amarme, amarme mucho…

Esa noche lo hicieron hasta el cansancio y como dos insaciables amantes, se amaron intensamente hasta que los cobijo el amanecer….


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

Seis meses pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y la relación de Darien y Serena no podía ser mejor. Aunque no compartían muchas noches por culpa del complicado padre de Serena, cuando lo hacían lo disfrutaban mucho... Él, que estaba feliz de tenerla a su lado de nuevo, le pidió matrimonio al poco tiempo. Con un lindo detalle que organizó para ella, le pidió con un costoso anillo y muy enamorado que se casara con él y que estuviera a su lado por siempre. Ella que lo amaba como nadie en el mundo, aceptó encantada su linda propuesta de matrimonio. Atrás había quedado todo el dolor por el que alguna vez pasó y ya todo era felicidad, dicha, amor...

Andrew renunció a la empresa, estaba cansado de ese trabajo y quería algo que le dejara más tiempo para consentir a su amor y cuidar de su futuro bebé. Enamorado igual o más que Darien de su novia, le pidió matrimonio a Lita y al poco tiempo se casaron. Andrew que quería alejarse de todo, y dado que tenía una buena posición económica, le pidió a Lita que se fueran a vivir un tiempo cerca a la playa y ella que lo amaba y era feliz a su lado, aceptó feliz y encantada irse con él un tiempo a vivir a la playa. Mientras estuvo allá Andrew invirtió el dinero que le pagaron por la venta de sus acciones de Mundo Moda, en un lucrativo negocio de cadenas de restaurantes.

Mina, ella empezó a estudiar por las noches. Con el apoyo de Yaten, estudiaba arduamente y vivía muy feliz a su lado y él, que era un buen hombre, la cuidaba y la ayudaba con lo que podía. Viviendo juntos en ese humilde apartamento pero muy enamorados, ambos se apoyaban en sus proyectos. Más que toda la pasión que se demostraban cada noche, había nacido en cada uno de ellos el amor….

Amy se relajó completamente cuando esa descarada mujer se fue de la empresa. Aquella atormentaba a su esposo pidiéndole que le pagara la totalidad de un préstamo que habían adquirido cuando habían estado juntos en el pasado y la pobre Amy estaba cansada de eso, no soportaba a esa mujer. Taiki, no quería pagar aquel dinero porque consideraba que no era justo pero por darle gusto a su esposa, accedió a lo que ella le había pedido con tal de que lo dejara en paz. Ellos, que se amaban y se protegían el uno al otro, estaban pensando en tener un bebé dentro de poco...

Setsuna siguió trabajando con el insoportable de Rubeus, aunque era una mujer mayor y cansada, odiaba estar en su casa. Setsuna era una mujer que había sufrido mucho a causa del desamor cuando su esposo la abandonó hacia muchísimos años pero en compañía de esas graciosas y divertidas mujeres, al igual que su jefe, ella sonreía cada día un poco más…

Por último, pero no menos importantes, estaban Selena y Seiya. A él cada día le iba mejor y estaba haciendo unos ahorros para pedirle a su amada novia que se casara con él. Él la amaba y quería complacerla y hacerla feliz... Ella, que también lo amaba con locura, lo consentía y cuidaba de él con mucho cariño. Para ellos, más que para nadie, fue más difícil aceptar la relación de Serena y Darien; pues para ellos Darien era despreciable pero como querían tanto a Serena y la veían tan feliz a su lado… Hicieron un esfuerzo por llevarse bien con él.

.

.

Era viernes en la noche y Darien, como todos los días, fue por su amada novia para llevarla a su casa. Muy aburrido porque tenía que hacer sus visitas románticas en la casa de Serena y con supervisión de su papa, de Kenji que era bien difícil de llevar, lo hacía con tal de estar con ella.

— ¿Lista mi amor? ¿Nos vamos?

— Sí, espere un momento por favor. —Dijo organizando unos papeles— Listo, vámonos.

— Sere…—dijo tomándola de la mano y saliendo— ¿Hasta cuándo me tratas de usted, ah? No me gusta mi princesa. ¿Puedes hacer un esfuerzo por tutearme?

— Está bien, lo intentaré.

— Sere, ¿será que podemos salir esta noche?

— Hmmm, no sé porque ya sabe, digo, ya sabes como es mi papá. Seguro me arma problema.

— Pídele el favor a mi dulce y amable cuñada. Ay mi Sere, no veo la hora de que nos casemos. Cometí un error al decírselo a mi mamá, debí haberte secuestrado y habernos casado a escondidas mi amor.

— Si, como no… —dijo riendo— Mejor vámonos y ya veré que me invento en la casa para que nos quedemos juntos esta noche.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Sí? Uy Sere, es que te extraño tanto.

— Pero si solo hace dos días que…

— Sí, pero para mí eso es una eternidad. —Dijo riendo mientras subían al auto— Mejor vámonos a ver si nos desocupamos rápido de mi querido suegro.

— Ay Darien, sí que eres ansioso.

Mientras que en la casa de Serena…

— A ver garabato, ¿Cuánto suma eso?

— Ah, don Kenji, para eso no necesito calculadora. —Dijo riendo— Son seis millones de pesos.

— ¡¿Seis millones de pesos?! ¡¿Pero por qué?!

— Ay don Kenji, —dijo muerto de risa—en el problema que se metió usted casando a Sere con un millonario. ¿Para qué se puso a decir que usted pagaba el matrimonio, ah? Vea, una idea. Dígale a Sere que no se case, que se vaya a vivir con ese tipo. Unión libre que llaman.

— ¡No sea inmoral! Deje de hablar tanta burrada y siga sumando más bien. Que Selena no se haya querido casar con usted, es diferente. Kenji Tsukino tiene que cumplir con su obligación, pagar el matrimonio de sus hijas cueste lo que le cueste.

— Ay don Kenji, —dijo jugando con unos vasos—bueno… Sigo. Para la orquesta son tres millones de pesos que hay que consignarles un día antes de la ceremonia.

— ¡¿Tres millones de pesos en músicos?! No, esto está muy caro.

— Le propongo otra burrada entonces. —Dijo riendo—Vea, ponga cds; pero no esos platos que usted tiene de boleros allá en el armario.

— ¡Deje de estar moviéndose que me pone nervioso! —Dijo quitándole los cubiertos con lo que jugaba a la orquesta sobre los vasos—Parece que tuviera hormigas, en cierta parte.

— Bueno, entonces para ahorrarle un plato de comida y el trago, yo le llegó comido y borracho a la fiesta.

— ¿Qué pasa mijo? ¿Qué tiene?

Preguntó doña Ikuko llevándole un café.

— Es la señora Margaret madre de ese muchacho que nos tiene montados en una vaca loca Ikuko. —Contestó entre un montón de cuentas y cotizaciones— Vea, estamos llegando a los veinte millones de peso y yo no tengo toda esa plata mija.

—Pues hay que hablar con los muchachos ahora que lleguen mijo, cálmese.

— ¡Buenas noches! ¡Ya llegamos!

— Ah, no, venga para acá doctora Tsukino. —Dijo Darien halándola a un salón por la cintura— Venga que me muero por darle un beso pero delante de su papá no puedo, me pone nervioso.

Mientras ellos se besaban, llegaron los papas de Serena. Apenados por su tierno beso, se separaron inmediatamente. Doña Ikuko explicó que ese matrimonio que quería la mamá de Darien era muy costoso y que no podían costearlo. Darien muy apenado dijo que hablaría con ellos.

— Un matrimonio bonito, algo típico, tradicional…

— Sí, si mijo. —Dijo doña Ikuko sacándolo para dejarlos solos.

— Oye mi amor…

— ¿Qué?—Preguntó Darien con una enorme sonrisa— ¿Mi amor? Eso se te escuchó divino princesa.

— Ay, no, no moleste. —Dijo riendo—Darien…El matrimonio que está organizando tu mamá es muy costoso y pues, yo entiendo que ella quiere que te cases por todo lo alto pero…

— Tranquila, entiendo perfectamente. Qué pena con tus papás mi amor y no te preocupes, mañana hablamos con ellos. ¿Sí?

— Ay, me da miedo con tus papás Darien. Yo sé que ellos querían que te casaras con Rei y…

— Ah, no, eso es problema de ellos. Nosotros los vamos a invitar a nuestro, no a pedirles permiso para casarnos. Mejor dime, ¿ya se te ocurrió algo para que podamos salir esta noche?

— Hmmm, déjame pensar… Ah, ya sé. Esperemos a que llegue mi hermana de trabajar, ya sé que hacer.

Cuando llegó Selena a recoger a Seiya para salir esa noche, Serena fue con ellos. Ella le dijo a su hermana que necesitaba que le diera los documentos que decían que ella ya no era dueña de Mundo Moda para entregárselos a sus suegros al otro día temprano. Selena que era tan perspicaz dijo muy sonriente…

— Listo hermana, yo se los doy pero tiene que venir a mi casa por ellos. Esos documentos los tengo allá y como mi casa queda tan lejos, ni modo. Le toca quedarse conmigo esta noche.

—Ay mis muchachas, —dijo don Kenji muy feliz—tan juiciosas mis niñas.

— Si, como no…

Dijo Seiya riendo porque entendió que era lo que estaban haciendo su novia y su cuñada, había hecho lo mismo en el pasado y por eso él mejor que nadie conocía esas técnicas.

— ¿Nos vamos belleza?

— Sí nene, vámonos que me gustaría que saliéramos esta noche.

— ¿Ah? ¿Cómo así mija? ¿No disque tienen algo importante que hacer pues?

— Eh…sí papá. —Dijo Selena nerviosa mientras Serena le hacía caras— Lo que pasa es que me gustaría invitar a mi hermana y a su novio a un nuevo restaurante que hay cerca de la casa. ¿Cierto nene?

— Sí don Kenji, así es. —Contestó riendo al igual que Serena y Darien— Selena y yo lo habíamos hablado hace rato y nos parece que es una buena oportunidad para conocernos mejor.

— Ah, bueno, eso está muy bien. Es bueno que se lleven bien porque después de todo, él será parte de la familia muy pronto pero váyanse, váyanse ya, es algo tarde.

— Chao papá, —dijo Serena abrazándolo—nos vemos mañana, chao mama.

— Hasta mañana mamita. —Dijo Ikuko abrazándola— Descanse Selena y venga, ¿se tomó el medicamento?

—Sí señora.

Respondió Seiya tomando unos documentos para salir.

— Siempre la llamo para saber si se lo tomó.

— Ay sí mamá y que pereza. En la oficina ya hasta me empezaron a molestar por eso nene. Sí que eres cansón Seiya, ya te estás pareciendo a mi papá.

—Ah, no, belleza, —dijo tomándola de la mano—ahí sino, hasta ya no llego.

Después de bromear y despedirse, ambas parejas salieron en sus respectivos carros. Mientras Darien manejaba le decía muy sonriente…

— Me alegra que tu hermana y tu cuñado ya no me odien tanto, sé lo mucho que tú los quieres y ojala y de verdad podamos salir algún día con ellos.

— Qué lindo eres mi amor. —Dijo Serena apoyándose en su hombro—Gracias por hacer un esfuerzo por llevarte bien con todos, te lo agradezco mucho.

— No mi princesa hermosa, gracias a ti, a ti por amarme como me amas.

Dijo Darien mientras llegaban al apartamento de Selena.

Al llegar ahí, en efecto Selena le entregó los papeles a Serena y mientras ellas hablaban, Darien se sentó en la sala a esperar que ellas terminaran de platicar.

— Espero que no le haga daño a Sere.

— Tranquilo Seiya, —dijo Darien muy sereno—no lo haré. Yo la amo y me gustaría que ustedes y yo, es decir, usted y Selena, nos lleváramos bien por ella. Ella los quiere mucho a ustedes dos y sé que le encantaría que ustedes y yo nos lleváramos bien.

— Lo sé, opino lo mismo. Nosotros lo único que queremos es que ella sea feliz. Y como ella se ve tan sonriente y tan feliz a su lado… Pues ni modo, toco aguantárselo. —Reía muy alegre por lo que le había dicho y después con esa misma alegría le preguntó a Darien que también reía… — Oiga, ¿le gusta el futbol?

— No, para nada. ¿Y a usted?

— No, lo odio. —Sonrió Seiya al igual que Darien— Es solo que a mis amigos sí y pues dentro de poco nos vamos a reunir a ver un partido que según ellos, es importante. ¿Quiere venir con Serena el próximo domingo para que veamos el dichoso partido ese?

— Sí, ¿Por qué no?

Respondió Darien riendo y levantándose para irse, Serena ya llegaba por él para que se fuera a "descansar" a su apartamento.

— Al menos no seré el único que no entienda nada.

— Hasta luego Darien y oigan, me la deben.

— ¡Selena! No le diga eso a Darien, hermana, que pena.

— Menos mal que en dos semanas se casa hermanita porque no, no, no, cada vez es más difícil engañar a mi papá. —Reía Selena al igual que los demás— Chao, diviértase mucho y nos vemos mañana.

— Hasta luego Selena. —Dijo Darien muy cordial—Muchas gracias por su ayuda, una vez más. Se lo agradecemos mucho.

De esa forma se fueron y Darien invitó a Serena a salir por ahí, a dar una vuelta. Ella, que estaba feliz porque pasaría toda una noche junto a su amado, le dijo que quería que la llevara al cine.

— ¿Vamos a ir a darnos besitos bien tiernos en el cine como dos enamorados?

— Si eso quieres, eso haremos, mi amor...

— Oh, mi Sere… Te amo mi amor, eres tan dulce y buena.

.

.

Una semana pasó y ya estaban a escasos días del matrimonio de Serena y Darien. Habian sido días muy agitados para la pobre Serena porque aunque nadie lo creyera, manejar una empresa, un novio insaciable y organizar un matrimonio, no era nada fácil, nada fácil…

Serena estaba en el taller hablando con la diseñadora de su vestido cuando…

— ¡Serenity White!

— ¡Rubeus! ¿Cómo estás? Tanto tiempo sin verte, corazón.

— Ay, y usted cada día más divina.

— Hola mi amor, ¿ocupada?

Preguntó Darien en el umbral de la puerta mientras la diseñadora le tomaba unas medidas a Serena.

— Hola amor y no, ya terminamos. ¿Verdad señorita Serenity?

— Sí Serena, ya terminamos.

— Oigan…Por ahí me llegó el chisme de que se casan. —Dijo Rubeus— Obviamente no estoy esperando que me inviten; por consideración con Rei claro. Aunque pensándolo bien, usted le hizo un favor inmenso quitándole este tipo de encima a Rei, Serena. Usted es perfecta para él, usted está hecha para sufrir y llorar amargamente.

— Rubeus… No más. No empiece…

— Muy bien, no se sulfure bestia… —Dijo sonriente— Ese viaje por los Estados Unidos me dejó súper relajado. Además, vengo muy contento porque mi Rei es muy feliz. Por fin conoció a un tipo decente y que además de ser increíblemente guapo, la trata muy bien. ¿Cómo es que se llama? ¡Ah ya me acorde! Nicolás Kumada.

— Espere, ¿el mismo Nicolas Kumada dueño de la marca…?

— Sí, así es. —Dijo muy sonriente— Ese tipo además de estar lindísimo, es un encanto. Rei se veía muy feliz.

— Que bien por ella, —dijo honestamente Serena—me alegra mucho. Ahora con su permiso don Rubeus, nos retiramos.

Ya lejos de ellos de aquel taller de costura…

— ¿Qué querías decirme amor?

— Míralo tú misma princesa. —Dijo abriendo la puerta.

— ¡Sorpresa!

— ¡Lita! ¡¿Cuándo llegó?! ¡Y como esta de linda! Cuente, ¿Cómo esta nuestro sobrino?

— Con permiso mujeres, —dijo Darien retirándose—las dejo chismosear tranquilas.

Darien se retiró y las dejó solas, ellas, Serena y las demás, estaban felices de ver nuevamente a Lita. La abrazaban y le preguntaban cómo iba su embarazo y su matrimonio. Lita, con una bella sonrisa en el rostro, contó que era muy feliz a su lado, que en verdad él había cambiado y que cuidaba muy bien de ella. Dijo que aunque era feliz viviendo en la playa, iba a volver a vivir a la ciudad porque las extrañaba.

— ¿De verdad Lita?

— Sí Mina, las extraño mucho y por eso nos vamos a devolver a vivir acá. Antes de venir para acá lo hablé con Andrew y él estuvo de acuerdo. ¿Les gusta la idea?

— ¡Claro!

— Oiga y perfecto porque llegó justo a tiempo para el matrimonio de Serena.

— Sí, yo sé Amy. —Sonrió— Esa era una de las razones para volver. Cuanto me alegra por ustedes Serena, deseo que sean muy felices.

— Gracias. Pero venga, cuéntenos, ¿Qué han estado haciendo?

— Ah, bueno, nosotros….

Mientras ellas se des atrasaban de chismes, Darien…

— ¡Qué hubo Darien! ¿Si me ha extrañado o no?

— ¡Furuhata!—Dijo Darien sorprendido y abrazándolo— ¿Cómo esta hermano? ¿Qué ha estado haciendo todo este tiempo, ah?

— Ah, bueno, ya sabe, trabajando y cuidando a mi mujer. ¿Y usted?

— Lo mismo hermano. —Dijo riendo y sentándose— ¿Cómo va todo?

— Pues muy bien, el negocio va muy bien y vamos a abrir un local acá. Lita quiere estar más cerca de sus amigas y yo no le puedo negar nada a esa mujer. —Dijo riendo junto a él— Oiga, ¿su mujer se enoja si vamos a su matrimonio?

— Pues….Usted sabe que Serena no es lo quiera de a mucho a usted pero, yo le digo.

— Ah, bueno, ojala acepte porque no me gustaría perderme el matrimonio de mi mejor amigo por nada del mundo.

Tanto Serena como Darien, hablaban alegremente con sus amigos después de mucho tiempo de no verlos. Ese día fue muy especial para todos y luego Serena le dijo a su novio que se iría con las muchachas a celebrar la llegada de Lita. Él dijo que iría a tomarse uno tragos con Andrew y que entonces se verían al otro día.

— Ay mi amor, no veo la santa hora de que nos casemos princesa. Yo odio dormir solo.

— Ay mi amor, —sonrió Serena y abrazándolo y le dijo muy alegre de verle esa cara de tristeza… — diviértete mucho pero ojo, mucho cuidado con él. Mira que Lita dice que él ha cambiado pero… Yo no sé. ¿Qué tal y le dé por presentarte a alguna de sus amigas bandidas? Él está casado pero tú todavía no y…

— ¿Quieres que no vaya? ¿Eso quieres? Porque si eso quieres, entonces eso hago. Me puedes llamar si quieres que te recoja y te lleve a tu casa. ¿Te parece?

— ¿De verdad harías eso? ¿Lo harías? Tú llevas mucho tiempo sin verlo y…

— Y nada porque primero estas tú. —Dijo abrazándola—No quiero que estés intranquila por mi culpa mi amor, no quiero eso. ¿Quieres que te recoja entonces? Nos podemos dar besitos en el carro como antes por ahí, en cualquier parte.

— Ay Darien… Eres tremendo. —Dijo muerta de risa— No, vete tranquilo, confió en ti pero… Si me gustaría verte más tarde. Te llamo y me recoges.

— Está bien, espero tu llamada entonces mi amor.

De esa forma se despidieron y cada uno salió por su lado. Esa noche ambos pasaron un rato muy agradable en compañía de sus amigos y después de hablar con ellos y festejar hasta muy tarde, ella lo llamó. Darien contestó en el acto y le dijo que no tardaría en ir por ella.

En el bar en donde estaba con Andrew tomándose unos tragos, Darien escuchó que su amigo le dijo…

— Listo, vámonos Darien. No me gusta que Lita se pase hermano, ya está muy tarde y ella debería estar descansando, no por allá trasnochando. Fue un viaje agotador.

— Pero como la consiente, ¿no?

—Pues claro, ¿no ve que es mi mujer y la mamá de mi hijo? Además, ella me consiente más a mí.

— Me imagino, ya me imagino… vámonos.


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

Por fin había llegado el tan anhelado día para Darien y Serena, el día de su boda. Ella estaba en su casa terminando de arreglarse para la boda pero no estaba sola, estaba con su hermana y con su mamá. Serena estaña hermosísima en su vestido de novia, este era un vestido precioso. Era blanco entallado al cuerpo y con fino bordado en el pecho, su cabello lo habían recogido en un moño alto y con leve maquillaje, zapatos altos y un pequeño ramo de rosas en la manos, estaba lista para ese gran día. No podía dejar de sonreír, mirándose al espejo mientras Selena arreglaba su velo, escucho que le dijeron…

— ¿Listas o no?

— Ya salimos papá. —Dijo Selena en un bello vestido rosa pastel— Ademas, no moleste papá que, ¿usted cree que esto es muy fácil o qué?

— Muevanse que ya es tarde mujeres. Ese doctor debe estar muy nervioso esperándola, Sere.

Mientras se reían muy divertidas, Darien estaba….

— ¿Qué hora es Seiya?

— Dos minutos más desde la última vez que pregunto, —dijo riendo—tranquilo. Yo creo que es más fácil que me deje Selena a mí, que mi Sere dejarlo plantado a usted, fresco.

— Ojala tenga razón, ojala.

Para el pobre Darien, la espera se hizo eterna. Más lo fue porque por cosas de la vida, el carro de Kenji se varó. Sin más remedio que caminar hasta la iglesia, ella salió del carro y empezó a caminar en su bello vestido blanco para encontrarse con su amado. Mientras caminaba con su familia, ella recordaba. Recordaba su niñez, todo lo que tuvo que sufrir durante toda su vida a causa de su mal arreglo. Pensaba con nostalgia que aquellos tiempos habían sido muy duros pero ilusionada con un mejor futuro y pensando en él, caminaba feliz. Llegando algo tarde, entraron a la iglesia. Su padre orgulloso con su hermosísima hija del brazo, empezó a caminar con ella hacia el altar.

Como Darien lo prometió, habló con sus papás. Les explicó junto a Serena y tomado de su mano, que él no quería que su matrimonio se convirtiera en un evento social. Fue por eso que con resignación, la madre de Darien aceptó la ceremonia que organizaron los papás de Serena.

Antes de que empezara la ceremonia, el padre dijo…

— El novio tiene un regalo para su novia, adelante por favor.

No muy lejos de ellos, estaba dos importantes cantantes y ambos muy famosos. Darien los había contratado para que le cantaran una canción a su futura esposa…

 ** _Somos novios,  
pues los dos sentimos mutuo amor profundo  
y con eso ya ganamos  
lo más grande de este mundo.  
Nos amamos, nos besamos,  
como novios nos deseamos  
y hasta a veces sin motivo,  
sin razón nos enojamos.  
Somos novios…_**

Ella, conmovida y sollozando por aquel tierno detalle, lo miró mientras él la abrazaba por la espalda y le dijo…

— Es hermoso Darien, gracias.

— No, gracias a ti. A ti mi amor.

Después de ese lindo detalle y que los cantantes terminaran de cantar, ellos volvieron con el padre para casarse. Estaban en una iglesia muy bien decorada, había flores blancas en todas las sillas y lo mejor de todo, era que estaban todos sus amigos y familiares. Algunas como Mina o Lita, lloraban de alegría. Otras como Amy o Setsuna, sonreían alegremente. Sin importar nada todas estaban muy felices compartiendo con sus parejas ese momento tan bello en la vida de Serena.

Selena, que estaba tomada de la mano de Seiya, escuchó cuando él le dijo en un susurro al oído…

— ¿Qué te parecería casarnos aquí mismo pero en seis meses?

— ¿Qué? ¿Tú me estas pidiendo que…?

— Sí, —dijo muy sonriente mientras sacaba un bello anillo y lo ponía en su mano— ¿Qué dices?

— ¡Seiya! ¡Sí! ¡Si acepto!

Algunos muy sorprendidos por la euforia de Selena, sonrieron felices cuando ellos de dieron un tierno beso y Selena mostró el anillo sencillo anillo que Seiya le había regalado como compromiso.

La ceremonia terminó y fueron a la recepción que Kenji había organizado, no era la súper fiesta del año pero estuvo muy divertida.

Ya algo tarde de la noche, Darien que estaba ansioso por estar a solas con su esposa. Fue por eso que la miró dulcemente y le pidió que se fueran. Ella aceptó y le dijo que iría a despedirse de todos sus familiares, amigos y que él hiciera lo mismo.

— Felicidades hermana, cuñado. ¿No se lo podía proponer en otro sitio Seiya?

— Felicidades a usted Sere, —dijo Selena abrazándola—espero que sea muy feliz.

— Sí Sere, que sea muy feliz ex jefa. Lo siento cuñada pero no me pude contener al ver a mi belleza tan feliz. Cuídese mucho y nos llama.

— Los felicito por su compromiso. —Dijo abrazándolos a ambos— Sé que van a ser muy felices porque de hecho, ya lo son pero sea como sea, me pido ser la madrina de la boda.

— Ah, no, —dijo Mina— que pena con usted Sere pero seremos Yaten y yo. ¿Verdad mi amor?

— Ay si no sé porque Taiki también quiere ser el padrino.

— Muchas gracias a todos por haber venido a celebrar nuestro matrimonio pero ya debemos irnos.

Darien la tomó de la mano y saliendo del lugar con ella en dirección al auto, se le llevo para irse a disfrutar con ella de esa planeada luna de miel. Pasarían la noche en un hotel muy fino y al otro día se irían de viaje a la playa. Serena adoraba el mar y quería compartirlo con el hombre que ella amaba.

Ya en el hotel en donde pasarían la noche…

— ¡Darien! ¿Qué haces?

— Cruzando el umbral con mi esposa en brazos. Eres tan bella y eres toda mía. Mía para siempre, no veo la santa hora de quitarte ese lindo vestido.

— Ay mi amor, —dijo sonriendo mientras el caía sobre ella en la cama—espera y me cambio. Mi mamá me compró una ropa ahí toda bonita y quiero me la veas puesta.

— Ah, no, —dijo aprisionándola sobre la cama—tú de aquí no te mueves.

Como esa noche, aquella ardiente noche de bodas no usaron protección, Serena quedó embarazada. Cuando Darien se enteró de la noticia de que iba a ser padre, casi se muere de la emoción. Cuidaba mucho de su bella esposa y aunque ella trabajaba en la empresa como presidente, trataba de que guardara reposo.

En efecto Selena y Seiya, se casaron a los seis meses del matrimonio de Serena. Los padrinos de su matrimonio, fueron Yaten y Mina y como ambos mantenían con mucho trabajo, no pudieron salir por muchos días de luna de miel. Seiya y Selena, se amaban muchísimo y ese amor muy pronto se materializaría para siempre…

— ¡Tan divina!

— ¿Cómo vamos a llamarla amor?

Preguntó Serena con su pequeña recién nacida en brazos.

— Como su madre, —dijo sin poder dejar de verla junto a su esposa en la camilla—la llamaremos Serena. Es el nombre más hermoso del mundo.

— ¡Mi sobrinita! ¡Ya nació!

—¡Esta preciosa nuestra sobrina Sere!—Dijo Seiya acercándose con un ramo de flores— Los felicito, tienen una bebé muy hermosa

— ¿Cómo la van a llamar?

Preguntó Lita con su pequeño bebe rubio en brazos y su esposo al lado.

— Ten cuidado, no sea que le dé por llamarla con un extraño nombre como Andrew hizo con Helios.

— La llamaremos Serena. Darien lo escogió.

— Ah, bueno… Es un lindo nombre hermana. Oye amor, ¿tú también quieres que nuestra bebe se llame como yo nene?

— ¿Cómo dijiste? ¿No me digas que tú estás…?

— ¡Sí! ¡Estoy embarazada! Tengo tres meses de embarazo mi amor.

— ¡Selena! ¡Selena mi amor! ¡Que dicha, que alegría!

De esa forma Seiya empezaba una nueva vida junto a su amada esposa y compañera, sin tener idea que desde un lugar muy lejos una hermosa morena lo veía por un espejo. El sería feliz, muy feliz al igual que Serena y Darien en ese mundo alterno y diferente de donde alguna vez Seiya había venido y había sufrido tanto. Era una nueva vida en donde él era inmensamente feliz y Serena, también lo era….


End file.
